The Cabin
by Halfling
Summary: Hermione and Draco are pushed together through the workings of a prophecy. Initially they try fight the knowledge that their relationship was predetermined, but eventually use their love to fight Voldemort. Worth a read. HGDM and HPGW. COMPLETE!
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer- J.K. owns everything. And we all know that. 

**_The Cabin_**

written by Halfling

Chapter one- Arrivals

Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express and headed towards the carriages that would carry them to Hogwarts. Still unable to see the Thestrals that pulled them, Hermione gave the fronts of the carriages a wide berth, hoping not to run into any of them.

As she worked her way through the crowd of students, she suddenly felt someone shove her from behind, and before she could stop herself, Hermione stumbled into the person in front of her, then fell over. She looked over her shoulder as she picked herself up off the ground, and noticed Malfoy standing behind her, smirking at her muddy robes.

"What's wrong with you, mudblood?" Malfoy spat at her, as she brushed the muck off while glaring at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, cold-blood." Hermione responded, replacing pureblood with a more fitting term.

"Nothings wrong with _me_." Malfoy told her with a sneer. "Except now that you've ran into me and gotten your mudblood filth everywhere, I have to go clean my robe. What a bloody nuisance you are."

"_I _ran into _you?" _Hermione asked incredulously. "Don't be a bastard."

"I couldn't be anything further away from a bastard. But you on the other hand are moving closer to bitch every day…" Draco said, looking at her with distaste. He then raised his eyebrows, sent her one last sneer, and moved away towards the carriages.

Hermione watched him go angrily. "Stupid prick." She muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Ron's voice asked from directly behind her, causing her to start slightly. Harry and Lavender were there also. Hermione shrugged and began to lead them to the carriages.

"Malfoy." She stated. "It's unbelievable that no ones killed him yet. I wish they would hurry up."

Lavender stood on tiptoes to try see Malfoy through the crowd. "He's not that bad, Hermione." She told her, having caught sight of his white blonde hair.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione said with a scoff. "He's worse than he ever was. People like that never improve."

Harry and Ron agreed with her as they stepped into an old carriage. It wasn't in the best condition, considering it had been used since the school first opened. It had a few dents and holes, and one of the doors was missing. Hermione frowned and wondered why the Professors hadn't just used magic to repair it, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

As they began moving towards the castle, the carriage bumped them around, and Harry had to hold onto the doorframe so he didn't fall out. Hermione noticed Ron looking at Harry mischievously. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, which caused Harry to let go of the doorframe with shock and flail his arms as Ron quickly let go of him and took a step backwards. Harry lost his footing and fell out of the carriage with a startled shout.

Ron doubled over with laughter, but Hermione ran to the hole where the door should have been and looked out behind the carriage to see Harry getting up and brushing himself off.

"Ron! Now he has to walk up to the castle! He might be late for the Sorting Ceremony and the feast."

"Oh come on, Hermione. We're nearly there any-way, besides he takes life too easy. Revels in his Quidditch and doesn't enjoy simple exercise like walking, or falling out of carriages."

"Neither do you Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "Do you want me to shove you out too?"

"Nope. But I appreciate the offer."

Hermione sighed and looked at the distant figure of Harry making his way after them. "You'll be in trouble with him, you know. He won't let you get away with that for long."

Ron smiled at her. "I know, but I couldn't help myself."

The carriage bumped to a halt and the three got off and walked up the stairs to the castle. Hermione looked around the Entrance Hall and felt a sense of belonging wash over her. Hogwarts had been her home for six years now, and she was almost sad that she only had one year left here.

They walked into the Great Hall with the crowd of students and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"You'd better save a spot for Harry." Lavender suggested to Ron, then moved away when she saw Parvarti down the other end of the table. Ron sat down with Hermione, leaving a empty seat next to him on the other side for Harry when he got there.

"I'm hungry." Ron said, watching the empty plate in front of him. "Do we eat before or after the Sorting Ceremony?"

"After, Ron." Hermione said, though the question had been rhetorical. "Just wait."

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall moved forward and placed the sorting hat on an old wooden stool, and the Sorting Ceremony began. Half way through it, a grumpy looking Harry walked in through the doors, causing a ripple of excited whispering among the first years.

Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table, but instead of sitting next to Ron in the seat reserved for him, he sat down next to Ginny at the other end of the table.

"I don't think he's happy with you Ron." Hermione told him. "I'd watch your back if I were you. He's probably already planning some little revenge."

Hermione smiled at Ginny who had looked over in their direction to see why Harry was sitting with her and not with them. Ginny smiled back then turned her attention to Harry who was talking to her softly.

The Sorting Ceremony continued until all first years were sitting amongst the four house tables. Dumbledore then stood up and introduced himself to the new students.

"I hope all of you have a successful year and discover many hidden talents." He said to them, his voice loud and warm. "Before you eat, I think I should tell you that Hogwarts' Head Boy for this year is Justin Flinch-Fletchley, from Hufflepuff. Our Head Girl will be Hannah Abbot, who is also from Hufflepuff." He clapped his hands together and the students joined in. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Hermione turned to face the smiling couple, clapping her congratulations. They had been dating for one and a half years and worked extremely well together.

Hermione had been quite disappointed when she found out that she hadn't received the position of Head Girl, but soon felt better when Harry pointed out that she wouldn't have as much time to study for her NEWT's if she was Head Girl.

There was suddenly an outraged yell from the Slytherin table and Hermione rolled her eyes at the expected outburst. Malfoy obviously had a problem with both Head Boy and Girl belonging to the Hufflepuff House.

"Those two are going to represent Hogwarts?" he loudly asked no one in particular. "Dumbledore is definitely losing his wits to select two Hufflepuff's. Slytherin could do anything so much better than them."

"That will do Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore told him sternly. "I feel that these two will represent Hogwarts at its best. It's my decision and it's not negotiable."

Malfoy muttered something under his breath and turned away from Dumbledore's stare.

"Well," Dumbledore said to the entire Hall of students, the smile returning to his face. "It's time for the feast. Dig in."

The students began to talk to each other as they filled their plates with many different types of delicious foods.

"The nerve of that guy." Hermione said shaking her head over Malfoy's outburst. "Sure, a lot of people agree that choosing two Hufflepuff's was unfair. But Dumbledore always has his reasons."

"I know." Ron agreed, dishing his plate with roast chicken, potatoes, turnip, pumpkin and gravy.

"Are you going to eat all that Ron?" Hermione asked him, comparing his plate with hers, and believing that his eyes were definitely bigger than his stomach.

"Maybe not. I do have to leave room for dessert, don't I?"


	2. The duel

Chapter two-The unexpected duel 

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She rounded the corner to see the class still waiting outside the door. 'Good. I'm not late' she thought.

She leaned against the wall and waited for Harry and Ron to arrive, hoping they made it before Snape came. Professor Snape had finally been made the DADA teacher in Hermione's sixth year. Another subject in which he could yell and remove points from the Gryffindor's. Out of all the Professor's that had taught this class, Snape seemed to be the one Professor who would stick with it for a long time. Which was not a good thing for the future generations of Gryffindor's.

Suddenly Hermione was shoved hard on the shoulder. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, scattering her books around her. She looked up with a glare to see a blond haired Slytherin standing over her. Malfoy looked about at the mess her belongings had made, then glanced at her legs which had been exposed by her robe when she fell.

"Watch where you're going next time, Mudblood." Malfoy threatened, meeting her eyes. "You seem to be going out of your way recently to get my attention. Is there anything you wanted to tell me Granger? "

"You bastard, I wasn't even moving! How dare you push me like that." She fumed.

"You think I did that on purpose?" Malfoy asked innocently. He turned to the group of Slytherin's gathered around him. "I'm a nice guy, right? You all know I would never knock a girl off her feet on purpose." They nodded in agreement.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy." Hermione sneered, standing up quickly to face him. "You've always been an evil prick and you always will be. Don't fool these poor thick-heads into believing you're a 'nice' guy."

Malfoy took a threatening step forward, his hand sliding into his pocket. "You want to say that again Granger?" He asked quietly.

"Say what?" She retorted hotly, her hand also making a reach for her wand. "That you're a prick? Or that you're a bastard? Which one would you like me to repeat?"

Malfoy's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. He raised his wand and bowed his head slightly, looking her in the eye challengingly.

Hermione realized that his unspoken gesture was a challenge to a duel. She quickly glanced down the Hall for Professors, but none were in sight. She lifted her wand and bowed her head, not losing eye contact with Malfoy.

They turned and walked slowly away from each other. The other students in the Dark Arts class gathered around the two retreating students. Hermione stopped after ten paces and turned to face Malfoy. Behind Malfoy she saw Ron and Harry come around the corner talking to each other.

After dinner last night, Harry had pretended to forget about Ron pushing him out the carriage, although Hermione knew he was only doing this because he had thought of a way to get back at Ron.

The two boys stopped as they took in the scene in front of them, then looked at Hermione questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders at them then turned her attention back to Malfoy who was raising his wand.

She quickly aimed her wand at him. "Expelliarmus!" They both shouted in unison. The spell hit Hermione with full force in the chest and sent her hurtling backwards into the wall. She whacked her head on cold stone and slipped down to the floor, blood trickling down her neck.

Hermione looked dazedly over at Malfoy to see him rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. The spell had hit him, but obviously not as hard as his had hit Hermione. Malfoy's other hand was holding his wand and aiming it at Hermione again.

But Hermione wouldn't let him curse her again, because then he'd win the duel. She raised her wand rapidly and fired the first spell that came into her mind. "Ricochetus!" The bolt of purple light hit Malfoy directly in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to the floor; only to find himself rebound off it and bounce up to the ceiling. He ricocheted off the ceiling and hit the wall. From the wall, he fell back down to the ground and bounced right off it again.

Hermione loved that spell. She had never used it before, but had read of it in a book and decided to memorize it for a time like this. It made the receiver of the spell ricochet off every surface they hit.

"That will be enough!" Snape's voice sounded from next to Hermione. "Finite Incantatem!" He stopped Malfoy rebounding about the corridor then glared hard at him and the fallen Hermione.

"What exactly do you two think you were doing, dueling in the corridors? You are in seventh year. Both of you should know that magic is forbidden outside of class, especially if it is being used against another student. I am disgusted at your behavior. For it you will both receive a detention, and I will make sure it is not a nice one."

"She started it." Malfoy protested weakly. He had bruises and cuts all over himself from hitting the stone surfaces so many times, and he was having difficulty breathing.

Hermione scoffed. "I didn't do anything to you Malfoy. You're a liar!"

Malfoy's face darkened. "You stupid Mudblood. You don't know what's best for you."

"Shut up both of you! I don't care who started it, because you both participated. I will alert you of your detention very shortly, but for now you will both go to the Hospital Wing." He glared at them both, daring either of them to refuse. "Now get out of my sight!"

Ron and Harry rushed to Hermione's side and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked quickly.

"My head is pounding, but other then that I should be ok. I'd better get to the Hospital Wing now though. Can you take my books back to the Common Room for me?" They nodded at her. "Great, thanks. I'll see you two later."

Hermione began walking off to the Hospital Wing at the same time Malfoy left his friends to go there. After walking down the first couple of corridors, Hermione realized they were walking side by side.

They walked in silence.

Malfoy walked with such sure-footed confidence, that Hermione couldn't stop her eyes wandering over to him. His black cloak billowed out behind him as he limped down the hall. His face was battered and had blood running down it in a few places. Hermione suddenly felt guilty for being the cause of it and almost apologized, but caught her tongue when she remembered how irritated he had made her just a few minutes before.

"You really put up a fight, Granger." Malfoy admitted quietly, smearing a drop of blood across his forehead with the back of his hand. "Remind me not to duel with you again."

She looked up at him in surprise. She wasn't sure whether she could trust herself to speak, so she just nodded and kept silent.

Malfoy looked over at her with his cold gray eyes. He glanced her up and down, noting the blood smear on the back of head and her holding her chest where the spell had hit her. "Did I hurt you, Granger?"

"Not as much as you would have liked, I'm sure." She replied tartly.

"That's probably true." He smirked. "You definitely have a sharp tongue on you. I don't come across many people who can keep up with me in an argument."

"I have had seven years of training." Hermione said. "I don't come across many bastards like you who get my temperature up to boiling point."

Malfoy's smirk widened as they approached the Hospital Wing. He opened the door and walked in, leaving it to close behind him. Hermione drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself from making a comment about his lack of manners. She knew he had done it on purpose, so there was no point in letting Malfoy have the satisfaction of knowing his action had antagonized her.

She grabbed the door and walked in. Madam Pomfrey was walking over to Malfoy and herself to see the havoc they had wrecked on each other. She grabbed Malfoy and began examining him. She pulled up the sleeve on his arm and prodded his bruises and cuts.

"Were you hit anywhere directly?" She asked Malfoy. Hermione was always amazed at how Madam Pomfrey never asked any questions to the patients, but always knew what had happened to them.

Malfoy nodded and opened his robe to bare his stomach. Hermione watched Madam Pomfrey examine the massive blue-black bruise she had made, and unconsciously noted his toned stomach muscles.

When it was her turn to be examined and Madam Pomfrey asked whether she had been hit directly with a spell, Hermione told her that it had hit her chest. Malfoy's eyes lit up instantly and he casually looked over from the bed he was sitting on, hoping to catch a glance.

"Fat chance you pervert." She told him, smiling slightly at his disappointment then turned around to show Madam Pomfrey so he couldn't see.

Malfoy scowled at her then turned his head aside, mumbling something about not wanting to see an indecent Mudblood any-way.

Once they had creams and ointments applied to the worst of their cuts and bruises, Madam Pomfrey left them sitting on the beds and went into her office and closed the door.

Hermione looked longingly towards the door then sullenly back at Malfoy who was sitting across from her.

"Why do we have to stay in here to heal instead of the nurse healing us magically?" Malfoy asked her.

"I think she said if we feel the pain of our wounds healing then it might teach us not to duel again." She looked up at him. "But I don't think that will work."

"How long do we have to stay here?" He asked her with narrowed eyes, as if daring her to answer more then a couple of hours.

"Don't you listen at all?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. Malfoy just looked at her with raised eyebrows. She sighed. "Madam Pomfrey said I need to stay overnight incase I have a concussion, and she told you to stay for two or so days. You did get beaten up pretty bad."

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he looked at Hermione incredulously. "Are you serious? I have to stay a night here with you?" He scoffed and stood up as if to leave.

The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and she came bustling out with a glass of tonic and a tube of cream. She noticed Malfoy heading towards the door. "Where are you going Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm not staying here with a Mudblood." He sneered.

"I'm afraid that fact in not negotiable. You will stay here for two nights until your wounds are healed. I will not have you walking around the school leaving a path of blood behind you. Now sit down." She commanded firmly.

Malfoy glared at her then walked slowly over to the bed and sat down unwillingly.

Hermione frowned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N-Thanks for all your reviews! They're fabulous, I love them, so please keep them coming. 


	3. In the Hospital Wing

Chapter three- In the Hospital Wing

Hermione lay down on the bed with her eyes closed, replaying her duel with Malfoy over in her head. She had beaten him fair and square, and in more ways then one. Malfoy had come out of it bleeding in many places and his fair skin mottled with purple bruises.

Sure, Hermione had come out with was a concussion and a massive bruise on her chest from where the spell had hit her. But she was quite pleased about her defeat, especially because it was in front of the seventh year Slytherin students.

Hermione heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, and opened her eyes to see Harry and Ron making their way over to her. She smiled and sat up to greet them. They both returned her smile and in turn, gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked her.

"Fine. But Madam Pomfrey won't let me go. She says I might have a concussion or something." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now I have to stay the night here with that." She gestured over to Malfoy ungraciously, who appeared to be sleeping on the bed opposite her.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking slightly shocked. Hermione nodded at him. "That's too bad." He conceded, patting her arm in mock pity.

"Harry! It's not going to fun, so please don't patronize me."

Ron sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Maybe he'll sleep the whole time, so you wont have to bother with him any-way." he reasoned.

"I doubt it. Knowing my luck, the tonic he had to drink probably has mood swings as a side effect. That will be catastrophic in his case. I'll be ducking for shelter the whole night."

Harry and Ron smiled. "Yeah, but you still have your wand," Harry told her. "So you can probably scare him off by challenging him to another duel." He paused, then looked at her as if he had remembered something. "By the way, the Dark Arts class was talking about your win over Malfoy the entire session. And let me tell you, that really pissed Snape up the wall."

"Great." Hermione groaned sarcastically. "Now the detention I'm going to get will be as 'creative' as he can manage. I hope he doesn't make me do the detention with Malfoy. That would be worse then any-thing Snape can think of." She glanced over at Malfoy and groaned again.

"Hermione, don't worry. Dumbledore will make sure Snape doesn't make you do anything dangerous."

Hermione and her two best friends talked for another half-hour or so, then they had to get going or else they'd miss dinner.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning before classes." Ron promised.

"Yeah, have fun Hermione." Harry said, grinning.

"Bound to." Hermione said unenthusiastically.

The boys closed the door behind them and Hermione lay back down on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"You don't want to spend the night with me, Granger?"

Hermione shifted her gaze to Malfoy who was now wide-awake and staring at her with a sly gaze.

"Eaves dropping, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him disgustedly. "I thought that would be below you. And no, I most certainly don't want to be stuck the night in here with you, no matter how asleep I am going to be."

Malfoy smirked. "Sure. I believe you."

Hermione frowned at him. Then turned her head quickly, as the door burst open. It was Professor Snape.

"I see you two made it here without setting your wands on each other again." He observed.

"I barely resisted the urge to curse him." Hermione muttered.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Snape demanded sharply.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Good. Now I have given some thought to your detentions, and I think I have come up with a suitable punishment." He then smiled at them and Hermione and Malfoy both groaned, thinking about how bad it must be to make Snape smile so happily.

"You will complete the detention together, it-"

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"No!" Malfoy shouted. "You can't make us Professor!"

"I can and I will." Snape said sternly. "Now listen and do not interrupt me. You will complete the detention together; it will be on Thursday night after dinner. That gives you two full days to recover from your injuries. You will both go into the Forbidden Forest and collect bark from the Glowing Oak trees for the Potion storeroom."

"But they only grow where the sun can never be seen." Hermione objected.

"I know. You'll be gone most of the night because they grow in the very heart of the Forrest." Snape looked at the both of them with an icy glare. "I will allow you to take your wands with you for protection, but if either of you dare use them on each other you'll have me to deal with. Understand?"

They both nodded mutely.

"Good." Snape turned on his heal and swept quickly out of the room.

* * *

Hermione slept fitfully most of the night, thinking about her upcoming detention. She made a deal with herself that if Malfoy tried to curse her while they were in the Forrest, she would curse him back, no matter how mad Snape would get.

When she awoke from a light doze around midmorning, Malfoy was snoring slightly on the bed next to her. She rolled her eyes as she lifted the covers off her and pulled her shoes on.

She walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked softly on the door. It was opened after a few seconds.

"Ah, you're up now." Madam Pomfrey observed. She examined the bump on Hermione's head, then looked at her cuts and bruises but seemed grudgingly satisfied. "Fine. You can go, but I don't want this to happen again. Not soon any-way." She said with a small smile, then turned back into her office and closed the door behind her.

Hermione grabbed her cloak and quietly left the room.

She walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, and up to her dorm. Once she had collected clean clothing Hermione went and had a shower. She returned to her room and quickly did her hair and brushed her teeth.

She then grabbed her books and ran to Herbology to tell Harry and Ron about her detention.


	4. Their detention

**Chapter four- Their Detention. **

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. The two boys were trying to think of ways to get Hermione out of her detention later that night.

"Bang your head against a wall. The lump on your head would be so big they couldn't possibly make you go." Ron suggested, after a few minutes of thinking.

Hermione dismissed that idea. "I couldn't risk getting another concussion. Plus Madam Pomfrey could heal it in a second and send me on my way."

"Borrow my Invisibility Cloak and hide the night out in Hagrid's place." Harry said.

"Yeah, and have to face Snape in the morning." Hermione answered sarcastically. "I don't think so Harry."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Well, we're both out of ideas."

Hermione shrugged. "I know I have to go. It's only one night and Malfoy and I don't have to stay together. Once we leave the castle, we can separate, then meet up and walk back inside together."

Harry nodded. "Exactly." He then looked at his watch. "We'd better get to dinner."

The three stood up and walked out of the Common Room and down the corridors leading to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall, Hermione glanced up at the enchanted ceiling. It was full of heavy, rolling clouds and the sky was darkening quickly. She shivered slightly at the thought of being stuck in a snowstorm all night.

Hermione sat herself down between Ron and Ginny. She wasn't listening to the conversations around her, only thinking about her detention. Her eyes narrowed as she imagined Malfoy insulting and trying to curse her all night. She glared at him across the hall and met his eyes as he looked up at her at the same moment.

He smirked at her and looked away. Hermione drew in a sharp breath at his ignorance and promised herself to make his life hell that night.

"Evening Mudblood." Malfoy greeted Hermione as he walked into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him coolly. "You were supposed to meet me here 45 minutes ago. I nearly left without you, and you know how disappointed that would have made me."

"I'm sorry to have worried you." He said sarcastically as he walked past her. "Lets go."

They waked out the doors and across the grounds, heading for the Forbidden Forest. As they entered the dark trees, the shadows engulfed Hermione and the temperature immediately dropped. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter about her, then she reached her hand into her pocket to grip the handle of her wand.

Malfoy led the way through the trees, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Neither of them spoke. Suddenly a loud howl erupted from the shadows on their right. Hermione gasped and covered her ears from the terrible sound, then quickened her pace to keep up with Malfoy.

As they traveled, their path slowly became less and less identifiable and their pace slowed so they didn't accidentally wander from it. Eventually Malfoy stopped altogether and Hermione, who was looking back over her shoulder nervously, walked right into him. Malfoy tumbled forward, but found himself face to face with the trunk of a very large tree. He rebounded off it and fell into Hermione. They both flew backwards, landing on the damp ground of the forest.

"Shit!" Malfoy cursed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his robe. "Do you ever watch where you're going?" He demanded.

Hermione lifted herself off the ground and took a step closer to Malfoy staring him in the eye. "You're the one who stopped with out warning. How am I supposed to avoid you if I can't even see two paces ahead of me in this darkness?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her. "Just watch where you're going next time." He told her, turning around to look for the path.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her robe. She had to resist the urge to curse Malfoy's turned back, instead she decided she had better help him find the track. "Lumos." She whispered, and her wand immediately lit up the surrounding trees. Hermione bent lower to the ground and shuffled around, searching for the path.

"Found it." Malfoy told Hermione. She turned to see him plunge into the dark trees. Hermione rushed after him as rain began to patter down on the ground through the trees above.

They picked up their pace as the rain got heavier and heavier around them. After an hour of walking in the drenching darkness, neither had a dry spot on them.

Malfoy drew in a loud breath. "This is ridiculous!" He shouted into the night. He turned accusingly at Hermione, who was staring at him coolly, with her wand drawn and pointing at him.

"Don't you dare try to blame these conditions on me." She told him sternly. "I know you will try anything to yell at me, but I don't control the weather, so tough luck."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her, and then he pouted very slightly, which appeared to Hermione as an unconscious move whenever he felt disappointed. "I suppose that's true, but this really is aggravating. We've been walking for hours and haven't even reached the Glowing Oaks yet."

Hermione nodded then blinked a few times to rid her eyelashes of the droplets of water that had accumulated during their quick conversation. She looked back up at Malfoy to see him watching her curiously. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "What do you want to do now?"

"We have to keep following the trail, or else we'll get lost. Let me lead for a while, I think we're nearly there."

"Fine." Malfoy stepped out of her way and Hermione felt his eyes follow her as she walked passed. She raised her wand, identified the trail and began to make her way along it. After another half-hour of walking and arguing, Hermione began to notice a strange emerald glow from ahead of them.

"Can you see that Malfoy?" She asked him.

"I'm not blind." Malfoy answered bluntly. "I noticed it about 10 minutes ago. It keeps getting brighter and brighter."

They picked up their pace and reached the trees within 5 minutes. Hermione stepped out from behind a pine trunk to see hundreds of massive Glowing Oak trees spreading out before them. The beautiful emerald glow that radiated from the Oaks had a slight warmth to it, and Hermione and Malfoy immediately took shelter from the rain under the closest tree.

"They're so beautiful." Hermione breathed, looking around her in awe. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her and rolled his eyes.

Malfoy pulled a small, empty leather bag out from inside his robe. "We have to fill this whole bag with the bark. Snape told me that he wants the bark from the trees growing in the middle of the patch, they're supposedly stronger."

Hermione sighed. "Let's get in there then." She walked around the large trunk of the tree and headed into the glowing forest. She weaved in and out of the trees, moving closer to the center of Oaks. Once she could no longer see the normal trees of the forest, Hermione selected a medium sized Oak and began to tear a strip of bark from its trunk. Immediately, an ear-piercing scream ripped through the forest around her. Hermione jumped back from the tree in shock to find the scream die away, echoing slightly through the trees.

"Malfoy!" She yelled out to him. A few moments later Malfoy came into view and made his way over to her.

"What did you do?" He demanded, sending her a hard glare.

"I began pulling the bark off this tree, then it screamed as if I was putting it through unimaginable torment." She defended herself. "If they all do that, then our job has just been made a lot more difficult."

Malfoy looked from her to the tree. "I don't believe you." He stalked over to the Oak Hermione had begun to strip and continued to pull the bark off. The scream was even louder then the time before, making them cringe and sending chills up both their spines.

But Malfoy did not stop.

He continued to pull the bark until he had a strip the length of his forearm. He pulled out a small dagger from an inside pocket of his robe, which made Hermione's eyes widen in surprise, then he hacked off the remaining bark still connected to the tree.

The scream did not die away straight off this time. Hermione had to cover her ears from the increased anguish the scream projected. Eventually it had faded away.

"Malfoy! You incredibly insensitive bastard! How could you keep tearing the life out of that tree when you could hear its pain echoing so loudly around you?" Hermione's fists were clenched so tightly they were turning white.

"Bloody hell, Mudblood, calm down." He walked over to her coolly and lifted up the strip of Glowing Oak bark. "This is what we came here for, so this is what I'm going to get. I didn't predict that these bloody trees would scream, but we most certainly can not walk back into the castle without this bag full." He raised one eyebrow at her. "You know that Snape would kill us."

Hermione breathed in deeply. "Yes, I do know that. But it's such a terrible noise."

"Deal with it." Malfoy sniffed, then he turned his back and walked over to another Oak and began to peel a length of bark from it. Hermione glared angrily after him, then stomped off in the opposite direction to get away from the screeching that was echoing around her.

After walking grumpily for a few minutes, Hermione found a nice little clearing in the middle of the Oaks. In the center was a small pond with a river running slowly out of it and leading into the trees. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see if Malfoy was close, but he wasn't. She walked over to the river then followed it into the trees. It trickled prettily, and Hermione soon forgot about being angry with Malfoy.

She walked along it for a few minutes when she realized that up ahead there was something that wasn't glowing emerald. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Every time she looked at it, it seemed to waver slightly and become unfocussed under her stare. Hermione realized that it must have a spell cast on it so people would not notice it.

Hermione moved closer and realized with a slight amount of surprise that it was a cabin. She wondered why someone would have built it in such a hidden area, and still felt it necessary to cast an enchantment on it. It seemed abandoned, and Hermione wanted nothing more then to see what was inside.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Malfoy's voice asked from directly behind her. She jumped and spun around to face him. He was standing with a large load of bark in his arms and appeared more then annoyed that she held none. His eyes moodily shifted from her face to the cabin behind her and immediately filled with interest. "What have you found?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She dismissed it airily, although she was already making plans to come back the next night and check it out. "I see you have enough bark to keep the potions storeroom full for a few years. It's late, so we'd better be getting back."

"Late? It's already three in the morning. If we don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the hint of humor in Malfoy's voice. He turned around and began to make his way back through the forest. She glanced once back over her shoulder at the mysterious cabin, then followed after him.


	5. The closed journal

**Chapter five**

Draco walked quickly down the halls of Hogwarts towards the dungeons. He made his way down the stairs leading to the potion storeroom.

"Where have you been? And why isn't Miss Granger with you?" Snape's angry voice demanded. Draco turned to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"We only just made it back to the castle for breakfast. We had no time between breakfast and first classes to come here and give you the bark. Granger isn't here because she was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch with Potter, and there was no way I was going over there to get her." Draco answered.

Snape took the bag of bark from Draco's extended hand and examined a strip carefully. "Hmm. The glow has faded slightly, but that always happens. Very good." He looked up at Draco with piercing eyes. "I trust you and Miss Granger didn't use your wands against each other last night?"

"No. We didn't." Draco answered. Although, he thought to himself, I came bloody close several times. That mudblood pissed me off so badly.

"Good." Snape said. "Now, you'd better go eat some lunch before you're late to your last class."

"Yes sir." Draco turned and exited the room. He headed to the Great Hall and sat down amongst the seventh year Slytherins. As he ate, Draco remembered his detention the night before. His eyes flashed in irritation when he remembered Granger leaving him to do all the work and wandering off by herself into the forest. Draco's eyebrow furrowed when the mysterious cabin that he had found Granger in front of made its way to the surface of his memories.

Draco found it strange that someone would build a cabin in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, where only they would ever know it was there.

'Whoever built that cabin must have hidden something there.' Draco realized. 'Something that they wanted no-one else to find.'

One thing that Draco couldn't stand was knowing less about something then Granger, because she could always throw it in his face. Draco decided to visit the cabin that night and find out as much as he could about it.

* * *

When the last of the Slytherin's left the Common Room, Draco went up to his dorm and uncovered his Firebolt Extreme Broomstick from under his bed. He walked over to the window quietly, and pulled the glass pane up. A clod breeze entered the room, and Draco heard Goyle murmur in his sleep and shuffle down further in his covers.

Draco sat on his broom and flew swiftly out the window. His cloak fanned out behind him as he sped across the top of the Forbidden Forest. The icy wind felt like a hand of steel hitting him across the face, time and time again. Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds to avoid the wind drying them out, but he opened them to find himself veering into the Forest.

Draco quickly raised the top of his broomstick just before he crashed into the forest canopy. He flew for just over an hour before he saw the emerald glowing of the Oaks a few hundred meters to his west.

He noticed a small clearing in the middle of the Glowing Oaks and glided down next to the lake, which took up a significant amount of the clearing. He dropped down from his broom a few meters above ground then reached up and snatched his Firebolt Extreme out of the sky before it continued on its way and smashed into a tree.

He tucked it under his arm and looked around curiously, trying to figure out where he had landed. When he noticed the small river flowing softly out of the lake and into the trees he remembered following Granger down that way the night before.

As Draco walked next to the river he noticed a dark area up ahead, which wasn't filled with the expected emerald glow, but instead was just a patch of darkness. Draco felt some invisible force trying to push his eyes away from the hidden cabin, and he had to concentrate very hard to keep it in sight. He approached it carefully, unsure whether someone may still be living there.

He peered into the windows, which were half covered with overgrown vines, and noticed a faint light emanating from somewhere inside the cabin. Draco's eyes widened as he saw a shadow pass in front of the light, then disappear again. He slowly walked over to the front door, ducking under a few branches of nearby Glowing Oaks and avoiding a huntsman spider dangling from a web.

Draco turned the handle and opened the door. As he peered around the edge of the door and into the dark cabin a fist flew out of the darkness and slammed into his face.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed in pain and fell to the ground from the unexpected force, but immediately stood up with his wand aimed into the shadows. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Granger stepped angrily out of the gloom, glaring hard at him.

Draco took only a few seconds to decide whether to still use his raised wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Even though Hermione wasn't holding her wand, the spell still hit her, knocked her off her feet and hurtled her across the room. She crashed into the wall fell to the ground. She didn't move once she hit the ground.

Draco groaned and made his way over to her after closing the door. He stood over her limp body, considering leaving her there while he looked around the cabin. As he turned indifferently away from her to examine the bookshelf on the opposite wall, Hermione's hand lashed out and whacked him behind his knees.

Draco's legs gave way underneath him and he fell to his knees. Hermione stood up quickly from feigned unconsciousness and kicked Draco viciously in the stomach. He doubled over, holding his stomach.

"You prick!" Hermione yelled as she kicked him for a second time, this time in the ribs. Draco grunted in pain and glared up at her. She raised her foot once more and he cringed away, hoping she wouldn't aim for his groin. "You cursed me when you knew I held no wand to defend myself with!" She kicked for a third time in his lower back.

Draco straightened as a jolt of pain seared through his back. As he noticed her raise her foot again, Draco thought he'd better do something to save himself being beaten to a pulp.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, watching her foot apprehensively. Hermione stopped mid-kick and looked down at Draco. Her eyes softened slightly.

"What?" she asked him in mock disbelief. "Did you just say you were sorry? The mighty Draco Malfoy just apologized to a Mudblood?"

"Don't rub it in." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Hermione placed her foot gently on the ground and walked over to a small rectangular table and sat down on one of the two chairs. Draco groaned and lay down on his back.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione stood and made her way over to a cupboard located on the right wall of the cabin. She opened it and got out a small ceramic bowl from amongst the shelves of crockery. She then reached up to the window in front of her and ripped a section of material from the curtain.

Hermione carried them both with her outside. A few moments later she walked back inside, closing the door with her foot. She walked over to Draco and knelt down beside him. She dunked the cloth into the bowl now full of crystal clear water form the stream that runs outside the cabin.

"Don't touch me with that." He ordered her weakly.

"Stop being childish. I'm not about to go back to the castle and have you blame all these injuries on me."

"Why did you inflict them upon me in the first place, if you're just going to clean them up again?" Draco asked her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hermione said impatiently. She wetted the cloth again and dabbed it gently on the bleeding wounds. It stung badly but Draco made no show of it. Suddenly Hermione began to laugh and Draco scowled up at her.

"I should have known that you were going to come out tonight. I know you well enough to be aware that you have your curiosities satisfied. I hate to say it, but we're the same in that way."

Draco shuddered, then said firmly "We're not alike in any way."

Hermione said nothing after that just cleaned up his bleeding chest. Once she was finished she rinsed the bowl in the stream and left it on the bench to dry.

Draco looked around the inside of the cabin curiously, taking in the inside of it for the first time. It had a bench and cupboard, small table with two chairs, a single bed off in the corner and a couch with a thick rug draped along its back. Lining the far wall was a large bookcase full of books, scripts and old parchment.

"I was searching through the drawers in the kitchen trying to find something of interest before you arrived, but all I discovered was cutlery and a few dead spiders." Hermione told him stiffly, fully aware of the death glares he was sending in her direction.

"I think the bookshelf would be a more promising option." He said icily. "I suppose it would be stupid to go back to the castle without searching this place first. I mean, it is very suspicious."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "The bookshelf it is." They both made their way over there and began rummaging at opposite ends. Draco flipped through books of magic history, the Dark Ages, and old rolls of parchment.

After half an hour, they both began to get despondent and felt the other grate their nerves more with every passing moment. Draco was ready to try cursing Hermione again, when she let out a small gasp of surprise, then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Draco demanded.

'Nothing. Never mind. It's nothing at all…really." Hermione said unconvincingly.

Draco stood up and walked over to her. "Hand it over." He said. Looking at the small book she clutched in her delicate hands. She slowly handed it up to him.

Draco's eyes scanned the front cover quickly, and as the implications of it hit him, he paled noticeably. He held a plain, simple book. The cover was a deep maroon. Two signatures were scripted on the front cover in gold ink. Above each signature was a fingerprint, also in the gold ink. All of these things were acceptable, but the part of the book which made Hermione gasp and Draco pale were the names the signatures spelled out:

Derek Malfoy and Esmerelda Granger.

Draco dropped the book and sat down heavily on the couch. Hermione reached over and picked it up again turning it over in her hand. She exhaled loudly, then tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge. Draco noticed her eyebrows furrow in concentration. She tried again, but the book remained unopened.

"Give it here." Draco said gruffly. Hermione tossed the book across the mat on the floor and Draco caught it in midair. He attempted to separate the front and back covers, but they felt as if they were held together with a strong charm. "Bloody thing." Draco felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he read 'Esmerelda Granger' again.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Hermione suggested, reading his mind. "Any two people could have the last names Malfoy or Granger." She walked over to him and unconsciously sat down next to him.

"I doubt it." He answered her. "Neither of them are common names."

Hermione silently agreed with him. "It looks like a journal to me. Maybe it's got Derek and Esmerelda's writings in it. If we could only open it, it may give us a clue as to why their signatures and finger prints are on the front cover."

Draco turned the journal over to the back cover, and his eyes strayed on two fingertip shaped grooves side by side. He pointed them out to Hermione. "Hmm…I wonder what they're there for?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the journal. They searched through the shelves for another hour or so, but found nothing else interesting. Hermione decided to leave so she could get back to the castle and hopefully grab a few hours sleep before breakfast.

Draco left soon after her, flying off on his broomstick and leaving Hermione far behind to hike through the Forbidden Forest for an hour or more in the freezing cold.

* * *

Hermione ducked through the portrait hole after giving the sleepy Fat Lady the password. It was midmorning, so she was very surprised to see Harry sleeping alone by a table placed in front of the fireplace. She walked curiously over to him and woke him gently.

"Whassup?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked up at Hermione. "Hermione? I thought you weren't feeling well. You should be back in bed where you belong."

"Uh…" Hermione stuttered. She had forgotten her claim of illness at dinner where she had left the Great Hall to 'go to bed'. Instead she had sneaked out of the castle to go check out the cabin.

"I'm feeling much better. It must have been something I ate." She lied. "What are you doing? And where's Ron?"

Harry smiled guiltily at Hermione. "We were both sitting up finishing off our Astronomy homework, when Ron decided to go to bed." Harry chuckled to himself. "Earlier, I had put a few rubber spiders in his bed, to get back at him for pushing me out of the carriage on our arrival at Hogwarts. He saw them as soon as he pulled back the covers and immediately fainted. It was so funny Hermione, he was mumbling that one nearly bit his leg as I shook him awake, but that he had narrowly escaped! They were rubber!" Harry laughed again, remembering the moment.

Hermione smiled tolerantly at him, and said "I suppose I had to have been there, right?" Once Harry nodded, she voiced her next question. "So where is Ron now?"

"Oh, he's up in the hospital wing. He didn't want to spend the night in his bed once 'spiders had already made it their home.' He also claimed that he might have a concussion from when he fainted. I think that Madam Pomfrey couldn't be bothered turning him away, so she quickly examined him then set him up in a bed for the night."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at Ron's expense. "He's in seventh year and he still can't handle spiders. That's a bit of a worry." She said to Harry, sitting down next to him.

"I know." Harry agreed. "But it's been seven years since I first realised one of my worst fears, and Volemort still worries me."

Hermione frowned. "His powers keep getting stronger and stronger. I can't believe he hasn't attacked Hogwarts yet. Dumbledore's presence must still be too strong for him."

Harry's eyebrows knitted in thought. "Is it just me, or has Dumbledore been very reserved lately? I've noticed him watching you closely a few times now, Hermione."

She looked up in surprise. "When? I haven't noticed."

Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration. "When he announced the Head Boy and Girl for one- actually it was just after he had said 'I hope you all find many hidden talents.' I found that strange."

Hermione relaxed. "That means nothing Harry."

"And again when you walked out of dinner early." He continued, ignoring Hermione. "He seemed to know exactly where you were going, but you didn't look that sick to me."

Hermione shrugged that off too, although she secretly wondered if Dumbledore knew something. Could he possibly know about the cabin? Was there more to the cabin then what Malfoy and her had discovered that night?

Hermione decided, yet again, to go back to the cabin. There must be more to it then meets the eye and she was determined to find out what.

* * *


	6. Human Transfigurations

**Chapter six- Human Transfigurations.**

Draco stood in front of the mirror as he fastened his cloak about his neck. The silver serpent of the Slytherin emblem glistened as the morning sunlight shone through the high window and reflected off it.

Since it was a Saturday morning, Draco decided he would go down for an early breakfast, then examine the journal that he had pocketed the night before.

He walked out of his room, which he had shared with Crabbe and Goyle for the past seven years, and down the corridors of the castle. He reached the Great Hall just as the tables were filling with the food so carefully prepared by the kitchen's house elves. Draco ate a stack of pancakes and sculled a glass of pumpkin juice before making his way outside to sit by the lake.

The sun was out, but the wind was chilly and pale gray clouds filled the sky. Draco pulled out the small maroon book and examined it again, hoping that the names might have changed overnight, but that was not the case. If the Malfoy and Granger who had signed this journal so many years ago were related to Draco and Hermione then it would mean something that Draco wasn't able to accept.

In all of the Malfoy's family history, they never once associated with muggles. For Derek Malfoy to have put his thoughts together with Esmerelda Granger, it would mean that Hermione is not a muggle born. She must be at least a half blood witch.

Draco tried to open the journal by grasping the front and back cover in separate hands and pulling with all his might, but the side's only dug painfully into his fingers. "Bloody thing." He muttered in irritation. He pulled out his wand from the inside of his robe and pointed it at the front cover. "Alohomora!" he tried without really believing that such a spell would work. He was right. The journal remained stubbornly closed.

'There must be something very interesting written inside here' Draco thought. 'Maybe there's a clue as to how to open it hidden in that damn cabin somewhere. Granger will probably go back there tonight, so there's no way that I'm going. If she finds anything of relevance, she'll have to ask me for the diary back before she can put it to use…so I'll let her do all the work.' Draco concluded smugly.

Draco slid the diary back into his pocket and rested his chin on his fist, which was propped up by his knee. His icy blue eyes stared out across the lake pensively. Draco thought about showing the cabin to Crabbe and Goyle, but quickly dismissed the idea. He realised they would tell every one and it would soon become known by the teachers and he would be unable to visit and search it whenever he wanted.

He scowled when he thought of Granger telling Potter and Weasley. Surely they would make it their little secret and have little fun adventures and little tea parties in it on the weekends. He smirked, realising that he was in no danger of Granger telling them. For if she did they would find out that she had been with Draco, and for that, she would be reprimanded badly.

Draco also wondered why the cabin had gone out of its way to not be noticed by him. When he was approaching the cabin last night and the night before, an invisible force had pushed his eyes away from it. It had taken a certain amount of effort to keep focussed on the cabin. Draco decided that he would have to solve that small mystery within time too.

* * *

Draco seated himself at the back of the Transfiguration classroom with Pansy and Goyle as the rest of the class filed in. He glanced up as Hermione scuffed in through the door between her two best friends. She slumped down at the table beside Draco's and rested her face between her hands in drowsiness. By the size of the bags under her eyes, Draco guessed that she had spent the nights of the weekend out in the Forbidden Forest searching the cabin from head to toe.

She looked lazily over at Draco as she felt his eyes upon her. Her whole aurora changed within seconds. She sat straight up in her chair and her eyes widened. Then she quickly peered around the room to check if anyone would notice her conversing with a Slytherin. Potter and Weasley were having an intense discussion with another Gryffindor on the other side of her so she returned to face Draco again.

"I need that journal back." Granger whispered quietly.

"Why?" Draco answered childishly.

Her eyes flared up in anger instantly. "None of your business why. I found it, and I want it back."

Draco smiled inwardly at how easily he could anger her. "Um…maybe later. I'm not finished with it yet." And he turned his back on her and began to talk with Goyle.

Professor McGonagall began the class a few minutes later. "Can anyone tell me what transformation is completely banned in the wizarding world?" She asked, looking in Hermione's direction to save time. Hermione's hand was immediately in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"For hundreds of years, wizards and witches have been warned about turning any creature or object into a human. This is because long ago, it was attempted and went terribly wrong. To function properly as a human you must have basic knowledge, so to put a fish in a humans body would cause it instant death. It wouldn't know to breathe, to stand or even to remember things. It couldn't live." Hermione answered perfectly.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." McGonagall turned and began writing notes on the blackboard for them all to copy down. After half an hour, the class was interrupted by Draco.

"Professor?" Draco inquired loudly. "Can we try turning an animal into a human? We could always use Granger's cat. It's so ugly it deserves to die."

Hermione instantly picked up her Transfiguration textbook and whacked Draco over the head with it. "Prick, we could always use you. It's not as if you're fully human. Your part beast."

"That will do Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall sternly. "Move to the front of the classroom."

Draco glared at Hermione for the insult she had so easily come up with about him. He grabbed his books and stalked passed Hermione to the front of the room. He sat sullenly in his chair and faced the blackboard.

"We will not do any experimentation in this classroom, especially when it is illegal." McGonagall said to Draco. He ignored her. He had known very well that they wouldn't be allowed to, but had jumped at the opportunity to offend Hermione.

The other classes of the day passed uneventfully and before long Draco was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room from dinner. He descended the stone steps leading to the dungeon and walked down the cold corridor.

"Malfoy." He heard his name being called quietly from not far behind him. "Malfoy, don't ignore me. Stop walking." He did, and turned to see Hermione advancing on him.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco sneered.

"You know what I want. I want that journal back." Hermione said.

"Well, that's just too bad." Draco said unemotionally. "Because I don't have it anymore."

"You do so! Now hand it over."

"I don't. If you don't believe me, you're just going to have to search me." Draco spread his arms wide out to the sides. He secretly wished that she would be revolted by this gesture and walk away. If she did decide to search him, then she would find the journal tucked away in his pocket.

She was much more determined then he had originally thought. She narrowed her eyes and walked slowly over to him.

Hermione felt his pockets on the outside of his robe. They were empty, for the journal was hidden in one of the inside pockets. Hermione pulled back and looked Draco in the eye challengingly. She then reached inside his robe and into the pocket so carefully hidden from sight. Her mouth curved into a victorious smile as her hand found the corner of the journal.

"I knew you had it." She retrieved it from his pocket and almost had it out of Draco's reach, before he thought he'd better act quickly so as not to miss his chance. Draco snatched the journal from her hand and held it high above his head.

"Hey! Come on, Malfoy. That's not fair and you know it." Hermione said, looking him in the eye.

"If I give it back to you, you have to promise to tell me what you know about it. My family's name is on it as well as yours. I have as much right as you to read what it holds."

"Fine." She held her hand out.

"Good." Draco slowly lowered the journal and held it out to her, face down. As Hermione made a reach for it, her eyes locked on the back cover and her hand froze in midair. Draco looked down to see that he had placed his thumb into one of the two grooves on the back cover. His thumbprint had been instantly outlined in gold ink and somehow, his signature was scrawled underneath.

"What the..?" He breathed, dumbfounded. He looked up at Hermione, whose face had paled and was backing away slightly.

"Is that your signature?' She asked shakily.

Draco nodded, and then a thought hit him. If his thumbprint had been a show of identity for the journal, maybe if Hermione were to do the same thing, it would be the key to open the journal. He told her this. "Put your thumb in the empty groove next to that one." He added.

By looking at her face, Draco could tell Hermione was fighting an inner battle. Her curiosity as to what information the journal held was ever present, but a new emotion played across her face. She was scared. Draco had no idea why, but he could tell.

"Hello? Granger, I'm waiting." Draco said impatiently.

"I…I can't. I don't want to." She started shaking and backed away further.

"Don't you want to open this bloody thing? Come on, you know this will work. Just do it." Draco insisted.

"No. I don't want to read it any more. I don't want to know what a relative of mine was doing with one of yours. I couldn't bear it if…I just can't." She turned and fled down the corridor.

Draco's look of confusion was present as he walked to the Slytherin Common Room. What was with her? Surely she wanted to know just as much as Draco did what the journal contained?

Draco shrugged his shoulders and decided to try her again tomorrow. Now he was fairly certain how to open the diary, so he was a step closer then he was this morning. Even if Hermione wasn't willing to participate, he was sure he could find away to get her thumb placed in the groove next to his. Even if he had to threaten her.

* * *

By the time Hermione had reached the library she had stopped shaking. She walked quickly to the far end and sat down with her back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees.

Hermione had had a lot to think about the past couple of days, but this topped the lot. She had accepted that she was somehow not a pure muggle-born witch, for if she were, she would have no relations who were witches or wizards. She had written to her parents about the recent discovery of Esmerelda, and had received a letter in return from her father. It had read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I apologize for this secret that I have kept from you. I knew that you were going to find out one day with the Prophecy, but I had no idea it would be this soon._

_You are a half-blood witch. I am a wizard, or a squib more like it. As a child, when I found out that I had no magical talent to speak of, I decided that I would marry a muggle so I wouldn't have to live with the shame in the wizarding world. I fell in love with your mother, and adapted easily into the muggle lifestyle. To this day, she has no idea of my magical background. Please help me to keep it that way._

_I'm sorry if you not being aware of this connection has hurt you in any way. _

_Your mother and I look forward to seeing you over the Christmas break. _

_Love dad._

The letter had confirmed her status as a witch, but had confused her even more with talk of a Prophecy. What on earth had he meant? She decided to leave that question until her stay at home over Christmas.

Now a new idea had planted itself in Hermione's mind. The Malfoy's had always been associated with the Dark side, as long as they have lived. For Hermione's relative, Esmerelda, to have been working with a Malfoy must mean that she was on the Dark side. Hermione didn't know if she could handle her family, no matter how long ago, working for evil purposes.

If she helped Malfoy open that journal, it may contain evil potions and spells that their relatives had created. Hermione decided that she would take no part in helping Malfoy get his hands on them.

She would never open that journal.

Never…

* * *


	7. Hermione's Research

Chapter seven- Hermione's research.

Hermione attended all her classes that week trying to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. She felt that whenever she glanced up from her work, he was staring meaningfully at her. Hermione knew that he wanted her to help him open the journal, but now that she knew what it contained she would never disgrace herself by allowing it to be opened.

Saturday morning came again, and Hermione decided that she would visit the library in hope to find something that may put her mind at ease about her families past. She walked among the many shelves, wondering where information about long-lined pureblooded wizard families may be.

After searching through umpteen books with no results, Hermione began to get despondent. She ran her finger down the index of a book called 'Purely famous families.' Most families written about were such as the Fudge's; pureblooded wizards with a high status.

"Longbottom, no…Ludac, nope…" Hermione kept reading down the page. "Aha! Here we go…Malfoy, page 81." She walked over to her table in the back corner of the library and seated herself down. Hermione found the correct page and began to read.

'The Malfoy family is one of the only families left in the wizarding world who have never had the influence of muggles in their breeding line. They pride themselves on this fact and ridicule many families who are not of the same pureblooded background.'

"Blah, blah, blah. I know all this." Hermione muttered, scanning the page. Her eyes stopped on a relevant paragraph. "This is more like it."

'The Malfoy family is well known for their fondness of the Dark Arts. Throughout the Malfoy's

history, there has been no member of the family who didn't attempt to dominate over lesser wizards. (See other published work; 'Evil Reasons.')'

The book then went on explaining about Lucius Malfoy, the most recent leader of the Malfoy family, and his position in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione shut the book and slid it back on its shelf.

Hermione had only been into the restricted section of the library a few times, and in those times she had noticed many books. She recalled 'Evil Reasons' being one of the mysterious books that she wished she had reason to read. Now she did.

Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and was well known by Madam Pince, therefore her walking into the restricted section and walking out again with a slightly larger stomach then she had entered with, went unnoticed by all in the library. Usually Hermione would have no hesitation to borrow a book from the library, but Madam Pince must have a reason for why an older student wants to borrow a book from the restricted section without a note from a Professor.

And Hermione had no legitimate reason that would be accepted.

She made her way back to her dorm room and quickly shut the door behind her. Her dorm mates Lavender and Parvarti had gone to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor team train for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, so she knew she could research Malfoy's family without being disturbed for at least a couple of hours.

Hermione pulled the book out from underneath her cloak and lay down on her bed, propped up by her elbows. She flipped through the pages until she found the page that displayed information about the Malfoy's. It read:

'The Malfoy family is well known for their close relationship with the Dark side. In the history that the average wizard is aware of, they have always had this connection. However,' Hermione pulled the book closer in interest. 'Over a century ago, a Mr. Derek Malfoy worked secretly with an anonymous witch to form a Prophecy. This Prophecy speaks of the alliance that the Malfoy family will have with a most powerful dark wizard, but how it will only be so until the Prophecy is uncovered and completed.'

The writing ended there, and began a new chapter on the next page.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in concentration. The Prophecy was spoken of again. She had never heard about a Prophecy, and she had researched many interesting things in her time. Hermione wondered whether the journal might contain any information on the Prophecy. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to help Malfoy open the diary after all.

* * *

The weeks went by, with Hermione's concentration set on her schoolwork, avoiding Malfoy and spending time with Harry and Ron. They visited Hogsmede a few times and spent many evenings on the Quidditch pitch and walking around the grounds in between snow showers.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team won their match against Ravenclaw and was training hard for the next match against Hufflepuff. However, Hermione's motivation was needed as the match drew nearer.

"Guys, you play on Saturday. That's tomorrow morning. Shouldn't you be out training, or at least thinking of the strategies you may use?" she asked.

Harry nodded unenthusiastically. Ron stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the grounds. "Hermione, its hell out there. You can't really expect us to go out and train when we don't actually need to. We're pretty good already." He said smugly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on. You have to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Gryffindor hasn't won it since Oliver Wood was captain. This is your last year at Hogwarts, surely you want to kick Slytherin's butt?"

"Alright." Harry agreed. Ron followed Harry up to their dorm to get their brooms and was plunging through the thick snow within 10 minutes. Hermione went down with them to keep them company and also to move around a bit. She had been confined to the castle for so long.

Harry and Ron kicked off the ground and zoomed through the falling snow around the pitch. They used snowballs as Quaffle's and Bludger's and after half an hour, both were completely soaked. The training slowly turned into a snowball fight, and Hermione sat on one of the benches with her teeth chattering but enjoying watching her two best friend's pelt each other with snow.

She soon noticed them both looking at her. Harry said something to Ron and flew over to where Hermione was sitting. "Hey Hermione, wanna join us?"

"What? I don't have a broom Harry." She answered.

"You can hop on mine." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on, it'll be fun" Harry insisted.

"Alright." She grudgingly agreed. Hermione stood up, wrapped her cloak tightly about her and sat on the broom behind Harry. He flew off towards Ron at top speed, which made Hermione cling on to Harry's back in a moment of fear. This was her first time flying.

Ron smiled at her. "Go Hermione! It's not that scary now is it?"

"Yes it bloody well is." She answered, even though she was smiling back. She noticed Harry had snowballs stashed in his pockets. She reached forward, took them out and pelted them at Ron then smashed the last one over Harry's head.

Both the boys laughed and flew towards the ground to stock up on snow. Once their pockets were full again, they flew around the Quidditch pitch laughing and screaming as they hit and got hit with the freezing snow. Hermione changed onto Ron's broom after a while because he began complaining that it was two against one. Together, Hermione and Ron cornered Harry and covered him in snow until he looked like a snowman.

Once they couldn't stand the cold any longer and realised that they would be late for dinner if they didn't hurry, the three friends flew back up to the castle, dismounted and walked quickly through the halls hoping to avoid an encounter with Filch.

They promised to meet each other in the Common Room before they went down to dinner, then Hermione went up to her dorm and had a hot shower. She changed into dry, warm clothes and went back down to the Common Room where the two boys were already waiting.

They arrived at the Great Hall as it was emptying out after the dinner rush. The three seated themselves next to Ginny and loaded their plates with a steaming roast meal.

"You guys look exhausted." Ginny said to them. "What have you bee doing?"

"Hermione made us go outside and train for the Quidditch match after classes tonight. It turned into a massive snowball fight, and I'm stuffed!" Ron said, grinning at Hermione and Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Is the match tomorrow?"

"Yep. And were going to whip Hufflepuff's arse." Harry said enthusiastically, receiving dirty looks from a group of Hufflepuff's sitting at the table behind them. "Whoops." He said quietly, pulling a face.

They finished eating and walked back up to the Gryffindor tower chatting and laughing. As they passed the library Hermione guiltily remembered that she had not yet returned 'Evil Reasons' to the restricted section.

"I think I'd better grab some homework and head to the library." Hermione said as they entered the Common Room. "After slacking off all afternoon I feel like I'd better get some work done before the weekend."

"Oh, do you have to Hermione?" Ron whined. "You're always studying. Why don't you sit with us for a while?"

"I shouldn't be long Ron. Maybe when I get back." She answered, receiving disappointed looks from all three of her friends. She turned her back and went up stairs to get the book. She then made her way to the library and slid unnoticed into the restricted section. She walked back out again with the book returned.

Hermione slowly passed the shelves of books, glancing at some of the covers uninterestedly. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her to the back corner of the library, where she usually sat to get peace and quiet to study. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked as she saw who it was. "And get off me." She added, shaking her wrist free from his grasp.

"Granger, you've been avoiding me for months now. Usually, I'd be flattered that you're going out of your way to not contaminate my vision with a mudblood like yourself. But I need your help, and you know it." Malfoy said to her quietly.

"Piss off, you jerk. I don't want to help you, so leave me alone." Hermione told him icily. "And I'm not a mudblood anymore."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he slipped his hand into his robe and pulled out the journal. His fingerprint was as clear as ever on the back cover. "Please." He asked, gritting his teeth as if saying please had nearly killed him.

Hermione looked from his face to the journal clamped in his hand. He extended it out to her. Hermione remembered her research and the rumor of a Prophecy. She reached out her hand and gently placed her index finger in the groove next to Malfoy's. Instantly her fingerprint was outlined in gold ink and her signature scrawled itself underneath.

She removed her hand and watched as Malfoy turned the journal over and slowly opened it…


	8. The Prophecy

**Chapter Eight- The Prophecy.**

Hermione rushed across the grounds leading to the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match was due to begin at any moment. She made her way to the stands and plonked herself down next to Ginny.

"You made it." Ginny said in a pleased tone to her. "I thought you may have decided to finish off your homework instead."

Hermione smiled and looked out across the pitch. The two teams were walking in from opposite ends and slowly came to a stop facing each other in the center. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they kicked off the ground as the balls were released and the game began.

Hermione sat with her eyes slightly glazed over as she watched the game. Her mind was on the night before in the library. The journal had opened as she had given it her identity. She and Malfoy had stared at it as they read the first page together:

13-8-1862

'_Derek and I have recently created the Cabin in which we will conceal this journal until the time comes for this world to take action against the Great Evil._

_We have bound this Cabin in great charms so it will not be found by any but the two destined to join together. They will see passed the enchantments and come to call the Cabin their own._

_Esmerelda Granger.'_

The first page was as far as they had gotten. Madam Pince had appeared in front of them and told them that it was closing time, then had them hurried out. Hermione and Draco had looked at each other, wondering whether to stay together and continue reading the journal they had taken months to finally open, or to separate. Hermione had realised that she would have been sneaking off with Malfoy instead of being with her friends whom she loved dearly. She quickly made up an excuse and arranged to meet him at the Cabin the next night, then had gone quickly to the Gryffindor tower.

Now Hermione was anxiously awaiting the night so she could find what that journal was about. Malfoy had taken the journal with him because he said he didn't trust her not to read it. She had laughed at that. Imagine Malfoy not trusting her, he was the one she had to worry about.

Although for some strange reason, when he had promised to meet her at the cabin tonight with it, she believed him.

A loud wave of applauding and cheering washed over Hermione, and snapped her out of her daze. She quickly joined in, even though she didn't have a clue what had just happened.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was standing and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Go Ron! Whack it towards the yellow robes!" Hermione then looked out in the direction Ginny was yelling. Ron was aiming his bludgers bat at a bludger that was hovering near his head. He hit it with all his might and it went whizzing off into the midst of Hufflepuff's. The cheer of the Gryffindor's echoed through the stands.

Hermione smiled at the grin apparent on Ron's face. He had always wanted to be a beater like Fred and George, and now he was. She clapped for him, then turned to Ginny who was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Ginny said airily. "It's just…never mind."

"What? Come on Ginny, you cant do that to me. Tell me what you were going to say. Please." Hermione demanded, with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Alright." Ginny moved a bit closer to Hermione so no one else would overhear. "Have you got a boyfriend?

"What?" Hermione said for the third time. "Ginny, you know I haven't."

"No, I mean a secret boyfriend, that no one knows about." Ginny looked as if there was something she wasn't saying. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her. Ginny continued, "I went into your dorm room a few months ago because I had wanted to talk to you about something, but you weren't there. That happened a few nights in a row. Then last night you went off to the library with your History homework."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked defensively. "I had homework to do."

"You came back an hour later with out it even started. I saw you working on it this morning instead." Ginny stated.

"Oh." Hermione said lamely. She felt guilty even though she wasn't sneaking out behind her friend's back. "I don't Ginny. I just got sidetracked in the library last night, you know how books do that to me."

She looked unconvinced. "Fine."

"I don't Ginny. You know I would tell you something like that." Hermione told her.

"You sure you would?"

"Yes." Hermione said truthfully.

Ginny looked reassured, so Hermione turned her attention back to the game. Harry was flying neck and neck with the Hufflepuff seeker, closely following the snitch that only they could see. Hermione and Ginny jumped up and ran to the edge of the stands to get a closer look.

They were flying around the pitch and nearing the Gryffindor stand as Harry took the lead. The other players had stopped to watch the final decision as to which team will win the game. The Hufflepuff's held their breaths while the Gryffindor's crossed their fingers and cheered Harry on.

"GO HARRY!" Ginny yelled through cupped hands. Hermione also yelled out in excitement, hoping Harry would catch the snitch, though he was fairly guaranteed to. The two girls leaned over the rail as Harry quickly approached. He zoomed so fast that he was nearly in line with them as the snitch came into view. Hermione bit her lip as she saw Harry reach out and when he was just in front of them, his fist closed over the golden ball.

The cheers that erupted from the stand behind Hermione nearly deafened her, though she contributed greatly to the racket. Harry looked up, noticing how close he was to the stand for the first time. He hovered just a few feet away from Ginny.

"Well done Harry." Ginny congratulated him, smiling happily.

"Yeah. Good catch." Hermione added.

"Thanks." He said, grinning ecstatically. This win meant they would compete in the final against whichever team won the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match.

Ginny looked like she was about to say something else. "Harry, I-" she began, but stopped as he looked away from her. The rest of the Gryffindor team was calling him over to them where they were huddled in the center of the pitch. He shot a glance at Ginny and flew away to join them.

The smile evaporated from Ginny's face and she dropped her head to stare at the ground. After a few seconds she took a deep breath and raised her chin once more. "Hermione, lets go find Ron and congratulate him."

Hermione's eyes had been seeking him out in the crowd of Gryffindor's, but hadn't yet been able to locate him. "Yeah, OK."

The two girls walked down to the pitch and out to where the team was gathered. "Ron?" Hermione called above the noise.

"Hermione?" she heard him shout. "I'm over here!" Hermione saw his fiery-red head as he jumped above the crowd for a split second. She pointed him out to Ginny and they made their way over to him.

"Fantastic game Ron." Ginny said, giving her brother a big hug.

Hermione smiled hugely at him too, and moved in to give him a hug after Ginny backed away a few paces. "Great hit." She commented as she stepped back.

Ron reddened slightly from the praise. "I'm not used to all this." He said, looking around at the excited Gryffindor's surrounding their Quidditch team. "I had no idea that I would be playing in the Quidditch final this year when I tried out for the team. It's so exciting!"

Hermione and Ginny smiled at his beaming face, then walked back to the castle as the team went off to get changed. They walked across the Entrance Hall and up the staircases, Ginny with her face downcast.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny blinked her eyes a few times as if coming out of her thoughts. "Nothing." She said with a bright little smile. Hermione smiled back and left it at that.

Hermione and her friends spent the afternoon catching up on homework, so they were free to go to Hogsmede the following day. Dinnertime came and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Once they had eaten, they quickly went back up to the Gryffindor tower to prepare for the party that was being held for the Quidditch team because they made it into the final.

Within half an hour of their arrival to the Common Room, it was full of Gryffindor's laughing and eating the food that a bunch of them had managed to get from the house elves in the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at her watch many times, noticing the time getting later and later. When she noticed that it was approaching 8 o'clock she realised that she better go, since it took her just under 2 hours to walk to the Cabin, and no doubt Draco would be heading there now too.

With all the people and noise that was going on, she hoped no one would notice her slip out the portrait hole and close it softly behind her.

* * *

Harry glanced across the room just in time to see Hermione open the portrait hole and begin to climb out. He frowned slightly, wondering where she was going. He shifted his gaze to Ron and Ginny next to him, both of which were also watching Hermione's silent escape with curious expressions.

"What's with that?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't know." Harry said, as the door closed behind her.

Ginny kept silent. Had Hermione lied to her that day? Where could she have been going, that she wanted no one else to know? Ginny took a deep breath and held it. "I wouldn't have a clue either." She added.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "We'll find out tomorrow. There's no point following her now, since we've got no bloody idea where she's headed."

Ginny and Harry nodded, then turned back to the party.

* * *

By the time Hermione arrived at the cabin she was shivering and hungry again, though the fact that she was able to read more of the diary, more then made up for it. She slowly opened the cabin door and peered around the lit inside. Draco sat at the table with the journal placed in the center, drumming his fingers impatiently on the front cover.

She walked in, closed the door behind her and sat down at the seat opposite him. "I didn't think you were going to show." She told him bluntly.

"Why not?" He asked her curiously. Hermione frowned slightly, he seemed like he actually wanted to know.

"Um…because you're you." She answered lamely.

Draco just raised his eyebrows. "Oookaay."

"You haven't read any-more, have you?" Hermione asked him.

"Nope. Then again, you'll never know if I have or haven't." He took the journal from its place in the middle and scooted his chair over so it was next to Hermione's, that meant they were able to read the pages at the same time.

He held the journal in-between them and opened it to the second page. It was titled 'The Prophecy Of The Two Powers.' Hermione eyes widened and she quickly moved on to read the page:

'Two enemies will walk this Earth

Neither he nor she will know

That together they can wield such great power

The Dark Lord, they can overthrow.'

'Her friend will be the one

Who almost rid the world of this disaster

Yet He has always hated this boy

And looked upon this evil as his master.'

'These two must put their past behind them

And with hold each other as never before

Once the two lovers combine their powers

The Dark Lord will be no more.'

Draco and Hermione froze in their seats. They read it over and over again, hoping to realise that it couldn't mean them…but they were never put at ease. Hermione hesitantly looked over at Draco and swallowed hard. "Do you…I mean, it can't mean…I don't think, do you?" She stuttered.

He met her gaze. "This is ridiculous." He said firmly. She nodded her agreement. "But, I don't think we should read any-more tonight." He added, closing the journal with a snap.

They sat in silence, turning what they had just read over in their heads. Finally Draco stood up and walked over to the couch and sat back down. He turned and looked over the back of the chair at Hermione still sitting motionless in her chair by the table. "You right?" he asked her.

She nodded again, then stood and walked over to the bookcase in front of the couch. She seated herself on the floor, ignoring the extra room next to Draco. "Do you think that, you know, it means …us?" Hermione finally voiced what both of them had been wondering.

He shrugged slightly. "Don't know…maybe." He still held the book in his hands. He opened it to the second page again and began to read it out line by line.

"Two enemies will walk this Earth." He began. "Well, that could mean bloody anyone."

Hermione smiled faintly. "Keep going."

"Neither he nor she will know, that together they can wield such great power, that the Dark Lord they can overthrow." He looked up with a smirk. "OK, so that's a little incorrect."

"Why?" Hermione demanded flatly. "You think he can't be beaten?"

"He can't." Draco answered, then he continued. "Her friend will be the one, who almost rid the world of this disaster. - That's a little more specific."

"Yeah. Every one knows how close Harry came to killing off Voldemort." Hermione agreed.

"Hmm." Draco grumbled. "Next bit- Yet He has always hated this boy, And looked upon this evil as his master."

Hermione looked up at Draco at that last part. Every one knew that Draco had hated Harry as long as he had known him, and that the Malfoy's had a close connection with Voldemort. Draco quickly averted his eyes.

"They're talking about you, I'd say." Hermione said disapprovingly. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the journal. "Well, I suppose it is us then…read the last paragraph now."

"These two must put their past behind them- fat chance- And withhold each other as never before.

Once these two lovers comb- what!" Draco looked up at Hermione is disbelief. "Did you hear that? They reckon we're gonna do it."

Hermione laughed. "They've got no idea…"

"No kidding. Anyway- once theycombine their powers, The Dark Lord will be no more."

Hermione closely watched Draco. He seemed to lock away that last part, as if he would have to remember it later on. "You're going to tell your dad, aren't you?" she asked him knowingly.

Draco stared at her. "Why do you care what I do?"

"You want to warn Voldemort? Hello, you'd be warning him against yourself. To tell him would be bringing death upon us both. Even if this Prophecy is a load of crap, he may not take the chance of letting you live." Hermione stated.

Draco realised what she was saying was true. He may still tell Lucius, but not right away. Depends on what else they read in the journal. He decided to change the subject so Hermione didn't have a chance to be a smartass. "So…what do we do now?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, now we think we know we're part of a bloody Prophecy. What do we do about it?"

"Nothing. Maybe we could try avoiding it, but it would catch up with us if it really is destined to happen." Hermione answered as best she could. "Lets start with reading a bit of the journal at a time, cause all at once may prove to be too overwhelming."

"Fine. But lets leave the journal here, I'd hate to lose it." Draco said, getting up and placing it on the bookshelf. As he walked back to the couch, he tripped over a loose floorboard and almost fell over. "Bloody thing." He cursed, kicking it. The floorboard came off the ground and flew across the room.

Draco ignored it and sat back down on the couch. "Look." Hermione said all of a sudden, pointing towards the hole in the floor. She reached her hand in and pulled out an envelope.

"Hidden underneath a floorboard? How original." Draco said, flashing Hermione a rare smile. She smiled and looked back down at it. "What is it?" Draco asked her. She shrugged and opened the seal. She slipped out a piece of parchment and unfolded it carefully. She quickly scanned it then read it aloud.

"It says:

'Derek told me you'd find the envelope if we hid it here, he's such a know-it-all. Anyway, here are two amulets, one for each of you, to wear around your necks. We realise that we have put this cabin in a rather poor location to visit whenever you want to. So when you wish to come here, just hold then amulet, close your eyes and visualize where you want to appear. Within three seconds, you will have been transported to the spot you envisioned. Please use these appropriately, (Draco…). By the way, to feel slightly ill after you've used them the first couple of times is normal. You will know which one is yours.

I hope you find this, because Derek isn't right about everything he Sees. Esmerelda.'"

Draco had his brow furrowed in perplexity. Hermione tipped the envelope upside-down and out fell two silver necklaces. The charm was different on each of them. One had a unicorn, with a small knife as its horn, though, strangely enough, the tip of the knife was placed against it head.

The other one was the shape of an eye, though instead of a pupil, there was a potion bottle. A snake wove its way across the charm, with the fork of the tongue sticking out over the side. Hermione ran her finger around the outside edge of the charm, but when her finger passed over the snake's tongue, the sharp points pierced her skin and drew blood. She quickly put her finger in her mouth to suck the blood away.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Draco asked her, removing the amulet from her hand and examining it. He picked up the other one and compared them both. He held out the unicorn necklace to her. "This pony one must be yours."

She removed her finger from her mouth and took it from him. They both attached the amulets around their necks, Draco immediately hiding his under his cloak. Then Hermione folded the letter up and placed it back under the floorboard, which she had retrieved from across the room after Draco's kick.

Hermione then stood and looked at Draco expectantly. He glanced behind him and then to the sides, but seemed unable to see anything that may make it clear to him why he was being stared at. He looked back at her with one eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"Don't you want to try these out now?" She asked him, holding up her necklace.

"Fine. Where should we go from?"

"Um, maybe the clearing?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go then." Draco blew out the lanterns that lit the cabin, grabbed his broom which was propped up in the corner and closed the door behind them. They made their way to the clearing a came to a halt. Hermione looked at Draco dubiously.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She told him, changing her mind.

"Why not?" he asked her, smirking slightly. "You scared?"

"No! It's just that we've got no idea where we are going to end up. We could be seen, or find ourselves stuck inside a tree because we didn't have a clear image inside our heads." She said firmly.

Draco looked slightly sheepish. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

Hermione pursed her lips, holding back the reply that was dying to escape her lips. "Hmm." She said instead of insulting his intelligence. "I think we'd better examine this clearing, so when we want to come to the cabin, we just appear here, so as not to appear on the other person if one of us is already inside the cabin."

Draco chuckled at the last part. Hermione looked at him sternly. He shut up. "But, for tonight we'd better just go back to Hogwarts in our usual way. When we get near the edge of the forest, we can study an area, so we know where to appear without being seen when we want to go back to Hogwarts. Sound good to you?"

"Fine." Draco responded, mounting his broom and beginning to rise off the ground. "Let's go then."

Hermione nodded, turned to the vast mass of trees she had to walk through to get to the castle and began her trek. She had walked for about twenty minutes, and had realised that she couldn't actually feel her toes through the numbness that had formed from all the puddles she had clumsily walked through.

A high pitched screech from behind her made her scream shortly and turn in fear, whipping out her wand from inside her robes. Nothing was there, so she turned back to the path and quickened her pace, glancing nervously over her shoulder every minute or so.

She stopped a few minutes later when she heard a rustle from nearby. She turned back to the way she came, and let out another scream. Two paces away, stood Draco. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to stop. She silenced herself, then walloped him on the shoulder to make herself feel better. "What are you doing?" She demanded shakily.

"I just realised that if we were going to find a spot tonight where we are going to appear, I'd be waiting for you for hours. You do walk really slow, you know." Hermione could tell that this wasn't the whole truth by the way he wouldn't look at her properly.

"And?"

"And…I felt a little bit bad about making you walk all the way back to Hogwarts by yourself in the cold." He clenched his teeth as he spoke.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Really? Well I never thought that you had any human decency in you at all…but I was wrong. I think."

Draco averted his eyes. "Do you want a lift back there then?"

Hermione took a deep breath. This may be a deathly trip, she thought. "Alright."

She slid onto the broom behind Draco and tried very hard to avoid touching him. He kicked off the ground and flew high above the trees. Hermione glued her eyes shut, then felt herself tipping off. She grabbed Draco around his waist for support and risked a glimpse at the ground below them. The Glowing Oaks were far in the distance already, and Hermione could just make out the school, the size of a lego castle on the horizon. She squeezed her eyes shut again and tried to stop herself from shaking.

"You don't like flying?" Draco asked her, when she didn't let go of him.

She shook her head in response. Draco turned his head around to look at her, when she didn't respond verbally. He laughed at her.

"What?" she demanded, her eyes flying open. "I don't like heights."

"So I can tell." Was his reply. They didn't talk anymore, just flew in silence.

When they were nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Draco lowered the broom and landed on the forest path. Hermione got off the back and stood firmly on the ground to reassure herself that she was safely back on the earth. "Thanks." She mumbled.

He just nodded. "So do you reckon this is a good spot?" He asked instead.

Hermione looked around. "Yep. It's far enough away from the castle that we won't be seen, but there's enough room so we wont accidentally appear in a tree or something."

They spent a few minutes getting the feel for the area, then thought they had absorbed plenty of trees for one night. "Let's head back to the castle now." Hermione said. They walked the last minute or so out of the trees together and across the grounds to the castle.

The entered the Entrance Hall cautiously. Hermione glanced at Draco as she approached the staircase that would lead her to the Gryffindor tower. He smiled a small smile at her, then turned and walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Hermione thought about the interesting night she had just had, as she made her way back to her dorm.

* * *


	9. Angst, accusations and amulets

**Chapter nine- Accusations and amulets.**

The morning sun shone through the window as Hermione got dressed sleepily then made her way down to the Great Hall. She had been up very late the night before, thinking about the Prophecy and her situation with Malfoy. Harry and Ron were already awake, and eating their fill before the trip to Hogsmede.

"Morning guys." She greeted them groggily.

Harry looked up at her. "Morning Hermione." Hermione didn't notice his eyes narrow slightly, before he looked away and kept eating.

"Hi Hermione. Did you have fun last night?" Ron asked her cheerfully. Harry glanced back up at her for her answer.

"Last night?" She asked in confusion as she sat in between her two friends.

Ron and Harry shared a glance. "The Gryffindor party, Hermione." Ron answered her with raised eyebrows and a small frown.

Hermione silently scolded herself. How could she have forgotten so quickly? "Oh yes! It was so much fun! Would you believe that I got so exhausted from dancing that I slept like a log, and still haven't woken up fully this morning?" She asked them rhetorically.

"Hmm." Was all Harry said and Ron just smiled wanly. Hermione, in her state of drowsiness didn't notice that anything was wrong between them, and continued to eat her breakfast.

Once it was time for the students to leave for Hogsmede, Hermione seemed to have woken up fully and was pleased at the thought of spending a normal day with her best friends. They decided to walk to Hogsmede as the sun was out for a change, and could always hitch a ride in a carriage on the way home if it clouded over.

Ginny walked silently next to Hermione, with the two boys walking in front of them. Hermione's mind drifted back to last night in the cabin. What on earth was that Prophecy about? There was no doubt that it meant Draco and herself, but how could their relatives have written it so many years ago, without it being passed down by each generation to reach them? At this last thought, Hermione stopped in her tracks. Shit, she cursed silently to herself, dad mentioned the Prophecy to me in his letter. He knew about it..?

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny asked her, turning around to look at her when she was no longer walking by her side.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at Ginny. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why did you stop walking then?"

"I was just…just, um, pausing to appreciate to sun before it hides and doesn't return until spring." Damn, who would ever believe that?

Ginny raised her eyebrows, waited for Hermione to catch up with her, then continued on her way.

Hermione went back to her thoughts. How could dad have known about the Prophecy and not have told me about it? I'll have to make him tell me about it when I go home over Christmas.

Maybe I can take the journal home with me, Draco would never know…

"…we all would." Ginny was saying quietly to her. Hermione quickly came out of her planning and shot a startled look at Ginny, who seemed as if she was avoiding Hermione's eyes. What was she going on about? Hermione was positive she hadn't been talking aloud.

"Sorry? You were talking softly, I missed that last bit." Hermione lied, hoping to catch on to the conversation which she was involved in. Ginny sighed.

"I was just saying that I wouldn't mind knowing where you sneaked off to last night."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "You…you saw me leave?"

"Yes, I did. Then I came up into your dorm late last night to ask your advice on something, and you still weren't there. Where did you go that took you that long?"

"Uh…" Hermione couldn't answer. She had no idea what to tell Ginny, and the truth was completely out of the question.

Ginny nodded her head knowingly. "I didn't think you'd tell me."

"Why not?"

"You never tell me anything anymore, Hermione." Ginny said painfully. "You sneak off places, and don't tell me where, and you're never around when I need to talk to you."

"Yes I am, Gin." Hermione said, but she didn't believe it either. Hermione was around often, but the way her face was always clouded over with thought, made her unapproachable. "I'll make sure I am, then."

Ginny didn't answer her. She kept her eyes averted and quickened her pace slightly so she was no longer walking next to Hermione. Hermione hung her head, wondering how she could convince Ginny that she wasn't lying to her, even though she was-big time. But Ginny couldn't know that. She had to be convinced until Hermione thought she was ready to tell her friends about the Prophecy- or hoax, whichever it turned out to be.

They arrived in Hogsmede not much later, with Ginny and Hermione following the oblivious Harry and Ron into the Three Broomsticks. Harry ordered them all a butterbeer, and then they made their way over to a booth in the corner of the empty tavern. Hermione sat next to Ron and Ginny with Harry.

Ron began rummaging through the pockets of his robe. "How much do I owe you Harry?" He asked, referring to the butterbeer with an inclination of his head.

"Don't worry about it. It was my shout, to you girls too." He said glancing at Hermione and Ginny in turn. They smiled at him thankfully.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, drinking deeply from his mug.

After a few minutes, Harry began to suspect that something was wrong between Hermione and Ginny, from the apologetic looks Hermione was throwing at her across the table. Ginny however kept her eyes firmly on the mug of butterbeer in front of her. "Hey, Ginny. Do you want to go for a little walk around Hogsmede? Maybe visit the new sweet store?" He asked her, in hope to get her away from Hermione so she could tell him what was bothering her.

She looked up at him gratefully. "Sure."

Ron frowned and stood as well. "I want to see the lollie shop too, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "You and Hermione can check it out later, Ron." He said slowly, hoping it would sink in that he wanted to be alone with Ginny.

"Ooohhh…" Ron said, giving Harry a very obvious wink. "Rightio. See you two later then." He sat back down next to Hermione, who looked quite upset.

Harry led Ginny out of the Three Broomsticks and the door shut loudly behind them. Hermione slumped over her untouched drink. Ron smiled at her with the grin she had come to know since her first year. "You right, Hermione?"

She couldn't help but smile back as she met his eyes. "Not really. But I don't want to talk about it either."

Ron leaned back in his seat. "That's fine because, to be honest, I can't really be bothered listening to you drone on and on about how you don't think you passed this semester at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed at him and whacked him on the shoulder. "Thanks for understanding." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." Ron said, reaching across the table to where Ginny's unfinished butterbeer lay. He grabbed it and sculled the rest of it down.

* * *

Harry and Ginny wandered aimlessly around Hogsmede in a heavy silence. Harry realised that at the rate they were going their conversation would consist of 'bye Ginny' once they got back to Hogwarts.

"What's up Gin? I know something's not right between you and Hermione." He started.

Ginny didn't answer immediately. When she did, Harry had to lean in so he could hear her quiet whisper. "She's lying to us, Harry. I know it."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "We all saw her leave last night, and I told her that. But she wouldn't tell me where she went. I know that she didn't get back till really late. I went in to her dorm after midnight, and she still wasn't there yet."

"Why did you go into her dorm?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Ginny said, blushing very slightly.

"What about?"

"I just wish she wouldn't sneak around behind our backs." Ginny said ignoring Harry's question. "She should know we'll understand. Whatever it is she's doing."

"Uh…yeah. Of course we will."

"Harry." Ginny said, stopping and turning to face him. "You and Ron have to talk to her. You guys are best friends, surely she'll talk to you."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Harry agreed.

"But you'll have to do it soon, because she goes home for Christmas holidays on Tuesday. That gives you two days."

"Alright." Harry said pensively. "I'll talk to Ron about what's going on, then we'll have a chat with her tonight, OK?"

Ginny smiled and gave him a big hug in relief. "Thank you Harry."

Harry hugged her back resting his chin on the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny's hair was blowing around wildly in the wind, looking like flames of a fire. Harry could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo and smiled slightly as Ginny rested her head on his chest. Suddenly breaking the serenity of their situation, a lock of Ginny's hair flew into Harry's mouth before he could stop it. He started coughing and spluttering, pulling away from Ginny.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes." He said grabbing a strand of hair left on his tongue and pulling it off. "Your hair just went in my mouth, that's all."

Ginny face went red with embarrassment. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry."

Harry laughed at her. "Don't stress it, Gin."

Her eyes were wide, but she managed a small smile for Harry's sake. "So, you'll talk to her tonight then?" She asked hoping to be successful in the change of conversation.

"Yep, and I'll tell you what she says. OK?"

"Great. We'd better get back to Hogwarts now, it's starting to cloud over."

"What? But we haven't visited the new lollie shop yet." Harry said, pouting slightly.

Ginny laughed at him and poked his bottom lip back in to place. "Alright. We'll go there first." She told him, taking his hand and dragging him down the street and into the lollie store.

There were so many new flavors to try that by the time Harry and Ginny left the store with a bag full of sweets, the sky was dark with storm clouds. They walked brusquely passed the Three Broomsticks and peered in the windows for Ron and Hermione, but apparently they had already headed back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny were half way back to the castle when the rain started pouring down. Ginny's hair stuck to her face, covering her eyes so she could barely see, and Harry's glasses were heavily speckled with raindrops.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted over the noise of the rain hitting the ground.

"What?" Harry shouted back, worried that he had wandered off the path in his inability to see and she was unable to find him. "Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you, you oaf!"

"Then what did you need?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I just wanted another one of those chocolate and honey flavored sugar strips."

"Oh. Here." He said stupidly, handing her one. He then started laughing at the situation they were in. Ginny burst out laughing too, and they ran back to the castle together laughing over nothing.

Once they burst into the Common Room, they were soaked and exhausted. Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione in the far corner, and they made their way over to them.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked noticing their drenched clothing.

"We were eaten by elephants." Harry answered seriously, putting a protective arm around Ginny. "She's been really brave today, but I think it's time she had a shower, cause the elephant really needed to brush it's teeth…"

Ginny stepped back from Harry in horror. He playfully pulled her back to his side saying "I'm only joking Gin, you smell fine."

Her face relaxed and she joined in laughing with the other two. However, she didn't look at Hermione, because she didn't want her enjoyment to be spoilt by remembering how Hermione was lying to them.

"How did you two manage to get caught in the rain? The clouds were overhead for hours before it began to pour, surely they were a clear enough warning for you." Hermione asked.

"Because _someone_ had to visit the lollie shop." Ginny answered, making a point of looking a Harry, who hung his head in mock shame.

"Oh! Oh! Did you? What did you get? Can I try some thing? Pleeaasseee..?" Ron said glancing at the bag in Harry's hand. Harry smiled and chucked it at him, telling him that he could have what was left.

Ginny looked at Ron. "I thought you two were going to go yourselves."

"Yeah, we were." Hermione answered for Ron, because he had already put three different lollies into his mouth at once and seemed unable to answer. "But we noticed it looked like rain so we headed back here instead."

"No." Ron disagreed, swallowing his big mouthful. "_You_ decided that it looked like rain and forbid me to visit the shop before we left."

"Well, looking at the way they're both shivering, aren't you glad we avoided the storm?" Hermione asked, her lips pursed. Ron looked at his sister and then Harry who both looked frozen.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You two better get changed, or you'll get sick. Christmas isn't long away, and you don't want that, do you?" Hermione said to Harry and Ginny.

"True." Harry and Ginny agreed, and they went upstairs separately to warm themselves up.

Hermione turned to Ron who had nearly finished the bag of sweets in the few short minutes that he had possessed it. "I'm going to go start packing for the holidays. I'll be back down for dinner."

Ron nodded and went to sit with Lavender, offering the last few sweets to her. She smiled but shook her head. His face relaxed with relief and he ate them quickly himself.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall and noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny were already there. She sat next to Harry and loaded her plate. She looked up just in time to see Ron giving her a curious look. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Have you finished packing?"

"Nearly." She answered, and continued eating her dinner. Ginny finished eating before the two boys, who seemed to be eating unusually slow and casting glances at the level of food left on Hermione's plate.

Ginny stood up and left the Hall. As soon as she had disappeared through the doors, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron moved to her other side so she was sandwiched in between them.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them with a frown.

"Hermione. Ginny talked to me this afternoon, she seemed really upset." Harry started.

"Oh, come on." Hermione rolled her eyes and poked her fork through a piece of broccoli.

"No Hermione. We need to talk." Ron said. "We all saw you leave the party last night, not just Ginny."

Hermione froze with the broccoli half in her mouth. "You did?" She tried to think quickly of something that would cover it up, but nothing good enough came to mind.

"Please tell us where you're sneaking off to. We deserve to know." Harry said quietly, and Hermione realised that he was right. She sighed and put her fork down.

"You have to promise not to get angry with me." She said.

Harry and Ron shared a glance then nodded slowly. "OK, we promise."

Hermione took a deep breath. Where could she start? "Remember months ago how I had a detention for dueling in the corridor?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, while I was in the Forbidden Forest I came across a cabin. It was old and dark and made me very curious. So the next night I went back and checked it out. It had books and parchments that were over a hundred years old. You know me, I have to read everything," The boys nodded again. "So I did. One old script contained things written by an ancestor of mine."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron frowned. "How did you know?"

"It was a journal entry and was signed by an 'Esmerelda Granger.' I don't think that's a very common last name, do you?"

Ron shook his head, but Harry moved on to something else that was bothering him. "You mean you've been going in to the Forbidden Forest in the dark all by yourself? Hermione, that's really dangerous."

Hermione nodded and tried to look ashamed. "I know, but I suppose curiosity got the better of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat and could very well of killed you with all the deadly things in there. You know all you had to do was ask and Ron and I would have came with you. We are very fond of breaking school rules ourselves."

"I'll remember for next time." Hermione smiled, then continued. "I stopped going in there for months, and only recently have visited it again. I haven't been making a habit of it, it's just I must have really bad timing for Ginny to come in to my dorm every time I was gon-"

"What's that?" Ron interrupted her, pointing to her chest.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, with raised eyebrows.

"That necklace. I've never seen it before."

Hermione reached down and felt her heart sink as she touched the amulet resting on her robe. She thought to dismiss it as nothing important by saying "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, we both got one." But that tactic failed.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Ron asked furrowing his brow.

Hermione placed a blank look on her face. "Hmm?"

"Hermione, who else got a necklace?" Harry pressed.

"Just me. It was a slip of the tongue." She tried to look ditzy and giggled to top it off.

"Hermione stop it. I don't believe you." Ron said firmly. "We won't get angry at you, just tell us who else has a necklace like you."

Hermione stood up so quickly that Ron and Harry both jumped back. "I have to go. See you later." She ran as fast as she could from the hall, not noticing the pair of icy blue eyes that watched her go.

She knew Harry and Ron would expect her to go to the Gryffindor Tower or to the library, so she went to one of her favorite getaway places in all of Hogwarts; the Astronomy Tower. Hermione was tired once she reached the top, so she leaned on the railing and stared out at the grounds. The rain had stopped from this afternoon, but there was still a chill in the air.

Hermione stayed there for at least another hour before she turned to head back to her dorm. She took one step forward and whacked her head on something reasonably hard. "Shit." She cursed and stepped back again rubbing her head, and looking up into a pair of eyes that were shining with mischief.

"I wondered where you were running off to."

"I didn't hear you come up here." Hermione said to Draco, once she had figured who he was.

He held up his amulet. "I was testing this out. It seems to work pretty well, but I've got no idea what that chick was talking about when she said we might get sick, cause I feel fine."

Hermione ignored his arrogant attitude towards Esmerelda, and said, "You've never been up here before. How did you know you'd appear in the right place? If you were even two meters out, you would have fallen to your death, you know."

"I guess." Draco said, now looking a bit faint. Slowly his face paled and he turned quickly, doubling over the edge of the balcony. Hermione turned away and tried not to listen to his retching. When it sounded like he was finished, Hermione turned around to face him and crossed her arms. Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I suppose Esmerelda was right. It does make you sick if your body isn't used to jumping through space and appearing somewhere else a moment later." Hermione told him.

"Hmm. You are going to have to get used to it too." Draco thought for a moment. "Maybe we should try them out long distance, see if they can really go all the way to the cabin."

Hermione considered it, then realised that she didn't really want to face Ron and Harry just yet, and she did need to get used to traveling with her amulet. "That's a good idea."

Draco smirked at her. "I know."

"Of course you do…" Hermione agreed in a dismissive tone. "Now, we should picture different areas of that clearing so that we don't appear on top of each other."

The mischief instantly reappeared in Draco's eyes, and he looked Hermione up and down. "So, where are you going to appear then?"

Hermione frowned at his sly expression. "I don't think I want to tell you."

"Come on." Draco insisted, making Hermione narrow her eyes at him challengingly.

"On the bank of the pond, and if you even dare appear there too, I won't think twice before I hex you." Hermione told him sternly.

"Fine." Draco agreed sulkily. "I'll go to the stream leading into the forest."

"Good. Lets go then." Hermione said, wrapping her fingers around the amulet and closing her eyes. She cleared her mind and began building the scenery of the clearing around her. She put in the lake at her feet, the surrounding Glowing Oaks and the stream leading off into the trees. Once she had finished, she concentrated very hard on that spot. Suddenly she felt her feet lift off the ground. Then a force of wind so strong that she thought it would have knocked her back to the earth, if she had been able to tell which way was up or down.

A moment later her feet were resting on the ground again, and Hermione opened her eyes hesitantly to see the clearing around her. She glanced over towards the river to wait for Draco to appear, but he never did. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly walked over to where he should have been. After another few moments, Hermione felt her stomach turn viciously.

"Oh no…" She whispered, wishing she hadn't eaten any dinner. Running desperately for the trees, Hermione firmly clamped a hand over her mouth. She reached the trees just in time. Once her stomach had been fully emptied, she wiped her mouth and walked over to the lake to rinse it out a bit.

Hermione felt much better after she had splashed cold water over her face. She sat down on the bank of the lake and gazed in to the still water. A pair of confused brown eyes stared back at her. She would have to tell Harry and Ron that she had been going to the cabin with Draco, but she had no idea how she could phrase it without them getting angry.

Hermione's eyes slowly focussed on a disturbance in the middle of the lake. Emerging from the depths was a creature about her size. She stood quickly and backed away with wide eyes, grasping at her amulet as a means to escape it if it proved dangerous.

Her panic quickly turned to mirth as she realised that this creature had blond hair, blue eyes and a sour expression. Draco walked out of the water dripping wet and cursing his amulet.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked attempting to sneer at him, but snorting with laughter instead.

"It's not funny." Draco looked extremely short-tempered.

"_I_ think it is." Hermione laughed. "But you didn't answer me. What happened?"

Draco pulled out his wand and performed a simple evaporating charm on his robes, then he said, "I forgot what this clearing looked like. I thought it was bigger then this." He waved an arm around. "It took me ages to picture it right, then I found myself at the bottom of the bloody lake."

This sent Hermione in to new fits of laughter, and she rested a hand on Draco's shoulder for support. He shoved her off, and she collapsed to the forest floor obliviously, still laughing at his expense. She tried to control herself by breathing deeply, then she thought of something and looked up at him curiously.

"You're not sick this time."

"Nope. I suppose the cold water would have knocked any illness out of my system."

Hermione chuckled softly. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Shut up." Draco said, nudging her shoulder with his knee. Hermione quickly stood up so Draco wouldn't have an advantage over her if an argument started.

"You think you can remember what it looks like for next time?" Hermione asked him, looking around the small space in between the Glowing Oaks.

He didn't answer that question. "Let's get back to the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione nodded, with a smile still present on her face. They both grasped their amulets and pictured the tower in their minds. Draco disappeared first, with Hermione not far behind him.

* * *

Ginny watched the owl fly off in to the distance wistfully. If only she could fly away like that, it would make life so much easier. She sighed and walked back into the shadows leading to the exit of the Astronomy Tower. Just as Ginny reached for the door handle she heard a small giggle from the tower. She turned in surprise and recognition. She knew that giggle…

"Will you stop laughing at me? I didn't intend to appear in the water OK?" A male's voice said gruffly.

"Sorry, but it was so funny." Ginny's eyes widened as Hermione answered.

"Was not." Ginny heard footsteps approaching where she stood near the door. "See you after Christmas."

"Sure will." Hermione answered him. Ginny pressed herself against the wall, hoping not to be noticed by whoever was approaching. He walked straight passed her, leaving the fragrance of his cologne drifting about her. Ginny was dumbstruck to see who closed the door behind him.

Ginny emerged from the shadows to find Hermione, who was leaning out over the railing. With a smile on her face Hermione was watching the squid paddle itself through the water of the lake. It raised its tentacles and whacked them down on the surface of the water, making a massive splash.

"What was that?"

Hermione whirled around to see Ginny staring at her demandingly. "What? The squid?"

"You know what I'm talking about Hermione." Ginny said with gritted teeth.

Hermione lowered her head. "Well, we were just testing the…I mean, you know- oh, no you don't…" her right hand was fidgeting with a beautiful amulet around her neck.

"Hermione. You don't have to say anything. I know you've been lying to us all. You told me that you weren't seeing anyone, but now I know you weren't being honest."

"Ginny, please don't…"

"Don't what? Tell Harry and Ron? Don't worry Hermione. I won't tell them a thing. But you better before they catch you two like I have. If that happens, you know you've lost them both."

Hermione let her hand fall to her side as Ginny turned around and left the tower. Hermione knew Ginny was telling the truth. Harry and Ron would never forgive her if they found out she had been sneaking off behind their backs with Draco.

She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she allowed herself to sit on the cold stone of the ground. Hermione tried to fight back the tears, but they escaped despite her best efforts. She rested her head in her hands and cried until she had no tears left.

* * *


	10. Christmas Break

A/N- I have read 'The Order of the Phoenix' and I realise that it almost completely stuffs up my story. But I have decided that I will continue my story as if I never read it. I hope that's ok with you guys. So just ignore anything you have read in the 5th book, just to keep it simple. Thanks. 

This is a nice long chapter, so read up and give me a nice long review in return…

****

Chapter ten- Christmas break

Hermione awoke with a splitting headache and frozen limbs. She raised her head slowly and looked around. She had fallen asleep on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. The sun had risen a few hours previously by the look of its location in the pale sky.

Hermione got to her feet and traipsed back in to the castle, limping slightly because her feet were numb. She had a long hot shower and got dressed in her warmest clothes. She made her way down to breakfast, and sat by herself as she was very late and barley anyone was still there.

Hermione had nearly finished eating her pancakes when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She jumped and practically emptied her cup of pumpkin juice all over her plate. She spun around expecting to see Harry or Ron, but instead caught sight of a flash of blonde hair as Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Meet me in the charms corridor after lunch." 

Before she could answer him, he turned and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked up still confused, to see Dumbledore smiling slightly at her. She furrowed her brow, remembering what Harry had said about Dumbledore watching her frequently. He winked at her then went back to eating his breakfast. 

That left her even more confused then Draco had. Hermione had had reason before to believe that Dumbledore knew of the Prophecy, and this made her even more suspicious. Surely he wouldn't wink at her just because he suspected inter-house relations between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. So Hermione keyed it in to her memory that if she ever had a major problem with the Prophecy, to run it by Dumbledore, because he would surely know a solution to it.

Hermione sighed at her soggy pancakes covered in pumpkin juice, and pushed them away. She didn't really want more anyway. She decided to finish packing for her trip home tomorrow, as the train was leaving very early in the morning. 

When she walked through the Common Room to get to her dorm, she noticed Harry and Ron look up as she passed their table. "Morning guys." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello."

She noticed their falsely polite expressions and kept walking instead of stopping to chat. Once in the safety of her room she allowed her neutral expression to falter and be replaced with worry. What if Ginny had decided to tell Ron and Harry about her being with Draco? They would never talk to her unless she had a good reason for being with him-which she did, but she could hardly tell them about it.

She dismissed the idea of Ginny telling. They wouldn't even have greeted her this morning if Ginny had told them. Plus, Ginny would keep her word-Hermione was sure of that.

She spent her Monday morning packing her bags with things she would need whilst staying at home. Her clothes and a few robes, books and homework, the few presents she had organized for her family and friends for Christmas, and her toiletries.

Hermione dawdled on down to lunch when its time approached. She seated herself next to Lavender because her other friends weren't there yet, and even if they were, they probably wouldn't appreciate her presence. 

"Have you been alright recently Hermione?" Lavender asked. "You've seemed a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about the end of year NEWT's already, that's all." Hermione lied sweetly.

"Oh, right. Me too." Lavender said, detecting that Hermione wasn't telling the truth but knew better then to pursue the matter. They ate their lunch while making idle chitchat to pass time. Hermione finished, pushed her plate away and stood up to leave. 

"Hermione, if something is wrong, you can tell me." Lavender assured her.

Hermione turned back to her, and plastered on her most convincing smile. "No Lavender, nothings wrong." With that she left the Great Hall, casting an unconscious glance towards the Slytherin table. Draco was watching her with his steely eyes. She suddenly remembered her 'meeting' with him this morning, and his request for her to meet him after lunch.

She looked away and continued out of the Hall, though in a different direction then usual. Hermione climbed a few staircases to get to the Charms corridor, then reached the exposed hallway. Instead of stopping to wait for Draco, she began pacing back and forth in her worry of being seen with him by Ron or Harry, or even worse- Ginny. 

"You are way too stressed recently." Hermione heard Draco's voice sound from behind her. She slowly turned to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No thanks to you." She replied defensively.

His brow crinkled. "What do you mean?" 

"Your great, great, great-however many greats- grandpa put me in this whole Prophecy mess, and now I've got no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"My Grandpa? Oh, and old Granger had nothing to do with it, I'm sure…" he replied, raising his eyebrows and stepping closer to where she stood.

Hermione raised her chin. "Whatever…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Draco took another step closer, and Hermione was tempted to move backwards but firmly remained where she was. "I'm going back to the Manor for Christmas. I know you wont be happy, but I've decided to tell Lucius about this whole thing." He paused to watch Hermione's curious face change to shock. 

"You can't! What if he tells Voldemort? We can't risk that, you know it." She argued.

"I'm going to anyway. I'll keep your name out of it unless he seems to know of the Prophecy. I think that you should talk to someone in your family about it too. If we can both try to get any information we can, than it could help us figure this out."

"Have you forgotten about the journal? We could just read more of it, then you won't have to ask your father." Hermione said hopefully.

"No. I don't think so." Draco disagreed. "We need to know if this journal and Prophecy are even real. If our families know about it, then it must be. But I'm not going to waste my time on something that was bought from a joke store to fool people like us."

Hermione sighed. Draco was right and she knew it. "Fine. Ask him, and I'll check it out with my father too. We'll talk about it when we both get back before the next term commences."

Draco smiled at her. "Have a good Christmas then."

"You too." Hermione smiled back. Feeling their exchange was over, she turned and walked back down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower.

***

Draco stayed exactly where he was, watching Hermione's retreating back. His expressionless face hid all emotions from showing; something he had learnt to do when he was very young. However, no matter how hard he had tried, he hadn't been able to conceal his strongest emotions from showing in his eyes. As he watched Hermione leave with her cloak fanning slightly behind her, his cool blue eyes shone. 

No one would ever have guessed what Draco was thinking, and he realised with a start that even he didn't believe it. All through his schooling years at Hogwarts, Draco had thought of Hermione as a mudblood. Filthy. Dirty. A disgrace to the wizarding world. 

Now, he found all those terms to be offensive in relation to Hermione. He didn't love her; that was completely out of the question. He didn't even like her. But he found himself noticing a bond forming between them. He could feel comfortable in her company and not have to put up an act of superiority. Which, he thought dryly to himself, he had tried at first but it failed in the face of Hermione's own strong personality.

Draco shook his head. He wasn't annoyed or angry with himself for finally thinking of Hermione as an equal, just a little bit surprised. No matter how much she might still hate him, Draco would now respect Hermione for who she is. 

Not disrespect her for what she never was. 

***

__

Hermione was running through the trees. No…cantering through the trees. Her four legs carried her swiftly, yet her beauty and grace did not fade in her speed. Storm clouds rumbled overhead, and the flashes of lightning illuminated shadows behind the trees. Branches fell from high above and landed with crashes all about her. The original mind took her over for a just enough time to make her rear up in panic. 

Hermione's frightened squeal was high pitched and had a slight guttural edge to it. She plunged back through the forest despite what her instincts were telling her, and she shortly heard a weak cry. She put on a spurt of speed and rounded a tree to find a small clearing. On the far edge was a fallen branch. The moan issued forth again and she bolted for it. As the lightning flashed again, Hermione could see a gold coat shimmering from underneath. She immediately lowered her head to lift the branch so it could be released…and then be set free. 

Hermione awoke with her hand clamped tightly around her amulet and a queasy feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around her dorm. Her bag was packed and sitting at the base of her four-poster. Lethargically, she pulled herself out of bed and splashed her face with cold water to snap herself out of her dream. It had felt so real, so scary and wonderful at the same time…

The carriages that took the students to the Hogwarts Express were set to depart in half an hour's time. Hermione forgot all about her dream as she rushed through a shower and breakfast, then grabbing her bags, ran down to the Entrance Hall to wait for them to arrive. 

After a few minutes delay, the carriages pulled up and Hermione loaded her bags on to a seat, and plonked down next to them. Once she was comfortably seated, she looked out the window awaiting the departure of the carriages. She noticed the great doors burst open and Harry, Ron and Ginny emerge with flushed faces and big smiles.

They ran to the carriage next to Hermione's and jumped in moments before it began moving. Hermione had forgotten that the three of them were going back to the Burrow over the holidays. She tried to block out the noises of her friends, but found it extremely difficult to do so. They laughed and talked until they reached the train station.

Hermione got out of the carriage and walked swiftly on to the waiting train. There were a lot of empty compartments, and Hermione managed to score one all for herself. She was quite pleased with it, and she found it to be the perfect environment to begin some of her holiday homework. She lost herself in her Transfiguration essay, and looked up a few hours later to see platform 9 ¾ approaching.

As Hermione wandered along the platform, she spotted her parents waiting by the barrier. A smile appeared on her face as she ran to greet them. "Mum! Dad!"

"Hermione! Come here." Her father said with his arms wide and a big grin on his face. She gave him a hug then her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"How has school been this year?" her mother asked as they made their way to the car park at King's Cross. Hermione thought it would be easier to explain her whole Prophecy dilemma once they were at home. 

"Pretty good." She lied easily with a slight smile.

By the time they arrived home, Hermione's stomach was rumbling with hunger. She went up to her room and unpacked her belongings while her mum fixed dinner. Once she was finished unpacking, the smell of her mother's lasagna was wafting through the house. 

"Smells great mum." Hermione commented as she walked into the dining room. 

"Thanks. It's been a while since you've had a home cooked meal." Her mother answered, removing the lasagna from the oven. "Would you please get your father? I think he's in the study."

"Sure." Hermione walked down the hall to find the study door closed. She knocked and slowly pushed the door open. Her father stood up and rolled up the piece of parchment he had been reading. "Dinner's ready." She told him.

He smiled, pocketed the parchment and followed her out to the kitchen. The three Granger's chatted happily through dinner. When they had finished, Hermione offered to do the dishes; something she had almost forgotten how to do, but her mother insisted that she should relax while she was at home.

"I'll do them. You two go into the lounge and talk. I'm sure you want some time to catch up on things." Her mum said smiling. "You always used to have such long conversations together, ones that I never understood. Now off you go!"

Hermione laughed as she shared a look with her father. They moved to sit in front of the fireplace in the lounge room. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the crackling of the fire for a few minutes. Hermione realised that now was the perfect time to ask him about the Prophecy, she just wasn't sure how to bring the topic about.

"Dad? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" She thought was a good place to start.

"Of course." He answered, changing his position to face her instead of the fire.

"Well," Hermione lowered her voice so her mother couldn't hear. "You told me that you were a squib, right?"

He nodded, slightly embarrassed. 

"That means I'm a half-blooded witch. So I must have magical relations leading back in history…um. Hmm…?" Hermione faltered, unsure of what she really wanted to know.

"Hermione, just ask me. What ever it is."

She took a deep breath, arranging the question in her mind. "Do you know much about Esmerelda Granger?"

Her father smiled slightly. "I thought that's what you were wanting to bring up. Yes I do. She was alive over a hundred years ago, and was a very powerful witch."

"Do you know much about her 'relationships' with men?" Hermione asked a question that had been driving her insane since she discovered Derek Malfoy might have once been a possibility.

"I think she married in her middle years of life. She was very dedicated to her work, and didn't concentrate on her own life until her main task was complete." Hermione's dad answered almost cryptically.

"Which main task was that?" Hermione asked, however she was sure she already knew.

"The only reason you're so interested in this is because you've discovered something. Am I right?" 

"Yes…" Hermione answered slowly.

"The Prophecy?"

"Uh huh." 

"Already?"

"Yep."

"I thought it would be once you were older." 

"Obviously not…Can you tell me what you know about it? Please?"

"I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I can." His eyes narrowed in thought. "It concerns you and someone else. You already know who that is?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione stated.

"Oh. I suppose if it _has _to be him…Anyway. You two will find a journal written by Esmerelda Granger and Draco's relative. It'll explain what you must do. In the end, you are to try defeat the most powerful evil- I assume it is He Who Must Not Be Named. I believe that Esmerelda and…?"

"Derek Malfoy." Hermione supplied.

"Ah…and Derek worked on building the Prophecy for 3 years. Derek was the strongest Seer of his time, and Esmerelda had her own tricks up her sleeve too…but I think you'll learn of them shortly. They created many things for you and Mr. Malfoy to undertake, and they were convinced that their method for you to use would rid the world of evil."

Hermione eyes were unfocused and staring into the flames of the fire. "Do you believe in it?"

"Personally? I'm really not sure. But from what my father told me, it is the real thing."

"Your father? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Talk of the Prophecy has been passed down through the line of Granger's since Esmerelda, all the way to you. My father told me about it, as his father told him."

"Oh. So it's not just a trick then? A hoax or joke?" 

"I don't believe that it is a joke. I'm sorry. But Hermione…remember that you don't have to act upon it. You can choose to ignore it, then its time will just pass you by, and you know you'll have your life, even if you haven't taken You Know Who's life." Her dad told her hopefully. Hermione could tell that he wanted her to take this option. He didn't want his daughter's life put in danger.

"I'm sorry dad. But if this is real, then I must do it. The only reason I wouldn't do it is if Draco didn't want to. I would respect his decision, and watch our time pass willingly."

Her father smiled sadly, and leaned over to give her a hug. "You're a beautiful young woman Hermione. I think you have the perfect mind for this. Good luck."

"Good luck for what?" Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of her mother's voice.

"The NEWT's I have to complete at the end of the year. I'm already starting to stress about them." She lied quickly, standing up and turning to face her mum. "It has been a long day for me, so I think I'll head off to bed now. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Ok. Sleep well Hermione." Her father said.

"Love you honey." Her mum said happily, giving her a goodnight peck on the cheek. 

Hermione went up to her room and lay sprawled out on her bed. She lay awake, still dressed, for hours, thinking about her decision to complete the Prophecy if Draco was also willing. It would change her life, maybe even end it, but if she was destined to do it, then she couldn't let destiny down…

***

Two days later, Christmas had arrived. Hermione awoke to a strange clicking noise. She blinked her eyes open and got curiously out of bed. She realised with a smile that it was coming from the window. She pulled back the blinds and unwound the window to let the snowy white owl in.

"Merry Christmas Hedwig." She said smiling at her.

She chirped and nibbled Hermione's fingers happily. Hermione untied the envelopes and packages from Hedwig's foot and took them back to her bed. She got back under the warm covers and opened the letter in Harry's writing. It read:

__

'Merry Christmas Hermione,

I hope Hedwig finds you well today with your parents. Find your gift attached, I think you should like it. See you back at school, Harry. P.'

Hermione didn't smile at the letter. Harry was polite, and had said all that was essential. Nothing more. She unwrapped her gift and found it to be a silver necklace. It was thin and sparkled prettily in the light, with a lightning bolt charm on it. 'He's comparing it with my amulet, hoping to outdo the person who gave it to me.' Hermione thought. 'Well, he came very close. It's beautiful.' 

She attached it around her neck, and moved on to the package and card in Ron's scrawling handwriting. She unwrapped his gift to find a small book titled 'Transfiguration. How To Avoid Legal Complications.' 

She crinkled her brow in confusion. Either Ron hadn't had a clue of what to get her and had grabbed the first book he had come across, or he wasn't happy with her, so he'd gotten her something he knew would prove totally useless. She quickly read Ron's card:

__

'Hermione,

Merry Christmas. I hope you're well. Sorry about the gift, I don't know why I bought it, but I had a weird feeling you may use it…If you do, I'm very curious as to why. It seems useless. See you after holidays, Ronald.'

Hermione sniffled slightly when she read his name. He hated being called Ronald, and only used it in the most formal of things. He wasn't obviously impressed with Hermione's silence regarding to whom she had been partnering with. Hermione received nothing from Ginny.

Hermione tied the gifts she had prepared earlier for her friends around Hedwig's leg, then stroked her soft plumage as she walked her to the window. Once she had seen her on her way, Hermione walked down stairs and spent a cheerful day with her parents. They ate a big dinner, laughed an awful lot and went to bed with their stomachs as full as they were allowed to be without becoming physically sick.

*** 

A week had passed when Hermione received a letter from the Weasley household. It was written in neat joint letters, which Hermione recognized to be Molly's. It read:

__

Dearest Hermione,

Ron, Ginny and Harry are all having such a wonderful time here at the Burrow, and we were just wondering if you would like to come over for the rest of your holidays? I know you only have just over a week before you must return to Hogwarts, but you are more then welcome here anytime.

Please let me know if you are coming so I can cook extra to accommodate for your growing appetite. Thanks, I hope you had a good Christmas, love Molly. 

Hermione smiled brightly at the invitation. Ginny or Ron must have forgiven her for them to offer her to stay at the Burrow. Once she had informed her parents that she'd be going there the next day, Hermione wrote her reply, accepting the offer.

The next morning arrived, and the dilemma of how she would get to the Burrow proposed itself. She couldn't use the floo network: she didn't have any powder, she couldn't drive: she had no idea of its street map location, and she couldn't- oh. But she _could_ apparate…using her amulet and visualizing the Burrow she would appear there easily. Problem solved.

After breakfast Hermione kissed her parent's goodbye and grabbed her trunk with one hand, then closed her other fist around her amulet. With closed eyes, Hermione stood in the middle of her room and pictured the Burrow. The many levels of the house looking as if they about to topple off, the shoes all lined up outside the front door, the garden and the small Quidditch shed out the back which held all their broomsticks and balls. She even put in a couple gnomes running about the garden.

Hermione soon felt the floating sensation, the lack of direction that accompanied travelling with the amulet. When she felt her feet hit the ground, Hermione opened her eyes to find herself staring at the lopsided figure of the Burrow. A smile appeared on her face as she approached the door and a feeling of relief at being forgiven and invited to stay with her friends washed over her.

Hermione lifted her hand and knocked on the door, but to her surprise her hand just traveled straight through the door with out making any noise what so ever. She jerked her arm backwards, but found it stubbornly stuck in place. 

"Wha…?" Hermione was pushed from behind by a cheeky gnome and lifted her other hand in front of her so she wouldn't hit her head on the door. Instead, it slid straight through the wooden door too. She pursed her lips. She would have to have words with Fred and George after this one. 

"Fred! George! Come out here now!" She yelled. Immediately she heard laughter start from somewhere in the house and two pairs of feet making their way towards the door. From inside, she felt someone grab each of her hands, then pull her _through_ the door. 

"_What_ was that all about?" She demanded. "You stuck me in a door!"

The twins laughed at her horrified expression. "It was just a test." George told her.

"We want to see who is smart enough to realise that if your hand can get through the door, so can the rest of you. But you seemed too shocked about your hand sliding through a solid object to think about anything else."

Hermione realised with a flush how dense she had been. Of course if her hands could do it, so could the rest of her. She gave a little embarrassed laugh and hugged them both in greeting. "Just don't do it again, OK?"

She met Molly in the kitchen who gave her a quick hug and a kiss, then directed her upstairs to Ron's room before her chicken had the chance to burn. 

Hermione made her way upstairs then knocked softly on Ron's door. Harry, who's smile quickly dissolved when he saw her, opened the door. "Uh…come in Hermione." 

"Thanks." She entered the room uncertainly and noticed Ron giving Ginny a stern look. "Hi guys." 

They looked up at her. Ron smiled but Ginny just stared coldly.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Ginny said, and she swiftly left the room. Harry and Ron looked towards Hermione with an identical expression of curiosity. She faked a smile and placed her belongings at the bottom of Ron's bed. 

"Hermione, Ron and I were just about to go outside to train. You're welcome to come if you want." 

"Yeah. You can release the snitch." Ron put in. Hermione shook her head at them. 

"No, it's alright. I think I'd better make a start to my Arithmancy homework." 

They nodded and almost gratefully left the room. Hermione sighed and slumped down on the bed. So Ginny hadn't forgiven her, and Harry and Ron were still in the dark about what was going on. She pulled out her homework and within minutes had soon forgotten all about it.

***

A few polite, non-committal days of conversation later Hermione was beginning to get annoyed with Ginny. She always left the room in a huff whenever Hermione entered. She could tell that Ginny was dying to let Harry and Ron know about her little encounter with Draco, but for some reason was unwilling to break her word of secrecy. 

"Quick Hermione, duck!" Ron called as Hermione flattened herself against the ground to avoid having her head knocked off by the oncoming bludger. 

"Thanks Ron." She said as she stood up. "Great hit by the way, just at the wrong person."

He and Harry landed to take a break for a few moments. Ginny, who had been sitting watching the two boys train (Or rather, watching Harry train.) stood and began walking off to the house.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out to her retreating back. "Where are you going?"

Ginny stopped and turned. "Away from you." 

"Why?" Hermione asked gamely.

"You know why." 

"All of this, just because of _him_?"

"Who's him?" Ron jumped in. Harry and Ron still wanted to know who had an amulet like Hermione's. Harry looked between Ginny and Hermione, wondering whether they would answer Ron.

Ginny just glared at Hermione, who stared resolutely back. "Go on Ginny." Hermione said quietly. "Tell them who. I know you've been dying to for weeks. So just tell them."

Ginny turned to look at Harry and Ron. "I saw her _alone_ with Malfoy. She was laughing, and they spoke together like normal people do. No yelling or curses. She couldn't deny what I had seen."

Harry's face had paled and Ron looked like he was about to strangle Ginny. "Don't lie to us Ginny!" 

"It's true Ron. Every word, right Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked between her two best friends' faces and nodded. "It's nothing though. We're not friends. It's just that we can manage to talk with out an overly large amount of violence."

All three friends were now staring at her in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth! Do you honestly think that I would befriend Draco Malfoy? Because if you do, you are stupider than I thought!" 

Ron slowly picked up his broom and flew high into the air. Harry examined Hermione carefully. "Please Harry, you've got to believe me…" Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was watching him with narrowed eyes. He sighed, looking back at Hermione. He also lifted his broom and just as he was lifting off, Hermione could have sworn that he winked at her.

Ginny smiled at the small devastation she had caused. Hermione turned and walked quickly back to The Burrow. Once there, she got out her finished Transfiguration homework and added on another three feet of information on animal transfigurations to occupy her mind from the world falling in around her.

***

The last couple of days passed very slowly. Fred and George left to go back to their joke shop, Arthur worked all day, neither Ginny nor Ron talked to her at all, and Harry only did when the other two weren't around. That left the ghoul in the attic, or Molly to talk to. Molly could exhaust Hermione's mind very quickly with her fast motherly speech, so Hermione found herself redoing the majority of her homework.

Finally the time came to go back to Hogwarts. Molly escorted the four of them to the platform and left them to find themselves a compartment. Hermione didn't even bother sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She found an empty room and after a while decided to go back to Hogwarts the quicker way; just for something to do.

Grabbing her bags, and enfolding her amulet in her fingers, Hermione imagined her dorm room. Vanishing seconds before the lunch lady opened her door; Hermione left the train and landed on her dorm floor with a small thud.

***

Nearly out of breath, Hermione reached the top of the stairs. She opened the door and felt the cold wind slap against her face as she walked out on to the Astronomy Tower. Leaning against the parapet, Hermione over looked the grounds and the Forbidden Forest with relief. 

She was back at Hogwarts after the most uncomfortable and painful week of her life. Thinking she needed exclusion for a couple hours, Hermione had come to the tower. But the laughing of the students on the grounds below as they threw snow at each other brought an even more secluded spot to mind.

Now being able to use the amulet as quickly as apparating, Hermione found herself by the lake after only a few moments. The soft emerald glow radiated around her, and she found herself sitting down on a boulder by the lake to watch the trees shine.

An image of Ron suddenly appeared in her mind and she tried to force it out. Then Harry made an appearance also, which made Hermione's bottom lip tremble slightly. Hermione didn't want to think of the possibility that their friendship may never be again.

Then Ginny's glaring face pushed its way to the surface and Hermione let out a small sob. For the week that she had spent at the Weasley's, Hermione had forced herself not to cry. It would only give Ginny the satisfaction that she wanted. But now, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione decided she was safe from prying eyes. The thought 'our friendship is over' brought the tears that she'd been fighting to her eyes, and Hermione finally allowed them to fall down her face. 

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head in her hands. Her body shook as all the pain of her dying friendship was brought to the surface. She was there for so long that when two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, she was as frozen as an icicle. 

She rested her head on a firm chest and slowly began to cease crying as she realised she was being taken to the cabin. The warmth coming from the fire calmed her slightly as did the comfy couch she was placed on. Hermione opened her eyes as Draco pulled away and noticed the Slytherin emblem on his cloak. Seeing it brought on a whole new wave of tears as she realised that she was finding comfort in a Slytherin. 

Her blubbering brought a smile to Draco's lips as he peered down at her. "Stop it…" She tried to yell at him, but failed miserably. He chuckled at her. "Bot's so punny?" She asked thickly. 

"You." He answered, sitting down next to her. "I mean, usually girls cry over me, not on me." He said, pointing to the wet patch in the middle of his cloak. 

Hermione tried to picture girls crying over Draco, but couldn't think of any that would. She began to laugh at his attempt to boost his own ego. However, the basic functions of the human body, strangely enough, doesn't allow for laughing and crying to be completed at the same time.

Hermione choked slightly then began to cough and splutter. Once that subsided, she continued her soft crying. 

Draco had pulled back from her in alarm, but leaned in again once he realised that she wasn't going to collapse. "What on earth is wrong with you?" He asked curiously. 

"Nothing…" she said between sobs.

"Nothing my arse. Come on, what is it?" 

Hermione was sure that Draco would laugh at her for being so stupid, but decided to tell him anyway. When she had fully recounted the dealings with Ginny and the guys, Draco was looking at her incredulously. 

"What? They actually believe that we are sneaking around behind their backs? To be _together_?"

Hermione nodded with a sniffle. He laughed, not out of mirth, but at Ginny's, Harry's and Ron's stupidity. "Don't worry about them. I'll sort them out, OK?" He told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. She was upset for her friends not believing her, but she didn't want them bashed to a pulp because of it. "No…please don't." She begged.

"I won't hurt them. Just make them think a little, that's all." Draco said. Hermione nodded in resignation. Draco decided to change the conversation. "So, what did you find out from your parents?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and sat up straighter. "I talked to my dad. He didn't know much though. He said that this Prophecy is real, but we can choose to ignore it. That Derek was a powerful Seer, but he didn't say what magic Esmerelda was powerful in."

"Transfigurations. Of humans and animals." Draco said.

"Oh, thanks. That's about all he said, just to be careful. He wasn't any help, but he said that the diary would tell us all we need to know. What did your father say when you told him?" she asked hesitantly. 

Draco looked at her. It was a look of someone who had been told something that altered his or her lives completely. "He said he knew about it. He said that ever since the Prophecy had been written, the Malfoy's had been close to the dark side. By us joining with Voldemort, it would mean he'll never suspect me of betraying him and plotting against him."

Hermione remained completely still. Draco was destined to betray Voldemort, therefore had been associated with him since he was a little boy so it would work without being suspected.

"He told me that both of us will have the same magical talents as our ancestors. So, I'm supposed to be a Seer and you will take after Esmerelda. Father said she was good at everything too, stupid little-"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Draco said innocently. "How about we check another page of the journal?"

"Good idea." Hermione said, taking in a shuddering breath caused by crying a few minutes earlier. He stood up to collect it from the bookcase, then sat next to her again. He opened it to a new page, scanned the first line then passed it over to Hermione. 

"It's for you."

"Oh, thank you." She took it from him and began to read aloud.

__

"Dear Hermione,

Derek informed me of your name, and I think it's lovely. At this point you may be wondering what you have to do for the prophecy. I won't lie to you, you will be in a life threatening situation near the end. Just remember to keep a brave face and do everything that you have planned. I'm sure you'll be fine though dear.

I'm aware that you'll be a very intelligent young woman, so you will be able to cope with the task I am about to give you. Once you have completed it, you may think it has been a waste of time, but believe me that it will all be worth it in the end- you'll see.

My dearest Hermione, you must become an Animagus. It is something you must do illegally, NO ONE must know except Mr. Malfoy. Please remember that you can work on any animal you wish, but please listen to what your heart tells you. It may have already begun to send you messages as to what form it wants you to become. It is very important you get it right, as it will reflect you're true being.

You will find the method of how to become an Animagus written in this journal-, as I am one myself and can teach you the steps. They will only appear in the journal when you are ready to receive them. 

Good luck, and Draco- you must help Hermione until your time comes. Be patient.

Esmerelda Granger."

Hermione finished and flipped the page, but found that it was blank. Obviously she had to choose what animal she was to become before it told her how to do it. She looked up at Draco and closed the journal. "There's nothing else written."

He nodded, took it from her and replaced it on the shelf. "That wasn't written in there when I checked a few minutes previous to finding you in the clearing. They must have some sort of charm on it so only the one who is meant to read it can."

Hermione agreed and wiped the streaks of tears off her face. "Thank you for what you did before."

"What?" 

"Bringing me in here. I didn't realise how cold it really is out there."

"Oh, that's fine. You looked so…cold." He faltered. Hermione knew that it hadn't intended to say, but didn't ask him about it.

"I suppose I'd better get back to the castle now. It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving."

Draco nodded and rose to his feet. He extended his arm towards her, and she tentatively took it. He pulled her up then turned and stood in the middle of the floor between the door and the couch. Hermione took the space between the couch and bookcase. They both took hold of their amulets and a few moments later were on the Astronomy Tower again.

"I'll see you around. Keep an eye out for me in the corridors over the next couple of days, because when I see you around those _friends_ of yours, I'll make sure I get them back for you. The stupid bastards." Draco said quietly.

"Um, Ok. Have a good weekend then." Hermione replied lamely. Draco raised his eyebrows, then left her alone on the tower. She soon after followed suit and made her way to the Great Hall wondering what Draco had in mind for Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

She also wondered why Draco Malfoy was doing something nice for her. 

***

A/N- I like this chapter, and I have some little surprises in store for chapter 11! I'm on holidays now, so I will hopefully get it written shortly. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all, and I hope that you're able to ignore anything you read in OOTP, and continue with this.


	11. Kiss or Kill?

****

Disclaimer- J.K., the Queen of Harry Potter herself, owns all things you recognize in this fanfic, but the story line belongs to me. I swear I haven't stole it, but rather cleverly created them with my small, sad little mind. I wish I could get a life, but I feel this is my life, wholly and completely…J 

****

A/N- Here's the next chapter, not as long as chapter 10 but contains some rather long-awaited events. I've tried to get it up for you all as soon as I could. Please read and review, like you always do…(Rhyme not intendedJ ) 

****

Chapter 11- Kiss or Kill?

Folding up that days issue of Daily Prophet, Hermione glanced around the Great Hall. Full of students, who had returned from their trips home and ready to commence lessons in two days time, the noise level was something chronic. 

Hermione stood up and began walking out of the Hall, believing that waiting around for Ron, Harry and Ginny would prove fruitless. As she passed the racket from the Slytherin table the unmistakable word 'mudblood' was thrown towards her from a non-suspecting sixth-year. 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to face them. After seven years she had learnt to ignore being called a mudblood, because she had unconsciously manipulated herself to believe that that was what she was. 

But now, she had discovered that she wasn't a mudblood, and she never had been. The anger rose in her so quickly she didn't have time to stop herself.

"What did you call me?" She demanded quietly.

"You know what I called you, mudblood filth." The sixth-year answered. He's too cocky for his own good, Hermione thought, raising her eyebrows.

"What gives you the right to call me something that you have no proof of?" 

"I have proof enough. Weren't you one of those petrified when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? Only mudbloods were special enough to receive that privilege." The boy looked over to Draco with a smirk on his face, hoping for some encouragement. 

Draco kept his face expressionless. Damn. Why did I have to get my self a reputation for teasing Granger about her mudblood background? Now all these little try hards are going to start with her just to make them look good. 

Hermione also looked to Draco. He wouldn't help her out of this one, she was sure of it. He stared at her with his unreadable gaze and piercing gray eyes. Hermione turned back to the kid who was starting to snigger with his friends, thinking he had caught her out.

"I was petrified, but so was Nearly Headless Nick, and I don't think he was a mudblood. And do you really believe that Mrs. Norris, a _cat_, is considered a mudblood? Because I surely don't."

His smirk faded slightly. "You're still filthy, no matter what you say."

Hermione noticed a small throng of students gathering in the doorway to the Great Hall. She noticed that Ginny, Harry and Ron were among them. Harry looked slightly alarmed at what the Slytherin had just said, Ron looked like he didn't know what he supposed to be thinking, and Ginny was looking mildly triumphant. This whole set up was perfect. Draco would stick up for Hermione, which would finally prove Ginny's point.

The kid had turned to see Draco's reaction again, hoping he had insulted well enough for his standards. Draco was staring at his plate. Slowly, the surrounding group silenced as if waiting for Draco to add in his abuse to the exchange.

He looked up at Hermione who was standing defiantly in front of the Slytherin table. Draco let his face assume a neutral expression. "Leave her alone."

"_What?_" There were disbelieving gasps from the onlookers. "Are you serious? She's a disgrace to this world."

"So? She already knows that, so just let her go about her day with what little dignity she has left." He replied coolly. Hermione took a step backwards and turned to leave the Hall.

"I knew it Hermione." Ginny said loudly, as she walked passed her. "He wouldn't stick up for you if you weren't going out."

Hermione looked outraged but continued walking passed. She quickened her pace when she heard Ginny and the other two follow her out. "Hermione, why didn't you just admit it? It would have been a whole lot easier just to tell us." 

"Tell you what? There is nothing to tell!" Hermione turned around viciously to face them. "Why wont you believe me? You think that what Malfoy said in there was something a boyfriend would say?"

"I don't think so." A soft but icy voice said from behind the three friends. Draco stepped through them and joined Hermione. 

Ginny pointed. "If this isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is!"

"Proof of what?" Draco asked quietly, staring her up.

"Of…of you two going out secretly." Ginny said, a trifle less sure of herself then a few seconds ago.

Draco just raised his eyebrows at her, then looked between Hermione and himself. "Us?"

Ginny nodded as Draco took a step towards her. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw…I saw you two together on the Astronomy Tower. Alone." 

"And that proves what? Were we holding hands? Were we hugging? Were we kissing? Were we doing anything else that may have given you a real reason to believe that we were engaged in a relationship?"

Ginny kept her eyes downcast while shaking her head to each of the situations Draco proposed. He took her silence as a chance to continue. "If you must know, we have been working together on something. We both have amulets." As he said that he pulled out his own and glanced down at Hermione's chest where hers lay. He noticed the thin silver necklace that Harry had given her for Christmas and frowned slightly. He cleared his throat and continued. "But I didn't give hers to her; they were both given to us. It is not a gift of love, but a token of partnership. Understand?"

All three muttered their understanding. "Good." Draco continued. "We are not together. We never have been together. We will never be together." He paused almost regretfully after saying this. "If you cant respect Hermione for what she must do, then at least don't jump to ridiculous conclusions, they only prove how small your minds really are." Draco glared at each of the three in turn, then stalked back into the Great Hall, leaving a heavy silence behind him.

Hermione took a deep breath, turned on her heel and bolted down the corridor. She didn't want to hear what her 'friends' had to say, it would only upset her more. She resorted to sitting in the back corner of the library, staring at the shelves. She had successfully exhausted any possibility of doing her holiday homework over again, due to completing it a total of three times. 

Her thoughts were stuck on Draco. He had told her that he would fix the little dilemma she was in, but Hermione had assumed it would involve violence with Harry and Ron, not just telling Ginny the facts. He had rightly assumed that Ginny had been the cause of the whole thing, so he forced the truth upon her.

Hermione would have to thank Draco for what he had done, but she couldn't do it just yet. Maybe it would be time to head back to the Common Room after dinner and face her friends; see what they had to say.

She ate her meal without any sign of the three of them, then walked slowly back up to the Gryffindor tower, worried about what they would say.

As she swung open the portrait hole and stepped through, Hermione instantly felt three pairs of guilty eyes staring at her from across the room. Her eyes met with Harry's startling green ones and he smiled at her, beckoning her to sit next to him. She did as he asked, keeping her eyes on him and not daring to meet with Ginny's. 

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked conversationally. 

She glanced at him incredulously. "You're not going to act like that never happened are you? Because I can't do that."

"No, Hermione we cant either." Harry said to her, taking her hand in his. Ginny shifted slightly when he did that, her eyes locked on their joint hands. "I am so sorry."

Hermione held Harry's gaze, knowing there was more he wanted to say, or confess, but didn't want to in front of the other two. She gave him a hug and whispered, "That's OK, I forgive you. I know why you did it."

His eyes had widened when she pulled back, but she just smiled at him. A fake cough sounded, which turned Hermione's attention to Ron, who was sitting on the floor next to the fire.

"Uh, I'm really sorry too Hermione. I know I shouldn't have done that to you, and I should have believed what you said. But I thought Ginny had better facts to base it on then just one sighting. Sorry." Ron said again, with a glare at Ginny.

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. She smiled in acceptance, because she didn't trust herself to speak. She had her two best friends back. That was all she could have wanted, except…

"I hate myself Hermione. I just thought you should know." Ginny said, not looking at her. "I had so firmly believed that you were betraying us that I didn't even bother to get the facts. Hex me, curse me, hit me, and hate me because I can't think of any way you'll ever be able to forgive me."

Hermione remembered all the pain Ginny had caused her, but at the same time thought about what it must have felt like for Ginny to believe that her friend was messing around with her enemy. Ginny looked truly sorry, and like she really wanted Hermione to curse her. 

"Ginny, I don't want to hex you."

"Will you please? It'll make me feel better."

"No."

"Please Hermione, I am so sorry. But I honestly thought that you and Malfoy were…you know. I don't know why I didn't trust you, but I should have. I know to trust you now, if that's of any consolation."

Hermione looked between Ron and Harry. "Ginny, I accept your apology. It must have been hard for you too, to believe that your friend was betraying you. I'm sorry about seeing Dr- Malfoy behind your backs, but there's something very important we have to do. I can't tell you about it though, but you must believe me." She said to their doubtful faces. Suddenly she remembered something. "I think Dumbledore knows about it, ask him if you must."

Harry's eyes narrowed, realising finally the reason for Dumbledore's strange glances at her. "No. That's all right Hermione. We'll take your word for it. We will take your word for everything from now on."

Ginny and Ron nodded, then shared a look and stood together. "We have to go owl mum. She wanted us to owl her as soon as we got here, but we forgot." Ron explained.

Once they left, Harry glanced nervously at Hermione. "You said you know why I did it. Why?"

"Harry, I've known you for seven years. I saw the way you used to look at Cho, and I know you look at Ginny in exactly the same way. You couldn't make it known that you believed me if you were to have a chance at being with Ginny. I knew that as soon as you winked at me."

"So, you won't hurt me because of it?" Harry asked her worriedly.

Hermione laughed softly. "No Harry. I know why you did it, and understand." She paused for a few moments. "So when are you going to make a move?" 

Harry blushed at her blunt question. "I haven't really thought about it." 

"Well, start to." Hermione laughed at his discomfort, and gave him another hug. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Harry smiled and watched her move away and up the stairs to her room. He was glad his charade was over, and that she understood why he had done it. Understood why he had hurt her for Ginny. 

***

After showering and getting dressed into a pair of black pants and a warm cozy jumper, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed pensively. She had forgotten to thank Draco about saving her friendship earlier that day, but now students weren't allowed out of their Common Rooms without a good reason. Hermione didn't believe that Filch would accept 'I'm just on my way to thank a Slytherin' as an excuse. 

Draco had done it so easily, as if he didn't even need to think about what he said, as long as he sounded convincing. His cool manner had stripped all confidence from Ginny and he proceeded to make her feel as guilty as possible. 

Hermione found her hand unconsciously fumbling with the necklaces around her neck. A slow smile crept across her face as she realised that her day might not be over just yet. She had to thank Draco, but it couldn't be in a public place. It may well be over a month before they were both at the cabin together. Hermione's hand singled out her amulet from Harry's necklace. 

Hermione was uncertain about what she was about to do, but it could work. She held her unicorn amulet tight and began to picture Draco in her mind. Hopefully, wherever he was, she would be taken to him. If it happened to be in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, she could easily appear back in her room seconds later without being seen.

His white blonde hair was the first to form, followed by his pale skin and steely gray eyes. Then his curved mouth, strong neck and robed body. His expression was one of cool indifference; a look he wore very often. Hermione finished building Draco in her mind and soon felt the familiar loss of gravity as she traveled to him. She felt her feet touch the ground and opened her eyes to a very different image of Draco…

In one swift glance Hermione realised that he was in his dorm room. No one else was around, which made Hermione breathe a big sigh of relief. However, her breath caught in her throat when her eyes came to rest on Draco. 

Standing in front of her with a look of surprise on his face stood Draco. His hair was wet and a towel dangled loosely in his hand. He wore a pair of baggy deep blue pants, and a nice set of abbs. Hermione blushed so deep that she thought her hair would catch fire. She had come into his room as he was dressing after his shower. A black shirt lay forgotten on his bed. 

"I…um, shit." Hermione stuttered. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Obviously it didn't bother him in the slightest to have a young woman appear in his dorm room and see him half-naked. His upper body was toned and tanner than Hermione would have guessed. 

Hermione quickly closed her eyes and began imagining her dorm room in such a hurry that she almost forgot to put in the bed. 

At this point Draco knew he only had a few seconds to decide. Hermione had come into his room, obviously in search of him. She saw his half-dressed body and had freaked out. She wanted to tell him something, that much he could figure out, but it seemed she would never look at him straight again if he didn't sort out this uncomfortable meeting now. Draco took a step forward and took hold of her arm. He had hoped this would stop her from leaving, but strangely enough, she just took him with her. 

After a few seconds Hermione and Draco appeared in Hermione's dorm room. His hand grasped her arm firmly but not tight enough to hurt her. Hermione struggled for a few seconds to get free, but he didn't let go. 

"Hermione. What are you doing?" He asked her calmly. Her eyes widened very slightly at the use of her name, but she answered him venomously.

"Trying to get away from you. Let me go, you creep!"

"Now, now. You came in search of me, and presently you have me all to yourself." He loosened his grip, but still maintained a hold. "Tell me, why did you come so timely into my dorm room?"

Hermione's eyes flicked over the steely metal of his amulet resting on his pale skin to his eyes of the exact same color. "I had just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"For getting me my friends back. They would never have believed me otherwise." Hermione had stopped struggling, and her arm now hung limp in his hand. "So…thank you."

Draco sneered slightly. "I didn't do it because of you. If the rumor of us being an item had reached Slytherin, I would have lost all face. I couldn't have that."

Hermione remained still. Draco had told her the night before that he would sort out her friends for her because they were being unfair to her, but now he was saying it was so he didn't become a laughing stock. Hermione lifted her free hand and placed it on Draco's cool chest to try and push her self free from him. He allowed her to do so, letting go of her arm and taking a step backwards.

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Why couldn't you be known to have dated a Gryffindor? I could understand a Hufflepuff, they don't have one smart brain cell between them…but a Gryffindor?"

Draco was silent. He had only made up that last bit so it didn't seem like he'd done something nice for her. He moved over to her and sat down on the bed so their legs were barely touching. "It's not the fact that I'd be dating a Gryffindor, but dating _you_. Do you know how many girls in Slytherin wish they were you? Nearly all of them. You have Potter as your best friend, you're the smartest thing since Dumbledore and you are very se-" Draco cleared his throat and Hermione frowned. "I couldn't be known to have gone out with you, because all the girls would have killed me and the guys wouldn't speak through their jealousy."

Hermione stared fixedly at her knees. She could tell Draco was looking at her, waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him, in to his cool eyes and found herself motionless. She couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. Draco lifted his hand and cupped her face, moving his closer. She felt his breath brush upon her lips and closed her eyes. 

Bang! The door to her dorm burst open and giggles erupted from the doorway. Draco's eyes widened and within an instant he was gone. Hermione jumped up with her heart hammering. Parvarti and Lavender had just entered the room and were talking to each other in their own gibberish language. How much had they seen?

"Did you see…?" Lavender said to Parvarti through laughter.

"Uh-huh! The way they…?" Parvarti answered, from her collapsed form on the floor. 

"I know! Then she…and he said…!" More giggles.

"What is going on here?" Hermione tried to demand in her most superior voice. She desperately hoped that they weren't laughing at what she and Draco had nearly done.

"Oh! Hermione, you'll never guess what Neville just did…" Parvarti began, but Hermione didn't bother to hear more. She breathed a sigh of relief and pretended to listen to their girly rambling, all the while thinking of how Draco's soft hand had caressed her face moments before.

***

Draco rested his face in his hands and tried to get a grip on himself. He silently praised Hermione's roommates for appearing when they did, or else something terrible would have happened. Draco could not rid himself of the pleased feeling he had gotten when he saw Hermione appear out of nowhere in his room. He raised his head out of his hands and stared at the spot on the floor where she had stood for a few short moments. 

Draco knew he couldn't ignore the way his mind had screamed against his kissing Hermione, but his spirit; the free part of him that lived without any of Voldemort's interference had wanted to hex the two idiots who had so obliviously interrupted them. 

Not only did thoughts of Hermione run through Draco's head that night, preventing him from any sleep, but thoughts of his artificial childhood. 

It had all been a lie. 

He had come to believe Voldemort was going to be his future. He would live to serve him, doing his bidding and getting rewarded with power in return. Draco looked upon Voldemort with such high esteem that now he felt couldn't change his position. He had been raised to side with Voldemort, no matter what the issue. Now his father had informed him that Draco was to kill him; kill his leader. 

A single thought protruded from his mind. What if I could save Voldemort? Pretend to work with Hermione, then when the crunch time came, he would turn on her and kill her for Voldemort. Surely he would be rewarded greatly…

Draco felt like punching himself in the face. How could he be thinking like that? After what he had nearly done? "Ugh!" Draco had no clue of what he should do, and there was no one to help him. His father was all for killing Voldemort, (which was the biggest shock to Draco's world) Hermione surely wanted him dead also and Draco was sure that if Voldemort had a say it would be negative to living out the Prophecy. The only person of power who had remained oddly neutral in this situation was Dumbledore. 

Draco had never liked Dumbledore, due to his preferred worshipping of the dark side. But now that his world seemed to have changed so greatly, perhaps he should have a chat with him tomorrow. What would he say? Did he even know about the Prophecy? Draco slipped into sleep even more confused than he had been before.

***

It was a night full of dreams and angst for Hermione too. Draco's breath still felt warm on her face and his gray eyes were ever boring in to her. What in Merlin's name had possessed her? She had actually leant in to Draco, ready to receive his lips on hers. After seven years of hatred and malice, they had been about to kiss? She silently thanked Lavender and Parvarti for coming in when they did, before she had the chance to do something she would regret. If Ron and Harry had ever found out, they'd never forgive her.

Hermione fell in to sleep halfway through thinking about abandoning the Prophecy just to avoid being alone with Draco in the cabin. Being there with out anyone to interrupt them and bring them back to their senses if a repeat of tonight ever happened again…

__

'She was running through the trees, searching and calling for the little one. Where was she? Surely she could hear her mother calling. Hermione began to worry. What had happened to her? She wasn't needed yet; her time would come later, much later…

Through the trees the gold hide of the young one glimmered as it tried to find where Hermione was. It saw her and rushed to her side with glee, nestling its head under hers.

Hermione's back half fell as she changed, then she stood on two legs and patted the young, who still rubbed up against her with delight…'

***

Draco awoke with a start. He hadn't realised that he'd fallen asleep, but he'd just had the strangest dream. It had felt like Hermione was there, but he couldn't see her. He had almost felt joined with her, as if her mind was with his, and they were both viewing the same thing, only from different perspectives. 

He would have to ask her about that when he saw her alone next. Maybe this was the Prophecy, starting to send its messages. He had been told to help Hermione until his time came, perhaps he was receiving glimpses of what she must become, then unconsciously joining her mind with is, so she could feel it and see whether it suited her. 

Well that was just stupid. Why would the Prophecy go to that much trouble just so she could have her choice of any animal? Another question for Dumbledore, Draco decided, and slipped back into sleep. This time, he dreamt of brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that could sweeten a lemon.

***

A/N- did you like? I loved writing it, and I swear I'll make the next chapter more bearable! Thanks for all the support you've given, it's very much appreciated! 

Special thanks to:

****

Winter Fae- For enormous reviews, which I love to read and find very informative.

****

Two*different*people- for your consistent reviews, which are funny, strange and good to read.

****

Angelgurl06- Yes, that's right. The Malfoy's are only just pretending to be evil so they can hopefully kill Voldemort with out being suspected. 

****

Hobytlah- for reviewing from the beginning.

****

Ladystrider77

Starlit Night- Yep, Lucius did know Draco was born to try kill Voldemort, so he became a Death Eater just to make it easier.

****

HarryPotterWanter- For reviewing from the beginning with such long reviews. I love them.

****

XoXferociousfemmeOxO

__

I know that's not nearly all of you, but I love all of the reviews I get, so remember that I do appreciate you all. Thanks


	12. Animagus Animal

****

Disclaimer- J.K, the Lucky One, owns this entire story, not me. (I own me, no one else ever will!) I do however claim ownership to the story line. _This_ Prophecy was mine, than one was included in The Order. I didn't copy the Prophecy, I swear. J.K owns hers, and I own mine. 

****

Chapter 12- Animagus Animal

Draco made his way cautiously down the corridor leading to Dumbledore's secluded office. He reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance and stopped short. Bugger, bugger, bugger! Why couldn't Dumbledore just have a normal door, on which he could knock and enter?

Draco crossed his arms and scowled at the entryway in annoyance. He couldn't even begin to guess what the password might be. He looked down the corridor in hope that a Professor would be walking up to help him. No such luck. Draco suddenly felt the amulet from around his neck grow warm and it glowed a shade emerald. The gargoyle sprung back from the doorway in response and Draco looked in to see a spiraling staircase leading to a closed wooden door. Draco stood still, staring from the gargoyle to his amulet in perplexity. "What in the wizards world made you know to do that?" He stupidly asked the amulet, as if hoping to get a response. "And how did you make it open? What did you do…?"

Draco shook his head. Another for the increasing list of questions to ask Dumbledore, he thought as he climbed the stairs. He knocked respectfully on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Came the soft voice on the other side.

Draco walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking mildly surprised to see Draco in his office.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? What can I do for you?" Dumbledore gestured to a seat in front of him, which Draco politely sat in. 

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few blunt questions?" Draco inquired. Dumbledore nodded with a small smile and leaned back in his chair with his hands placed on his lap.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked Dumbledore in the eye. "I was wondering if you know anything about a Prophecy?" Draco had thought that this was an OK question to ask, because if Dumbledore strangely didn't know about it, he could easily cover it up by apologizing, and saying he meant to say a prosperity potion. 

But it seemed that wasn't going to be necessary, for Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes I do. I had assumed that you and Miss. Granger had already come across it. Are you aware of what you must do?"

"Yes Headmaster. We must pull together and somehow defeat the Dark Lord." 

"Hmm. And have you any idea of how you are going to do it? It sounds like quite a difficult task to carry out." Dumbledore said. It seemed he knew much about it, and didn't want to say anything he shouldn't. 

"Hermione has to become an Animagus, I think. We've got no idea as to what she should become just yet. I have to help her. Got no idea how to do that either. We have to defeat Voldemort somehow. Definitely wouldn't have a clue as to how we're gonna manage that…" 

Dumbledore leaned forward at Draco's confusion. "Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't worry about how you're going to do these things. The answers will come to you in time. All you must do is be prepared for what you have to do. When it's time; you'll be able to do it. Don't worry."

Draco tried to accept Dumbledore's words, but found it hard. What if he couldn't help Hermione, and ruined any chance of the Prophecy coming true? Trying to think for the Prophecy was the hardest thing Draco had ever had to do. He was intelligent. He was good at what he set his mind to. But if he didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing, then he was at a loss.

"You're not listening to me Draco, I can tell." Dumbledore reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I thought I may be needing this soon, so I dug it up from the library." He held it out for Draco to read, but spoke it as if he had committed it to memory.

'True Seers are very rare in the wizarding world. One of the most accomplished in this field was Derek Malfoy. He lived over 100 years ago, but his name and skill is still remembered today. He worked with a witch partner to create a Prophecy concerning their descendants. Derek believed that his descendant would prove to wield the same skill and power as he, though no sane wizard would believe this, as he was a rare being that no one could duplicate.'

Draco raised his eyebrows after the short passage had been read. "So I'm supposed to be a powerful Seer like my great grandfather. I don't even like divination, or at least the Professors. Sure I still do it, but I don't learn any thing from that centaur or google-eyed fly lady."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. They know enough to teach you the basics. But Derek will teach you advanced divination through the journal, so keep it checked regularly."

Draco nodded and began proposing another more personal question on his mind. "Um, Professor Dumbledore? Do you know if every line of the Prophecy is true? Because there's one I don't really-" At that moment there was a knock at the door. Draco's stomach did an unwanted turn as it slowly opened and Hermione's head poked in. 

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore. Sorry about the interruption, but do you mind if I come-" Hermione spotted Draco sitting opposite Dumbledore and dropped her eyes momentarily to the floor out of mild embarrassment. "What are _you_ doing here?" she then asked curiously.

"I blew up the Herbology buildings and am about to be expelled from Hogwarts. You?" Draco said coolly, his manner nothing like his thoughts. All his rational thoughts left him as soon as her beautiful face had peered around the door. The close call last night surfaced in his mind. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, then she scowled at him. 

"Did not. I saw them out my window this morning and they were all intact. I'm here to ask Dumbledore some questions." Hermione answered, not looking away from his face, even though the last sentence was more or less directed at Dumbledore.

"Then have a seat Miss. Granger. I have been answering a few questions that Mr. Malfoy has for me too." Dumbledore quickly conjured up another chair next to Draco and beckoned for her to sit in it. Casting an unreadable glance at Draco, Hermione sat herself next to him. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you were in the middle of something, would you like to continue? Which line of the Prophecy do you not see coming true?"

Hermione looked to him with narrowed eyes, obviously running through the Prophecy in her head, searching for the line that Draco may be thinking of. After a few seconds, her expression became uncomfortable. Draco sighed. She's realized which line it is, he thought.

"Well, it's in the last paragraph. Second last line." Dumbledore looked confused. "Um, the part about 'Once these two lovers combine their power…'" Hermione kept her eyes on her feet, trying desperately to avoid Draco's gaze. His expression was intentionally unperturbed as he met Dumbledore's smiling eyes. "Are you sure that's correct?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Derek could predict everything to do with you two, and I don't think he'd include something that he wasn't certain about in the prophecy." He looked to Hermione. "Miss. Granger, what did you want to know?"

She swallowed and looked up at him. "I was wondering if you knew what animal I am meant to become? I was going to ask less bluntly, but you seem to be aware of the whole thing, so what's the point?" 

"Exactly. And to answer your question; No, I don't know what your form is going to be. I do know that Mr. Malfoy will help you find out."

"Um, I've had a few dreams recently. Do you think they are messages?" Hermione asked.

Draco leaned forward. "So have I."

"You're both having dreams? What are they about?" Dumbledore asked them both.

"I see a grown Unicorn running through the trees." Draco answered. "It's stormy and she runs to a clearing and helps free a young Unicorn who is trapped under some fallen branches. Not much else."

"And you Miss. Granger?"

"Same thing. Except I am the Unicorn." Hermione replied skeptically. "So it does mean something then? If we are both seeing it…"

"I'd say so." Dumbledore glanced at a small piece of metal on his desk. Draco assumed it was a clock. "I have to go talk to some of the Professors about classes tomorrow. You two should probably get together and try to pinpoint this animal. Good luck."

With that, Dumbledore stood and left the room. Draco sighed and also stood up. He walked over to the door and was about to close it behind him when Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry."

He stopped to listen, but didn't turn to face her.

"I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I could have just waited for today to thank you. I'm sorry I came into your room, and I'm sorry you followed me to mine. I'm sorry that I didn't demand you leave. But I'm not sorry about Lavender and Parvarti coming in. They saved us from never being able to talk again. I couldn't live with that Draco. Could you?"

Draco turned and looked at her. She had remained seated, and looked up at him with troubled eyes and a frown. "I don't think so." He answered truthfully. "I thought along different lines then you did last night. I cursed your ditzy friends for coming in, not thanked them. Yet I know that if they hadn't, this Prophecy would be abandoned due to your need to avoid me."

Hermione turned her head away. She couldn't bear to look at him. Over the past four months, she had gone from hating Malfoy, to accepting him, to respecting him and now she felt another feeling coming through. She liked Draco. For his strength to cope with the Prophecy even though it screams against everything he was ever taught. For the strength of the guard he puts up to avoid being hurt. For carrying her out of the snow and into the warmth of the cabin. For letting her cry on his shoulder, and now for what he had just said.

"Hermione, don't look away from me. Return my stare. You have to stop avoiding this. I _know_ you would have never looked at me again if last night had happened. But it didn't Hermione. So you can talk to me and look at me with out feeling embarrassment or humiliation or whatever it is you would have felt for kissing me." He walked over to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "Now lets forget about this, and do what we were told. We need to discover your animal."

Draco took hold of his amulet and pictured the clearing near the cabin. A few seconds later, he had transported himself and Hermione there. She followed him silently to the cabin and sat down on the couch once inside. 

"I have had dreams. Have you had them too?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"I think so. I dreamt last night about it, did you?" 

"Yes…but what if its wrong? What if we're interpreting it in the wrong way, and I'm supposed to be the little squirrel watching form the sidelines? How will we know?"

Draco walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Divination. I'll have to try figuring this out for myself…" he muttered. "Can I have your hand?" 

He held his out his hand. She tentatively placed her hand in his, and immediately got shivers down her back. His eyes met with hers briefly, but in that short look, she could tell he had received that same fate. Draco closed his gray eyes, and tried to concentrate on the mind of the girl whose hand he was holding. 

He felt his mind joining with hers. A barrier blocked his way to sift through her thoughts and memories. He pushed lightly with his mind and broke it down. Images began racing through his mind and he watched them all pass with curiosity. Harry, Ron, a ginger cat, two people who looked like they were her parents, the Gryffindor emblem, a Quidditch match. Draco stopped momentarily to pull back a bit. He was on the wrong path. 

He tried again. Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, the Potions dungeon, Professor Snape, homework, sitting in OWL's. Nope. Not this train of thought either. Draco opened his eyes and looked Hermione over. She was sitting with her eyes shut, her grip on Draco's hand tighter than before and she looked slightly pained. 

"Are you OK Hermione? I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked softly.

Her eyes opened slowly. "No, not at all. It's calming actually. I feel completely relaxed."

"Do you see what I see?" Draco asked her curiously.

"Uh-uh. Only black, beautiful black…" She answered dreamily, closing her eyes again.

Draco followed suit and concentrated on her mind again. An image of a corridor down in the dungeons, a guy with white hair and malicious gray eyes sending her flying backwards into the stone wall, blood, the Forbidden Forest, Glowing Oaks, the cabin, the journal. Draco had found the right section of her memory. More images came easily. The prophecy, an angry Ginny, a sorry Ginny, an amulet with a Unicorn and dagger, the white haired Slytherin guy again. This time he was shirtless, close and leaning towards her. Draco stopped here out of interest. He felt Hermione's emotions over this event. She was nervous, scared and worried. Yet she was pleased, and yearning for him in a way that had surprised her. 

Draco moved on. An image of Hermione sleeping; then her dream. She was cantering through the trees with four hooves, her silver coat glistened with raindrops, and she whinnied to the sky in desperation…

***FLASH***

__

The image of Hermione' s amulet again. 

Her dream of running through the forest. 

The image of a young unicorn snuggling under her neck. 

A silver pelt.

A gold pelt.

A long pointed horn.

Cantering, prancing and dancing.

The extreme beauty and intelligence of only one creature…

A Unicorn.

***FLASH***

Draco's eyes flew open and he realized he was sitting up dead straight. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. He had been concentrating so hard, not wanting to miss anything. Hermione seemed to be content, holding his hand and dreaming about nothing.

"Hermione…?" He squeezed her hand gently. "I saw something."

She looked up at him slowly, brown eyes were glistening with tears. "What did you see?"

Draco was alarmed, but told her about the Unicorn. "I think I've clarified that issue for you. It's definitely a Unicorn."

A single tear fell across Hermione's face when he said that. 

"What's wrong?" Draco didn't understand.

"I had a terrible feeling of pain and loss when you were Seeing. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about the Unicorn. Can we pick another animal? The squirrel doesn't sound all bad."

"I don't think so. It's what I Saw, what you dream and what your amulet is. I'd say it's a pretty strong message. Sorry."

She put on her brave face, wiped away her tears and pretended that she'd forgotten about her hand being in Draco's. It made her feel secure after what she'd just felt, and she didn't want him to let her go. Draco glanced quickly down at their joint hands also, but said nothing. 

"What now? Do we know what comes after deciding the animal?" He asked her. 

"Maybe, if it's definitely the Unicorn it'll say something in the journal." Hermione suggested. Draco nodded, slowly removed his hand from hers and retrieved the journal. Handing it to her he walked to the small table and sat down there. He pulled a few pieces of parchment from inside his robes and a bottle of ink.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stood and made her way over to him. She read the heading he had just written. "You're doing homework?" she asked incredulously. 

"Yep. I couldn't be bothered doing it over the holidays." He replied. "Have you done all of yours?"

Hermione nearly laughed. She had done hers in the first week of holidays, and since then had done it about three times over. "Um, yes. I have. By the way, it's an essay on Weakness potions, not Sneakiness potions."

"Oh, thanks." He performed a small clearing charm on the parchment and rewrote the heading. "Uh…how the hell do you make a Weakness potion, then?"

Hermione laughed at him. "You'd better find out before class tomorrow, or you wont be Snape's favorite student anymore." She turned and walked to the door. "I'm gonna check out the journal for clues of what to do, but I feel like some fresh air, so I'll do it in the clearing. Have fun homeworking."

Hermione left the cabin and made her way to the clearing, following the little river that flowed out from the lake. She sat down on a boulder by the lake and opened the small book. Flipping through the pages she had already read, she came across a page with writing that hadn't been there previously. 

__

'Now you have chosen your animal. Your changes will be quicker than the usual three years needed to become an Animagus, because you don't have to register. I will teach you how to do it, don't worry. The first step is to visualize.

The image must be perfect, or else your shape will be wrong and you'll have to start again, and you don't have time for that. Just visualize the Unicorn, Hermione. Then you can begin…'

Hermione finished and looked pensively across the small lake. Visualize? Hermione tried, but every time the image of a Unicorn came into her head, it would change shape, disappear or not even appear in the first place. She just couldn't keep the image. "This is ridiculous!" She huffed. Hermione looked down at the journal in frustration and noticed more words had formed on the parchment.

__

'Come on Hermione. How is the best way to get an image in your mind and have it stay there? Visualize…'

Hermione stared at the night sky helplessly. What the bloody hell were they talking about? The stars formed patterns that she could easily remember, with or without looking at them. But why…?

Images! If she saw it first, than she could reform it in her mind properly. Hermione would need a picture of a Unicorn, or even the real thing, then she could visualize it clearly and not have it waver. 

***

Ducking under a low branch of a Glowing Oak, Draco saw Hermione sitting by the lake staring at the sky. The moon shone on her face and illustrated her features perfectly. Her face was filled with excitement as he walked quietly over to her. She didn't know he was watching her, so the barriers she usually put up around people weren't showing. Hermione looked happy and she even laughed softly as she peered into the trees, obviously searching for something. Seeing her innocence and true self, without thinking Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped slightly, then turned to face him with sparkling eyes. "Draco, if I draw it, I can keep it clear!" He smiled at her even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Laughing quietly again, she turned back to face the trees, resting the back of her head on Draco's chest.

Feeling his heart beating on her head felt strange to Hermione. Her and Victor had never really gotten all that close. Holding hands and a few kisses was all. Hermione had hugged and lay down with Harry and Ron many times, but only as friends do. Never like this. 

The melodic beats seared through her, and Hermione felt her body resting fully against his. The pulsing glow of the Oaks relaxed her and gradually Hermione let her eyelids fall closed. Draco rested his arms on her shoulders and held her up as he moved. Kneeling down in front of her, he didn't need to think twice this time before leaning towards her.

Hermione only realised what Draco was doing when she felt his face close to hers. Leaving her eyes closed, Hermione tilted her face and met his lips with hers. His lips were soft and smooth, and Hermione wound her arms around his neck. Draco slid his hands about her waist slowly and they came to rest at the base of her back. Hermione stood up so she could feel her body against his as Draco deepened the kiss. 

***

Unnoticed by neither Draco nor Hermione, a small gold head peeped through the trees to watch them curiously. The dappled moonlight played across its pelt, and it seemed to dance. The young Unicorn took another cautious step forward, then realised that the two-legged creatures couldn't see him. They were preoccupied with something else. He had seen the female watching the trees a few times before, but was too shy to come out in to view. Backing away from the two, the Unicorn melted back into the cover of the forest to return to its mother.

***

Hermione pulled away, and inhaled a few quick, deep breaths. Glancing up at Draco she took a distancing step backwards. She swallowed, cleared her throat and smiled mischievously. 

"Man, if Parvarti or Lavender had walked in half way through that, there's no way I would have let you escape unnoticed."

Draco laughed, partly from what she'd said, and partly because he had been thinking exactly the same thing. He ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the night sky. Wow. That was an unexpected event he did not regret one bit.

Even if Hermione couldn't handle looking at him straight once she had thought about it overnight, it had been worth it. No doubt about that.

"Sooo…" Hermione started, now looking slightly uncomfortable. "You finished all your homework?" 

"Nope. I suppose Snape will just have to fail me." Draco shrugged. "I am getting sick of being his favorite student now anyway. It's starting to get old, you know?"

"Oh, sure. Yeah." Hermione didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She loved being professor McGonagal's favorite student, and she had been since first year. "If you wanted to keep up the charade for a little longer though, I could always help you." She offered. 

Draco thought about it for a few seconds. He really should get it done, and it wouldn't hurt him any to get Hermione's intelligence down in his work. "Alright." 

They spent the next hour or so lying on their stomachs in the clearing, doing Draco's essay on Weakness potions. Or rather, Hermione doing it. Draco just watched her in fascination. How could she have her mind set so firmly on work when she had just kissed him? No girl can do it with that much ease. They all drop dead at the sight of him once he's been with them. 

Maybe it hadn't meant anything to Hermione.

Draco continued to nod and scribble down what she told him until she seemed to think he knew it all. He put the parchment and ink back in his robe, stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione nodded at him and took hold of her amulet. Stealing one last glance in his direction, she disappeared. 

Draco let out an audible breath. Bloody hell. Now he'd messed it all up. They were getting on much better these days, now how would things be between them? Hopefully not forced. Hermione hadn't minded him kissing her, she even smiled and stayed with him afterwards. 

Draco sighed and used his amulet to appear in the forest near the castle. Then he walked back to the Slytherin Common Room to write up his potion essay from the notes Hermione had supplied him with. He hadn't listened at all when she had explained things, so his notes made no sense. He tried anyway; thinking Hermione would be disappointed in him if he didn't.

*** 

A/N- Great! Chapter 12 is finished! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, each and every one is fantastic! I would mention names, but I just want to post this chapter for you all :D

(Winter Fae- I love your long reviews! Don't make them any shorter, I _love_ the detail you put in them! Thanks.)


	13. By the Lake

A/N- Sorry it's been so long every one! Really I am! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it…you'll soon see why! Love you's all.

****

CHAPTER 13- By the Lake

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron in potions class the next morning, watching Professor Snape sweep around the dungeon collecting homework. He reached the three Gryffindor's at the back table and glared at them, whilst sticking his arm out for their essays. 

Hermione handed hers over confidently, whereas Ron and Harry looked as though they were handing in agreements for expulsion. Ron turned to Hermione when Snape moved on.

"What the hell is a Weakness potion?" he demanded. "Harry and I were up half the night writing about decomposing muscles." 

Hermione laughed at him. "It's got nothing to do with physique, Ron. It's about weakening the mind. The drinker of the potion will find it extremely difficult to concentrate and will be weak in a fight because they lose their wits. Very few can come out on top in a duel if they have consumed a weakness potion." Hermione finished, still smiling at Ron and Harry's bewildered looks.

"But Hermione, that wasn't in the text book." Harry complained.

"Yes it was, Harry. You two just didn't look hard enough." She skimmed through her book. "There." She pointed to a fairly long paragraph. "See? If you read the actual text instead of just the headings, you might have found something of value." 

"Shut up." Ron mumbled. "We tried." 

"Of course you did." Hermione said absently, patting him on the knee. Her eyes had just met with Draco's as he walked in the door, late. As usual. His gray eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her, then his lips curled in to a tiny smile. He was so sidetracked with the silent girl at the back of the classroom that he walked in to a table. 

Stumbling slightly, he glanced quickly around the room to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. Hermione covered her mouth and giggled silently as his pale face flushed with embarrassment. She winked at him so he didn't feel that she was laughing at him, but _with_ him. Even though she _was_ laughing at him.

Draco managed another small smile then turned his back on her as Snape approached him. He handed in his essay, and Hermione felt happy with him for finishing it. He had done his essay with her help, and Hermione was instantly dying to know what his grade would be. If Snape gave Gryffindor's lower marks, she'd love to know what her work would get when graded fairly.

Snape started the lesson shortly after Draco's arrival. Class was quiet, consisting of writing notes from the board. Hermione found herself looking up many times to watch the white haired guy sitting on the Slytherin side of the dungeon. He was talking with Crabbe and Goyle, undoubtedly about Quidditch. Harry and Ron weren't the only guys who found Quidditch to be the only topic of conversation. 

***

After classes had finished for the day, Hermione headed for the Common Room to get a start on her homework. Harry sat comfortably on the couch and Ron was sprawled on the floor. She seated herself next to Harry, who looked up and smiled at her hopefully. 

"What do you need help with?" she asked in mild exasperation.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you'd sit with us for a while. You've been out and about a lot recently. Here…have a seat." He patted the cushion next to him.

Hermione smiled and seated herself down, pulling out her Transfiguration homework. "OK, Harry. But only for an hour or so, then I have to go get a book from the library." 

"What for?" Ron asked curiously, looking up from his ink-splotched parchment. 

"Night time reading." She lied easily. The truth was that she was going back to the cabin to try and get a bit further on the Prophecy. 

"What?!" Ron said in mock shock. "You've gotten sick of Hogwarts: A History?"

Hermione glared at him half-heartedly. "Maybe." She answered. Ron smirked and kept writing up his homework. Harry took advantage of Hermione sitting next to him for the hour, and managed to get at least half the answers off her for the DADA quiz they had been given. When Hermione stood up to leave, she noticed Ron and Harry exchanging a glance.

Smiling to herself, she walked from the room, knowing that as soon as she was out of sight, Harry would give his sheet to Ron so he could have the correct answers too. Then Ron would give Harry the information he had written up, and they would manage to score decent grades by doing so.

Hermione reached the doors of the library, but instead of entering, she kept going. Out through the front doors, and across the lawn. Walking into the forest as if she was supposed to be there, Hermione took shelter under the overhanging branches. Grasping her amulet, she was soon in the clearing facing the small lake. 

She wandered over to the lakeside and sat down on the small pebbles and stones that lined the shore. Hermione felt the winter sun on her back as she looked at the Glowing Oaks in thought; a pose she had assumed many times before. 

"OK Hermione…visualize." She said quietly to herself, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind. She formed the silver pelt, four legs, mane and tail, and the long nose. Hermione carefully checked the details in her mind. It looked right, but felt wrong at the same time.

"Something's missing…" She opened her eyes for a moment to think of all the characteristics of a Unicorn, and froze at what she saw. Standing just across the lake was a young Unicorn. It stood nervously, its hoof pawing at the ground. Hermione's eyes widened and she didn't move at all, in hope that it wouldn't run away. 

She surveyed the Unicorn quickly, as it was a perfect chance to see what was missing from her mental picture, all the while not believing her luck that a real Unicorn had wandered where she could see. 

"Oh! I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed suddenly. She had forgotten the Unicorns horn. Now the mental picture was complete and she should be able to begin work on becoming an Animagus. 

"The witty, sarcastic comment that I would normally say to something like that is just too easy."

Hermione jumped and twisted around to see Draco leaning against a Glowing Oak. He had a smirk on his face, which evaporated as his eyes looked behind Hermione at the Unicorn. 

"Shut up then. You'll scare it away, with a head that big." Hermione retorted, turning back to see the young Unicorn take a step backwards towards the forest. "Ooh, no!" she said softly but urgently to the Unicorn. "Stay here…come on, it's all right. We won't hurt you, or at least_ I_ wont. Shh, come on. That's it…ooh goody!" Smiling when the young Unicorn took a step back towards her, Hermione faced Draco. 

"I see it likes you." He said softly, not wanting to answer to Hermione if his loud voice scared it away. She beamed at him and turned back around. 

"Come here…come on." She cooed.

"If you really want me to…," Draco said.

"I was talking to the bloody Unicorn, you goof." Hermione smiled, though she did scoot over a bit on her rock for Draco to sit next to her. He moved over to her slowly, so as not to scare the animal on the other side of the lake. He stood in front of her, with his back facing her as he watched it with curiosity. Hermione found that having him standing right there sidetracked her momentarily.

"I've never seen one in the wild before." Draco began saying, turning his head around to Hermione. "I've only ever seen them in Care of Magical Crea-" He paused when he saw where she was looking.

Hermione's eyes snapped back up to his face and she felt herself blushing furiously. Draco smirked and sat down next to her, allowing his thigh to touch hers. "Get a good look, Granger? I can stand up again if you want." 

Hermione didn't answer, just stared resolutely across the lake. "Do you think it would stay there if I walked around the lake to get to it?" She asked, deciding now was a good time to change the subject, before her blush heated her robes so much that they caught on fire. That would almost be more embarrassing then Draco seeing her checking him out. 

Maybe not.

"Can you return the favor? Stand up, do a bit of a walk for me. Maybe a saunter or something." Draco was enjoying himself immensely, chuckling at Hermione's discomfort.

"Shut up." However she did stand, but walked quickly away from him heading for the other side of the lake. Keeping to the lakes edge, Hermione approached the Unicorn from its side of the lake. As suddenly as it had appeared, the young Unicorn turned in fright and ran back in to the cover of the trees. 

"I don't think it likes you as much as you thought!" Draco called from his seat. Hermione walked back to him in annoyance. Hopefully that wasn't the last she would ever see of that beautiful creature.

***

Draco read the journal over Hermione's shoulder. They were in the comfort of the cabin yet again, trying to figure out what the next step would be. A new page of the journal had been written up. 

__

'Well done. Now you must obtain a sample of the Unicorn to add to a potion that Draco must make. Draco, you'll find directions on how to make this on the next page. It is difficult, but stick to it, and you'll do fine. 

Hermione, begin to write a spell that you'll speak just before you drink the potion. It doesn't have to be long or poetic, just let it contain your feelings and hopes about this transformation.

Good luck, 

Derek Malfoy'

Hermione handed the book to Draco. He examined the ingredients and method he'd have to follow to make the potion. "Shit. It is bloody hard." He exclaimed, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I think I can get most of these, just that sample of the Unicorn will prove a pain in the arse."

Hermione smiled. "We're finally getting somewhere with this. I wonder how long it will take?"

"Not very long. I think Esmerelda and Derek shortened the method so it was at it's simplest. But it will still work." Draco replaced the journal on the mantle. "Well, I guess I'd better go do some homework." He grabbed his amulet, then paused when he saw Hermione do the same. 

She sent him a small wink and a second later found herself looking at him in a different surrounding. They were both in the woods just near Hogwarts grounds. Taking the lead, Hermione wandered up to the castle. Draco was close behind her, but distanced himself a bit when they walked into the Entrance Hall, making it seem like they just happened to walk in at the same time, not walk in together. 

"See you in class." He whispered just before he turned off down the stone stairs leading to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione felt a small quiver run down her spine as his warm breath reached the back of her neck. She walked up to her dorm, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with Filch by hiding behind a hanging curtain. 

Upon reaching her dorm, Hermione was drilled with questions by Lavender and Parvarti. They were extremely curious as to why she was so late in.

"Where were you? I know you weren't in the library, Madam Pince closed it early saying something about Peeves befriending all the 'Monster Book of Monsters' and making them attack all students who walked passed them."

"Are you hiding something from us?"

"You've been outside, haven't you? There's snow on the bottom of your robe."

"Were you with a _guy_?"

"Were you making out with him?"

" Were you two doin-"

"Shut up! Bloody hell, you two. No, to all of your questions. I am not hiding anything, and I am not seeing a guy secretly. Okay?" Hermione snapped.

"What about the robe? You have been outside." Lavender said quietly.

"Oh. Fine, I was outside."

"Doing what? It's freezing out there Hermione." Parvarti asked curiously.

"Umm." Hermione thought quickly. "Visiting Hagrid. He was a bit lonely, so he sent me an owl asking if I'd like to visit him."

Lavender exchanged a look with Parvarti, and gave Hermione a sly smile. "You keep lying to us Hermione. You just contradicted yourself. We know what's going on."

"You do?" Hermione asked half in worry, and half in shock that these two were smart enough to figure anything out. Ever.

"Yes. You have a thing for Hagrid don't you?" Parvarti said, catching on with Lavender's charade.

"_What?_" Hermione gaped. She then realised they were only kidding. She broke down in giggles and whacked them both over the head with her pillow. "Yes." She answered in heavy sarcasm, getting into her bed and drawing the curtain. "That's exactly it. I have a crush on Hagrid."

Although, she added to herself, I mustn't be very dedicated because someone else stole my heart with one kiss. 

Hermione's smile vanished and her eyes widened when she realised what she had just thought. 

Oh. My. God. 

Instead of relishing in the revelation she had just made, she pounded her fist into her non-suspecting pillow. That bastard! That stupid, lazy, egotistical bastard! How dare he? How dare he do that? All he wants is to make my life as complicated as possible. He does it to all the girls. Kiss them, and then leave them to weep when his cool gaze rests upon another girl. 

Hermione rolled on to her back and stared at the roof of her four poster. A Slytherin. That was the best fate could give her? Surely it could try a little harder. Hermione's face set resolutely. She wasn't going to give in to fate. Not this time. Maybe once it offered her a prince instead of a prick.

Draco Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy?

__

Draco Malfoy?!

No way. He would enjoy himself too much when he found out that he held her delicate heart in his hands. His smooth, strong, caressing hands…

"Shut up!" She mumbled angrily to the images in her mind. From now on she'd have to be stronger around him. Not give him the satisfaction that he wants. To have the ability to make a Gryffindor crash and burn would be the perfect boost his ego needed to reach its maximum capacity. 

Hermione had already seemed to make going the cabin an evening habit. She would head back tomorrow night, to see if the Unicorn came back for her to get a sample off. Just a few pieces of hair would be all she'd need. Then she'd give them to Draco so he could make the potion. 

Only one of them needing to be at the cabin or clearing at the one time. Good. That'll work.

If only she knew how wrong she was…

***

Hermione attended her morning classes as usual, writing notes and completing the majority of homework before the rest of the students had even finished their class work. As she walked across the grounds after lunch towards the Care of Magical Creatures class, she noticed Draco walking just ahead of her with his two 'body guards,' although he was now the same height as them, so he could clearly defend himself. 

Her glance remained on his back for just a fraction too long. She didn't notice the pothole, and stepped right in it. Her books scattered everywhere as she tripped and fell on her face in the sludgy grass. Hoping no one had noticed Hermione lifted her head from the ground and felt her stomach drop.

Crabbe and Goyle had turned around and were laughing at her. Draco's back was still turned; he hadn't noticed her yet. Quickly scrambling to her knees, Hermione began to gather her books as Draco turned to see what his friends were laughing at. He raised his eyebrows in amusement, then said something to Crabbe and Goyle, which made them guffaw, then turn and continue on their way to class.

Hermione began to stand up, and didn't notice the mud just under her foot and slipped straight down again. Why was Draco the only person she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of, yet here he was? She had a case of bloody bad luck. That was the only answer to it. 

"Hermione, are you alright down there?" Draco's voice sounded from above her. She had kept her head down, hoping like a child that if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Wrong.

Draco laughed and bent down to tap her on the shoulder. "Cat got your tongue?"

She looked up at him. "I'm such a klutz." Hoping to pass it off at that. Draco smirked.

"Nah, you're not. I think my handsome butt sidetracked you again. Couldn't take your eyes off it." His eyes were twinkling mischievously as he reached a hand down in offer to help her up. 

She took it and begun brushing her robes off as Draco gathered her books. "I believe these belong to you Miss." He said in pompous voice. She took her books and before she could react, Draco had swiftly grabbed her other hand and kissed it gently. "I hope we meet again, my fair lady."

Hermione let him drop her hand. Her whole arm was tingling from the touch of his soft lips.

Her eyes stared at him. He had taken the risk to kiss her hand in public. Where anyone could have seen. No one had, but that was beside the point. 

"Hermione? What's the matter?" He asked in concern, taking a step towards her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said, recovering. She took a step back from him. "Listen, I'm going to the clearing tonight to see if the Unicorn comes back and I'll see if I can get some hair. Don't bother coming, because you might just scare it away. I'll give you the hair tomorrow."

Draco frowned. It sounded to him like he was being blown off. Ha, as if that'd work. The easiest thing to do was to agree for now. He could do something about it later. "Sure. Whatever."

"And thanks for the help." Hermione smiled very briefly, then walked around him and headed towards Hagrid's class.

"No problem." He said quietly to her retreating back.

***

Hermione materialized out of thin air in the clearing around eight that night. As usual, she made her way to the boulder on the side of the lake and seated herself down. It was quite a warm night. No snow covered the ground, and there was a slight warm breeze rustling through the trees around her. 

Tilting her head back so she could watch the stars, Hermione waited. After around twenty minutes, Hermione heard a crunching of twigs across the lake. Looking down, she saw the gold pelt of the young Unicorn. There was no way for her to tell if it was the same one from the night before, but Hermione felt it was.

The Unicorn trotted down to the bank and stooped its head to the water and took a drink. Hermione shifted in her seat and the Unicorn snapped its head up, eyeing her curiously.

"It's okay. It's just me. You remember me, don't you?" Hermione said softly. The Unicorn relaxed and cocked its head to the side and watched her. Hermione knew that now would be a fine time to try approaching it again, but it didn't like being approached from the side. Hermione thought that maybe if she remained eye contact and came at it from the front, it would know she was coming and not get scared.

Right. So from the front it was. But to do that she'd have to swim across the lake. It wasn't far, and not too cold, but she had stupidly forgot to bring her wand with her and couldn't really walk back to her dorm dripping wet. Hermione sighed. Bugger.

She looked around in nervousness. Nothing was there. "Stop being paranoid." She told herself firmly. "Draco's not coming tonight, he said so himself. And no one else ever comes here. So just do it." With a final glance around the clearing, Hermione pulled her robe off over her head.

She lay it as close to the water as she could. Then she removed her shirt and pants that she usually wore under her robe. Deciding to leave at least her underwear on, Hermione walked slowly in to the lake. The water was chilly, but she put up with it. She saw the Unicorn still watching her curiously. It didn't seem to be worried at all.

Hermione waded in to water and was half way across the lake before the Unicorn realised what she was doing. However, instead of running away it took a tentative step forward. 

"That's it. I'm not going to hurt you. Good Unicorn…stay there." Hermione spoke gently to the baby creature. She felt her feet touch ground, and began to wade very slowly out of the water. The Unicorn took another step towards her. Hermione reached out a shaking hand and the Unicorn wiggled its nose and sniffed her hand. Then it snorted. Hermione laughed softly and patted its head. 

With her wet hand, the gold hair stuck and gathered easily as she petted. "Thanks." Hermione whispered. "I'll see you soon, I hope." She began to wade back into the water. She did want to stay with the Unicorn as long as it would tolerate her company, but she was freezing. 

Keeping her hand above water, Hermione half swam, half treaded water across the lake. Hearing a snort from behind her, she smiled and turned to see the Unicorn walking back in to the forest with its tail swishing behind it. 

Hermione's foot found the ground again, and she turned around to walk out. She was only waist deep when she saw something that made her cry out. Draco had just appeared in the middle of the clearing, his back turned. Hearing her shout, he spun around, just in time to see her submerge herself under the water. She didn't do a very good job of hiding though, as she kept one of her hands above the surface.

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. What was Hermione doing in the lake? Had she fallen in? He then noticed her robe and clothes in a pile on the bank and smiled slyly. He sauntered over to the edge of the lake and crouched down, waiting patiently for Hermione to surface. 

He didn't have to wait very long. She hadn't taken in a breath before she'd gone under. Slowly, her head rose out of the water and her eyes stared at him angrily as she breathed in deeply.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Just hoping to enjoy the view." He said easily.

"Piss off." She replied with gritted teeth. With the hand that remained out of the water, she made a rude gesture. That only made his smile widen.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked in mock sincerity. "Aren't you wearing much down there?" His eyes swept down and he made it seem like he could see under the water. "Oh, goodness me! Hermione, you should know better than to wear as little as that. You'll catch a cold."

"Go away!" Hermione ordered, though she didn't sound too convincing. The cold was starting to effect her and her voice quivered as she shook. "Please." She added.

"Hmm." Draco scratched his chin as if he was seriously considering it. "Umm…nope. I don't think so. But I'm not stopping you from coming out. In fact, I welcome it. Come on."

Hermione felt her bare legs cover with goose bumps and her stomach shiver in cold. She felt her foot start to slip backwards and moved to place it again more firmly, but slipped all the way. Her head went under water again and her hand nearly followed but it was suddenly gripped by a far stronger hand than her own was. Draco pulled her partially out of the water. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked fearfully, when he didn't let her hand go. There was no way she wanted him to see her like this. No one had ever seen her like this, and there was no way in hell that Draco would be the first. 

"Nothing much." Draco answered casually, though he couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. "Just getting you out of here before you freeze to death. Because you and I both know that you wont get out while I'm here, and I'm not leaving because I need to talk to you."

Hermione tried to snatch her hand back, but Draco's grip couldn't be broken. She then rested her feet on his submerged ankles and pushed against them, but that didn't work either. 

"Draco." She wined, though her voice had lost its edge due to the cold. "Don't do this to me. It's not fair."

"Of course it's not fair. But you've done plenty of unfair things to me over the years, so it all adds up." Draco answered. 

Hermione then made a dreadful mistake. She raised her other hand and pushed her hair out of her face. As quickly as a frog snatching a fly out of the air, Draco grabbed her hand in his other. He now held her in a perfect lock. She couldn't get away.

"Don't." Hermione pleaded in despair. In all her years of being tormented by Draco she had never cried in front of him. But right now, it seemed impossible to hold her tears in. He was being dreadful, but he didn't seem to realise how much it was affecting her. He'd probably done things like this with other girls, and they'd all laughed and giggled. But not Hermione. She didn't like this at all.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Draco, please let me go." She whispered, a tear now sliding down her face. Draco's smile evaporated, but he held on to her. 

"Hermione?" He felt her shivering and quaking in his grip. "Shit. I'm so sorry."

He let go of one arm. It fell limp by her side. "Hermione? You too cold. Can you even stand?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and remained her defiant, even thought she knew she probably couldn't stand. It was a warm night, but the lake had been chilled by a cold winter of ice and snow. "Not in front of you, I cant."

"Hermione, I am _really_ sorry. I didn't realise how bloody freezing the water is. I was going to turn around so you could come out eventually. But now I don't want to let go of you, because I'd hate for you to fall under. And also because I don't want to get myself all wet swimming under there to rescue you."

"Please just go away." Hermione said weakly. "Now." 

"Fat chance." He replied shortly. He then assumed his pompous like act. "Now, if you don't mind my dear young lady, I think it's time to rescue you. I promise that I wont look at you at all while I do so."

Hermione was too shocked and cold to answer. She couldn't get away, and he was saying something that she truly did not want to believe. But sure enough, Draco bent down swiftly and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. 

"Come on." He hoisted her into his arms and carried her out of the icy water. "Sorry. Again." He placed her on the ground and handed her clothes to her. He hurriedly turned his back then, to let her keep some of that dignity females hate to be without. 

After a minute or two, he twisted his head and looked over his shoulder. She had her pants on, and was just pulling her shirt over her head. He saw her breasts supported by her bra just before her shirt covered them up. He quickly turned his head back around and allowed himself a grin. 

He allowed her another minute or so, then pulled his wand out from his pocket and sprawled next to her on the grass. Hermione's teeth were chattering and she clutched her knees to her chest in a state on cold and insecurity. 

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" 

"Please, just go away now. Please." She looked over at him with pleading eyes. At that point, he seriously considered just doing what she asked, but felt he needed to talk to her. He scooted closer, said a quick spell to make the end of his wand emanate heat and handed it over to her. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I'm not leaving." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help her get some heat back. "I shouldn't have done that to you, I forget that you're not like every one else."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Well, for a start you've never liked me before, unlike most of the other girls I know."

"You flatter yourself." Hermione said dryly.

"No, no. It's true." He smirked. "You're also very alluring and mysterious. I can't seem to get close enough to you, and I know that behind your robe, you hide things that you want to keep hidden." As he said that, he felt her tense in his arms. "Did I say something wrong Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer him. Just stared at her feet. He waited for her. Finally she took a deep breath. "How much did you see?" 

Draco cast her a sidelong glance. "I could be a gentleman and say nothing. But I am not a gentleman. I saw you wearing a matching set of underwear, in black. It made your eyes look even deeper than usual. I saw your stomach and your legs. Every thing really."

"Bastard." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"But I swear I'll forget about it as soon as I can." He lied obviously, holding a hand over his heart. Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Please do. And please Draco; never ever do something like that to me again. Or I'll curse your arse so bad you wish that I'd just kill you to save you the humiliation of being beaten by a female." She poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"Okay. I promise."

"And," Hermione hesitated. "Don't kiss me again."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Why not?" 

"Because I don't like it."

"Liar." He accused.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, angry at how he didn't believe her. And also at how easily he had seen through her.

"I said you are a liar." He said. "And I won't make such a promise. Sorry."

Hermione's eyes flared up in anger, but she couldn't keep up that pose for very long. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was relieved that he wouldn't. They were silent for a few minutes and Hermione began to feel her toes again. She then remembered something that Draco had said to her. "What was it you came here to talk to me about?"

"Oh! That." Draco said, having forgotten himself. "Um…never mind that anymore."

"What? Come on, tell me." Hermione pressed.

"Fine. I was just wondering why you didn't want to be seen with me around the school?"

Hermione turned her head away. "I…I just thought that you'd make a fool out of me. That you'd make me feel stupid like you always used to. And now that you know me a little better, you know what insults would work on me, and which ones wouldn't."

"You actually thought all that?" Draco asked, slightly surprised. "Wow. I thought it was just that you didn't want Pothead and Weasley seeing you with me willingly."

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Hermione lied. That had occurred to her as well, but she had forgotten to mention it. 

"You girls think so much about things. I wish you'd just stop for a while and let us guys catch up a bit."

Hermione laughed. "You will never catch up."

Draco smiled. "Well, bugger. I'll be sure to let the other guys know."

Hermione stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She stretched out her hand and handed him about ten small golden hairs that had come from the back of the young Unicorn. "Now you can get a start on that potion of yours."

"Great." Draco said sarcastically, standing up too. "Can't wait."

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione reached up to her amulet.

"Sure will." Draco took a step closer and began to lean in, but Hermione pressed two fingers against his lips.

"Sorry. You heard what I said before."

"But it's not the truth. Why are you kidding yourself?" Draco asked, taking her hand away so he could speak.

Hermione didn't answer, she just repeated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. He gently kissed it, as he raised his other hand to his amulet. Before he lifted his lips, he closed his eyes and disappeared from sight. He knew that this would make Hermione think about rejecting him again. Or he hoped it would.

It worked like a charm. 

Hermione raised the hand to her face and pressed it against her cheek. "I'm such an idiot!" she cursed herself. Next time, she promised herself. Next time, she wouldn't be so dense as to refuse Draco Malfoy. 

*** 

A/N- My goodness! I am so SORRY you guys. I can't believe it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I think I was lacking a joining scene. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I couldn't think of how to get there from where I was. I was buggered for a while there.

But I'm back, and rolling! Sorry again. Thanks so much for all the reviews I got over that time, I loved them.

If you have any ideas you want me to put in the fanfiction, let me know. But don't be too crushed if I don't put it in, cause I don have a vague storyline planned out that I have to stick to. Thanks for all your dedication love you all. J 


	14. The way they were

****

A/N- Here's chapter 14, (I managed to get it on, replacing the original 14th chapter with mistakes) so I hope there aren't any more mistakes in here. Thanks for reading this far! But, I think it's time to give it a read…

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- _The way they were._

The morning sun streamed in through the high window in Draco's dorm room and shone in his eyes. Groaning and blinking a few times, he sat up and yawned. Today he had classes, all of which Hermione was in. 

It's not that he wanted to be with her or anything, but he enjoyed teasing her when only the two of them knew he didn't mean it. Seeing the looks of fury on Potter and Weasley's face's was always a Kodak moment, and the way Hermione acted as if it really bothered her (even though it didn't) always made him work to keep a smile off his face.

After breakfast, Draco collected the books he needed for Transfiguration and made his way to class with Crabbe and Pansy. Strutting by his side, she was wearing her 'I'm too cool' expression. Draco glanced at her and couldn't help but smirk himself. Pansy loved thinking that she ruled the school, all the while knowing that her apparent ignorance infuriated the other students. 

"Where were you last night, Draco?" she asked him curiously

Draco cast her a sidelong glance. "I went out."

"Where?"

"To perform a disorientation spell on the Charms classroom, so when Professor Thickwit opened the doors this morning, nothing would be in it's right place. Chairs on the walls, Parchment covering the windows, that kind of thing."

"Uh-huh. Sure, sure." Pansy looked impressed at his well-prepared excuse. "Good one. I'll have to remember it. Now, where were you really?"

"None of your business." Draco said. He paused for a moment, then smiled at her. "Where were _you_ two nights ago?"

Pansy giggled. "And that's none of _your_ business." 

"We're even then." Draco said smoothly. They continued through the halls of the school, eventually reaching the Transfiguration classroom moments before McGonagall arrived. As they filed into the room, Draco noticed Hermione, and 'accidentally' knocked her books out of her arms. 

"Watch it." Hermione snapped, glaring at him as she retrieved her belongings from the floor. Draco smirked and gave her the slightest nudge with his knee. Hermione hadn't been very balanced as she knelt on the floor, and now she fell on to her backside. 

"Now you're where you belong," Draco said simply, as if he had just helped her out. "have a nice day." Just before he turned to follow Pansy and Crabbe, he gave her a small wink. The corners of her mouth lifted very slightly, then the trace of a smile was gone as Weasley helped her to her feet. 

"You should learn to back off, Malfoy." He warned.

"Come on students! To your seats now!" McGonagall shouted from the front of the class, before Draco could answer Weasley 'appropriately'. He shuffled to his seat next to Pansy and draped himself across it, sending Hermione a casual glance. She wasn't watching him though, but appeared to be busy laughing with Harry and Ron. 

McGonagall taught the class with her usual strictness, not allowing Draco any time to chat or infuriate Hermione's friends. Once Transfiguration finished, Draco met up with Goyle as Crabbe and Pansy walked off to History class. "Hey Draco."

"Hi, Goyle. You've been neglecting your classes again." He chided with a smile. "Not that we did any thing interesting, but you did miss Hermione falling on her arse in front of the class."

"Bet Weasley wasn't too happy with that, assuming she fell due to a 'slip' of yours." Goyle chuckled.

Draco laughed. "Yep. He would have tried to pound me, like that's possible."

As they walked to their next class, Draco became aware of someone walking a few paces behind him. He stopped suddenly and was welcomed by the person colliding in to his back. Draco turned with a smirk, but removed it when he saw who it was. 

"Chris? What are you doing?" The Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team stood unsteadily a few feet back, eyeing Draco nervously. He was a year younger than Draco, but was excellent at Quidditch and had received the Captain position. 

"Just letting you know that the match against Ravenclaw is coming up really soon. So we've got training after school tomorrow. Is that ok?" Chris was shifting from foot to foot and not looking at Draco steadily.

"Sure, that's fine. Why didn't you just stop me and tell me before?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you." Chris looked behind him to where one of his friends was waiting. "I've got to get to class. Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Draco smiled slightly at Chris's urge to leave. As they continued on their way to Herbology, Goyle cast Draco a sidelong glance.

"Why is he so nervous around you?"

"He thinks I'm annoyed at him because he got the Captain position and I didn't. But to be honest, it's better to have someone else to blame if we lose." They reached the Herbology greenhouses as the rest of the class was filling in to the room. Professor Sprout set them up with weeding pots of fertilizer to ready them for the fourth years to plant seeds in.

"Why cant the fourth years do it themselves?" Draco shouted to Sprout, who was standing at the front of the greenhouse. Heads turned to look at him, but even the Gryffindor's seemed to agree with his question. They all looked at the professor. 

"Um. Well, because they wont have enough time in their class to weed and to plant seeds."

"So they could do it the class before." Draco argued.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. You're doing this because I have been extremely preoccupied with something very important, so I unfortunately don't have anything planned for this lesson. This was all I could muster up on such short notice, unless you would prefer to do boring worksheets? I can always find some of those for you."

Draco shook his head. "No thanks. But I appreciate the offer." He turned back to his pot and pulled out a weed with stubborn roots. 

"Nice try." Hermione's voice said softly from behind him when Goyle went up to professor Sprout because he'd cut his finger on a prickle. Draco turned to face her, smiling.

"It was worth a shot."

"So," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You going to the cabin tonight? Perhaps start on your potion?"

"Yeah. Good idea. You going to be there too?"

"Uh-huh. Got to start on my spell. I suppose I'll see you there then." Hermione then turned and walked back over to Harry and Ron, who were watching her grumpily. Hermione had told Draco that they hadn't bothered her since he'd 'had a talk' with them, but obviously they didn't approve of her acquainting with Draco all the same. He gave them a small wave then turned back to his pot, feeling smug from the looks of irritation on their faces. 

***

Running as fast and as non-suspiciously as he possibly could, Draco tucked a small bag under his arm and headed out the front doors of Hogwarts castle. He reached the forest and continued inside the shelter of the trees before grasping his amulet and appearing moments later in the middle of the clearing. He then walked to the cabin and went inside. Hermione sat at the table chewing unconsciously on the end of her quill while staring at a blank piece of parchment. 

"Nearly finished, I assume." Draco said to her.

"Oh yeah." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Just got to think of the last line. And the first. And all the ones that go in the middle."

"Well, I've come to sidetrack you with my skill in potion making. I managed to score these ingredients from Snape."

"He actually gave them to you?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"In a way. He doesn't know he gave them to me. He'll just find his storeroom a slight bit emptier than usual."

"You know he'll blame that on the Gryffindor's?"

"So? Why would I care about that?" Draco asked, dumping the ingredients on the table and sorting them into their appropriate piles. Hermione didn't answer, just put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"What?" Draco asked defensively. "We need the ingredients, and its not as if I'm going to leave a note saying 'love always, your friendly neighborhood Slytherin' just to protect a few measly Gryffindor's from getting yelled at by Snape."

Hermione smiled at that and decided to let it drop. "Well, as long as he doesn't blame it on me."

"No guarantees, I did leave your jumper in there. By accident of course." Draco said smirking. Hermione's head whipped up. She pulled the collar of the cloak out and peered down just to reassure herself that he was only joking. Her jumper was there just like it had been since that morning.

"Oh, shut up."

"Just had to check, did you?" Draco's smirk widened. "Incase you had somehow forgotten the few minutes where I cornered you and stripped you of it, huh? No need to worry Hermione, I wouldn't let you forget that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Draco walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved the journal. Flipping to the correct page, he re-read the potion. "Okay. First step, add sliced walfroic root…jeez, do you want to slice it for me? I always get the blue goop in my eyes."

"I don't think so. You may need some goggles." Hermione laughed at his disappointed face. 

They sat for the next half-hour or so in silence, each concentrating on their own task. But after a while, the smell of the simmering ingredients became very overpowering. Very, very overpowering.

"Freaking, bloody YUCK! Draco that is disgusting! What have you put in there?" Hermione said after she retched on a new wave of the putrid smell. 

"Ugh! That is some nasty stuff. I've just added the shells of the speckling bugs, but I think one of them must have still had a bug in it. Gross!" Draco had to cover his mouth to stop from gagging on the stench.

"Will that have ruined the potion?"

"Nah, I wouldn't think so. Too similar to the shells substance for it to effect it." He replied. "How are you going on that spell of yours?"

"Alright. Do you want to hear what I've got so far?"

"Yeah, it'll take my mind off what I'm smelling." 

"Ok, here goes:

'Make my intelligence form a Unicorn,

Have my beauty change to its,

Give me a pelt, four legs and a horn.

Let me run, canter and bolt,

Give me the life of a free creature,

Allow me to communicate with horse, Unicorn and colt.'"

Hermione stopped and looked up at Draco. "And that's all I've got so far. What do you think?"

"That's all you've got? In all this time you've written two verses? You haven't been getting sidetracked with my masculine attributes again have you? "

"Shut up. I got lots of other ones, but they didn't make sense."

"Like what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Like:

'Make me silver, or make me gold,

Just make me hold eternal powers

For those who are willing to have their souls sold.'"

"What are you talking about? That's pretty good." Draco told her.

"Yeah, but it makes me sound too rude. The spell might not work if I demand things. I prefer just asking." Hermione argued.

"So change the words 'make me' to 'allow me'. Stuff like that, then it'll work just as well." Draco shrugged.

"Oh. Well, okay." Hermione began scribbling on her paper again, making corrections and altering a few verses. All the while holding her left hand over her mouth to filter out some of the vile smell the potion was giving off. 

After another hour or so, Draco had done all he was able to do on the potion for another 21 ½ hours. Hermione had also given up on her rhyming for the night and had packed away her quills and parchment in her pocket. "So, I have to be back here tomorrow night at 9:30 to add the next ingredient. Buckskin I think it is." Draco said slowly, figuring out when he was due back. 

"Make sure you don't forget." Hermione told him. "Because it's going to take a few days before the smell ventilates out of here as it is, with out you having to start it again."

"I won't forget. I'll come as soon as classes are out. So don't stress." Draco promised. 

"I wasn't going to stress, just make sure that I avoided this place until the stench has aired out. But I might come back tomorrow evening too…we'll see."

"Well…goodnight." Draco said quietly. He reached up and wrapped his fingers about his amulet, all the while watching Hermione who was standing a few feet away from him. She appeared to be staring absently at his mouth.

Hermione's eyes then traveled up his face and noted with a small jump of surprise that he was watching her. His eyes had lost all traces of cold steel and looked at her warmly, waiting to see what she would do. When she did nothing, he closed his eyes to picture the forest close to Hogwarts. Hermione hesitated, not knowing what to say, but wanting to say something.

"Draco, wait." She said at the exact moment that he disappeared from sight. "Damn." She cursed. Quickly she grasped her own amulet and drew the Astronomy tower in her mind, hoping that was where he had gone. When she opened her eyes, and stared around the balcony, Draco was no where in sight. She walked to the edge that looked over the grounds and spotted Draco walking slowly towards the doors to the castle. 

Hermione slumped slightly. She couldn't go down to him, because appearing in an open space would be a bad idea. She sighed, and slowly made her way off to her dorm. 

When she got there, Lavender and Parvarti were sitting on their beds, absently brushing their hair and talking quietly. They looked up and smiled as Hermione entered the room. "Hello Hermione." Parvarti greeted her. 

"Hi girls." Hermione responded, unbuttoning her robe and pulling it off over her head. 

"You been visiting Hagrid again, Hermione?" Lavender said, smiling mischievously.

"Yes. It's been an exciting night. He told me he loved me and wanted me to marry him."

"What did you tell him?" Lavender asked, playing along for the fun of it.

"I told him I'd think about it." Hermione said with a perfectly straight face, pulling her pajamas on and sitting on her bed. "What do you girls think I should do? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

Lavender broke down in giggles, so Parvarti took over. "I don't know Hermione. It's not really my place to intrude, but since you asked…marry him. And have lots of babies." Then she couldn't hold a straight face anymore, and cracked up too.

Hermione laughed, and thought of how easy it was to avoid being questioned by her two roommates. Just pick up an old joke, carry it and they forget through their giggling. "Goodnight, you two. See you in the morning." 

"G'night Hermione." 

"Yeah, sleep tight. And have dreams filled with your future husband." Shutting out the two girl's giggles by drawing the curtain around her bed shut, Hermione fell asleep fairly quickly. She didn't dream of Hagrid however, but of Draco and the beautiful Unicorn.

***

Draco's classes went by in a haze the next day as his thought consisted mainly of the potion he was making. He couldn't ruin it. He knew he had to be very careful, and couldn't add anything at the wrong time or wrong quantity. Before he knew it, he was being swept out of the potions classroom along with the other students.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, will you please remain behind." Snape's cold voice said from inside the classroom. Draco winced as Hermione sent him a glare before re-entering the dungeon. Whoops, he thought. So I did just get them in trouble for taking those ingredients. Oh well. It had to be done. It's not my fault Snape always jumps to conclusions. 

Draco dropped his books off to his room, then began to leave as vaguely as he could manage. Walking through the Slytherin Common Room, he shuffled quickly through the portrait hole and began his walk to the cabin. He was halted half way across the grounds though, due to a voice calling from behind him.

"Draco! Where do you think you're going?" He groaned and turned to face a smiling Pansy. She was approaching with Draco's broom in her hand. "To play Quidditch, isn't a broom a necessity?"

"What?"

"Goyle told me you were heading off to Quidditch training, but I always thought Quidditch was played in the air. But you seem to be disagreeing by not bringing your broom. Unless you're headed somewhere else?" 

"Of course not. I just forgot it, that's all." Draco took the broom from Pansy and began heading towards the Quidditch pitch as if that was where he had been headed the whole time. 

"Draco." Pansy said firmly. "Where were you going? You were heading towards the forest. I've seen you come out of there a few times late at night too." 

Draco remained silent for a few moments. "It's none of your business."

"I know. That's why I'm so interested."

"I've got things I need to do. Out of necessity, not choice." Draco replied.

"That told me absolutely nothing." Pansy said, slightly annoyed.

"I know. And I plan on keeping it that way." Draco quickened his pace, then yelled over his shoulder. "But don't worry Pansy, it's nothing important. Or anything that will ever concern you." 

Pansy sighed and shook her head. Whatever he was up to, she didn't care. As long as he kept out of her business, she would try to stay out of his. 

***

"Come on, Draco! You can catch it, I know you can!" Chris shouted from the ground as Draco streaked across the night sky, hot on the snitch's tail. 

"Yeah! Come on, Malfoy! Catch the little gold bugger." Some one else from the team yelled.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team had trained hard all evening, and now that they had decided to go inside, Draco could hardly see the snitch in the darkness. He was straining his eyes to catch sight of the little ball beating its wings faster than his eyes could see. The rest of the team was on the pitch, looking up at him and shouting encouragement, but not bothering to fly up and help. "Lazy bastards." He muttered.

"Go Draco!" Chris shouted. "Give me a 'D!'" 

"D!" The rest of the team shouted.

"Give me an 'R!'"

"R!"

"Give me an-"

"Shut the hell up, the lot of you's!" Draco shouted down, though he was smiling. The losers, he thought mildly as his fist closed over the snitch. Draco turned his broom and began flying quickly towards the ground where the team was gathered, looking blindly up into the sky. They couldn't see him coming down, because he was just one more dark shadow in the sky.

"Give me an 'A!'" Chris resumed, unaware of Draco's capture. Just then, Draco neared the ground and the team caught sight of him flying at them at top speed.

"AAAAhhhhh!" They all ducked and Draco banked sharply and skimmed over the tops of their heads. 

"See you later guys!" he shouted over his shoulder as he flew to the Quidditch shed. Placing his broom there, until he could retrieve it later. Stepping into the dark corner of the shed, Draco grabbed his amulet and was following the river that led to the cabin a moment later. 

"You bugger. Do you know how worried I've been? Thinking you weren't coming and thinking that I'd have to add these buckskin's by myself, and I've got no idea how to do it." Hermione's irritated voice came from the couch. 

"Sorry. I forgot I had Quidditch training."

"You just forgot about it? Don't you play Hufflepuff in a couple weeks? I thought it'd be on the top of your mind."

"No, we play Ravenclaw. And I've been a bit sidetracked with other things to really think about something like Quidditch."

"If you win, you'll be in the finals against Gryffindor." Hermione said, her voice quiet.

"I know." Was all he said. No mean comment about how he'd kick Harry's arse, or fly Ron in to the ground. 

Hermione then frowned at him, as if she just remembered something. "Snape did blame those missing ingredients on us. He yelled at Harry, Ron and myself for like half an hour after class. He still suspects us after second year."

"Why, what did you do in second year?" Draco asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Hermione said quickly. "At least he hasn't given us detentions because he couldn't prove his accusations correct."

"Well, that's something at least." 

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch. She pulled out her parchment again and began scribbling some lines. When 9:30 came, Draco added the buckskin to the potion and prepared a few other ingredients that needed to be dried out before they were added. 

"I have to come back in a few days time." Draco said. "This potion has to sit at room temperature before I reheat it and add some more things."

"Alright. I think I'll try get this spell finished by the end of the week. How long does that potion take?"

"Usually a bloody long time, but somehow Derek shortened it so it will be completed in a month from it's day of commencement. So, a few weeks still to go."

"That's fine. It will give me time to prepare for the change mentally, you know?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. You definitely need to alter yourself mentally. While you're at it, could you get rid of that stupid sense of nobility you hold towards Gryffindor and your need to please your tight little friends," Draco's voice turned harsh. "And that fucking resistance towards anyone out of the ordinary who just might want you to accept them."

Hermione stared at him. She had no idea where that had come from, or whether he was kidding or not. She decided he wasn't. 

Draco turned his back to her, apparently outraged with himself that he had just said what he had. Hermione swallowed hard then cleared her throat. " I have accepted you." She said quietly.

Draco shook his head, with his back still turned. "No you haven't. You look confused whenever I say something that could be considered as nice. When I kissed your hand, you seem to be doing all you could not to pull away."

Hermione walked over and stood a few paces behind him, unsure of what to say but knowing she had to deny what he had just said. "Draco, you prat. Is that seriously what you think? Maybe you're the one who needs to alter yourself mentally. I'm not trying to stop myself from pulling away. I'm struggling to not pull you to me and kiss you as much as I've wanted to these past few weeks."

"Why do you have to stop yourself from doing that?" Draco demanded, turning to face her.

"It would be wrong Draco. After all these years, we can't just think that we want to be together. We're too different. You know that."

"How do you know it wouldn't work? The Prophecy says we were made to be together. That's a little optimistic, but all the same. There'd be no harm in it."

"Are you sure? It'd damage my friends. Defy all I've ever believed in. And damage and defy me, when we finally realised that it was never going to work out."

"Your friends would get over it. Everybody's beliefs change after a while, and you can't be positive that we'd ever realise that." Draco argued.

Hermione kept silent for a while, then said, "I have accepted you though."

"Not as much as I would like." He spat unhappily. 

Hermione was silent for another couple of heartbeats, then burst out laughing. That broke the tension that had managed to build a solid ten-foot wall between the two of them. "What?" Draco demanded.

"What are you?" Hermione asked him. "The sensitive new aged Slytherin?" 

Draco hid the blush that tried to creep across his face. "Shut up, you stupid loser."

"That's better. More like the Draco we all know and love." Hermione said sarcastically, folding up her parchment and pocketing it. She grabbed her unicorn amulet, said "Bye Draco." And began picturing the small pocket of trees in the forest close to Hogwarts. Just before she vanished, she heard an unmistakable word come disdainfully out of Draco's mouth.

"See you around, mudblood." 

***

A few days later, Hermione found herself outside the Potions dungeons within plenty of time. Snape wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes or so. Just when Hermione had lost herself in thought, a shout came from the end of the hall. She turned her head in irritation to see Pansy, the bodyguards and Draco walking slowly down the hall.

"Hey! Granger, why don't you go find somewhere else to daydream about Longbottom?" Pansy sneered.

"Piss off. I'm not going anywhere." She answered.

"Oh, yes you are." Draco said, through gritted teeth. "We want to talk in private. Now run along to your little friends who you care so much about." 

Hermione pulled back in mild surprise. He'd never included an issue from one of their private conversations before in a pretend argument. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, we'll just talk with you here." Draco said indifferently. He turned his back on Hermione and winked at his friends. They nodded very slightly. "So Pansy, where were you last night? When I came in to your room, you weren't there."

Pansy sent a sly gaze in Hermione's direction. She had no idea of how deep this topic of conversation would go with Hermione, only thinking that she, like heaps of other girls secretly wanted Draco. He was, after all, very attractive despite his ridiculously bad attitude. 

"Well actually Draco, I had just left to go to your room. Usually when you come into my dorm, it's before midnight. We must have crossed paths without knowing it."

"We must have. Sorry about that. I had just had a rather bad night, and had just felt like releasing some tension, that's all."

"Of course. Anytime Draco, I'm always open." Pansy said silkily.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione shouted. Even though Draco and Pansy hadn't said anything in exact words, Hermione could only assume what they were talking about. She was unsure whether they were telling the truth or not. Surely Draco would only say this to get back at her for more or less rejecting him. 

But why would Pansy go along with it? 

Draco turned and looked at her in mock surprise. "You're still here, mudblood? I thought you would have skipped off by now, twirling your hair and holding a lollie pop."

Hermione glared at him. It didn't seem at all like he was kidding around, like he had been the last couple of weeks. Draco now seemed deadly serious in his verbal attacks, just like he used to. 

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"I mean, you act like such a little perfect princess most of the time. But anyway, now that's you've so rudely interrupted our conversation, would you mind leaving? Things are only going to get more private."

Hermione stood her ground, and stuck her middle finger up at him. "Fuck you. I have as much right to be here as you do. Even though you'd have more right to be connected to a rotting piece of fungus."

Draco slowly walked over to her and stared her in the eye. She lifted her chin defiantly. His face turned from stony to a sly evil and his eyes shone icily. "Who do you-" Hermione began, before she noticed Draco bending down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded in shock, when he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"You wont move, so I'm moving you myself." Draco said. "Be back in a minute guys, I'm just taking out the rubbish." And with that, he began walking down the hall with Hermione pounding angrily on his back.

"Let me down! You can't do this to me!" She hissed through gritted teeth as they rounded a corner. "Draco, put me down now!"

"Fine." Draco dipped his shoulder and let go of her waist and Hermione slipped off and fell heavily to the ground. She groaned and rubbed her bum in pain. 

"What did you do that for?"

"You told me to put you down."

"I mean, why did you make such a big scene? Ron and Harry weren't even there to annoy."

"But you were." Draco said gruffly, and spun on his heel and began walking back down the hall.

"Draco! What is wrong with you? Why did you make up that awful story with Pansy? And why are you acting like this? We were getting on so well."

"Yes, we were, weren't we?" Draco said. "But you went ahead and acted like I had no feelings. And how do you know that was a lie with Pansy? You think I would never be with anyone but you? You're wrong. I said I liked you, that's it."

"But it was a lie."

"Yes. But don't be so sure next time that it's not the truth." Draco said, turning his back on her once more and continuing to walk away from her even when she called out to him.

"Damn it." Hermione cursed. "How do I fix this one?" She asked herself. Then an idea struck her. It would take a few weeks, but in the end, Draco would have to forgive her. He would just have to.

***

"Do you think Hermione is feeling ok, Harry?" Ron asked Harry, one evening after Hermione had left the Common Room to go to bed. It had been a few weeks since Ron and Harry had discovered Hermione in the potions corridor calling after Malfoy. Harry lifted up his head and looked at Ron pensively.

"She has been slightly distracted recently, hasn't she?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked, coming up behind Harry. "Not me, I hope."

"Nah, not you Gin- Hermione." Ron said. "You noticed it too?"

Ginny frowned and sat down next to Harry on the couch. She looked in to the fire in thought, and Harry watched the reflection of the flames dance in her eyes. Sighing, Ginny answered, "Yes, I have. You don't think she's still doing something with Malfoy, do you?"

Ron snapped his head up. "Surely whatever they were doing would be finished now."

"Don't be too sure." Harry said. "She seems to be looking at him far too often. She also tries to start arguments, which she never used to do. She'd yell at him, but only when he started it."

Ginny said, "Where is Hermione now?" 

"She went to bed." Ron stated. "Said she was tired."

Harry looked towards Ginny, aware of what she was thinking. "Did you want to go check if she's there?"

"Where else would she be?" Ron demanded. "It's not like Hermione's about to jump out the window." 

"She might. If she knew Malfoy would be there to catch her." Ginny said cryptically, standing and walking up the staircase that leads to the girl's dorm. A few minutes later she came back down wearing an unreadable expression. 

"What did she say, Gin?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing." She answered simply.

Ron nodded his head knowingly, his mouth forming a smile. "Ah. Asleep already, is she? Poor thing must have been really buggered."

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "Ron. You're my brother, therefore I'm praying I don't take after you in brains. No, Hermione isn't asleep. She isn't even bloody there."

"You checked the bathroom too?" Harry asked. 

Ginny nodded. "I don't know where she is. Though it's probably the same place she goes every couple of nights."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I go in to her room every now and then. And more often than not, Hermione's not there." 

"Why do you go into her dorm?" Ron asked her.

"Just to talk." Ginny answered vaguely. 

For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Hermione was gone, and they had no idea where she was. None of them were worried about her though, because she had seemed to make her expeditions an almost nightly ritual. Harry sighed and stood up. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed- and don't worry, I'll stay there. Maybe we'll talk to Hermione tomorrow."

***

Laughing, Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. Ron was behind her smiling and prodding her in the sides with the tips of his fingers. He then grabbed her from behind and tickled her stomach with one hand, while holding her in a tight grip with the other.

"Ron!" Hermione managed to gasp between fits of giggles. "Stop it, I cant breath!" Ron held her from behind and laughed at her laughter. He let her go as they walked passed the Slytherin table, unaware of the death glares he had received from most of the students sitting there for disturbing their peace. 

Hermione stopped for a fraction of a second when her smiling eyes met with a pair of stony ones. Her smile vanished and she frowned at Draco, until Ron nudged her from behind and she shook her head quickly and continued walking.

"Morning Hermione." Harry greeted her. 

"Hi." Hermione said, sitting down.

Ron and Harry shared a glance over Hermione head. They had both noticed her stop momentarily, lost in a gaze with Draco. Obviously they were still working together on something, and perhaps that was where she had gone last night. Both dismissed it for the moment, because Hermione began talking to them cheerfully.

"What have we got today? Hmm, I think its Charms. That'll be fun, don't you think? We get to continue on changing our appearances. I think it's a fun topic, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

Hermione smiled and went silent as they ate. A half-hour later they were seating themselves in the Charms classroom, waiting for Flitwick to begin the lesson. 

"Today we will continue on changing small parts of our outward appearances. You may choose to work on your clothing, your hair or your eyes. Pick one and one only. I'd like to know who the majority of you are by the end of the lesson."

Hermione received pleading looks from most of the Gryffindor's. She sighed and mentally resigned herself to helping other students with their spells. 

Just before she began trying the spell for herself, Professor Flitwick said, "I almost forgot! The counter charm is on the board, make sure you learn it now before you start. Only you can reverse the changes, and if you cant get the reversal spell working, you may be stuck with a bald head for the rest of your life."

The students quickly turned to the board and memorized the spell. Hermione said it over a few times, but didn't spend too much time on it because it was quite simple.

Hermione decided to change her eyes. Thinking about the color violet in her mind, she whispered the spell, _"Transformate."_ Slowly Hermione felt a cool sensation sweeping over her eyes. It wasn't painful, just strange.

"Ron. Has it worked?" she asked Ron, as he attempted to change his hair. It wasn't working for him. Big surprise. He turned and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Hermione, you look almost scary with eyes like that." He said, cringing away from her in a joking manner. 

"Harry!" Ron yelled to where Harry was trying to remember the counter charm. He turned and looked at Hermione's bright violet eyes staring at him happily. 

"Wow, you look kind of scary." Harry said loudly, coming over. "But can you help me now?"

"Miss. Granger! You've done it already! Well done." Flitwick said, causing the room of students to stare at her in jealousy. "Would you be able to help the other students with their charms?"

"Sure." Hermione faced Ron and Harry who were looking at her hopefully. "You two first." 

Going through the pronunciation of the charm, then helping them picture the right images, Hermione managed to get more than half the room changed in appearance. Ron had chosen to alter his hair to a chestnut brown, Harry now had sapphire blue eyes and Neville wore a pair of red polka dot socks and matching mittens. Small changes were the first step to deceiving someone that you were not really you.

"Miss. Granger, we have a lost cause over here. Would you mind having a go, you've done so well with the Gryffindor's." Professor Flitwick pointed to a sullen looking Slytherin, who still had his blonde hair, gray eyes and school robes. 

Hermione sighed. "Yes sir. I'll try, but I can't promise anything." She walked over to the corner of the room where Draco stood. She then muttered, "You need to have a small amount of brains to complete this charm, and this student doesn't even have that." 

Draco glared at her. "I don't need your help."

"Obviously you do." Hermione snapped, her violet eyes flaring in irritation. "What do you want to change?"

" I was trying to change my robe." Draco answered.

"Maybe you should aim for something more simple than that. Change your eyes first, then try for your clothing next lesson."

"I can do it, I just don't know how." Draco responded through gritted teeth. "That's what you're for. I want to change my robes today. Now help me do it."

"Fine, but I can't guarantee that it'll work." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes, not really thinking about what she meant. If he hadn't been so focussed on insulting Hermione, he may have realised the implications of attempting to change your clothing, when you really didn't know how.

"If you're not going to help me, then just bloody well leave me alone." Draco sneered. 

Hermione fought hard not to show how his rudeness effected her. Draco was still being an evil git to her, just because she had told him they shouldn't go out. They couldn't go out, she reminded herself. It wouldn't work, and it wasn't worth the pain. Or would it be?

"I'm waiting." Draco said impatiently. "Jeez, you'd make a ruddy awful Professor. Always zoning out in front of your students like that." 

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry. Let's start by making sure you're pronouncing the word correctly. Say it 'trans-_form_-ate.' Emphasis is on the 'form.' Try it."

Draco held her bight purple with defiance. "_Trans_-formate." He attempted. Hermione told him to try it again. After a few minutes he had the pronunciation for both the charm and the counter charm.

"Now picture what you'll look like when you alter your robes. Got it? Good, now keep it there and say the charm with a small flick of your wand." 

Draco did as she said, and as soon as he had said it his Slytherin robes disappeared and were replaced with a pair of black pants. A few seconds later, he noticed more than half the class staring at him. A smirk slid across his face. "Told you I could do it." He sneered to Hermione.

Hermione tried to keep her face straight. "Um…Draco?" She asked tentatively. 

"What?"

"Uh, you kind of…you know…forgot your shirt." Hermione found herself staring at his bare chest for the second time that year. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and burst out in giggles, giving the watching Gryffindor's the chance to join in. Draco controlled his blush and rounded in on Hermione.

"Get my robes back." He whispered fiercely. 

Hermione took a steadying breath and whispered back, "Just use the counter charm, you stupid shirtless fool." 

Draco quickly muttered, "_Hide-transformate_." and found his robes covering him once more. 

"Half way there, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, imitating a Professor. "Only half way. Better luck next class." She gave him a fake smile and turned on her heal, leaving Draco to look angrily after her.

***

Hardly a week later, Hermione was walking around inside the cabin, running lines over and over again in her head. Tonight, the potion would be finished and Hermione would see if it would work. She hadn't been coming to the cabin all that often, leaving it to Draco so he would continue making the potion. She did come in to see if all the right ingredient had been added, but only when she thought Draco wouldn't be there. 

Hermione jumped slightly when the door swung open and Draco walked in. He shot a look at her, then made his way over to the drawers in the kitchen and retrieved two small drawstring bags. He tipped out a pile of thin, gold hairs. They belonged to the unicorn they had seen in the forest. The other bag contained sap from the small pietylite trees. 

Draco walked over to where the potion sat, and stirred in the sap slowly, making sure it liquefied fully. He then looked up at Hermione. His eyes were softer than they had been for the past three weeks. "You ready? You have to say the spell, add these," He pointed to the gold hairs. "Then drink it."

Hermione nodded. "I should be right."

"Last night, the journal informed me that you'd pass out for a while afterwards if it was going to work. So let's hope you do." Draco said, sitting down next to Hermione at the table. The potion bubbled in the center. Taking a deep breath, Hermione lay out the parchment with her spell on it in front of her. 

"Ready?" Draco asked again.

"Yes."

"Then go…"

Taking another calming breath, Hermione began to read her spell, steadily and clearly. 

"Let my intelligence form a Unicorn,

Have my beauty change to its,

Give me a pelt, four legs and a horn.

Let me run, canter and bolt,

Give me the life of a free creature,

Allow me to communicate with horse, Unicorn and colt.'"

Change me to silver, or make me gold,

Please allow me to hold eternal powers

For those who are willing to have their souls sold.'"

Give me the ability to change when I must,

For a purpose wholly good and pure

Accept my faith and know my trust.

Give me focus and concentration,

To make the change complete

That will help rid us of evil domination.

Do not reply to this plea with indifference or scorn,

I mean to help the world with this power

The power to become a Unicorn."

Hermione finished reading and dropped the tiny bundle of Unicorn hairs into the potion. Swirling it around a few times so they could dissolve, Hermione then held her nose with one hand and drank the potion as quickly as she could. Draco watched her intently and waited to see if it had worked.

Hermione set the vessel the potion had been in, down on the table and looked at Draco. Her face was screwed up slightly from the after taste of the potion. For a full minute, neither of them did anything except stare at each other.

"I don't think it worked." Hermione said sadly. 

"No, I guess no-" Draco started, but broke off as Hermione's eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor in a pile of material, legs and hair. He smiled in relief and knelt down to look at Hermione closely. She was out cold; that much was for sure. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up in to his arms. Standing up, he walked her to the couch and lay her down with her head resting on his lap. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead. 

"Hermione." He whispered softly. "Why do you refuse to even try be with me?"

He looked at her peaceful face and sighed. She was so beautiful. When she wasn't making an angry comment or glaring at me, Draco added to himself as an afterthought. A short while later, Hermione's eyelids fluttered as she woke up. She stared up in to Draco's eyes and smiled.

"It worked?" She asked.

"I'd say so, unless you've resorted to fainting at the immensity of my sexiness."

"Um…I'd say it worked." Hermione said, not bothering to think up something to deflate his ego. She lifted her hands and rested them on Draco's thighs, and then she pushed against him to help sit her self up. When she looked back towards him after adjusting her robe, she noticed his eyebrows were raised.

"What?"

"You always wear a skirt that short under there?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Not usually, no."

"Then why are you?"

"I must accidentally be wearing Lavender's or something." She lied.

"Sure, sure." Draco said with an eyebrow raised, not convinced. "You should ask her if you could swap permanently."

"Draco." Hermione reprimanded him. 

He sighed and stood up. "You should try the journal. It'll probably have what to do next. Goodnight." And he vanished almost as soon as his fingers touched his amulet. 

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Draco had just acted similar to how he had been before she'd turned down any opportunity for them to be together a few weeks ago. She was sure that he'd be back to his arrogant self again tomorrow. 

But now Hermione was sure she could fix that problem. She just needed to have the opportunity.

***

A/N- Thanks, hope it was to your satisfaction. But don't stop here! There's another chappie to read! Go soak it up, then let me know what you think! 


	15. Confirming Suspicions

****

A/N- Goodness me, sorry I've taken so freaking long to post this chapter. But hey, it's a biggie, so you probably prefer a substantial chapter than some small crappy ones. I've already begun chapter sixteen…gosh! Sixteen chapters and more to come! I didn't know when I started this fic that it'd get to be this long. And I'm not even close to being finished. Stay with me for more to come. 

I'd like to say a massive thanks to all that have read this fanfic and reviewed. And even those who haven't reviewed, (please review!) I love you! If no one liked my story than I wouldn't have enjoyed writing this nearly as much as I have. I do appreciate every review that I get. 

Now, I got one review from 'Prefect Hermione' mentioning a mistake in the 14th chapter. I got the days all muddled up. I completely overlooked that! Thanks for letting me know. I also realised another mistake in the previous chapter. I said that Draco's Quidditch match was on the Saturday, but I completely forgot to put it in. (That's what I get for writing some of my story one day, and coming back to continue it without reading what I had already written. *tut tut*)

I've tried to be very careful this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to delete chapter 14 and re-post it with out the mistakes, but you cant remove the last chapter without taking off the entire fanfiction, and I don't think that would have been appreciated! 

Any way, I'd better stop my blabbing and let you get on with the chapter…J 

****

Disclaimer- Everything is J.K.'s. Everything! Now stop pestering me about it before I have a breakdown due to deep depression. (I love you, J.K. Rowling…send me the sixth and seventh books _pleeeaaassseee_!!!) 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- confirming suspicions ****

With the wind slapping his face, Draco circled the Quidditch pitch on his broom scanning the surrounding area for the snitch. It was Saturday, and the long awaited Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin had only been in action for a few minutes. 

Slytherin were down twenty points already and the crowd was screaming. Draco felt like circling up high into the clouds to escape the noise and pressure of the match. If Slytherin won, then they'd have the chance to beat Gryffindor and end their three-year losing streak. If they lost, then Draco would be almost certain to cop most of the blame.

Chris flew passed him, and shouted a bit of advice. "Draco! Get closer to Ravenclaw's seeker! She's a very quick flyer and if she spots the snitch before you, you'd be the luckiest wizard on earth if you managed to catch it before her."

"I can find it for myself." Draco muttered, slightly offended at Chris's indication that he was a slow flyer. 

"Go now! She's diving!" Chris shouted without his usual tentative manner. Draco spun his broom around and began racing across the pitch towards the Ravenclaw seeker, who was plummeting towards the center of the pitch with her hand outstretched. 

The crowd roared, half praying Draco would reach the snitch first, the other half wishing Draco would fall off his broom so Slytherin had no chance of winning. Over in the Gryffindor stands, Ron, Harry and Ginny were yelling death advice to Draco. Hermione was keeping quiet.

"C'mon mate!" Ron yelled encouragingly. "Just a little to the left. The pole is right there, just hit it…"

"Down! That's where the snitch is!" Ginny shouted. "Turn the broom and fly directly towards the ground. And don't stop!" 

"Here Malfoy!" Harry yelled to him, pretending to be holding out something in his hand. "Take this arsenic, drink it, fly up really high and then, wait for it…fall unconscious to your death!"

"Damn! He missed the pole." Ron cursed.

"He didn't take my arsenic." Harry muttered.

"Ha! He's headed towards the ground, at top speed too!" Ginny yelled exultantly. 

Hermione stood up quickly, silently wishing Draco would slow down before he really did hit the ground. The Ravenclaw seeker was wearing an expression full of concentration, and was racing towards a point on the ground below. Draco seemed to be unable to see the snitch, and was only speeding after the Ravenclaw seeker. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed when she realised she couldn't see the snitch at all. Surely the bright sun would reflect off the gold metal, causing it to glint. 

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Draco stop! She's only pretending! She's pulling a…a, damn! What's the bloody thing called again? Oh! A Wronski Feint!" 

Ron, Harry and Ginny all turned to stare at her. But Hermione ignored them and continued yelling at Draco to stop flying. Draco was now only fifteen feet off the ground and still racing. As he plummeted, the Ravenclaw seeker pulled out of the dive sharply and flew off in the opposite direction. It was only now that Draco realised that he had been fooled. He gripped the handle of his broom in both hands and pulled it as hard as he could.

With only five feet of air between Draco and the ground, he stopped the broom completely. The audience let out a massive sigh, half in relief and half in disappointment. Draco gave a cheery wave towards the Ravenclaw stands to annoy them, then began to fly off in to the air again. He looked over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smirk to the Slytherins. However, he gained speed too quickly and as he wasn't looking where he was going, Draco began getting awfully close to a chaser on the Ravenclaw team.

The chaser was calling to another team member, hoping to be thrown the Quaffle and was unaware of Draco closing in. Draco slowly turned his head around, but far too late. He slammed into the Ravenclaw headfirst and was thrown off the broom. The entire student body went suddenly silent as he fell twenty meters or more to the ground. Landing hard on his back, Draco's head lolled to one side and his eyes fell closed. 

Hermione's eyes were wide and her three friends were all staring at her. She began to shake and didn't take her eyes off Draco's still body. "Oh my God." She whispered, raising to her hand fearfully to her mouth. Harry took a comforting step towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"He'll be ok Hermione. The bastard can live through anything. Remember how he survived being bounced on the stone floor as a ferret? This'll be the same, don't worry."

"Oh, Harry. He hasn't moved." Hermione whispered, grabbing on to his cloak. Ron and Ginny shared a look, then returned their stare to the motionless form of Draco on the pitch.

*** 

The Slytherin team began flying to the ground as Madam Hooch blew the whistle for a break in the game. As Chris reached him, Draco lazily opened one eye to stare at the crowds and the storm clouds approaching.

"Draco! Are you ok, man?" Chris said loudly, dismounting his broom and kneeling next to him. Instead of responding, Draco closed his eye again and groaned. 

"Josh!" Chris shouted to a Slytherin player still on his broom. "Get Madam Pomfrey down here quick!"

Josh turned and flew as fast as he could towards the castle. The rest of the Slytherin team landed near Draco and formed a circle around him, all murmuring in disappointment because they would lose without their seeker.

Within moments Madam Pomfrey was rushing across the pitch with a small bag in her hand. Shoving the other player's aside, she knelt beside Draco and began prodding him. He groaned when her fingers reached his ribs, and tried to turn away.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to know what is wrong with you so I can heal you properly. Now lay still." Madam Pomfrey said firmly. Draco opened his eyes a little and looked at her defiantly, then he realised that she could help him get back in on the game, so he didn't move.

"Right." She said finally. "You've been badly winded, seem to have broken a few of your ribs and the back of your head is bruised. Now, swallow one of these to ease your headache." She pulled out a small white tablet. "Swallow these to ease the ache from being winded." she gave across a few little blue pills. "And drink this liquid to mend those ribs of yours."

But before she handed the vial across, Madam Pomfrey gave a warning to Draco's teammates. "Watch out for him, this is a morphine strength drug. Mr. Malfoy will suffer from a few side effects for the next hour or so, mainly drowsiness. However, acting slightly childish isn't uncommon either. As the hour progresses, he will grow up more and more. Though he still won't be acting like himself until the hour is passed."

"Can't you give him something else?" Chris asked.

She shook her head. "Only this can heal the ribs completely in just a few moments. You want your seeker back now, don't you?"

He nodded nervously, then watched her help Draco swallow the medicine. After only a minute, Draco was sitting up and stretching extravagantly. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, muttered "Here we go," and left to get back to the hospital wing. 

Chris signaled to Madam Hooch that they were ready to re-commence the game. She nodded and flew over to the Ravenclaw team to inform them that they were about to start.

"C'mon Draco. Up you get, time to catch the snitch." Josh said, wrapping his arm under Draco's and hoisting him to his feet.

"But I'm still sleepy." He protested drowsily.

"Nah, you're not. You want to catch the snitch for us, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Draco said, his eyes lighting up instantly. "If I catch it, do I get a prize? Because I love lollies, and I want lollies as my prize. But make sure they're chocolate ones."

"Um…" Josh looked uncertainly at Chris. "I don't know…?"

"Pleeeaaasssse?" Draco wined, falling to his knees and grabbing Joshes robes. "You'll be my best friend."

"Sure Draco." Chris said quickly. "Anything you want if you just catch the little gold ball."

"_Anything?_" Draco questioned. "Because you might be lying to me. And I don't like it when people lie to me about things. I didn't like it when one time, my dad lied to me, and said that our leader was Vold-"

"I'm not lying. You can have anything." Chris said impatiently as Madam Hooch blew the whistle for the game to start. "Now get up there!"

"Yes sir!" Draco said in mock seriousness, saluting in Chris's direction. Draco seemed to think that this was extremely funny, and broke down in fits of giggles. He did, however, climb onto his broom and lift off into the air. 

The Slytherin team shared looks of worry as they flew into the sky. Draco was their only chance of winning this game, and he was completely out of it. How could they ever win like this?

But Draco didn't have a clue that there was anything wrong. He just flew unsteadily around the pitch, waving to the crowd and yelling, "I'm gonna get chocolate, and you're not! So ner ner ner!"

***

"Um…did he just say 'ner ner ner'?" Harry asked uncertainly, his head slowly turning to look at Hermione. Her head was pulled back in mild surprise, and her eyebrows were raised.

Ginny's head was cocked to the side and her gaze followed Draco as he cruised passed. "I think so."

Ron nodded. "That's what_ I_ heard."

"Huh." Harry concluded.

"Must have been the medicine." Hermione mused, now shaking her head. "He'd never say something like that normally."

Slowly, three pairs of eyes turned to her. Then as if realising what she had just said, her mouth formed a circle, in a silent "oh."

"Hermione." Ron began. "You are still working with Malfoy on something." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yes. It's going to take a long time."

"What exactly is it?" Ginny asked.

"I can't say yet. I'll tell you when it's all over."

"When what's all over?"

"I can't tell you that either." Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked her. Not because he wanted her to stop, but he was just curious of what her answer would be. 

"No! I could never stop!" She said.

An accusing silence greeted her, and she looked into their faces in guilt. "I meant that I could never stop, you know…the thing that we're doing. Don't think that, you know…I didn't mean that I couldn't stop being with him. Because I couldn't…no wait! I _could _stop being with him, I just can't right now."

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny said. "Could you stop being with him?"

"I…don't know." Hermione answered truthfully. 

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said hopelessly.

"What now?"

"He's done it to you too. I can't believe it."

"Done…?"

"Manipulated you into thinking he cares about you. I know it. He does it to everyone." Ginny said shaking her head.

"How do you know?" Harry asked sharply.

"Harry, I have ears you know. And people talk. All I have to do is sit near some Slytherin girls in my class, and I know everything. Word gets around about people like him. He has no respect for anyone. They all say steer clear."

Hermione stayed silent, Ginny's words circulating in her head. 

***

Draco soon realised who the Ravenclaw seeker was, and flew around her in annoying circles chanting "I'm gonna win, you're gonna loo-ose…" She tried very hard to ignore him, but eventually just yelled at him to go away. Almost in tears, Draco flew away towards the pretty colored stands.

The people in red looked really nice, and _they_ wouldn't tell him to go away. Flying lower, Draco scanned the crowd looking for a friendly face. As he flew passed a familiar brunette girl, she smiled slightly at him and Draco decided to tell her all his problems.

Landing in the stands next to her, he took her hand to get her attention and began talking. "Excuse me Hermione, but that girl over there was really mean to me. She yelled at me and told me to go away when I wasn't even doing anything wrong. Now I won't get lollies because I can't catch the snitch from here." He paused for a moment. "You don't have any chocolate, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Uh, no sorry. I don't."

Harry leaned forward. "Hermione, do you need help?"

"I do!" Draco interrupted. "Harry, can you tell her to not yell at me again?"

"Uh…" Was all Harry could answer in his shock at being addressed by Draco using his first name. 

"That was a first." Ron muttered. 

Hermione smiled and turned back to a worried looking Draco. "Um, Draco? You better get back in the air."

"But that mean girl will yell at me again."

"No she won't. Just don't fly near her, unless she's found the snitch." Hermione said, pulling her hand out of his, and giving him a little shove. "Go on."

"Ok." Draco got back on his broom and flew up in the air. Then he shouted over his shoulder, "Watch me do this!" He did a few backward 360º flips then flew away with a wave.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked in perplexity.

"Must still be the medicine he was given." Hermione answered. "Some painkillers and sedative potions have strange side effects. That must be one of them."

They shook their heads, and continued watching the game.

***

Draco flew high around the pitch again, now giving the mean Ravenclaw seeker the silent treatment and a few glares. He noticed Chris flying passed and turned his broom to fly off after him. 

"Chris! You have a really cool broom, better than mine. Maybe we could swap after the game so I could feel what it flies like?"

Chris rolled his eyes and muttered. "He's growing. This would be about ten years I think, not long till he's our normal seeker." He then spoke louder to Draco. "Yeah, sure Draco. You can fly it. But only if you catch the snitch."

Draco nodded and Chris flew off to grab the Quaffle. Draco pouted to himself, thinking that all Chris cared about was the stupid snitch. Suddenly a golden glint caught Draco's attention and he turned the broom and raced towards it. As soon as he came within a few feet, it had disappeared though. "Bugger." He cursed, then immediately covered his mouth with his hand. "Whoops! I could have gotten in o trouble if a teacher heard me say that!" Then he snickered, feeling slightly rebellious. 

Flying past the stands again, he found his eyes wandering over all the girls. Most of them weren't watching him, but the girls who wore green smiled and waved as he flew over head. One girl stood on her seat and shouted, "Go Draco!"

He waved back. "Hi Pansy. I'm gonna catch the snitch, because I'm the best seeker there is!"

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Ookaay. You do that." 

Draco continued flying, searching for the snitch. It was hard work, but he knew that a lot of girls would be watching him, and he couldn't look weak in front of them. Once more, he flew passed the Gryffindor stands. Spotting Hermione again, he smirked to himself and flew over to her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Draco. How are you going?" She asked uncertainly.

"Good. But more importantly, how are _you_ going?" Draco asked, raking a hand through his hair smoothly.

Ginny laughed, realising that he was now up to the stage where he was noticing girls. She thought he looked really funny, floating in midair, flirting with a girl in Gryffindor. 

Hermione cleared her throat slightly and tried to hide her smile. "Um, I'm fine. Thanks."

Draco winked at her. "So, you've been watching the match then?"

"No duh." Ron answered under his breath. Harry laughed at him. 

Hermione gave them a stern look. "Yes I have." She answered Draco. "You've been doing very well."

"I know. I'm good at every thing I do." Draco replied modestly.

"Here's where the ego kicked in." Ron muttered. Ginny covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Draco turned to her, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ginny. You look good in that robe."

Ginny's mouth opened in shock, then she blushed. "Oh. Uh, thanks. You do too…?"

Draco smiled at her, then flew a bit closer. "If you like I can-"

"Draco Malfoy!" Chris shouted from the air above. "What are you doing?"

"I was just talking to these lovely ladies." Draco replied, keeping eye contact with Ginny.

"Uh-huh. Right." Chris said. "Draco, will you please stop chatting up Gryffindor's and catch the bloody snitch! Surely it's not that hard!"

"Ha, there's a man who's never tried." Harry said softly.

"Tell me about it." Draco said knowingly. "Bloody things faster then light. Anyway," He turned his attention back to the two girls. "I'd better find the snitch now. I'll catch it for you two, if you'd like."

"Oh, sure." Hermione replied. "But go now, before the other seeker gets it."

That got Draco in the air. "She can't catch it when I'm around. I'm the fastest flyer there is. But I'll go now, just in case." Then he was gone, leaving all four friends looking after him in amusement.

"That'll be funny to shove back in his face on Monday." Ron said.

***

A quarter of an hour later, Draco seemed to be back to his usual self. He flew around the pitch searching for the snitch, and after only a few minutes, he sped in to a dive and captured the tiny golden ball moments before the Ravenclaw seeker.

The crowd erupted in to screams of joy and disappointment. The Slytherin's were ecstatic, and Draco found himself carried into the common room and dumped on the couch, all the while being patted on the back, congratulated and jostled by his fellow Slytherin's. 

People milled around, talking about how cool it will be when Slytherin finally beats Gryffindor in the Quidditch Final this year. Draco kept quiet, wishing everyone else would do the same. Potter was a really great seeker, and Draco had no clue how he was supposed to go about catching the snitch before him. This year Draco had the better broom, but Harry still had the skill. 

"Hey Draco. You alright?" Pansy seated herself next to him on the couch. 

"Yeah. Just thinking that's all."

"Didn't think the day would ever come." She said sarcastically. "About what?"

"The Quidditch Final."

"Ah." Pansy was quiet for a few minutes, then she smiled. "Do you remember what you were acting like once Madam Pomfrey had given you that potion? You were so funny and, how should I put this…inspirational."

Draco thought about it for a few moments. He remembered wanting lollies, getting upset when a Ravenclaw player yelled at him, wanting to impress Chris and others with his flying tricks, talking to Hermione and Gin-

"Oh God." He breathed in horror. He had talked with Hermione, in front of every one. The potion must have scrambled his awareness, so he didn't know to put up a cover and pretend he didn't like Hermione. 

"Ah, I see you've remembered your little voyage over to the Gryffindor stands. Have a nice chat with Granger?" Pansy asked, with a neutral expression on her face. 

"It must have been the potion." Draco tried to use as an excuse.

"No. I don't think so. I stopped by the Hospital Wing on my way here after the game. Madam Pomfrey said that drinkers of the potion still know whom their friends and enemies are, they just act differently. You still should have known to steer clear of the Godly Gryffindors. Unless…" Pansy trailed off and eyed Draco suspiciously.

"What?" Draco demanded, even though he knew what was coming.

"Unless you are friends with them. Or at least Granger, as she was the one you talked to the most."

Draco shook his head in disgust. "Granger? That's disgusting Pansy. I was drugged up, didn't know what I was doing, or who I was talking to. How could you possibly think that I'd be friends with someone as filthy as Granger? She's stuck-up, annoying, a mudblood and a Gryffindor for God's sake! I would never ever sink that low. Do you seriously think that I would?" 

He didn't wait for an answer. Draco stood up and stormed out of the room.

"At this point in time Draco," Pansy whispered softly to herself. "I think you would."

***

As soon as Draco left the Slytherin Common Room his composure fled. Just thinking about what he'd said to Pansy about Hermione made him want to punch himself in the face. How could he have even lied about it? Hermione was beautiful, and didn't deserve to have Draco insulting her behind her back. 

Reaching the astronomy tower, Draco looked out over the grounds. Tiny water droplets were starting to fall. It was the beginning of a spring storm. Draco heard a faint bang and realised it to be the front doors of the castle slamming shut. He peered over the railing and saw Hermione running across the grounds towards the forest. Guilt wracked his body as the words he had said about her ran through his head. He had to go talk to her. Apologize. And he knew where she would be.

***

Hermione stood in the clearing, feeling the rain fall around her and breathing in the fresh air. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing on the image of the Unicorn. Hermione concentrated as hard as she could, and tried to vision herself as a Unicorn. Suddenly, she felt an itching sensation spread over her entire body. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw a silver pelt growing out of her pinkish skin. It stopped as soon as her concentration broke.

Shuddering and closing her eyes once more, Hermione felt the changes continue. Her neck thickened and lengthened, her backside grew and her arms extended. She felt her feet and hands harden and become hooves. Her forehead erupted painlessly as the horn grew and reached its point. A tail sprouted from the bottom of her spine causing Hermione to tremble in disgust. 

Hermione opened her eyes when she fell forward, landing on her front legs. The change was complete. She was a Unicorn! One of the most beautiful creatures on the planet. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to run. To run and keep running until she was completely worn out. So she did. The rain poured down around her, but this didn't hinder her at all. She ran through the trees, jumping over fallen trees and darting passed the trunks. 

Hermione heard thunder and the Unicorn became scared, but Hermione paid it no heed and kept running. In her wonder at being a completely different creature, Hermione lost track of time, but she was snapped back to reality when she heard a voice calling her.

"Hermione!" It cried urgently.

She turned and began cantering towards it, narrowly missing a few tree trunks in the process. The voice grew increasingly more desperate as she got closer. "Hermione! Can you hear me? Hurry!"

Hermione reached the clearing close by the cabin and stopped short in shock at what she was seeing. Draco knelt at the far end of the clearing next to a tree that must have fallen in the storm. He was straining to lift it off the ground but wasn't having any luck. Draco stood and raised his hands to his mouth. "Hermione!" he screamed, turning to face the end she was standing at.

He dropped his hands at the sight of her. His brow furrowed, but he stepped aside and pointed to the fallen tree. Hermione looked and noticed the reason he was trying to lift the tree. A golden pelt could be seen beneath it, squirming slightly. It was the young Unicorn, trapped and unable to get out.

She raced across the clearing, covering the distance in seconds. Lowering her head, Hermione slid her horn underneath the tree trunk and heaved alongside Draco. They strained for a few moments with no results, then slowly the tree began to shift. A small, wet nose poked out from underneath and let out a soft whinny. 

"Just wait. You'll be free soon." Draco murmured to the young Unicorn. The tree shifted some more and the Unicorn wriggled out of the gap Draco and Hermione had created. Releasing their grip, they stumbled backwards in exhaustion. The Unicorn stood on wobbly legs and made its way over to Hermione. It sniffed her and rubbed its head against hers.

__

'You freed me.' She said to Hermione, who didn't have a clue how she knew what it was saying. It then ran off into the forest to find its mother, leaving Hermione staring after it in perplexity.

"Hermione? That is you, isn't it?" Draco questioned her from the ground, where he had collapsed moments earlier.

She turned her silver body to face him and looked down. Draco shuffled backwards uncomfortably. He wasn't positive that she was Hermione, and having a grown Unicorn point its horn at you isn't the most comfortable of situations.

Hermione focussed on her human body and slowly she began to change. Draco's eyes widened in wonder at what looked like Hermione emerging from the melting body of a Unicorn. When she was herself again, Draco swallowed hard and stood up. 

"Thanks for the help." He said, indicating to the fallen tree. 

Hermione gave a small smile in response. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. I need to talk to you too."

Draco looked at her for a few moments, as if trying to figure out what she was going to say. He then shrugged and said, "You go first."

Hermione sighed. "Well, basically…I'm sorry. I've thought about you almost non-stop over the past few weeks and I realised that I was being stupid when I said I didn't want to be with you. Because it's the only thing I want to do." She turned and walked over to the shore of the lake and sat down in the rain. Draco followed and sat facing her. Hermione continued, "When I saw you fall today, I thought you were…you know. It was stupid of me, but you looked so pale and you didn't move for ages. I was so scared. All I could think about was having the chance to be with you, and turning my back on it."

Draco smiled and leaned towards her, cupping her face with his hand, he kissed her softly on the lips. Draco then stared across the lake, watching the drops of water hit the surface and cause splashes and ripples. He glanced at Hermione with a look that confused her. Guilt. She frowned and waited for him to say something. 

"I've been dying to hear you say that Hermione." He said truthfully, but Hermione knew he was hiding something from her by the hesitation in his voice.

"What's the matter? What have you done?" she asked. 

"It's what I haven't done that's the problem." Draco answered, now staring at the sky.

"Well that told me a lot." Hermione said sarcastically. 

"You've had problems with your friends, because they're aware we're working together. But I haven't had any problems, because I haven't told my friends about you." He sent her another guilty look. "In fact, this afternoon I was talking with Pansy and she said something about you and me. Instead of telling her the truth, or at least staying quiet, I insulted you. I said awful things about you, and you don't deserve me doing things like that to you."

Hermione stayed quiet and breathed deeply. Had Ginny been right when she'd said that Draco was no good? That he didn't respect any of the girls he went out with, or even the girls he hadn't yet gone out with. But why would he tell her about this, if he wasn't truly sorry about it?

"Uh…I'm confused." Hermione concluded.

Draco looked surprised that she hadn't slapped him or walked away. "Ok. About what?"

"You haven't said whether you regret saying those things to Pansy, whatever they might have been. I mean…are you sorry or not?"

"Of course I am! Damn, I can't believe I left 'sorry' out of that speech." He shook his head. "Sorry Hermione."

She smiled at him, but it faded very quickly. "If you're so sorry about it, what are you planning on doing?"

"As in…?"

"Will you tell Pansy? Or Crabbe and Goyle? About me, I mean."

"Oh. I'm not sure yet."

Hermione sighed. "Well, this hasn't turned out how I planned it." She muttered to herself.

"Sorry? What did you plan?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione sighed again, thinking there wasn't much point in hiding her ideas from him. "I have been wanting to tell you that I want to be with you for a while. And I've developed a few different ways that might have resulted in you giving me another chance."

"Which were?" Draco smiled.

"Well, one was simply kissing you in front of my friends, so you'd know that I wasn't embarrassed or trying to hide my feeling about you from them. Another undeveloped plan was to wait till you came to the cabin, then use my Unicorn form to lead you to a secluded spot I've found and tell you there. That way, you couldn't chose not to listen, and walk away from me. But, I hadn't thought that you'd be wanting to talk to me too."

Draco rubbed his chin and raised his eyebrow, feigning thoughtfulness. "I see. Sorry to ruin your plans, but now they seem unnecessary. I suppose I'll give you a second chance…if you strip for me."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, horrified at the thought.

"I'm only joking Hermione. Don't stress yourself out about it. Unless…?" 

"No." Hermione said firmly. Then, changing the subject she asked, "Have you practiced the changing appearance charms? I hope you have, so you wont embarrass yourself by forgetting your shirt again."

Draco smiled slyly, but didn't say anything. 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't give me that. Tell me what you're smiling at."

"Slightly altering my appearance is a charm I've known more than half my life. I was told it'd be necessary for things I'd do in the future. Which it has, many times."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "So…you're saying you already knew how to do that charm?"

"Basically."

"Then why did you pretend you didn't? Why did you make me come over to help you-" Hermione paused. "Oh. What an interesting way to get my attention."

"You didn't seem to care about me." Draco continued. "So I thought that by forgetting my shirt, you might realise what you had passed up."

"Draco, there's more to a person than their body." Hermione reprimanded. 

"I know. But it's the first thing you notice about a person, so it sticks. Plus, I know you're not as shallow as to only think about someone's body. It'd just get your attention, and then get you thinking about the mind. Can I ask, did it work?"

"I hate to disappoint you, but it didn't actually. All it did was make me think there was something I could do better than you. But now by sharing the truth with me, you've just gotten me all depressed." She pouted, pretending she was upset.

Draco laughed. "You prat. You're better at most things than I am."

Hermione smiled at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the day we never thought would come has finally arrived. Draco Malfoy put himself below a Gryffindor. Amazing stuff."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't you accept a compliment without denying it or being sarcastic?"

"Of course I can." Hermione said defensively. 

"Alright. Let's try something then. I'll compliment you, and you have to say 'thank-you.' That's it. Ok?"

"Fine. But it's stupid. I can accept compliments." Hermione argued. 

"Sure sure. Now, lets see…You're the smartest girl I have ever met, and you're also the most beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said "Thank-you."

Draco shook his head. "No. You rolled your eyes. That means you don't believe it. Try again."

Hermione laughed helplessly. "This is ridiculous, Draco."

"Just shut up. Hmm…on our first day at Hogwarts, the first thing I thought when I saw you was 'I hope she gets put in Slytherin.'"

"You did not." Hermione said. "Oh, oops! I mean, thank-you."

"Hermione! You are hopeless!" Draco said, shaking his head again.

"No, I'm not! One more, one more." She pleaded. "I know I can do it this time. Go on…unless you cant think of another one," she said, realising that she wasn't great enough to have countless praises regarding her.

"I could never run out." Draco said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Now, continuing my previous praise…when I watched you get sorted into Gryffindor I realised you must have brains as well as beauty. Even though I knew it would never happen, I wished the sorting hat would put me in Gryffindor so I could get to know you. You, Gryffindor's Golden Girl."

Hermione tried as hard as she could to contain her laughter. Taking a deep steadying breath, she said "Thank-you."

Draco stared at her. She stared back. They both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, that was too much. Draco, that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Hermione said, still laughing. 

"I know. I just wanted to see how strong your determination was. You passed though, well done. You can officially receive a compliment."

"Thanks. I'm so proud." Hermione said, sarcastic once more. "Where on earth did you pull 'Gryffindor's Golden Girl' from?"

"Just something I made up on the spot."

"None of that was true, was it?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't that wistful when I was twelve." Draco told her. 

They were quiet for a few minutes. The rain continued to pour and the lightning flashed in the sky above. Hermione and Draco were both so soaked that they didn't care about the rain, just sat there holding hands. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, but soon lifted it back off when she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco asked.

"You. When you were playing Quidditch, you were acting really cute."

"I'm always cute, Hermione."

"Jeez, you don't only accept a compliment, you add to it." she said. 

He ignored her, though he did smile. "…And I'm always sexy, charming, witty, irresistible, friendly-" 

Hermione interrupted him. "Ahem…did you just say friendly? Are you losing your mind?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm always friendly _to some Slytherin's…_and one Gryffindor." He finished. 

Not long after, they both used their amulets to get back to their dorms. As Hermione crawled into bed, the image of Draco's face went through her mind when they said good night. He had smiled slyly, winked at her, then said, "Thanks for the advice. See you Monday." 

Hermione hadn't really thought about this statement when he said it, but now it made her stare at the ceiling of her four poster in perplexity. She hadn't given him any advice, what had he been on about? She thought about their conversations, but couldn't think of anything that may be considered as 'advice.' 

She'd just have to wait until Monday to find out.

***

Draco sat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, staring absently at the back of Pansy's head. He was running his idea through his head for about the tenth time that morning. He would wait until Charms. He would act like a dumb ass again. Hermione would hopefully come over again, then-

"Draco, why are you staring at me?" 

"Huh?" Draco shook his head, and realised Pansy had turned around in her seat and was now staring back at him with raised eyebrows. 

"I've been feeling your eyes boring into the back of my head all morning. What are you thinking about?"

This question caught Draco off guard. "Uh, I'm not…"

"Not thinking? Well that's rare." Pansy said sarcastically. She received a glare from McGonagall and grudgingly turned back around to do her work. 

Draco's eyes glazed over again and the thoughts came back to play themselves through his head. He couldn't do it; there was no way that he could! It was insane just to think about it. He needed his friends, and if he did this he would risk the chance of ever having them again. But he needed Hermione almost as much-

"Draco! Will you stop it? It is very distracting. I know the back of my head is very alluring, but will you please 'not think' with your eyes somewhere else?" Pansy had turned around again, and a few surrounding students glanced over. 

"Oh sorry." Draco said. Then he put his hand on the side of his mouth, as if he were about to tell Pansy something secret, and said in a stage whisper, "But I could swear that I can see little things crawling around in your hair. Does it itch?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed, as if trying to find something that would give him away for lying. After a few moments, her hand moved unconsciously to scratch her head. 

"Ha!" Draco smiled triumphantly. "Made you unsure of yourself, didn't I?"

Pansy pulled her hand down as fast as she could, and slammed it on the table. "Draco, that's not funny! And will you stop staring at me; you're beginning to make me uneasy. I know you want me, you told me that last night. But if you would recall, I told you no. I've heard that your…um, how should I put this? That your masculine attributes aren't all their cracked up to be."

Draco's eyes widened in horror, and Pansy smiled at him, then whispered "Now will you please just do your work, Draco? It's fun to embarrass you, but I'd prefer not to get a detention over it."

"Excuse me!" McGonagall interrupted, with her eyes flaring. "Will you students begin to do some work? Or I will give you to Filch for a night and see how willing you are to chat in class after that." Even though it was a marvellous threat, the students could tell she wouldn't really give them to Filch, by the disgusted expression on her face when she said his name. 

Pansy winked at him, then turned back to continue copying her notes from the board. Draco forced his concentration on to his work so he wouldn't have to do it that night. But after a few minutes, laughter echoed around the classroom, interrupting those few students who were actually trying to do their work. Draco turned ungraciously towards the Gryffindor side of the classroom and glared at the group who had broken his concentration. Because of them, he would probably have to copy these notes down for homework.

However, as soon as Draco saw the reason for their laughter, he couldn't help but smirk himself. Neville had somehow turned his hands into a beautiful white bird. He held them high above his head, and the bird flapped his wings in an attempt to escape, without knowing that it was attached to the rest of Neville. The bird had, in its fear, pooped all over Neville's head.

"Neville Longbottom! I told you to just copy down the instructions this class, and that we would complete the spell _next_ class. Not only have you tried to do this spell without instruction, but also you have used the wrong spell. The one on the left of the board is for objects to be turned into living creatures. The one on the right is for living creatures to be turned into objects. 

I have noticed, Mr. Longbottom, that you have used the spell on the left to turn a living creature; your hands, into another living creature; the dove. That is not what I asked you to do."

Most of the Gryffindor's stopped laughing, but Seamus and Dean couldn't help themselves. They covered their mouths with their hands and pretended to cough, which just made them laugh harder. 

Hermione, naturally, made her way over to Neville with a forced straight face to help the Professor turn his hands back. 

The Slytherins started snickering and sending sly comments to the Gryffindors, and they began yelling them back. 

With a spell said in unison by McGonagall and Hermione, the dove separated itself from Neville and flew swiftly out of the room, screeching. 

Ron, Harry and some other Gryffindors were yelling at Pansy, Crabbe and some other Slytherins. 

"SHUT UP!" 

Every thing stopped. 

Every pair of eyes in the classroom turned to Professor McGonagall, who was standing as if she as about to kill them all. Her eyes were flaring yet again and her hands were balled up in fists at her side. She began to speak very quietly, and every student could hear what she was saying. "I am disgusted at you. Not since your early years at Hogwarts have you acted like this. Not one student has completes their work yet-"

"Well, actually Professor-" Hermione began.

"Shush!" McGonagall snapped. "Fine. _One_ student has finished their work. I know I can't make you do your work, but-"

"You could always pay us." Draco suggested, receiving a few giggles from the Slytherins and a few disgusted looks from the Gryffindors.

"This is exactly what I am talking about! You will all complete chapter three questions from the textbook. I expect them on my desk by next class."

"But that's tomorrow, Professor-"

"I know. Now get out of my classroom. If you ever act like this again, I promise you that Mr Filch and I will be making arrangements, no matter how tasteless." She turned to the blackboard and began rubbing off the notes Draco had failed to complete copying. He needed the notes to complete the extra work she had just set. 

"Fucking Gryffindors. It's all their fault." He cursed angrily. Suddenly he received a painful jab in his ribs. He looked up, ready to yell, but stopped when he saw Hermione's brown eyes glaring at him.

"Watch your tongue. It's not all our fault. You had your fair share of angering McGonagall." She looked very unhappy.

"Well, please excuse me for not apologizing profusely-"

"Just shut up." Hermione snapped. She obviously didn't enjoy being set extra homework. 

Draco raised his eyebrows and muttered "_Oookay._" 

Hermione walked off to join Ron and Harry who were waiting for her just down the hall. They stared at Draco with identical neutral expressions. He stared back, looking sure of himself, but really wishing he knew what they were thinking. 

After lunch, Draco made his way to Charms. Professor Flitwick was already there, so he went into class and sat down in the back corner. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick said cheerfully. "Have you practiced the transformate spell at all?"

"Nuh." Draco said, enjoying the look of despair on the Professor's face. 

"Oh. Well we'll see what we can do today. Maybe I'll get Miss Granger to help you again. She seems to know what she's doing." Flitwick mused.

Not long after, the room was full of students who were all changing single parts of themselves to alter their appearances. Draco put a look of deep concentration on his face and pulled out his wand.

After a few 'false starts', Draco approached the Professor. "I need help again." He said rudely. 

Flitwick looked at Draco, and obviously thought about a whole class being stuck helping him. "Um, okay. I'll just get Miss Granger for you."

Draco scowled, but inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. His little plan was working. If Hermione would stick around him long enough, he could redeem himself to her. And if she yelled at him about it later, he could always just tell her it was her idea. Because it was.

***

"Miss. Granger, would you please assist Mr. Malfoy again? He still seems unable to do this simple spell."

Hermione turned around and met eyes with Professor Flitwick, who looked at her pleadingly. She smiled. "Sure. I'd be glad to. Well, maybe not _glad_. But…Uh…Of course."

Flitwick walked away, and Hermione faced Ron and Harry. Ron sighed. "Fine Hermione. Just leave us for him." he joked. "We don't matter. We're just your little insignificant friends…"

Hermione smiled at him, then turned hesitantly to Harry.

Harry stepped forward. "Hermione. It's your choice, we can't stop you. And we'll still be here for you when you get back." Hermione still hesitated. She didn't want to help Draco if Ron and Harry really didn't want her to. "Go on, Hermione. Go help that stupid, brainless git. If you're falling for him, you may as well be falling for someone who can match your intelligence. For that, he'll need your help. So go."

Hermione gave a tiny peal of laughter. She hugged Harry and Ron, then walked over to where Draco was standing in the middle of the room. She sidled up next to him, and made it look like she was giving him instructions. Instead, she said, "What is wrong with you? You told me you have been able to do this since you were seven. Why are you still pretending you can't do this?"

"Same reason as last time." He smiled.

"But-" Hermione shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Let's do this. What were you wanting to change?"

"Your view of me."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You think I'm embarrassed about liking you. That I won't tell my friends and that I even put you down in front of them."

"Draco, I never said that."

"No, but I know you thought it. And now I want to change that."

"Draco, you're not making any-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's soft lips pressing themselves against hers. Her eyes widened, and met with his beautiful grey ones. Draco's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. After a few moments of not being aware of anything around her except for Draco's lips moving on hers, Hermione realised the entire classroom had gone silent. 

Students stared in bewilderment, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. Mouths hung open so wide that if anyone had tried to walk they would have tripped over their own chins. Were they mistaken? Was that really Draco, kissing Hermione? The 'Mudblood' in his eyes? It couldn't be, it must be Pansy. She must have changed her appearance to look like Hermione. But why on bloody Earth would she do that? They were friends, not interested in each other like that. But Pansy would make more sense than _Hermione_.

Pansy, who was staring with a look of dawning comprehension on her face, found all eyes turn to look at her. She shook her head at them.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. Ron rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I didn't know Hermione was that desperate. I would have given her my encouragement weeks ago, if that's all she was waiting for. "

Harry smiled and nodded. He then looked back at the two of them. "Bloody hell, they're still at it."

Hermione wound her arms around Draco's neck and deepened the kiss. She now realised what he had meant the night before when he had thanked her for the advice. He was using her idea of kissing in front of their friends, to make Hermione realise that he wasn't embarrassed about her. Now everyone who attended or taught at Hogwarts would know as soon as the class was dismissed. 

Draco pulled back and moved his arm up to drape across Hermione's shoulder in a protective manner. They stood, breathing heavily, facing the silent class. Flitwick decided that this was probably an important moment for the student body, and acted as if he hadn't noticed anything. He turned to look out the window, which required standing on a stack of large textbooks, and looked over his shoulder every now and then to see how things were going. He was also trying to put this event into words, so he would have a killer story to tell the rest of the staff over dinner. It would certainly beat Dumbledore's episode in the Owlery.

Pansy moved slowly towards the two. She stopped with her face inches away from Draco's, and Hermione watched with dread. Pansy could be really foul when she wanted to be. But Hermione got the biggest shock of her life when Pansy's face spread in to a sly smile.

"I knew something was up with you. I knew it, and I'm never wrong." She sent Hermione a sideways glance. "She must be better than I've ever noticed her to be, if _you've_ fallen for her. Krum was just an idiot and would go out with anyone. But you…let's hope you've read her properly, Draco. See you later." With that, Pansy left the classroom.

Crabbe and Goyle walked after her, sending Draco small smirks. Draco knew these looks to be approval. He knew they wouldn't judge him anyway; it had only been Pansy's reaction that he had cared about.

Most Gryffindors looked at Hermione like she was crazy, but didn't say anything. Lavender and Parvarti gave her thumbs up and a small wink on their way out. Soon it was just Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry and Flitwick who kept his gaze carefully out the window. However Hermione was sure that even though his eyes were looking the other way, his ears were straining to overhear what was about to be said. 

Harry and Ron approached them. Harry smiled faintly at Hermione, as did Ron. Harry's gaze then turned to rest on Draco. Draco made a point of not looking hostile, he attempted friendly, but that didn't work very well. He decided neutral was the safe option and left it at that.

"How long?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Draco shared a look. 

"Maybe two or three months." Draco answered.

Hermione turned to look at him incredulously. "You've liked me that long?" 

"I think so. As I think I've told you before, I grew up knowing how to hide my emotions."

"Oh. Right." She nodded.

'Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Yes Ron?" she answered nervously.

"Can you please ask your boyfriend to give me my History text book back?"

"Huh?" Hermione said in confusion. "But Ron, you don't do History this year. What are you talking about?"

"I did last year. He stole it from me when I left class once to go to the toilet. I never saw him with it, but I know it was him."

Hermione turned questioningly to Draco, who had a huge grin on his face. "Ha! I'd forgotten about that. I'll get it, and give it to you tomorrow. Sorry about that."

"Ron, if you don't do History, why do you need your book back?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh. Mum wants to sell it…says it's probably still worth a good couple of galleons." Ron muttered, his face going slightly red.

Draco began to smirk, then thought better of it. He looked at Hermione who was watching him to see his reaction. Harry was doing the same thing. 

Draco cleared his throat uncertainly. "Uh…yeah. It's still pretty presentable. I didn't rip any pages out or anything. I don't think. No, no I didn't. Should get you two or three galleons."

Hermione smiled at him in relief and squeezed his hand. Draco sighed. He grabbed his and Hermione's books and began to walk out of the classroom. Hermione left with him and Ron and Harry trailed along behind. 

Once they were outside, Ron left Harry to go send Pigwidgeon to Molly so she knew to expect the History book. Harry walked through the halls slowly, thinking about what had just occurred. Surely it was a record of some sort. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. That just wasn't heard of. Until now. 

"Harry!" A squeal came from the corridor behind him. He turned to see Ginny running towards him with her red hair fanning out behind her. She had a look of shock on her face and sped towards him as fast as she could. Harry smiled at her, but his smile faded when he realised that she had misjudged the distance between them and was about to plow into him. Instead of stepping out of the way, he opened his arms and grabbed her. He had hoped to grab her around the waist and swing her around in a circle, but that just didn't happen.

Ginny ran into him and they both fell down and landed hard on the ground. Their books were sprawled all over the ground and Ginny was slumped over Harry's chest. She slowly raised her head. "Oops."

For a single moment they stared at each other, their faces only centimetres apart. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed that she was beginning to blush in embarrassment, as bowling over the guy you had a major crush on for six year wasn't something you'd feel proud about. Suddenly Harry burst out laughing and Ginny gave a weak smile.

She clambered off him and collected their books while Harry stood and brushed himself off. "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, Gin. And it wasn't just your fault. I could've moved out of the way." Harry said reassuringly. "Now, why were you racing down this corridor like the world was just about to end?"

Ginny's eyes widened and her face became intent. "Is what everybody's saying about Hermione and Malfoy true?"

"Depends what they're saying." Harry said, wondering how on Earth news could have spread that fast around the school.

"That they kissed in front of a whole classroom full of students. That Pansy didn't care. And that they're together now."

"Oh." Harry acted casual. "Yeah, I suppose all that's true."

"What!?" Ginny shouted, then she lowered her voice. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Bloody hell. What did you and Ron do after that?" 

"We talked to them. Draco wasn't his usual self. I think he tried hard so he wouldn't let Hermione down."

Ginny was silent. "Do you think we can trust him? Do you think he'll be a prick to Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "I think he truly does like her, and will try to be as good as he can to her. As insane as it sounds, I think Hermione is happy with him. At least for now…"

Ginny smiled a sad kind of smile. "Well, at least _she's_ happy with someone."

Harry knew she meant more then she gave away with that last line. "What do you mean?"

"I just meant that I'm still waiting for…someone." Ginny barely stopped herself before she said something she may regret. She had Harry's friendship to live with, even though she'd give anything to have more. But if she didn't have the friendship, she'd have nothing. 

"Do you know who that someone is?" Harry asked, though he wished he hadn't as soon as it was out of his mouth. It was a very personal and impolite question. Although he had been extremely curious about this particular aspect of Ginny's life for a long while now. 

"Um…yes. I think I do." Ginny answered carefully.

"Do I know him?" Harry couldn't stop himself.

"I'd say so. Unless you walk around with your eyes and ears closed, but even then…" Ginny cut off and hoped desperately that Harry was as dense as Ron was most of the time. 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he ran through all the guys he knew. It wasn't Dean, they had already tried going out at the end of fifth year. Neville was out of the question. Obviously not Ron, that was just gross. Seamus perhaps? For some reason Harry doubted it. Who would he know, even if he walked around with his eyes and ears closed? That didn't make any sense, he would only be aware of himself-

"Oh." Harry said dumbly, as it hit him. 

Ginny looked at the ground and her face burned so red that the whereabouts of her hairline was uncertain. Harry could have fallen on the floor in relief. After so long, Ginny still liked him. He watched for a quick moment, and realised that she was embarrassed beyond imagining. 'Just leave Harry,' he told himself. 'Just go, and act normal.'

"I'd ah…I'd better go to the, you know. Just go to the place. The…the place where we all go after class. You know…the common room! That's it. I'll just head off now. Got lots of homework to do. Need to get that done before yesterday…I mean tomorrow, not yesterday. Tomorrow. But I'll go there now. See you later. Bye."

Ginny didn't look up, just nodded. As Harry walked off, he could have shot a hole through his own head. How stupid did he sound? He had just taken about twenty seconds to say something that should've taken three. 'Good job Harry,' he said dryly to himself. 'So much for acting normal.'

***

A/N- that's it for now. Give it a review, if it's not too much trouble… 


	16. Death Eaters

****

A/N- I know I know I know I know I know. I've taken too long. Sorry, but it's up now. And should be long enough to keep you less patient reviewers happy. For a while anywayz. Give it a read…

****

Disclaimer- everything belongs to J.K, and I won't continue because it depresses me.

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- Death Eaters.

"Hermione?" a soft voice whispered from the doorway.

Hermione shifted under her covers, and mumbled incoherently. Ginny smiled and opened the door all the way, then crept over to Hermione's four poster bed. She pulled back the hangings and poked Hermione in the ribs. 

"Wha…?" Hermione muttered, her eyes parting slightly to stare blearily at Ginny's shadowy figure leaning over her. "Ginny?"

"Yeah, it's just me." Ginny whispered.

"What do you want?" Hermione said weakly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Ginny ran a hand through her heavy red hair and answered,

"I want to talk to you about something. Please?"

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she would never have a suitable amount of sleep, so long as she attended Hogwarts. "OK, give me a minute." She swung her legs over the side of her bed and pulled on her dressing gown and slippers. Ginny led the way down into the common room so they could talk without waking Lavender or Parvarti.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked, once they had seated themselves on their favorite couches in front of the dying fire. Ginny took a few moments before replying.

"Well firstly…did you seriously kiss Draco in front of your whole class?" she asked.

Hermione shifted slightly under Ginny's penetrating gaze, then she smiled in memory of the moment. "Uh, yeah. I did. You going to yell at me, or lecture me, or disown me now?"

Ginny laughed softly. "Don't be an idiot. I'd never do that."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. Ginny stopped smiling. "OK, fine. With the exception of December this year, I would never do that. I learnt from doing that, that I never will again. You're too important to me." 

Hermione smiled in relief. "So you're just asking to see if you got all your facts straight?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. I mean, I first heard that you had just kissed. That I could hardly believe, but after I ran into Harry (literally) and asked him about it, I suppose I could understand it. But at dinner when people stared saying you had been going out secretly for the past four years, or that you were engaged or even married I sort of figured they were gossip stories gone wrong."

"Jeez, you got that right."

"Some people went as far to say you were pregnant with Draco's kid, and that you'd be leaving Hogwarts as soon as possible to save yourself the embarrassment of people seeing you with a bulging belly."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Yeah, but they were only saying it for the sake of a good story, not because they actually believed it. I also heard a wild story that you and Draco are the hero's of a Prophecy and are gonna save the world from You Know Who."

Hermione froze. "Where did you hear that?" she asked as casually as she could, trying to sound amused.

"Some Ravenclaw said that a painting told him, a painting with 'connections' to a painting that sits in Dumbledore's office. I just laughed in his face."

Hermione forced a laugh, but could have sworn she sounded as worried as she felt. She made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore after classes tomorrow, to tell him that his paintings were not to be trusted. At this thought she almost started laughing. Some things of the wizarding world still struck her as strange. Talking paintings was definitely one of them.

"So what else was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Ginny, to change the conversation before Ginny could figure anything out. Not that she would ever suspect anything as outrageous as Hermione being part of a Prophecy with Draco. But just to be safe.

"Uh…" now it was Ginny's turn to squirm in her seat. "Well, it's about Harry."

Hermione grinned at Ginny. "Ah. I see."

"I've been wanting to talk to you about him all year, but you're never around. I was surprised that you were in bed just before. You're not usually."

Hermione dropped her eyes. "Sorry about that. But I'm here now, so what's bothering you?"

Ginny swallowed and stared in to the fire. "You know what's bothering me, Hermione."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "You still like him, don't you? Even after your attempts to get over him by going out with numerous other guys." Ginny nodded, then said,

"But I don't know if I can do anything about it." She then looked at Hermione with wide eyes as a thought hit her. "This afternoon…the most embarrassing thing…"

"What?" Hermione asked, quite curious.

"Just after I had heard about you and Draco, I saw Harry alone in the corridor. So I went to ask him if it was true, but I was running because I was so desperate to know…then I-" She broke off.

"What?" Hermione asked, now the desperate one.

"I bowled him over and we both fell on the floor. It was so humiliating. I landed on him. Now he's probably thinking _"Jeez, that Ginny really needs to loose some pounds, she could've killed me if she'd hit me any harder…'_" 

Hermione tried as hard as she could not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. She laughed and laughed, and didn't stop until she noticed Ginny's bottom lip was beginning to quiver. She took a few calming breaths, then said, "Sorry Gin. But that's really funny." 

"Not to me, it's not. Now Harry probably thinks I'm some dangerous 'running into people' person. I'll bet he avoids me from now on.

"I doubt that very much, Ginny. I think Harry likes you much more than you believe. But anyway, what happened after you plowed into him?"

A small noise from the other side of the common room, and both of their heads snapped up and looked over to the shadowy corner. They were silent, their ears straining to hear anything else. "Hmph." Hermione said at last. "Must have just been someone from the boy's dorms going to the loo, or something." 

Ginny nodded and turned back to Hermione. "Well," she continued. "Then we talked about you and Malfoy…or Draco?" she paused.

"Draco." Hermione said to her. "If you don't mind."

"I'll try." Ginny said. "But after that I said something really stupid about me not having someone to be happy with, like you do. Harry asked if he knew the person who I want to be happy with…"

"And…"

"And I said that I did. I should have lied and said no! I'm such an idiot!" Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration. Hermione smiled. 

"But Ginny," said Hermione. "What did Harry say to that?"

"He asked if he knew him. I said of course he does, unless he walked around with his eyes and ears closed."

"Did he figure it out, or was he as thick as Ron tends to be?"

"I think he figured it out. He kinda looked shocked, then left as quickly as he could. He wouldn't even look at me. I think he hates me now." Ginny said in despair. Hermione wrapped her arm about Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin, I wouldn't be surprised if he left because he wanted to go celebrate. He likes you too, honey. I know it." Hermione tried to convince her. 

"What do I say to him from now on?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny. Calm down, ok? You're worrying too much. Just wait for tomorrow and see how things go. And if I need to, I'll talk to Harry for you." 

Ginny was silent, unsureof whether she wanted Hermione to talk to Harry about this or not. After a while she smiled at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione. I suppose I'll head off to bed now. See you in the morning." 

"Yeah, goodnight Gin." Hermione stayed on the couch and watched Ginny close the door to the girls' dorm behind her. Then she glanced around the room suspiciously. She stood up as quietly as she could and crept across the room to where they had heard the noise earlier on. There was a couch with its back facing the place where they had just been seated. Hermione peered over the back of the couch and smiled when she saw the form of Harry curled up on the cushion. 

He slowly turned his head to look up at her guiltily. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I knew you were here. You're lucky I didn't suggest to Ginny that we take a look around, Harry."

Harry blushed slightly, then mouthed 'Is Ginny gone?' 

"Yes she is. Gone to bed, which is exactly where you should be."

"So should you." Harry tried softly.

"I know, but at least I wasn't eavesdropping on someone else's private conversation."

"Hey, you were talking about me behind my back. Friends shouldn't do that." Harry smiled.

"Would you have preferred that conversation to never have taken place?"

"Not much got resolved though, did it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Harry. It's not very polite."

"Sorry. I mean, I am glad that it took place. And I'm glad that I was here. Now I know that Ginny…well, you know. You were the one she was telling." 

"Harry, will you please start putting things of actual meaning in your sentences? You just wasted about fifteen seconds saying absolutely useless things. Try again."

Harry smiled at Hermione irritation. "Alright. I do like Ginny. I didn't know if she felt the same, though. But now I do, and I'm really pleased that I fell asleep on the couch tonight with it on my mind, to wake up and have it confirmed by your conversation."

"Ginny is such a worry-wart. I told her she had nothing to stress about." Hermione made Harry scoot over so she could sit down next to him. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Jeez, you don't have a problem with getting involved in other people's personal lives, do you?" 

"Not when those people are my friends. And not when we've been waiting for you two to get together for about, um, let's see…six years, or so."

"Who's 'we'?" Harry asked skeptically. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Me, Snape and Wormtail. Who do you think, you prat? Ron and myself." 

"Oh, right. Ron. Of course." 

"Well? Ginny's scared of ever seeing you again, because she thinks you might sneer at her or something. What are you gonna do?" 

"Talk to her or something? I don't know." Harry blushed in embarrassment once more, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him again.

"Were you this bad with Cho? I'm surprised she ever saw more in you than a red faced, mumbling schoolboy. Oh, and a good Quidditch player, I suppose." 

"Shut up, Hermione." Said Harry. She laughed and gave him a big hug. 

"Now Harry. You make sure that you don't leave Ginny hanging, because she might have breakdown or something ridiculous like that. If you haven't approached her by the end of tomorrow, then I'll…think of something that'll make you wish you had. An entire evening in the delightful company of Draco, or I'll go see if Umbridge is available and chain you to her." 

"You wouldn't." Harry said confidently. "You couldn't stand going near her just as much as me. And what makes you think Malfoy-"

"Draco." Hermione supplied.

"Uh…yeah. What makes you think that _Draco" _he said it as if it was something brown and gooey on the bottom of his shoes, "would agree to being in _my_ company for an entire evening?"

"I'd think of something to get him. You'll find I can be quite persuasive." 

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I'll find Ginny and talk to her first thing tomorrow. Or maybe after classes…perhaps after dinner if I can't find her…"

"As long as you set her mind at rest." Hermione stood up. "Goodnight Harry. Sleep tight."

"Yeah, you too Hermione." Harry said, also getting up and wandering off to his bed. 

As Hermione got back into her bed, she shook her head at the two of them. They were hopeless. She smiled and wished that she could be there when Harry found Ginny and spoke to her tomorrow. 

***

Tuesday's classes passed at their usual rate. Hermione scribbled down notes in all her classes, receiving incredulous glanced from Ron in Astronomy, as he compared her eight feet of writing to his eight words. When she asked him if he had even been listening to Professor Sinestra, he gave a lame excuse about his bottle of ink running out, and he hastily tried to tip out the remaining half bottle of ink into Harry's pocket with out him noticing. 

As they wandered into the courtyard at break, Hermione saw Ginny sitting by herself reading a book. She sent Harry a meaningful glance who intentionally avoided it. He cleared his throat and made it look as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"You know what?" he said. "I think I'll go sit with Ginny. She looks a bit lonely."

"Good idea." Ron said, changing his direction mid-step so he was heading towards Ginny, which caused him to trip over his own feet and nearly fall into a puddle. Once he got his balance back, he continued over to where his sister was sitting, completely oblivious to the reason why Harry was looking nervous and suggesting that he wanted to go and talk to Ginny.

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Ron didn't stop. "_Hem hem._" was her next approach. Ron stopped and looked around with wide eyes. When he realised it had been Hermione, he said,

"Hermione. Don't ever do that. You know the memories that sound brings to mind. If you imitate that toad woman one more time you may be responsible for half the school going mental." 

"Ron." Hermione said, ignoring him. "I think that we should go sit over there," she pointed to the opposite side of the courtyard. "And let Harry talk to Ginny. Alone."

"But-"

"_Alone. _What do you think?" she stared at him, wishing she could send him telepathic messages saying '_don't be thick, you twit' _or _"catch on, Ron." _

Slowly his faced cleared. "Oh…" he straightened at beamed at Hermione. "Sounds like a great idea! Well, have fun Harry, see you in class." 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, and he looked back at her, smiling faintly. Once Ron and Hermione were seated, Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you could have just said, 'Ron, let's let Harry have a private discussion with Ginny, and go sit away from them.' Instead of making me feel like I belong in Hufflepuff."

"Oh, Ron. You can be so funny sometimes." Then thinking she should change the topic of conversation because she hadn't left him feeling very assured, she said "How long do you think it will take until Ginny points out to Harry that he has ink staining the whole right side of his robes?" 

"Not too long now surely." Ron guessed with a grin. "He seems to have sat down close to her so he can keep their conversation private, but she's edging away because she doesn't want him to stain her robe too."

As they watched, Harry talked to Ginny looking slightly embarrassed but determined at the same time. And Ginny listened with a smile playing about her lips, but with her eyes darting to the constantly decreasing gap between their thighs, where her robes' cleanliness was in jeopardy of becomingstained with the same substance that stained his. 

"Not long now." Ron said. "Harry looks like his speech is coming to a conclusion."

"I'd say so." Hermione agreed, looking at her watch to make sure she wouldn't be late for class. "He's only got a few more minutes."

"They've taken their time, haven't they?" Ron asked her, jerking his head over at them.

"That's for sure." Hermione smiled. "It's only been, what, six years, or something?" 

"For Gin, yeah. But for Harry…only since the whole Cho 'Tornadoes Fan' Chang thing ended…a year and a half. Oh, there she goes!" Ron had just noticed Ginny tentatively point down at Harry's leg, who stood up so fast he swayed on the spot due to a head rush.

Ron attempted to stifle his laughter by sticking his half-eaten apple in his mouth, but this only caused more noise as he choked and laughed at the same time. Whereas Hermione hid her head behind Ron's back and tried to direct her giggles in the opposite direction to where Harry was trying to rub off the ink with some crinkled parchment. 

Hermione was just considering sticking her head out from behind the cover of Ron's back to offer Harry a useful clearing charm, when she noticed a white haired guy walking passed them only a few feet away. Draco was in the middle of a large group of Slytherins, but when he noticed her looking at him, his face turned very troubled and he held her glance meaningfully. When Hermione's expression became confused, his face cleared but his eyes became unfocussed. 

__

'We need to talk.' Draco's voice spoke in her head, causing Hermione to jerk in surprise. _'It's extremely important, but no one else can know about it. Please meet me in the cabin tonight.'_

Hermione had known that Draco had skills specialising in divination, but she never knew he could actually communicate telepathically. His ability was bordering on Occlumency, with him being able to reach inside Hermione's mind. He was powerful, much more powerful than he let on. Hermione nodded at him, and he looked slightly relieved but his expression was still tense as he left the courtyard.

Hermione stuck her head out and a smile returned to her face when she noticed that Harry was walking over to them, with Ginny only a step or two behind. "Ron. Did you do this?" He indicated to the ink staining his robe.

Ron looked as innocent as he could. This proved to look as convincing as Fred or George when they tried to look innocent. "What's that? Oh, goodness Harry. What have you done there? That's definitely something new to me."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ron grinned. "I seriously don't know what you're-"

"Hermione." Harry turned away from Ron's pathetic excuses. "Can you get rid of it?"

"What do you mean 'can I get rid of it?' Of course I bloody can, I'm not stupid." Hermione whipped out her wand and with in seconds the stain was gone.

"Thanks." Harry said. 

Ginny sighed. "Well I suppose I'd better get off to class. History of Magic." She shuddered at the thought. "This'll prove to be an afternoon I'll never forget." 

"Oh, so you're going now?" Harry looked uncertainly to Hermione and Ron. "Uh…I'll meet you guys in class…I'll just walk Ginny to the second floor."

Ginny beamed and Hermione sent her a wink. Harry and Ginny left the courtyard together, both appearing slightly unsure of themselves. Hermione smiled when she noticed Harry reach across to Ginny and hold her hand in his. 

***

Hermione stopped opposite the stone gargoyle that stood guard outside Dumbledore's office. She tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what on earth the password might be now. Surely ome sort of unhealthy food that he found irresistible. 

Hermione had come to find Dumbledore once classes had finished for the day and she had dropped her books off at the common room. She had to let him know that one of the paintings in his office was not keeping quiet about private conversations. 

Suddenly, before Hermione could even begin guessing what the password might be, a centaur from inside a nearby painting spoke to her. "If you're after Headmaster Dumbledore, he's not in his office."

"Oh." Hermione said, spinning around to face him. "Uh…thanks. Do you, er…know where he is, then?"

"Not a clue. I could read the stars for you and see if they say anything, but they haven't come out yet." The centaur said helpfully. 

"No thanks." Hermione declined, realising that this centaur must have been one that had helped Dumbledore or a previous Headmaster at one stage, and had been thrown out of the forest, probably not much different to poor Firenze. "I think it'll be faster to search for him myself." 

She turned and walked back down the corridor. After half an hour of searching, beginning at the lower levels of the castle and working her way up, Hermione found herself on the seventh floor, becoming quite agitated. She realised that she had walked passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, unfortunately for him being clubbed by a group of trolls. Hermione smiled when she reached the end of the corridor and purposefully turned on her heel and walked passed it once more, thinking about her need to find Dumbledore.

She slowly turned around and a massive grin spread across her face. A door had appeared as she had hoped it would. She wondered what type of room she would walk into, having only ever entered this mysterious room when she and her friends had used it for their DA lessons in fifth year, and once last year when she had been in desperate search of a quiet place to study for her end of year exams.

Hermione placed her hand on the brass door handle and opened the door slowly. As she stepped in to the room, she gasped slightly, not expecting the type of room she had just entered at all. A male lavatory she'd be able to understand, but not a room that looked like it belonged out in the grounds with the greenhouses. 

When Harry had held the DA classes here, the Room of Requirement had only had a few tiny windows as they had had no need for them. But now, the entire wall facing the outside was made of glass. The room was filled with sunlight and Hermione wondered in amusement why Dumbledore had need of the Room of Requirement to grow plants in, instead of just using the greenhouses. 

"Ah, Miss Granger." A soft voice spoke from the other side of room. Hermione turned to see Dumbledore and Professor Sprout standing by a large pot. It appeared to be empty, save some soil. "What can I help you with? Assuming that you're after me and not Professor Sprout, here."

"Um, yes I was after you Professor. I was just wanting to talk to you about…something." She broke off, not wishing to mention the Prophecy in front of Sprout. 

"Well, I'll just be popping off now then." Sprout said, moving towards the door. "Good evening Albus, and you too Miss. Granger." She gave Hermione a smile, which appeared almost sympathetic. 

Once the door closed behind her, Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "I need to talk to you about a portrait inside your office, sir. I've been told that-"

"I know already Miss. Granger. I disposed of the painting yesterday evening." 

"Oh." She paused, but couldn't resist asking, "Who was the painting of?"

"Phineas Nigellus. He now only has the painting in the old Black house to exist in. No company except for a very lonely house elf." 

Hermione was silent for a moment, now thinking about Phineas letting private information out amongst the students. "So he did tell kids around the school of what he overheard about the Prophecy?" 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Yes. But I assure you it won't happen again." he glanced about the room and smiled. "I was going to have to tell you and Mr. Malfoy about this room eventually."

"Actually I already know of it, Professor." Hermione told him.

"Yes, but not of what I have been growing in here, with the assistance of Professor Sprout." He indicated to the pot full of soil. "In here is a Droysline plant-" Hermione gasped. "which I'm sure you know the uses for."

"Yes, I do." Hermione said, rather pleased. Dumbledore allowed her to continue. "It grows underground and the only visual sign of it being there at all is a tiny blue flower that sprouts and blooms once a month. It is a very rare plant, (but that is possibly because wizards are unable to see underground,) and the Droysline's most famous for its use in Weakness potions."

"Very good. Where did you learn that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I read it in this years Herbology text book." 

"Have you been taught that already?" 

"Not yet. But I think we're coming close." Hermione answered.

"I see. How about this plant over here? Do you know what it is?" Dumbledore moved across the room and pointed at a circular shaped plant with orange leaves and black flowers. Hermione had never seen this plant before, and was quite disturbed that she knew nothing of such a wondrous plant. 

"I don't know." She admitted.

Dumbledore smiled. "This is a Blazeshooter. It is the only one of its kind that we have ever had here at Hogwarts, and is only the second one I have ever seen. It originates from Melbourne, a city in Australia where it is able to receive a wide variety of weather conditions. The Blazeshooter needs a mixture of sun and water, but recently the rainfall in Australia has been getting scarce, so they have been dying out." 

"What are the uses of Blazeshooters?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, its uses are very specific. The black flowers shoot out sparks when it feels it's in danger, as a defense mechanism. The sparks will turn into a purple jelly substance if, before the spark extinguishes, it is combined with water." At Hermione's confused look, said, "We just place a bowl of water underneath the plant, and the sparks float to the ground and land in it, therefore changing it to purple goop."

"Oh right. So what is the purple jelly used for?"

"It's actually illegal to posses it, because of its uses. It is the key ingredient for _animal_ transfiguration." 

"But…you mean, an animal changing into something else? We were told in Transfiguration at the start of the year that they can go terribly wrong." Hermione said, now worried about the reason why Dumbledore had a Blazeshooter.

"Yes, they can. But with the right supervision they can be successful. But they are illegal."

"So, why do you have a plant whose uses are to assist illegal and dangerous transformations?" 

"Well…I'm not entirely sure. I was told by Firenze to get one growing as soon as possible. He saw it written in the stars. He had no idea why I would need one, but didn't want to ignore it. I have a feeling that it may have something to do with what you and Mr. Malfoy will be doing."

"We're going to be doing something illegal…like that?" Hermione asked worriedly. 

"Maybe, maybe not. We may only need the Blazeshooters leaves, which can also be used in Weakness potions. So no need to worry just yet, Hermione. Besides, if you're only now beginning to worry about doing something illegal, than maybe you haven't fully considered all the other things you've been doing recently. I believe that becoming an Animagus at such a young age is illegal, leaving the castle to go into the Forbidden Forest almost every night is not encouraged and…never mind." 

Hermione smiled. "And what?"

"And…kissing a Slytherin is breaking the law by Hogwarts student standards

Hermione paled. Oh, my God. Dumbledore knew about that? How embarrassing! "Um…er."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in mirth. "I don't have the slightest problem with you and Draco being together, Miss Granger. I believe that you two will be good role models for the other students promoting inter-house relationships. I must say, I was quite upset when Professor Flitwick told the story over dinner, he completely overruled my story about the incident in the Owlery. I was beaten fair and square."

"What happened in the Owlery?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Well, that's better left unsaid." Dumbledore said, slightly uncomfortable. "Especially to you."

"Come on, Professor." Hermione insisted, trying not to act disrespectful, but now she was curious.

"If you must know, Miss Granger." Dumbledore sighed. "A week ago I was wanting to send a letter, and as it wasn't a matter of emergency I didn't feel the need to use Fawkes. So I went to the Owlery to use a school owl, you know, to give some of those lazy ones that stay in the top rafters some exercise. But when I walked in there an uncomfortable scene greeted me. Your friends, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, were standing together, quite closely, and looking at each other…ah, adoringly." 

Hermione smiled slyly. Neither Harry nor Ginny had told her about this little encounter of theirs. It must have been embarrassing, so neither wanted to remind themselves of it by bringing it up. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. 

"Well, as soon as they noticed me standing there, Miss Weasley blushed so deep that, if she were in Spain, she would have been in danger of having a bull charging at her face. Mr. Potter moved away from her quickly, as if coming to his senses, but unfortunately he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor of the Owlery, face first. He stood and I noticed with a great surge of pity that his face was now covered in owl droppings. If that wasn't enough, when Miss Weasley had squealed over Mr. Potter's fall, a startled owl had taken flight, but not before pooping on her hair." 

Hermione couldn't help but laughing at the expense of her friends. She covered her mouth with her hand, not believing a more humiliating situation could have happened to the pair of them. But Dumbledore continued.

"I cleared my throat uncomfortably, and politely pretended not to notice. But by this stage, even the owls were kindly averting their eyes. Miss Weasley ran from the Owlery, but Harry walked as calmly as he could out the door, and I could basically read his mind praying that I wouldn't start talking to him." Dumbledore sighed. "You must promise not to tell them that I told you. Mr. Potter would lose all respect he held for me. If there's any left at this point."

"Of course there is. And no, I won't mention it." Hermione said. "But how on earth does Draco and my…story, beat that poor incident?" 

"The scene I accidentally walked in on happens all the time, maybe not that exact version, but it was only popular because it was about Harry. You and Mr. Malfoy, however, are one of the first pairs to consist of a Gryffindor and Slytherin. And that you were in a class full of peers made it truly memorable."

Hermione flushed slightly then changed the subject. "So, if Professor Sprout is helping you care for these plants, does that mean she knows about the Prophecy?"

"Yes, she does. We can trust her, and she won't mention it to any of the other Professors. She has been making sure these plants grow successfully, so carefully, that she has missed planning a few lessons. She mentioned this to me guiltily, but I told her that it's better that these plants don't die and seventh year students do worksheets or weeding, instead of the Prophecy being in jeopardy."

Hermione recalled a Herbology lesson that consisted of weeding pots for younger classes. She smiled and looked around the room once more. "Do you need any help tending these?"

"No, no." Dumbledore told her. "You concentrate on what must be done, and I'll help make sure that it's possible. How are you and Mr. Malfoy progressing?"

"Fairly well. As I'm sure you already know, we have managed to shorten the process of becoming an Animagus. I feel very guilty about doing it illegally, but if it is vital to the Prophecy, than it must be done…" 

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's a very good point of view. Many things seem wrong, but if they will ultimately be used for something right, then there is nothing to feel guilty about." He turned pensive. "What form have you chosen?"

"Unicorn."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he whispered, "That fits perfectly."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Then she checked her watch. "I'd better be going to dinner now, I'd hate to miss it."

"Of course. Good luck, and I don't doubt I'll be talking to you soon."

***

Hermione walked down the staircase, and across the Entrance Hall. Once she was seated next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, she promptly turned to him. "So you have talked to Ginny now. How are things?" 

Harry smiled almost shyly. "Pretty good."

Hermione grinned at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm so pleased! You and Ginny together, after all these years…Oh, does Molly know?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. Ginny hasn't had all that long to get to the Owlery, so I doubt it." His eyes became slightly haunted as he spoke about the Owlery. Hermione covered her smile with her napkin, realising that neither Harry nor Ginny would want to go to the Owlery after what happened a week ago. 

After dinner, Harry and Hermione walked up to the common room to get some of their homework done. Not long after they had settled down, Ron and Ginny came through the portrait hole and made their way over to them. "Hello all." Ron said as he sat down on the seat next to Hermione. Ginny smiled at Harry and he indicated to his lap for a place for her to sit. 

"Hermione, have you seen Mal- sorry, _Draco_ today?" Ginny asked, sitting down on Harry's lap.

"Once. Why?" She answered warily.

"Because I saw him a couple times in the corridors today, and he looked really weird. Almost…haunted. Spooked. I was just wondering what was wrong with him, that's all."

"I'll find out when I meet him tonight in the-" Hermione cleared her throat. "When I meet him tonight." She completed the last sentence on her essay, and put it on the table in front of her. As she did so Harry, Ron and Ginny all exchanged a look, but they didn't ask her where she was going to meet Draco.

Ginny said, "He even spoke to me. He's never done that before, nicely I mean. Except for the Quidditch match when he was acting all weird on some potion." 

"Really? What did he say?" Hermione asked, as Ron slowly leaned forward to copy off her finished work.

"He said 'Hello Ginny. How are you going today?' Very polite, he was."

"Did you- I can see what you're doing Ron- did you answer him, Gin?" 

"Of course. Said I was fine, asked how he was going. All he said was 'good', which didn't give me any indication as to why he was looking so awful."

Hermione frowned. "I wonder what's wrong with him. He hasn't said- for heavens sake Ron, do your own work- Draco hasn't said anything that would explain it. I hope nothing has happened. Maybe someone he knows has died- Ron! Just _take_ the bloody thing." She grabbed her work and handed it to Ron, who looked guilty about being caught copying her work, but took it from her all the same. 

"I'm sure everything's fine Hermione. And like you said, you'll find out tonight, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah…right." 

Not long after, Hermione left them to go to the cabin. She couldn't use her amulet from her dorm as she sometimes did, because her friends knew she was leaving. She walked out the portrait hole and quickly through the halls. As she was coasting along the third corridor, she looked around and saw no one. Quickly using this opportunity, Hermione seized her amulet and pictured the clearing. Almost instantly she appeared in a small clearing among hundreds of emerald glowing trees.

Entering the cabin, Hermione saw Draco sitting at the small table staring at his hands. She closed the door and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing behind him and placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. 

"I'll tell you later." Draco mumbled. "First, we should check the journal." Hermione nodded and retrieved the journal from its place in the bookshelf. Dragging a chair next to Draco, she sat down, handed him the book and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked up at her and smiled, resting his hand over hers and squeezing it tightly. Hermione knew something was very wrong as soon as he didn't make a sly comment on the whereabouts of her hand. 

Draco opened the journal with his free hand and flipped to where they had gotten up to last time. His eyes quickly scanned the page, and just before he began reading aloud to her, Hermione noticed him pale and squeeze her hand tighter still. He cleared his throat and began.

"_'Draco and Hermione, you have both been doing wonderful so far. Hermione, great job on your Animagus form. Esmerelda is very proud of you. Draco, your main task before meeting with the Great Evil is still to come, so you must remain faithful.'_" At this, Draco's voice cracked slightly and Hermione frowned at him. Faithful to what…to who? But she had no time to ponder it because Draco continued, his voice now shaking a bit. "_'I do not wish to alarm either of you, but I have Seen something in the stars that is very disconcerting, and Esmerelda says you have a right to know…In the final steps to kill the Great Evil, something tragic will happen. One of you will die. One of you will be killed by the Great Evil. I don't know which one of you it will be, but it will happen. The Great Evil will believe that he can win, by killing the one that he does-'_" Draco broke off when Hermione suddenly started crying. Her hand covered her mouth in horror, tears began pouring down her face and she looked at Draco with fear. 

He looked back at her gravely, forcing himself not to cry in front of Hermione. Draco then leaned forward and enveloped her in a close embrace, letting her rest her head on his chest and bawl her beautiful eyes out. Hermione wanted to stop crying desperately, as she believed she was being silly. They could get around this without having her or Draco die. Then she remembered that Derek had been one of the best Seers of his time. He hadn't been wrong yet. 

Draco rested his chin on Hermione's head as she wept on his chest. He held the journal out in front of him, and read on, wanting to finish as it may hold something that would calm Hermione. 

"_'This must be very alarming to you, and we are extremely sorry to have to tell you. But there is one thing bothering me about this prediction. Even though I have the feeling one of you may be murdered, I also have the feeling that you will both survive. Which is the strangest feeling I have experienced in a long time. _

This fact is certain: a sacrifice must be made for you to win. I am not positive that it will be one of you, but I believe that it will be.

I will write as soon as something has been settled. I do not know what, so I eagerly wait to find out. I am sorry again to bring you such awful news. Best wishes, Derek.'"

Hermione had stopped crying and was now breathing in unsteady breaths. Draco murmured, "It's not definitely one of us. There's the smallest chance that it's someone else, and that we'll get through it alive."

"But not really. I'll bet Derek only wrote that to make us feel better about one of us dying…"

"But there's still hope. No matter how small it might be. We can get through it, Hermione." Draco wrapped his arms tighter about her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She began crying again, softly this time. After a few minutes of silence, Draco raised his head to look into Hermione's eyes. She took a steadying breath and smiled very faintly. She whispered, "I would miss you."

He nodded, "You know I'd miss you too."

Hermione leaned in and slowly kissed Draco. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Their lips moved together, and Hermione found herself almost sobbing into Draco's mouth over the emotion she felt for him at that moment. Draco kissed her deeply, then his lips began making their way down her neck, along her collar bone and down her chest. When he reached the collar of her robe, he slowly looked up at her, his hands rising to the top button. Hermione wished she wasn't so paranoid, as at this very moment she wanted nothing more than to let Draco do what he wanted, but she couldn't bare thinking about the consequences of that. She shook her head at him, and though she clearly saw the disappointment in his eyes, he lowered his hands in respect for her. 

Giving her another soft kiss, Draco stood and walked to the couch, beckoning her to follow him. Draco sat, and Hermione lay down, resting her head in his lap. She looked up at him and said, "Draco, can you tell me what has been bothering you? You seemed worried when I saw you in the courtyard today, and even Ginny could tell something was wrong."

Draco sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I got a letter this morning from Lucius. He says that…that I have to…" Hermione covered his mouth with a finger and took the parchment out of his hand. She opened it and read it quickly to herself. 

'Draco,

I am writing to inform you of something very important. The Dark Lord has demanded you to come to a ceremony on your eighteenth birthday. There, you will be made a Death Eater. He believes that you will be perfect, and no tests of your loyalty need to be performed. I think that by judging my loyalty, the Dark Lord believes yours will be the same. 

This is a very large help to you-know-what, as this means you will never be suspected of treason by the Dark Lord. Especially with you being in his inner circle. I will be awaiting your arrival at the Manor over the next couple of days, as the ceremony will be on Friday. 

Sorry that this has been sprung on you, I'm sure you can get out of Hogwarts somehow. Dumbledore will not know until it's too late, or alternatively you can tell him that this has to happen for the you-know-what to work.

Lucius.'

Hermione could only assume that 'you-know-what' meant the Prophecy. She looked up at Draco with a frown on her face. Slowly she said, "You have to become a Death Eater?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "So it seems." 

"Is this why you've been all weird? Because you only have a couple of days until you face Voldemort, supposedly as a follower." She paused. "And you think that you're not being faithful to the Prophecy by becoming a Death Eater."

"Yes." Draco said. 

Hermione smiled sadly. "You silly git. You becoming a Death Eater will be helping the Prophecy. You need to be close to Voldemort so you won't be suspected of betraying him. You're not being unfaithful to our side, you're helping it."

He nodded again. Hermione then sent him a fake glare. "You didn't tell me your birthday was on Friday."

"I didn't want anyone to make a big deal. I need to be concentrating on the Prophecy at the moment. But I completely forgot about eighteen being the allowance age for becoming a Death Eater." Draco began to shake. Hermione held his hand.

"You're scared about it, aren't you?"

"I'd be stupid not to be. Not about having the Dark Mark engraved on my forearm, but about the Dark Lord realising that I'm going to try kill him in the near future. If he discovers that, then he'll kill me on the spot."

"How would he discover that? It's not as if you're going to tell him." Hermione said.

"Hermione, think about it. He's more than likely to delve into my mind, to see if he can find anything that shouldn't be there. It'd take him less than a minute to find it. I might be dead by noon Friday."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "Don't say that. You are extremely skilled in the magic of the mind. You can block it from him, and he'll never know. Besides, your father said that Voldemort wasn't going to perform any loyalty tests on you."

"We'll see." Draco said glumly. "By Friday night, you'll know if I've made it. If I'm not back by Saturday, tell Dumbledore that the Prophecy cannot be completed."

Hermione remained silent. She couldn't bear thinking that there were now two possible times where Voldemort may kill Draco. Nor did she want to think about being killed herself. But it seemed the most persistent thought in her head, and after a half-hour of silence between them, Hermione decided she would be better off just trying to sleep in her dorm. She sat up and kissed Draco goodbye; a long, lingering kiss that made her wish they could be together forever. 

"Good night." She whispered, and he smiled at her in the seconds before she disappeared from sight. Draco sighed and decided that he should also try to get some sleep. But once he got to his dorm and was comfortably under his covers, he found that he could not sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the death that surely awaited him.

***

Wednesday passed in a haze, and by the end neither Draco nor Hermione could remember what they had been taught in classes. They could only recall thoughts of Draco's birthday, and the ceremony that would take place. In Potions, they worked on the same bench, but hardly talked at all. Harry noticed something was wrong between them, but accepted the fact that he'd probably never know what. 

By Thursday, Harry decided that it would be kinder to knock Hermione unconscious, so the thoughts that were clearly bothering her would go away. He didn't knock her out however; instead he asked her if he could borrow her homework, thinking that now would be the most likely time for her to comply, with her so distracted. She handed over her entire year's worth of notes and homework from Transfiguration, and said that he could take his time, but to make sure that he allowed Ron to copy from them also, so he didn't complain to her later. 

Thursday evening came, and Hermione's mood wasn't improving. In fact, it was getting worse. She wouldn't talk to anyone, her eyes were puffy looking, either from lack of sleep or from crying or both, and she hadn't taken a single note in Astronomy. Harry noticed her sitting in a chair by the fire, staring into space, and decided he should talk to her. 

"Hermione?" he said softly, sitting down next to her. She didn't move.

"Hermione." He said louder, causing her to jump. 

"What?" she asked. 

"What do you mean 'what'? You've been worrying me the past couple of days. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled and turned to him. "Harry, I can't. But I'm so scared for him. What if something happens?"

"To who?"

"Draco. He's gone to…" Hermione broke off and began biting her fingernails. Harry grabbed her hand gently and pulled it away from her mouth. 

"Don't do that Hermione. It's a bad habit." Harry said, knowing that she didn't want to talk about where Draco was. Hang on, he thought. Where _was_ Draco? He hadn't been in classes today, which meant that he must be sick. "Is Draco in the infirmary? Is that why you're worried, cause he's sick?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wish I could tell you Harry. But I can't. When it's all over, I promise to tell you. I'll tell you when it started, how it ended, what it was about, what I have been able to become and where Draco is now. If I am still here to be able to tell you, that is." Harry was shocked to see a tear streak across Hermione's cheek. He wrapped his arms about her comfortingly. A few minutes later she pulled away, kissed him on the cheek and silently walked up to her dorm. 

Harry shook his head in despair. He didn't know what was going on, and by the sound of it, he wouldn't know till it was over. He just hoped it would be over soon, for Hermione's sake. She couldn't live much longer like this. She seemed trapped in her own mind. Unable to speak about her problems, so was forced to have them play over and over in her mind. 

***

Draco awoke Friday morning in a room that used to be very familiar to him. His bedroom. He hardly spent any time here, due to being at Hogwarts most of the year. He got out of bed and discovered the headache that had plagued him over the past couple days was still as persistent as ever. 

Groaning, he pulled on the robes Lucius had set out for him. Apparently they were the robes that purebloods were required to wear to the Death Eater ceremony. They were black and had the Dark Mark emblem over his heart. He wandered down stairs into the kitchen and ate a very small amount of breakfast. 

Lucius entered the kitchen just as Draco was thinking about going back to Hogwarts instead of attending the ceremony. "Morning." Lucius said, sitting opposite Draco. 

"Morning." Draco answered. 

"We will leave in ten minutes. I have the portkey in my office. Now, stand up so I can check you."

Draco stood up and held his arms out to the sides mockingly. "Search me."

"This is no laughing matter, Draco. If any tiny thing will give away your plans to the Dark Lord, then it must be removed. The Dark Lord does not take risks. If he thinks you will be a danger, he'll kill you. We can't have him thinking- _what is this?"_ Lucius had just discovered Draco's amulet, and lifted it so he could examine it closer.

"That's just something I got for-" 

"The Prophecy? Draco, why didn't you take it off this morning?" Lucius demanded, turning Draco around so he could undo the clasp at the back to take it off. "Uh…where is the clasp?"

Draco felt the back of the amulet to find the clasp but realised there wasn't one. "I don't know."

"_What do you mean you don't know?_ This is no ordinary necklace, and will arouse the Dark Lord's suspicions immediately. Now take it off!" Before Draco could answer, the amulet quivered under their fingers and suddenly became invisible. Lucius sighed. "Well that's strange. It'll have to do."

Lucius finished the inspection and led the way to his office, where they would wait for the portkey to become useable. As Draco entered, he noticed a quill sitting in the middle of the table and figured it to be the portkey. "Kind of small isn't it?" he commented.

"Since there are only two of us, the bigger ones were sent to other Death Eaters, where there'd be larger groups travelling at the same time."

"You mean that all the Death Eaters go to these things?" Draco asked uneasily.

"Of course. They are there to support the Dark Lord, and so they know who all the new members are." Lucius answered, watching the quill. "It will be accessible in a few seconds. Hands on, Draco." 

Draco held on to the quill and after only a few seconds, felt the pull of an unseen force around his navel. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to clear his mind so no expression would show on his face when he saw where he was and who he was surrounded by. 

"Open your eyes, Draco." His father said to him softly. "We're here." 

Draco opened his eyes and looked around with a hard expression forming on his face. He had to look the part of a muggle and mudblood-hating pureblood. They had appeared in a big empty building, which looked like a warehouse. Surrounding Draco was approximately one hundred Death Eaters. They stood in a circle and were wearing skull masks. 

Lucius walked swiftly away from Draco's side and joined in the circle. Draco stood, not knowing exactly what he should be doing. The Death Eaters did not move or shuffle, just stood, feet apart, watching him. 

Caught completely off his guard, Draco was suddenly aware of a presence in his mind. An extra presence. Voldemort's presence. 

Draco forced his face to assume a neutral expression and then concentrated on blocking his mind. He found all thoughts concerning the Prophecy, his plot against Voldemort and Hermione and gathered them together. As quickly as he could, Draco created a wall in his mind, blocking those thoughts from Voldemort's prying mind. He then bent the wall to sit at the side of his mind, so it wouldn't be obvious that Draco was, in fact, blocking something from Voldemort. 

He felt Voldemort's mind come across the wall, but then pull out of his head altogether. Though Draco believed Voldemort had finished searching his mind and was happy with the result, he kept the wall up for another few seconds and was extremely relieved that he had when he felt a sharp stab at the back of his mind. Draco concentrated and kept the wall firmly in place. Voldemort then pulled away for a second time.

"Very good, Draco. It seems you will be a worthy member of my ever-increasing group of Death Eaters." A few Death Eaters shuffled aside as Voldemort walked forward. Draco kept a close guard over his thoughts, just incase Voldemort tested him once more. 

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco said softly.

Voldemort reached Draco. He grabbed Draco's left wrist and pulled back his sleeve. He traced out a small section on his forearm with a bony finger, and Draco had to use all his will not to pull away in disgust. Voldemort peered at Draco with his evil red eyes, his finger continuing to trace around his arm. "Will you serve me?"

"I wish to, my Lord." Draco murmured.

"Will you do as I command?" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes. Everything, my Lord."

"Will you die if I tell you to?" 

"As soon as the words come out of your mouth, my Lord." Draco said, thinking that the only person he'd die for would be-

"Do you have the power and will to dominate over those weaker than you?" Voldemort asked shrewdly.

"I always have, my Lord." Answered Draco, lowering his head. The thought of Hermione flashed through his head, and Draco remembered once believing she was weaker than he, only to be put in his place when they dueled against each other. 

"Who do you hate most?" Voldemort asked, now watching Draco closely.

"Fucking mudbloods, Muggle-borns and those who do not serve you, my Lord." Draco spat, as if he would rather nothing more than to kill them all. He immediately thought of Hermione; she had once been all three to Draco's knowledge. Now she was only a Muggle-born and a Voldemort resister, not a mudblood at all.

"Any one person in particular?" as Voldemort said this, Draco knew there was only one answer he would accept. He searched his brain for someone who Voldemort hated above all others.

"Dumbledore…the freak. And his golden boy, Harry Potter." Draco said confidently.

"Good." Voldemort said, a wicked smile spreading across his white face. "Draco, will you willingly bind yourself to my service for the rest of your life?" 

"I want nothing more, my Lord." Draco said, as sincerely as he could manage. 

"Then it will be done…Until the day you die, you will remain under my command. Doing what I say, hating who I hate, killing who I tell you to kill and dying when I decide you should." Voldemort's index finger had continued tracing around Draco's forearm, and Draco now felt it begin to sting and burn. 

He looked down, his face devoid of emotion. Slowly, a black brand was appearing on his skin. As the skull became more prominent, the pain increased. After half a minute, Draco felt like screaming in pain. His arm was burning, the pain now spreading up his arm and reaching his torso. His chest tightened and his heart felt like it had stopped beating. Soon Draco's legs buckled and he fell to the ground, a cry of agony escaping his lips. 

Then, very suddenly, it all stopped. Draco raised his head to stare at Voldemort, who was towering over him. Voldemort grabbed Draco's arm again and yanked him to his feet. Tearing the sleeve off the left side of his robe, Voldemort exposed a black mark on Draco's arm. The Dark Mark. 

"You are now mine." Voldemort said viciously. "One of my servants. Draco Malfoy, you are now a Death Eater!" Draco felt a surge of pain sweep through him once again and he fell to the ground. Voldemort laughed as Draco felt the pain vanish as quickly as it had come. The surrounding Death Eaters joined in. 

Draco stood defiantly and glared at Voldemort. His hand began ebbing towards the wand in his pocket, but an unexpected stream of images in his mind snapped him back to reality. Hermione smiled at him from across the Great Hall. Hermione sat at her desk in Transfiguration, pouring over her work. Hermione slowly appearing form the form of a Unicorn. Hermione, holding him tightly and crying at the thought of losing him. 

Draco could not pull his wand on Voldemort; he'd be dead within three seconds. He couldn't leave Hermione. He had to remember the Prophecy. The time would come when he could kill the malevolent piece of evil standing beside him. But for now…

"I am yours, master."

***

Hermione sat in the Great Hall at lunch, staring at the bowl of soup in front of her. She checked her watch for about the seven hundredth time that day. Draco surely would have had the ceremony over with by now. If anything had happened to him, she wouldn't find out until tomorrow morning when he didn't come back to Hogwarts. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat and tried to swallow it away but it just tightened painfully. A faint sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent anymore breaking out.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ginny's voice asked from behind her. Hermione looked up, startled, and Ginny sat down next to her. "You've been getting worse over the past three days, and you're worrying us all."

Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine, Gin."

"Don't be so bloody stupid, Hermione." Ginny said firmly. "You're far from fine. Now, what's wrong?" 

"Ask Harry." Hermione replied evasively. 

"I already have. He said you wouldn't tell him."

"Than what makes you think I'd tell you?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought it might be something that only another girl would understand."

"No one would understand, unless they have experienced it themselves."

"So you won't talk to me about it?" Ginny said in resignation.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything later."

"Which will be…?"

"A few months, I suppose. And if I can't tell you, than Draco will." 

Ginny frowned. If Hermione's mood didn't pick up soon, then there'd be no way that she'd be prepared for exams. Hermione let out another sob and Ginny wrapped an arm about her shoulders and whispered comfortingly. "Everything will be fine, Hermione. It's not like anyone's died." Hermione's sobs became louder. "Is this about Draco? Has he hurt you?" 

Hermione cried even harder, and Ginny decided it would be better if she didn't say anything at all. Not long after, Ron and Harry wandered in and sat down across the table. Ron's face became pained as he watched Hermione cry for a reason that no one knew about. Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. She shook her head and mouthed '_She won't talk_.' 

The three ate in silence, with Hermione's unexplained weeping making them all feel very uneasy. When it came time for classes, Ron turned to Harry. 

"We've got Divination now."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded and managed a weak smile. "Of course. I'll go to class now too."

They all stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny peeled off on the third corridor, heading towards Charms, and Hermione left Ron and Harry a couple corridors down giving them a reassuring smile.

As soon as they had turned the corner, Hermione backtracked and then made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She reached her empty dorm and grabbed parchment, a quill and some ink. Without any thought to her classes, she walked swiftly to the Owlery and looked around at the squawking birds. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and a nibbling on her ear. Turning her head to the side she saw the white feathers of Hedwig. "Hello Hedwig." She greeted her. "Harry wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a couple days, would he?" 

She placed a hand on Hedwig's back and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hedwig. This will feel weird." Hermione wrapped her hand around her amulet and pictured the clearing. Seconds later she was walking towards the cabin, murmuring to Hedwig as she fluffed up her feathers in confusion at being one place one moment and a completely different place the next. 

Entering the cabin, Hermione curled up on the couch, letting Hedwig flutter around the cabin curiously. After starting the fire, she laid out the parchment, dipped her quill in ink and began to write,

__

'Draco,

I've been worried stiff since Wednesday night and I can't cope with classes anymore. I've decided to neglect the last classes today. I never do that, but I'd probably just break down again. Please let me know as soon as possible if you're OK. Use Hedwig, she needs the exercise. I need to see you soon Draco; I'll be in the cabin so you can find me. Please come back to me safely, Hermione xoxox

P.S. Happy Birthday.'

Deciding that the letter wouldn't get Draco into any trouble because it would only be delivered to the Malfoy Manor, Hermione attached the letter to Hedwig and took her to the door. Once she had disappeared into the night, Hermione went back into the cabin and, for the first time, took real notice of the bed tucked away in the corner. It didn't have a blanket, but Hermione thought she could use the rug on the back of the couch instead. 

There was no way she was leaving the cabin. If Draco came back and she was in the Gryffindor common room, then there would be no way of her knowing he was safe. So she would spend the night in the cabin and hope he made it back. Hermione was so exhausted from lack of sleep and stressing so much, she decided to take a nap, so she would be awake for when Draco might return.

Taking off her robe and underclothes, she grabbed the rug and curled up on the single bed. She let the fire continue to burn, and lay still, her eyes slowly drooping. After only a few minutes she fell in to a deep sleep. Nightmares troubled her, and many times she woke up sweating, breathing heavily and at one point, even screaming.

Hermione slept straight through the afternoon, evening and in to the night, occasionally waking up, but almost immediately drifting off again. As dawn approached, Hermione finally entered a dreamless sleep.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when the door to the cabin slowly creaked open, and Draco tiptoed in. He glanced about and noticed Hermione sprawled out on the bed. He smiled sadly, wondering whether she had really slept much at all. She stirred slightly as Draco shut the door with a quiet clunk, but didn't wake.

Draco noticed her robe folded on the table and raised his eyebrows, looking back at her. On closer inspection, he realised that the top of the rug rested dangerously low on her chest. He smiled again, and walked softly over to her. Kneeling down next to the bed, he whispered to her. 

"Hermione."

She stirred again, but her eyes remained closed. 

"Hermione. I'm back. I missed you, and I came back to you like you asked me to in your letter."

Hermione opened an eyelid, but closed almost immediately. She groaned and turned her back to him, the rug now slipping below her waist, exposing her bare back. Draco reached out to touch her, but as he did so, he noticed the Dark Mark on his forearm. It was sore and was only just beginning to fade away. Draco sighed and promised himself that he would kill Voldemort so he could be rid of the mark that died with its master. He would not live his life as a servant to that devil.

"Hermione." Draco tried once more. He paused, then whispered, "I love you."

Even though Hermione hadn't been moving, he could tell that she had frozen at the sound of his words. After a few moments, she slowly turned around to face him. She looked at him with an unreadable expression, and Draco waited for her to realise that she needed to pull up the rug. But she didn't notice. 

"You're alive." She said in wonder, slowly reaching out to touch his face. He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm, sending shivers down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her mouth, savouring her taste and soft lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him back. Draco rested his hand behind her head, and used the other one to pull up her covers. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, his mouth remaining centimeters away from hers. 

Hermione reached up and placed a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." 

***

A/N- So bloody sorry! I know I was being a bit slack in not posting my chapter, but when I started receiving threats I thought I'd better get this up. One of you went as far as to say you'd never read my story ever again, I mean, come on…It'd be your loss wouldn't it? But hey, it got my lil' butt in to gear!

Hope you enjoyed it, as I always do. I know I'm not the best with grammar or spelling, so I've gotten myself a betta reader. Hope that helps. 

So big thanks to Isabel, and Clio who had a look through it as well.

Love you all. Now please press the button over there that says 'submit review' and let me know what you think. Thanks guys (and girlies too.)


	17. Sacrifices

Disclaimer- Every thing is JK's. All of it. Not one thing is mine. Except for the nice new Draco…maybe.  


****

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- Sacrifices. 

"Was it awful?" Hermione asked Draco tentatively, as he lay himself next to her on the bed. It was a bit squashy, but neither of them minded. 

Draco thought back to the ceremony. "It was a little bit." He said, a major understatement.

"What happened?"

Draco recounted the ceremony for her, explaining how Voldemort searched his mind, asked him all the questions and put him through agony he had never experienced before. After wards, he had taken a Portkey home with Lucius. They had talked quietly about the Prophecy for a short while, but basically kept quiet. Draco had spent a little bit of time with his mother, who knew only snippets of information about the Prophecy, but had then retired to his room. 

He had received Hermione's letter after dinner, but hadn't sent one back, assuming that by the time Hedwig would have arrived, he'd be nearly there himself. 

"I think Harry, Ron and Ginny will all feel much better that you're back too." Hermione said.

Draco sent her a sidelong glance. "Huh?"

"I've been acting weird since Wednesday, so I suppose they'll be happy to have me back to normal. I think I worried them a bit." Hermione explained.

"Oh, right." Draco said. He checked his watch casually, then remembered that he had Quidditch practice that afternoon. "I'll have to go in a few hours. I have training."

"When do you play Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. "Next Saturday?"

"Yep." Draco turned on his side to face her. "So, who will you be rooting for?"

"Gryffindor! What a stupid question."

"You mean you won't root me?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Silence. Hermione looked back at him apprehensively. She wasn't sure if he had meant that, but there was no way she was going to answer. Draco looked at her questioningly, then thought about what he had just said.

"Oops! I mean, you won't root _for_ me?" Draco corrected himself.

"Right. I'm sure that's what you meant. And no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in Slytherin."

"Gottcha." Draco said, smiling. "So what are you going to do today?" 

Hermione thought for a bit. "I might go into Hogsmede. I've got something that I have to do for a certain somebody…Is this even a Hogsmede weekend?"

Draco smiled, knowing what she had to do. "I think it is. The weekend before the final Quidditch match usually is. What are you going to do there?"

"Just a little something." She said evasively. "But for now, I think I'd better get back to the castle, because I'm _starving._"

"Me too." Draco agreed, standing up and passing Hermione her clothes from the day before. She got dressed then went outside to splash her face in the river. The water was icy cold and washed away the images of the nightmares from the night before. She twisted her hair and pinned it at the back of her head. She slowly wandered out to the clearing and looked up at the clear blue sky. 

Draco joined her shortly afterwards. She turned to him and said, "Beautiful day."

"Beautiful company." He replied, causing her to smile at him. He then took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Allow me."

Hermione stood, waiting for Draco to picture the spot he would transport them to. After a few moments, Hermione felt herself being pushed against by a force of wind and then felt her feet hit the hard ground of the Astronomy Tower. Opening her eyes, Hermione quickly stepped away from the banister. 

"You always come so close to the edge." She scolded Draco. 

"There is a railing, you know." He told her, unnecessarily patting the ledge with his hand. 

"I know, but the railing wont stop us hurtling to our deaths if you miss the tower altogether."

Draco looked a little worried at that, but said nothing of it. "Let's go to breakfast." He said instead.

Hermione nodded and they walked, still hand in hand, to the Great Hall. When they entered, Draco began to veer off in the direction of the Slytherin table, and Hermione made to continue to the Gryffindor table. Only once their arms reached their full length, did they both stop and look at each other in mild alarm.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast. She looked back at Draco, who was watching her closely, not removing his hand from hers. 

"Uh…where do we sit?" Draco asked her, as if them separating wasn't even as option. 

"I'm not sure." Hermione looked around the hall as if believing that a table to suit them might have appeared in the last few seconds. "Are students allowed to sit at a table that isn't of their own house?"

"I think so. I don't see why not." Draco answered, searching the faces of the people sitting at the Slytherin table. "Do you…wanna come and sit with me and the Slytherin table?"

Hermione snapped her head towards the table. No one looked too menacing. "Alright. But I'm moving to the Gryffindor table if anyone threatens to hex me. I'd hate to get expelled for hurting someone too badly."

"Modest." Draco muttered sarcastically under his breath. He began to walk Hermione to his table. She followed, though a slight bit behind him. Draco sat down next to Pansy, his expression looking as if bringing a Gryffindor to the Slytherin table was nothing was out of the ordinary. Hermione tentatively down next to him.

The people near them stopped talking and looked at Hermione in shock and confusion. Slowly the others looked up and saw her too. Eventually, the entire Slytherin table was staring at her and Draco, apparently speechless. Draco glanced up from his bowl of cereal and his expression turned hard. 

"Something wrong?" he demanded of them all.

They didn't answer. Just continued staring unblinkingly. 

"_I said, _is something wrong?" he asked, more loudly this time. Several of the Slytherin's shook their heads and hastened to make conversations amongst themselves. Pansy continued to stare in perplexity.

"Pansy, do you have a problem?" Draco asked her dangerously, wrapping an arm protectively around Hermione's shoulder. Pansy raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"I don't think so…it's different, that's all."

"She's allowed to sit here." Draco said firmly.

"I never said she wasn't, Draco." Pansy told him, turning back to her breakfast. "I just said it was different."

"Thank-you Pansy." Draco said quietly. He then turned to Hermione and smiled. "What would you like to eat?" 

***

Hermione left to go to her dorm shortly after she'd finished eating. Draco stayed, as he hadn't finished eating his fourth piece of toast. 

"Draco." Pansy said.

"Just deal with it Pansy." Draco said. "She's my girlfriend and we are allowed to have breakfast together."

Pansy sighed. "Draco I don't care about that, ok? It's your decision, and to be honest, I agree with you."

"Than what did you want?" Draco asked her, a little confused.

"I was wondering how yesterday went. Father told me you had your ceremony early, and I was a little worried when you didn't come back last night." 

"Oh." He said. "Yeah…it went fine."

"Don't be stupid. Nothing concerning You-Know-Who can be fine. He has a lot of power and strength, but he isn't the worlds most caring man. Did he hurt you at all?"

"Yes, I s'pose he did." Draco said very quietly. 

"Can I see it?" Pansy asked. 

Draco looked around to make sure no one else was watching, then pulled back his sleeve to expose a faded skull on his forearm. Pansy pocked it gently, causing Draco to draw a sharp breath in pain. She looked up at him. "It still hurts?"

He nodded, and pulled down his sleeve again. Pansy frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"Does Hermione know?"

Draco froze for a split second. He didn't know what to say. What kind of a Gryffindor would knowingly go out with a Death Eater? Certainly not a friend of Harry Potters. He recovered, and managed to look guilty. "No, I don't think she should. I don't want to lose her, but to tell her would make that a sure fact."

"Ok. So no mentioning it around her than. Got it." Pansy said simply. 

Stuffing the rest of his toast in his mouth, Draco stood up. "I have to go to Quidditch practice now. Big game next Saturday."

"Oh yeah." Pansy said, remembering. "I forgot. Have fun."

He walked off to the common room to grab his broom. After stopping for a few moments in the Entrance Hall to tie up his undone shoelace, he began proceeding to the staircase leading to the dungeon. Just as he was walking through the doorway, he heard his voice being called from behind him. "Draco!"

He turned to see, with much surprise, Ginny walking towards him. "Draco," She said again. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

Draco frowned. This didn't sound good. He nodded at her, and led the way to an empty dungeon classroom. Once he closed the door behind Ginny, he looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

Ginny looked at him with a penetrating gaze. "What has been going on with you?"

"Sorry?" Draco asked in some confusion.

"Hermione has been acting almost dead these past few days. It's because of you, or something to do with you. And I want to know what is going on, because she cant keep living like she has been."

Draco sighed. "Ginny, I can't tell you what's been going on, but I can tell you that it's all over now. Hermione should be back to normal as of today."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "Yep."

Ginny smiled at him in relief. "That's good to hear, because she was worrying us-" she paused and her eyes widened. Her expression turned dangerous. "Did you break up with her?" she demanded quietly.

"No!" Draco said in alarm. "Nothing like that. We just, er…had a little problem, but now it's all fixed."

"Good." She took a step closer to Draco and rested a hand on his arm. "Know that I trust you, Draco. If anything happens to break that trust," her grip tightened. "Then you'll wish you hadn't."

Draco had to keep himself from smirking. "Ok. But you have nothing to worry about. You will trust me forever. Nothing will split Hermione and myself apart, me least of all."

"Thank-you." Ginny smiled at him again, taking her hand away from him. "Just don't distract her too much, you are getting closer to your NEWT's. Hermione would die if she didn't get as high as she possibly could. Which is probably full marks in all of them."

"I wont. Trust me."

"I want to be able to." Ginny said. She moved to the door. "Have a good Quidditch practice." 

"Thanks." Draco followed her in to the corridor. "Would you be able to pass a message on to Hermione for me?"

"Sure." 

"Tell her that once she gets back from Hogsmede to relax, and get used to what's new."

"Oookay." Ginny said slowly. 

"She'll understand." Draco said, smiling at her. "See you later."

Ginny looked after him, his black robe billowing out behind him and a slight swagger in his step. She turned once he had disappeared around the corner, and went in search of Hermione to pass on the weird message Draco had for her. 

***

Hermione sat in the common room, her eyes glazed over and thoughts of the previous evening running through her head. Draco had come back. He had survived the ceremony of becoming a Death Eater. He was a Death Eater. The Prophecy had to move on, it was taking much too much time. Draco had told her he loved her. And only once he had said that to her, did she realise that she loved him too. Maybe she would go down and watch him practice Quidditch-

"Hermione." Ginny's voice said from next to her. Hermione jumped; she hadn't noticed in her musings that Ginny had come and sat down next to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright. What was it you wanted?"

"Well, I have a message to pass on from Draco."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. It goes like this 'when you return from Hogsmede, relax, and get used to what's new.'"

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for that Gin." Hermione said.

"You understand what he meant?" Ginny asked, hoping that she would explain it to her.

"Yep." Hermione answered simply. 

"Well…?"

"Uh…" Hermione thought briefly. "Just that I've had a big couple of days, and to relax."

"What's the new thing you have to get used to?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Er…he says I should be more comfortable about being with him. You know, it is kinda weird going out with a Slytherin."

"You seemed pretty used to it this morning at breakfast." Ginny told her, raising her eyebrow in an unconvinced manner. 

"Yeah…well, you know." Hermione said.

"I'll never get any answers out of you." Ginny said accusingly, standing up when she saw Harry enter the common room. Hermione winked at her, and Ginny smiled, beckoning Harry over to them. "Hermione is going to Hogsmede today." She told Harry, taking his hand in hers. She faced Hermione. "Do you want some company?" 

Hermione considered it for a second, then nodded. "That'd be great."

Ginny smiled. "Great. I'll go get ready."

"Great." Harry said, with the air of someone who had just been forced into something without even being aware of it, till it was too late. Ginny rushed off, and Harry slumped down next to Hermione. "So, why am I now going to Hogsmede?"

"Well, I need to get a birthday present for someone." She answered.

"Really?" Harry said, a look of guilt creeping across his face. "Who?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry Harry. You haven't forgotten anyone's birthday. It's for Draco."

"Oh. Right. And Ginny knows that's why we're going into Hogsmede?"

"Well, no. She didn't ask why I was going in. I think she just wanted some fresh air, or a change of scenery. Something like that anyway."

Harry nodded, resigned to a day shopping with two girls, when he saw Ron stumble in to the common room. His face brightened. "Ron!"

Ron spotted Harry and made his way over. "What's up guys?"

"We're going into Hogsmede this morning." Harry said. "Do you wanna come? Please?"

Ron shrugged noncommittally. "Sure. We doing anything important there?"

"Yes. Well, I am at least." Hermione said. "I have to buy Draco a birthday present."

"Oh. What are you going to get him?" Ron asked, sitting down. 

Hermione frowned. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

"We can help you. Maybe a nice little maze for him to run around in, whenever he annoys Moody too much…"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him with narrowed eyes. 

"I was only joking Hermione!" Ron said, risking a laugh. "Don't take me too seriously."

"That's impossible, Ron." She said. 

They were joined not long later by Ginny, who looked rather eager to get out and about. 

"Hogsmede, here we come." She said to the pale blue sky as they walked down the path leading through the Hogwarts gates. She looked at Hermione. "So, you got anything planned for our day out?"

Hermione informed Ginny that she needed to buy Draco a present. "But I don't know what to buy him."

Ginny smiled wickedly. "How about some ferret food-"

"Uh, Gin?" Ron interrupted. "Not a good idea."

Ginny stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She cleared her throat and began seriously, "Maybe some new robes? Or a set of quills with his name engraved on the side?"

During their journey to Hogsmede, many ideas were suggested.

"A broom polishing kit?" Harry suggested.

"Some…" Ron paused, not sure of what to say but trying to sound helpful. "Hair…products."

"Scented parchment is always nice." Ginny offered. Hermione disregarded this idea immediately.

"Potion ingredients?" Harry said. "He's good at potions. Maybe buy him some things that are not available to students so he can do some potion making in his spare time."

"Well, he doesn't exactly have much spare time…" Hermione said. But this idea brought another gift idea to mind. Draco's main task in the Prophecy was potion making. And they knew from reading the journal that he had more to do, so a new cauldron might be suitable. One that would enable him to take it to class with him without being noticed…she decided to check that out once they reached Hogsmede.

"How about…" Ron continued brainstorming. "Ooh! A hairbrush! He probably needs a new hairbrush."

"Why?" Ginny asked with a slight sneer.

"I don't know." Ron said lamely. "Just an idea."

"Some books." Harry said. "Don't know what kind though."

"Lollies?" Ginny proposed. 

"A toothbrush?" Ron said, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips.

"Ron, what is it with you and toiletry items?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I can't think of things that Hermione would give her boyfriend. Let alone a boyfriends that is Draco Malfoy." He said defensively. 

"Right. Try not to suggest mouth spray next, will you?"

"Does he have a pet?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "But I don't think he's in to animals all that much."

They reached Hogsmede and stopped in the middle of the road. "We don't have to all stick together." Hermione said. "You've given me some ideas to work with, so if you want to go off and meet me in the Three Broomsticks in an hour or so, that's fine with me." 

"I'll go with you Hermione." Ron said, giving Harry and Ginny a chance to be alone together. She nodded and they arranged a time to join back with Harry and Ginny, before parting and heading for the strip of shops closest.

"Where do you want to head, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"If I listened to your suggestions, probably a chemist." She joked. "I'm not really sure. Let's just browse in this strip of stores."

After half an hour of looking unenthusiastically at things that were either too expensive or just ridiculous, they paused in between shops. Ron turned to Hermione, exaggerating a look of boredom. "Come on Hermione. Let's have an actual destination. Where do you want to go?"

"I still don't know." She thought for a moment. "I think the cauldron store will do for now." They walked into Caulder-On the StoveTop and dawdled down the isles of cauldrons. "For heavens sake, how many different companies feel the need to design a pot?" Hermione asked as they began proceeding down the specialty isle.

"Ooh Hermione, look!" Ron said pointing to a cauldron with different colors swirling over its surface. "That's kind of cool."

"Yeah, I suppose." Hermione said, but added critically, "But it might make the color of the potion look slightly different than it really is, so you might add things at the wrong time."

"That's true." Ron agreed. "Still cool though."

Hermione spotted a cauldron a few meters away, and made a beeline for it after reading the sign in it bore. 'Brew Potions In Secret With A Double Layered Cauldron.' Hermione peered inside and frowned. It appeared to have a normal base, with no little hinges on the side to indicate a second layer.

"Can I please help you?" Asked an eager voice. Hermione turned to see that the assistant from behind the counter had approached. She had noticed him when they first entered the store, looking at them impatiently, waiting for them to ask for help. Obviously it had gotten too much for him. 

"Uh, yeah alright." She pointed to the cauldron. "Is this the cauldron with two layers?"

"It certainly is!" he answered her enthusiastically. Hermione smiled nervously and grabbed Ron's wrist as he was strolling passed her, and pulled him over to stand next to her. The assistant looked very young. He was short and stocky with black hair and brown eyes, which shone in excitement. 

"Well, could you explain how it works?" 

"Absolutely!" he leaned forward and stuck his entire torso in the cauldron. Ron looked mildly alarmed at his enthusiasm, but watched with interest. A few moments later, the assistant rose out and gestured for them to look inside. Hermione leaned forward and saw that the bottom section of the cauldron had been raised like a trapdoor, and there was a whole other section. 

"Goodness, you can't tell there's extra room by looking at it from the outside." Hermione said.

"It's wonderful, isn't it!" the assistant exclaimed, smiling at Hermione with all his teeth showing. 

"Yeesss." Ron said slowly, unsure whether this guy was as sincere as he appeared. He also wondered why he kept smiling at Hermione the way he was. Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's wrist, but smiled at the assistant. 

"What was your name, sorry?" she asked him politely.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The young man exclaimed, hitting himself on the forehead in an almost animated fashion. He then extended his hand towards Hermione. "My name's Lex Slunk. You may not remember, but I went to Hogwarts myself," he pointed at the Hogwarts emblem on Ron's robes unnecessarily. "I think I left when you went into third year."

"You remember us?" Ron asked, shocked. Ron hardly noticed any student that he was not in direct contact with on a daily basis, let alone remember a student who had left the school five years ago. 

"Harry Potter's friends? Of course. Every one knows you." He smiled at Hermione once again, showing his white teeth. "I never learnt your names though…"

"Oh…er, well, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself hesitantly.

"Yeah, and I'm…Ron Weasley." Ron said, frowning when Lex didn't even look at him. "So about this cauldron…"

Lex jumped forward and wrapped his arm around the cauldron. "Do you want it? I'll give it to you for half price today! Anything for someone who goes to Hogwarts!"

"Well, alright." Hermione agreed, taking her wallet out of an inside pocket from her robes and walking to the counter. Lex followed, carrying the cauldron for her. 

"That'll be fifteen galleons, thank-you." Lex said in a now professional voice, holding out his hand for her money. "Ta." he added casually when she dropped seven gold coins in his hand. He performed a simple shrinking spell on the cauldron and placed it in a bag, then handed it to her. "Instructions are in the bag."

"Thank-you for your help." Hermione said, taking the bag and handing it to Ron when he offered to carry it for her.

"Any time." Lex said enthusiastically. He leaned on the counter with his elbows and looked at the pensively for a moment. "So…are you two going out?" he asked, honest curiosity spreading over his face.

"Us?" Ron waggled a finger between Hermione and himself. "No, we're just friends."

"Oh right. You just seemed kinda close, that's all." Lex said, then he smiled at Hermione. "You must be taken by someone though?"

"Well, to be honest, yes." She replied, seeing no harm in telling him that she had a boyfriend. 

"Really? Is it Harry?" Lex asked, a large grin spreading over his face.

"No! He's just my friend too." Hermione said. 

"Anyone in Gryffindor?" 

"Well, no actually."

"I might know him, I wasn't in Gryffindor myself." Lex said.

"Were you in Hufflepuff?" Ron asked innocently.

Lex turned his gaze to Ron for the first time since he'd entered the store. "No." he said, his bright smile fading from his face. He looked back to Hermione. "So, what house is he in? He might be in my old house." 

"He's in Slytherin." Hermione stated.

Lex's face assumed an unreadable expression. "Really? So I might know him."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a meaningful glance. This guy had been in Slytherin, but by the way he was acting it seemed Slytherin would be the only house he wouldn't fit into. There must be more to him than meets the eye. Hermione turned back to him. "You might, yes. But it has been five years since you were at Hogwarts and he was only in second year then, so I doubt it…"

"Try me. My memory needs a test." Lex said, tipping his head to the side and putting on a vague expression to prove his point. 

"I see." Ron said. He then glanced at his watch in an over the top manner. "Look at the time, Hermione! We've got to go meet Harry now."

"I'm right here, Ron." Harry's voice said from the doorway.

He was standing with Ginny's hand in his. Harry's gaze shifted from Ron to Lex, whose eyes were wide as he stared back at Harry. Ginny didn't notice the odd atmosphere, and walked up to Hermione with a smile on her face. 

"So, you found something for Draco, than?" she asked. Ron groaned and Hermione looked over at Lex. His gaze had moved from Harry's and he was now looking a little pleased with himself. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

"Have a nice day." 

Hermione frowned, but replied with the same line and left the store, talking to Ginny under her breath. Ginny turned just outside the doorway to look at Lex, who smiled largely and waved at her. She smiled nervously, and a moment later was gone.

Lex's cheesy smile disappeared immediately and was replaced with a smirk of triumph. So, Lucius Malfoy's son was going out with a Gryffindor. That's interesting. The newly appointed Death Eater was betraying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by dating a mudblood. This cannot be allowed.

The Dark Lord would deal with Draco himself, no doubt. Lex had never liked Draco when he had known him at Hogwarts. He was a spoilt pureblooded brat. Maybe in thanks, the Dark Lord would raise Lex's status within the Death Eater circle. 

"What are you looking so gleeful about?" Lex turned to see his boss staring at his suspiciously from across the room. Lex motioned to him to close the door. Once he had, Lex told him what he had found out.

"So, Potter's friend is with Draco Malfoy? That'll be valuable. The Dark Lord must be informed, as Draco now cannot be trusted. If he can lie so easily about hating mudbloods, then turn around and date one, his intentions will have to be put to the test. "

"I'll go tell the Dark Lord at once." Lex volunteered.

"I think Lucius should be questioned first. He may be disloyal too, and to bring two to the Dark Lord would mean even greater rewards."

"Yes, that's true Mr. Dray. I will go talk to Lucius immediately."

"After you've finished work, Lex." Mr. Dray said commandingly. 

"Yes, sir." Lex said, crestfallen. He walked to the front of the store, opened the door, resumed his spot behind the counter, and plastered an enthusiastic smile on his face when the next customer walked in. 

***

Sitting in the common room, Harry remained quiet. He didn't know what he could say, or whether he should say anything at all. It doesn't mean anything, he told himself firmly. It was only a guess, it wasn't even a fact. It's not as if-

"Harry. What's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing much." He shrugged.

"Don't give me that." She told him. "Now come on, you've been weird all afternoon."

"It's really nothing…just a little thing is bothering me, that's all."

"Which is?" Hermione pressed.

"Well…you know that shop Ginny and I found you in?"

"The cauldron store?"

"Yeah. Did you talk to the assistant at all?"

"Of course. He sold me the cauldron I got for Draco. Why, what about him?"

"I just thought that…" he trailed off. It was stupid. There was no way. He was just being stupid.

"Thought what?" Hermione leaned forward. Ron and Ginny followed suit. "Come on Harry."

"Promise not to laugh?" They nodded. "Well, I could have sworn I recognized him. His size and height, but most of all…his eyes."

"From where?" Ron asked.

Harry hesitated, but when Hermione's mouth thinned in irritation, he continued. "The graveyard. The night Voldemort returned." Harry sighed at the frozen looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. "But that's impossible. He's too young. And just ridiculous."

"Actually Harry…"Ron said slowly. "We did talk to him a bit more than sales talk. He seemed really excited by the fact that we went to Hogwarts. Then he asked if we were together…to which we said no. He kept pressing Hermione to tell him who she was going out with. Seemed odd, but harmless."

"You told him?" Harry asked fearfully, though not sure why he was.

"No." Hermione said softly. "But Ginny did."

"What! I did not." Ginny said defensively. 

"You came in and asked if Hermione had found something for Draco." Ron told her. "It was easy enough for him to figure out."

"Oh. Sorry." Ginny said.

"We also found out that he had been in Slytherin." Hermione said, her eyes wide. "You don't think he was a Death Eater, do you?"

"No, because he still must have been too young." Harry said. "Do you know when he left Hogwarts?"

"When we went into third year, he had left Hogwarts." Ron supplied. 

"That'd mean he's now…" Ginny figured in her head. "Eighteen when he left…five years on…twenty three."

"He couldn't have been a Death Eater when he was only twenty." Ron said. "I mean, that's too young."

"No it's not." Hermione said before she could stop herself. "They can become Death Eater's at only eighteen."

Three heads turned to stare at her. "How do you know?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Draco…told me." she said. 

"I see." Harry said. "Well, it's not that any of it matters anyway. I mean, what's he gonna do? Tell Voldemort that one of his Death Eater's sons is going out with a girl in Gryffindor? He wouldn't care."

Hermione managed a smile. "Exactly." Then she stood. "I'm going to go."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know exactly. Maybe check if Draco has finished Quidditch practice. I'll see you guys later."

She made her way out of the castle and across the grounds. Hermione looked out towards the Quidditch pitch and saw that seven brooms were still zooming around the sky. She sighed, as the practice still looked a while away from finishing. Suddenly, Hermione remembered the message that Ginny had passed on from Draco. 'Relax, and get used to what' s new.' 

She smiled. She knew what that meant. It meant, 'We don't really have time to spare, so chill a bit, but then try get accustomed to your new Unicorn form.' Heading for the cover of the forest, Hermione fiddled with her amulet. She looked down when a bit of metal jabbed her finger. It was the dagger that was facing the Unicorn's brow, and replaced its horn. 

Hermione knew that it must mean something, and now that she was a unicorn Animagus it made more sense. Scary sense. As if she was the one that Derek had seen die in the future. Hermione gulped as the trees of the forest swallowed her. She pictured the clearing and moments later she was surrounded by Glowing Oaks. 

Walking to the waters edge, Hermione stooped down and splashed handfuls of water on her face to clear her head of thoughts. She didn't think there was any point in wasting time, so she began to build the image of a Unicorn in her head. When the last muscle curvature had been set in place, Hermione felt the changes begin. Her arms grew to be almost double their original length, her ribcage expanded and her middle section thickened. A bristly tail sprouted from her coccyx, and her hair lengthened and became more comparable to straw. 

She fell forward and soon after was standing proud on her fully formed four legs, with silver hair coating her entire body and with her horned head held high. With an echoing whinny, she reared up on her hind legs then began running as fast as she could through the forest. It was almost calming, running with out ever tiring and feeling so at home in this dangerous place. After at least an hour, though it felt much less to Hermione, she found herself back in the clearing. She walked with delicate legs into the lake, and lowered her head to drink deeply. She raised her head again, then pranced in the shallows, splashing water all over the place. Hermione laughed in her mind, wondering what she would look like to an onlooker. 

Hermione reared up, and then began running along the shore of the lake, the water up to her ankles. She reached the far side of the lake, and pranced to slow herself, turning to face the way she came. As she cantered back again, she heard a noise beside her and saw in her peripheral vision that there was a second Unicorn running next to her. 

Once they reached the main section of the clearing they slowed and Hermione came to a full halt. The second Unicorn stopped when she noticed that Hermione had, and turned to face her, it's head cocked to the side. '_Why have you stopped? Don't you want to play anymore?'_

Hermione concentrated on communicating with the silvery gold creature. '_I do want to play. I was just wondering if you recognize me?'_

'You are the one that saved me from the tree in the storm. Yes?'

"Yes. Are you okay?'

'Fine now. Do you want to keep playing?' Hermione would have smiled if she could, so she nickered instead. She reared up once again, and turned to race along the edge of the lake with the adolescent Unicorn in close pursuit. She caught up to Hermione and touched her flanks gently with her long horn, then spun around to canter the other way before Hermione could tap her back.

They played until the sun began to set, Hermione feeling extremely odd playing racing games with a frisky Unicorn, but enjoying every minute of it. She became tired though and splashed into the lake to get a drink and dampen her now dry throat. The young Unicorn followed Hermione's lead and dipped her head down gracefully to collect the refreshing water from the lake.

__

'That's enough for now.' Hermione said to her.

__

'Yes. Will you talk for a while? I am interested in you, as you are not completely my kind. You also walk on two legs I've noticed.'

'I do. The two-legged form is my true form. I hope you don't mind me using yours…'

'Not at all. I enjoy your company. But why do you become one like me?'

Hermione thought for a while, thinking that the explanation might be too complicated for a Unicorn to understand, but thought it was worth a shot. If it could communicate in the first place, why wouldn't it know what she was on about? _'It's a bit complicated, but I'll try…'_

The Unicorn didn't interrupt throughout Hermione's entire explanation, and Hermione thought that she had zoned out. If Unicorns do 'zone out.' 

__

'So, I have to defeat this evil one with the help of Draco. Only we haven't got much of idea how to do it.' Hermione's voice was sad as she said this.

'What is wrong?' The Unicorn asked.

__

'Never mind.'

'Please…?'

'Well, it's very complicated. As is everything else. But…we've been told that one of us will die in this…Prophecy. I have just thought that it must be me. I am a mudblood, I am one of the kinds the evil hates the most, and my amulet…just a trinket, but a useful one, indicates that the unicorn will die. I take the form of a unicorn. Out of Draco and myself, I am the more probable to be killed.'

'You say the evil hates you. So therefore he'd kill you, instead of this other one, Draco. What if he thought_ you were you, but you weren't _really_ you?'_

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked in confusion.

__

'He'll kill you. _So what if someone else posed to be you, and he killed them? Then technically 'you' would be killed, but _you _wouldn't be…does this make any sense at all?'_

'I guess so…' Hermione shook her head dismissively. _'But I would not wish death upon any one else.'_

'What if someone else wished your death upon themselves?'

'That would be stupid of them.' Hermione commented flatly.

__

'Unicorns aren't the smartest of all animals.' The young Unicorn told her.

__

'You don't mean…?' Hermione asked in shock. _'You couldn't do it. It wouldn't be possible.'_

'Why not?' The unicorn stepped forward on her delicate hooves. _'What would I need to be able to pass as you?'_

'First of all, my form. My body…me.' Hermione said in a resigned voice, knowing it was hopeless but answering all the same. 

__

'Easy.'

'What? How could that possibly be easy_?' _

'You managed to duplicate my form. Let me do the same with yours.'

Hermione shook her horned head. _'That's not possible.'_

'At all?'

Hermione searched her brain quickly, and she recalled a Transfiguration lesson from earlier that year. McGonagall had said that the one transfiguration banned in the wizarding world was changing an animal into a human. It was dangerous, as the animal nearly always died in the process. But it was possible…

__

'Well, yes it is possible. But illegal and just ridiculous to attempt.'

'I'm sure you could do it. I would do all I could to help.'

'But why would you want to do this?' Hermione asked, still at a loss of the Unicorns reason.

__

'You saved my life. Let me save yours.'

'At the expense of your own life? Than there was no point in me saving it in the first place.'

'Yes there was. If I had died that night in the storm, then I wouldn't be alive to save you now.'

'Why do you want to die though? You could just as easily go back to your life in forest, I know I would if I were you.'

'No, I doubt you would.' The unicorns tone turned grave. _'Has this evil that you plan to kill ever ventured into this forest?'_

'Yes. A few years ago now, but yes.'

'I thought so. And did this evil do harm to the creatures that lived here?'

Hermione froze, now realizing the Unicorns reasons for its self-sacrifice. _'Yes.' _She responded quietly. _'He killed Unicorns and drank their blood to preserve his life.'_

'I see. And for murdering my fellow unicorns, I must assist in murdering him. Even if my life must pay the price.'

'You can't.' Hermione said desperately.

__

'Would you prefer to be the one who dies?' 

'Well no…but-'

'Then let me. I am offering…'

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't. It was ridiculous. This whole conversation was ridiculous. This unicorn couldn't just let itself be killed. Hermione couldn't let it die. But she didn't want to die herself… 

Picturing her own body in her mind, Hermione began to change back. After a few minutes, she stood on her own two legs and faced the unicorn. It stared at her curiously. 

__

'I would like to do that. To know what it is like to be another…even for a short while.'

Hermione bottom lip quivered. No. This beautiful creature could not sacrifice itself just so she wouldn't have to die. It doesn't deserve it.

__

'Please…I really would.'

"Do you have a name?" Hermione asked it suddenly.

__

'A name?'

"A…title? Something that you are called. Or a word that you call yourself." She tried to explain.

__

'Oh. Yes.' The unicorn lowered its head, and Hermione could have sworn it looked embarrassed. _'I call myself Credere.'_

"Why?" Hermione asked.

__

'It means 'to believe.' I always thought of myself as one who believed in things that others don't.'

"Like what?"

__

'Like this cause, for one. I believe that if I sacrifice myself I will be fulfilling my part in this Prophecy, and my life purpose. .'

Hermione sighed deeply. "Ok. I understand you are why now set on doing this. But I'll have to talk to Draco about it. We both have to agree on it."

__

'I understand. Good bye, I will come to see you later.'

"Alright. I'll keep my eye out for you, Credere."

__

'Please, remember I want to do it…' With that, the adolescent unicorn trotted back into the forest, its tail swishing gently.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. This was way too confusing to be kept to herself for too long. She made her way back to castle to search for Draco. Walking through the front doors, she wondered where he might be. Thinking that he would have headed to the Great Hall after training, she walked in and searched the faces of the students at the Slytherin table. Draco was not among them. 

She frowned, turned and walked out of the room, then paused in the Entrance Hall. 

"Maybe he's still training." Hermione said to herself quietly. It had been dark on her way back to the castle, so she hadn't bothered to check the Quidditch pitch. She climbed a few staircases to get to the third corridor, and made her way to the large windows that overlooked the Quidditch pitch there. It was very dark outside, but she would have been able to make out their silhouettes if anyone had been on the pitch. No one was.

Clicking her tongue in impatience, Hermione stumped heavily down the stairs again and back into the Entrance Hall. Where was he? The Slytherin Common room or his dorm would be the next likely place. Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. As she was getting closer to the entrance to the common room, Hermione wondered how she was going to get in. She didn't know the password, and it's not as if she could knock. 

"Hermione?" a voice said from in front of her. Hermione snapped her head up to see Pansy approaching with furrowed eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Um, I was just looking for Draco. I thought he might be down in your Common room." Hermione answered.

"Nope. I was just in there, and I know that he wasn't. Sorry." Pansy answered, stopping when she reached Hermione. 

"Oh." Hermione paused. "What about his dorm? Could he be in there?"

Pansy shrugged. "Dunno. I'll go check if you want."

"That'd be great." She replied with a smile. "I just want to talk to him about something that's all."

"Something wrong?" Pansy asked.

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "Just want to talk."

"Ah." Pansy said, figuring that it was something important, but it wasn't for her to know about. "I'll go check his dorm, back in a bit." Pansy turned and walked back the way she came. Hermione leaned against the wall to wait for her to return. About ten minutes later, Pansy came back.

"Got no idea where he could be. Her wasn't there. Have you checked the Great Hall? Guys love their food."

Hermione smiled at that, immediately thinking of Ron. "Yeah, they do. I did check there though, but there was no sign of him." 

Pansy shook her head. "Well, sorry Hermione. Can't help you there. I'm starving myself, so if I see him anywhere I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks Pansy." Hermione said, walking along side her as they exited the dungeons. When they reached the Entrance hall, Pansy headed into the Great hall, but Hermione had an idea, and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Going straight into her dorm room, she was relieved to find that it was empty. Lavender and Parvarti must have been down eating dinner. 

Hermione stood off to the side of the room, where she wouldn't be seen immediately if someone came in the door. She had managed to locate Draco by using this method before, and thought to try it again. Hopefully he was by himself. If he wasn't, she would have some explaining to do. 

Hermione took hold of her amulet and closed her eyes. The image of Draco came quickly to her mind, as she knew it very well now. His white-blonde hair and his gray eyes. Draco's tall yet muscular build. His Slytherin robe and his newly acquired smile that made her heart flutter and her knees go weak. When Hermione made sure that even the piece of unruly hair was falling in his eyes, she focused on the image. Concentrated and kept it firm and unwavering in her mind. Before she felt herself lift off the ground, she wondered what he was thinking about. Whether he was thinking about her. Suddenly she felt her feet lift off the ground and loose all sense of direction. 

Just as suddenly as it had started, Hermione felt her feet hit the floor. She kept her eyes shut for a few seconds to wait for the after effects to subside. When she continued to feel odd and queasy she opened her eyes to see where she was. As soon she opened her eyes however, it didn't take her long to realize that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. 

***

****

Hermione didn't move. In actual fact, she found that she _couldn't_ move. She continued to feel queasy, and her body had an odd watery feel to it. Hermione tried to sit down, just to wait for her head to clear, but found that she didn't have any control over her body. She began to get scared. What was going on? This had never happened before. She had never lost control of her body when using the amulet. So why had she now?

Hermione looked, through eyes that she wasn't controlling, around the room she had appeared in. It was familiar. It had a wall of windows and the room was full of plants. Hermione realized that she was in the Room of Requirement with all the plants that Dumbledore had been keeping. 

Suddenly, without having any idea how it was happening, Hermione began to walk unsteadily around the room. At one point she felt a wave of nausea and felt like vomiting, but found that even her stomach didn't feel like her own. Unexpectedly and without any will to do so, Hermione stopped walking. She held her hands out in front of her and examined them, as if she felt odd and was checking to see if she still was normal. 

At the sight of her hands, Hermione almost screamed, but as she wasn't in control of herself, she couldn't. Her hands were not her own. They were guys' hands, definitely not girls. They were tan and strong looking, and for some reason Hermione found them very familiar…

__

'Oh my God!' Hermione thought, realizing what must have happened, no matter how impossible it was. She had pictured Draco, but just before she could be taken to where he was, she had thought about his _mind_. Therefore, the amulet had placed her in contact with his mind. And the only way for it to do that was to place her in Draco. 

The hand that was being held in front of her was Draco's. She wasn't able to move, because Draco was in control of his body. He was obviously not feeling to well himself, but had no idea that Hermione had appeared _inside_ him. Since Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't get out. 

Beginning to panic, Hermione's thoughts began to race. _'I'm stuck! How on earth could this have happened? Surely Draco will figure it out…but how could he, this is not something that anyone would think possible. Including me…in fact I still don't believe it. I'm so stupid, I should have been more careful when I pictured Draco. What am I going to do? I can't just stay here until-'_

"Hermione?" Draco's mouth moved, causing Hermione's own to move with it. 

__

'Bloody hell, he's good.' Hermione thought. She tried to respond, but found yet again that she could not. _'Draco! I'm here, please know that I'm here. Help me…please.'_

A few seconds silence, and then, _'Hermione?' _Draco spoke in her mind.

__

'Yes.' She answered uncertainly. She wasn't as good as Draco in the powers of the mind; maybe he wouldn't be able to hear her. 

__

'Where are you and what are you doing?' he demanded, as if thinking she was playing a trick on him. 

__

'So he can hear me.' Hermione thought to herself. Just as she was about to respond to Draco's question, he said,

__

'Yes I can hear you. Where are you?' 

Hermione was shocked. Draco had just heard her own _private _thoughts. Not the one that she had directed at him. Ok, this was going passed weird and into a dream, or nightmare more like it.

Hermione didn't bother directing her thoughts at him, just thought it. _'To be honest, I'm kind of…inside you. Uh, I used my amulet to find you, like I've done once before remember-'_

Suddenly Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by Draco's. Though after a few seconds, she realized that they were _his _own private thoughts. And he didn't have a clue that she could hear him.

'She thinks I've forgotten about that? Bloody hell, as if I ever could. Forget her suddenly appearing in my dorm when I was half naked, then leaving because she got scared? I supposed my abbs could be considered as scary…but I followed her back to her dorm. We almost kissed but her bloody roommates decided that it was time for them to go to bed…'

'Draco?' Hermione questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

__

'Yes.' He asked.

__

'Um…well, I don't know what happened, but I am inside of you. When I was picturing you, I thought about your mind. So I guess the amulet put me in contact with your mind. But I can't get out Draco. I can't move. Only where and when you do. And…I can hear your personal thoughts.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked, and from his tone Hermione could tell that he didn't believe her. 

__

'Stupid fool never believes anything I tell him.' Hermione thought before she could stop herself.

__

'Excuse me?' Draco asked, a little shocked at her apparent outburst.

__

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that.' She apologized.

__

'What is wrong with her? Maybe she's feeling a bit ill…'Hermione, are you alright?''

'I told you, I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. Our minds are connected. I don't know what to do…' Hermione told him, getting slightly desperate now.

__

'Hermione, this is very unbelievable, you know.'

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Draco Malfoy, the next Einstein.' She thought dryly to herself.

__

'The next who?' he asked her.

__

'Ok, maybe not.' 

'Hermione, I'm not understanding this. You're speaking very erratically'

'Draco, listen to me. I can hear your thoughts.'

__

'Prove it.'

'You have to think something first. Something that I couldn't possibly guess if I didn't hear it for myself.'

'Ok, hang on a second.' He told her. After a few moments, Hermione heard his train of thought begin. _'Well, this certainly is odd…got to think of something…uh, Hermione has the sexiest legs in school…or old people have way too many wrinkles…she'll never guess I thought that one…life's short, live while you can…ooh, very philosophical Draco…why thank you, I know…hehe…so Hermione is inside of me…that's odd, would have thought I'd be inside her first…oh well, the time will come soon enough-'_

'Draco! That's…I don't like it when you think like that.' She told him, somewhat hesitantly._ 'And I would have been able to tell you what you were thinking sooner if you'd just concentrate on one thought instead of jumping all over the place. And thank you. I didn't know my legs were that sexy…'_

'Oh God.' Draco said softly. _'You heard _all _that?'_

'Yes. I never knew you talked to yourself. I suppose it's obvious you give your own ego a boost now and then.' She answered him. Then, as it is the way with thoughts, they surfaced in her mind before she could stop them or block them. _'Is he really thinking about sleeping with me already? I should have known that. He is a guy, after all. At least he respects me enough not to say anything about it. But maybe he'll start to. I love him, but I don't want to do anything that could potentially ruin my youth. Damn Hermione, you think too much…shit. Draco can hear me.' _Hermione attempted to block her thoughts, which didn't really work, but it stopped her train of thought, which was good enough. 

Draco didn't speak to her. Or perhaps the correct term would be, didn't _think_ to her. Hermione eventually directed her thought at him. _'Draco? Um…I didn't mean to offend you or anything…'_

'I know.' He said. _'I'm sorry. You know that I can't control my own thoughts. No one really can. I didn't mean to get you worried…I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I love _you_, Hermione. I'm not just in love with your body. You should know that by now.'_

'I do know, Draco.' She replied. 

__

'So what are we going to do about this little problem?' He asked, understating the situation dramatically. 

__

'I've got no idea. Where's Dumbledore?' Hermione asked, hoping that he was around somewhere.

__

'He's gone to a staff meeting. He showed me this room just a few minutes ago, saying you already knew about it. He told me I could look around, but that he had to go. He's not going to be coming back.'

Hermione's heart sank. Dumbledore would be the one person that would have an idea to help them get out of this mess. 

Suddenly Draco's thoughts began running through her head. _'How did this happen? Hermione used her amulet, and ended up here. Maybe if she used her amulet again, she could get out…Hermione, did you catch that?'_

'Yep. But I can't move, not unless you do. So there's no way that I can grab hold of my amulet.'

'Well, maybe if I use my amulet, then I'll go but you'll be left behind. Want to try?'

'Why not?' Hermione said. Draco raised his arm, moving Hermione's at the same time, and took hold of his snake and potion bottle amulet. Hermione saw the images that Draco built in his mind of a place just on the other side of the room. 

They both suddenly felt their feet lift off the ground and with a great surge of disappointment felt a wave of nausea hit them as they appeared across the room next to the Blazeshooter. Hermione still felt oddly like water, and Draco continued to feel a seriously wrong sensation. 

__

'It didn't work.' Hermione stated flatly, the panic beginning to rise once more. '_What do we do?'_

'I don't know…should we try again?'

'Why bother?' Hermione asked in resignation.

__

'Well we have to do something.' Draco paused for a few moments._ 'How about I go to the other side of the room again with my amulet, and at the point of disorientation, you try picture some other point in the room, and hopefully break free.'_

'Let's give it a go.' Hermione said. 

Draco wrapped his hand firmly about the amulet once again and pictured the spot he had been in a few moments earlier. Hermione concentrated as hard as she could, waiting for the right moment. Their feet lifted from the ground again, and for a few moments Hermione couldn't figure out which direction were up or down. She used this opportunity and as quickly as she could and pictured a place by the window. Just before Draco was set back on the ground, she felt herself pull away from him and appear just next to the massive window.

She opened her eyes and they met with Draco's across the room. A huge smile spread across his face and Hermione did a little squeal in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I was just starting to think of a life trapped inside you…and I am so glad I'm here."

Draco raised his eyebrow at that comment and looked at her with his cool gray eyes. 

"I meant that I'd much prefer to be able to see you, then be you. That's all." She said defensively. 

"Right." Draco said. "Well now that we're back to our normal _separate _selves," Draco tried not to concentrate on what had just happened and think rationally. "Uh…why did you come in search of me? Aside from the fact that my overpowering sex appeal called you to me."

"Uh-huh, aside from that…" Hermione rolled her eyes tolerantly. "I was in the forest just getting accustomed to my Unicorn form…" she continued to tell Draco about the Unicorn Credere and its' almost desperate offer to be the sacrifice. Draco didn't believe that it would do that, but Hermione was so serious about it that he tried to accept it. When he heard that this could be another option and that neither he nor Hermione would die, he took his side and stuck to it.

"I think we should try it." He told her.

"But we can't just let Credere give her life up for us." She protested.

"Why not? If it she's volunteering to, if she's asking to, if she is _pleading_ to…than why not? This must be the change in events that made Derek so unsure about what he was Seeing. If this Unicorn…Credere, as she calls herself, poses as you and dies, then it is what he Saw. It is you dying, but we both live through it. This is it Hermione. I think it must happen."

"No, it can't." She whispered.

"Would you prefer to die yourself?" Draco asked bluntly. 

"No, of course not." Hermione said.

"Would you prefer me to be killed?"

"No!" She exclaimed, mortified. "Never."

"Then, I think this is part of the Prophecy. It must be." Draco said. "But there's one way to know for sure." 

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"Check the journal. It would say something about it, surely." He said. Hermione nodded, realizing that this was the truth. 

"We'll have to check soon than." Hermione decided. "How about tomorrow? I'm stuffed at the moment, and I need dinner before my stomach abandons me for someone who actually feeds it."

Draco smiled, reaching over and resting a hand on her stomach. "There, there, Hermione's tummy. Don't leave her just yet. She's going to feed you soon."

Hermione laughed and brushed his hand away. "Thanks Draco. I'm sure it's very reassured. Now let's go."

Walking out of the room together they went down to the Great Hall and ate the dinner they had both been craving for hours, Draco sitting next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Not many people were around, as they were fairly late. Half way through dessert Hermione remembered something from earlier that day.

"Draco, I have something I need to ask you." She told him quietly.

He raised his head from his chocolate pudding to look at her. "Sure. What's up?"

Hermione leaned forward so no one could overhear her, although the only remaining students in the hall were seated at the Ravenclaw table, and didn't seem to pose much of a threat. "I went into Hogsmede today with Ron, Harry and Ginny. While we were there, Ron and I went browsing in different stores. In one of them we came across a rather enthusiastic young shop assistant who became very interested in us, or more like interested in me, when he found out we attended Hogwarts."

"Right." Draco said. "So…?"

"So, he told us that he attended Hogwarts himself. Then he began asking me if I was going out with anyone."

"That's a bit strange." Draco commented with a frown.

"I know, that's what Ron and I thought. So I just told him yes, but didn't give a name."

"You ashamed of me?" Draco asked, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout. 

"Not at all, I just had a bad feeling about the guy. He kept pushing things, and eventually we found out that he was in Slytherin when he was here."

"Nothing wrong with Slytherin." Draco defended. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. He sighed. "Fine, there can be a few things not-so-good about Slytherin. But some people are just put in it because they have determination. Not because they're evil."

"This guy was, as we found out later. Harry and Ginny found us in there just as we were about to leave. Ginny gave your name away unknowingly, and the assistant looked all startled and triumphant at the mention of it. Later, Harry told us that he recognized the assistant-" Hermione broke off, unsure whether she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

"And…" Draco prompted.

"Well, he believes that he recognized his eyes and build and stuff from fourth year."

"Fourth year? What, this guy was one of the mermen he came across at the bottom of the lake?" Draco asked, just wishing Hermione would get to the point.

"No, don't be ridiculous. The _end_ of fourth year…when Voldemort returned."

Draco froze, praying that Hermione didn't mean what he thought she did. "You don't mean that he's a-" 

"Death Eater." Hermione finished for him. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know if it means anything, but the guy got me all freaked out. Even Ron said he got a bad feeling about him. Is this a bad thing?"

Draco was silent for a few minutes. Hermione began wondering whether he had not heard her question, when Draco said, "I don't think this is good." He turned to Hermione. "Do you know what this guys name was?"

Hermione thought back. "Um…yes. Lex Slunk, I think he said."

Draco's face paled noticeably. "Oh no."

"What? What's the matter?" 

"He hated me when he was at Hogwarts. I was a little pureblood who had everything, and he had been lucky to get into Hogwarts let alone Slytherin. He despised me and all that I stood for, and I recall it being common knowledge among Slytherin's that he was going to form a new dark side when he left here." Draco's tone turned sarcastic. "Obviously the return of the Dark Lord was good enough for him, so he took being a Death Eater as a career opportunity." 

"But, does that mean anything? For now?"

"Yes, I think so. If he is a Death Eater, than he would have known that I am a new recruit. To have some dirt on me already must be Christmas come early."

"Dirt?" Hermione questioned.

"That I, hater of anything less than pureblood, am dating a mudblood. He will report it to the Dark Lord as soon as possible in hope that he will kill me."

"Kill you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am betraying all that Voldemort stands for by dating you. Surely you knew that. The Dark Lord won't hesitate to kill me. Anything that irritates him, even mildly, will be destroyed. I'm sure this will irritate him."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked fearfully. 

"We hurry. This Prophecy might be coming to a close quicker than we intended. We must check the journal tonight to see what it says." 

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand with her own. "I'm so sorry. I never should have gone into that store."

"You didn't know. It was just one of those awful coincidences." He paused. "What store was it?"

"A caul-" she broke off, realizing that she hadn't given Draco his birthday present yet. "Um…I'll tell you later on tonight." She stood quickly, and swayed slightly due to a wave of tiredness. "I'll meet you in the cabin in a quarter of an hour. I just have to get something first." And she left the Great Hall yawning. 

***

Fifteen minutes later they both were seated in the cabin looking nervously at the journal sitting innocently on the table in front of them. Neither wanted to open it, in fear of discovering that the confrontation of good and evil the Prophecy talked about was just around the corner.

"We should open it." Draco said.

"Yep." Hermione agreed.

"Ladies first." 

"No, no." Hermione declined. "You can have the honor."

"Beauty before brains." Draco insisted.

"Well, you've cornered me there." Hermione said sarcastically. "But this can be the exception."

"You're not afraid of a book are you?" Draco asked her.

"Never in my life. Only what the book contains."

"You might be scared for no reason."

"We'll never know unless you open it."

They both stopped and looked at each other. Hermione dropped her eyes and Draco smiled dryly. "We're being just a little stupid, aren't we?" Hermione asked him.

"Just a tad." He replied, reaching for the small book. He opened it and flicked through the pages. He stopped when he came across a page of newly visible writing. He lay it down on the table and they both leaned in to read:

__

'I'll just let you both know now, that I don't know precisely what is going on. Hermione- you have decided to be the sacrifice. And yet…it's not you…This is frustrating me, as I can't See every detail about what will happen. I can now See that Hermione will be the one to die, but afterwards she will still be alive…No, definitely too confusing. 

I hope you two know what is going on, as we do not. 

Continuing… your sacrifice Hermione, will cause the Great Evil to be weakened and he will turn to you to restore his strength and save his life. But you will be prepared and can counter this. 

Draco, this weak point will be your chance to begin a spell. Apparently _(this is my disgusted tone, if you haven't caught on) Hermione, you will help Draco say this spell. _

But, Esmerelda and I have said to ourselves, Hermione you are at this point- unfortunately- uh, dead. I don't see how you can assist Draco. 

I apologize. This is ridiculous. I can't help you. I'm sorry. 

Be aware that the confrontation is drawing nearer, and you must work very quickly if you are to be prepared. Do not delay.

Derek.

and Esmerelda

xoxox'

Draco and Hermione looked at each other then reread it a couple of times. Draco looked back at Hermione and without much surprise, found her looking extremely sad. "Hermione. It seems that Credere, this Unicorn, has made the choice for us."

"It appears so." She said, her tone melancholy.

"It makes sense. If she somehow changes her form to look like you, and the Dark Lord kills her, then to Derek it would have looked like you dying."

Hermione nodded. "And Derek says here," she pointed to a sentence in the passage they had just read. "That Voldemort will turn to me- meaning Credere- to restore his strength and save his life. Obviously, Credere will die in her Unicorn form and Voldemort will drink her blood to keep himself alive." 

They both shuddered at the thought of drinking blood, and quickly moved on. 

"So, I'll have to find Credere tomorrow and let her know that she can…she will….she has to…die." Hermione said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Draco put an arm about her shoulders comfortingly, and she looked up at him. "I'm so tired Draco."

"Then let's go to bed." He suggested, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

As he said this, Hermione immediately remembered Draco's thoughts from earlier that day. She tensed slightly, and suddenly became aware of Draco's arm tight about her. She wasn't sure about what he had been implying; go to bed separately or together?

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Draco asked her in concern, fully aware of her now sitting rather rigid in the cushion next to him. Then he realized what her problem was. He sighed and said, "I've already been through this with you Hermione. I'm not making you do anything you don't want to. So stop thinking that I would."

Hermione nodded and relaxed, feeling almost ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

Draco said, "Don't sweat it. You said you were tired, so off you go."

"Actually Draco, I meant I'm tired of this. This Prophecy. There's too much I don't understand. Why are _we _the ones doing this? What are the plants going to be used for in the Room of Requirement? When is all this going to end? _How_ is all of this going to end? I just want it to be over. I'm tired of it."

"Maybe bed will help for now." Draco suggested. 

"I doubt it, but I do need sleep." She said, yawning just at the thought of bed. 

"Then go." Draco told her, giving her a soft kiss and pulling her out of her chair then pushing her toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." she smiled, then she stopped short when she remembered something. "But first," she turned to face Draco, "I have something to give you."

Draco smiled at her. "What for?"

"I heard the strange rumor that it was your birthday yesterday." Hermione said with a smile. "So I got this for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box. She handed it to him.

"Hmm." Draco smiled and raised to his ear, giving it a shake. "What could it be?"

They moved back into the cabin and sat down on the couch. Hermione told him that it was larger than it appeared, as a shrinking spell had been performed on it.

"Ooh." He commented. "How big is it?" 

"Oh, about," she pulled out her wand and gave it a wave, causing the box and wrapping to expand to its original size. "So big." 

Draco's eyes widened. "That's fairly large, Hermione." 

"Yes, I know." She said. 

"Can I open it now?" he asked her, pulling it towards him.

"No." she answered, quite serious. "You must wait until you're at least twenty four."

He cast her a sidelong glance, then shoved her slightly. "Shut up."

"It was a stupid question, Draco." She told him. 

"Just shush so I can unwrap it in peace." He said, his hands inching towards the box.

"Whatever you wish." Hermione smiled. Draco pulled the paper off as quick as he could, but paused before her opened the actual box. 

"Is it…bed sheets?" he asked her.

"No." 

"Is it…a pony! You know I've always wanted a pony."

Hermione laughed. "Nope." 

"Is it-"

"Draco I'm not going to tell you what it is, and stop guessing because you might get it right. Just open it."

Draco smiled and slowly opened the folds of the box. He peered inside and his expression turned perplexed. "What is it?"

"A cauldron."

"Yeah, no duh. I meant, what's so special about it? I know you wouldn't get me a normal cauldron."

"I've noticed the cauldron you have now is looking a bit out-of-sorts, so it seemed appropriate. But it also has a hidden layer, so you can make two potions at the same time. All the while, keeping one concealed."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What a bloody brilliant idea." He looked at her. "Hey, this might come in handy with the potion I have to make for the Prophecy."

Hermione stopped. "Draco." She said slowly. "No one's said anything about you making a potion."

He paused too, and after a moment his brow creased. "That's true." He shook his head. "I just got this feeling that I have to. I feel as if I _know _I'm going to make a potion for this. I don't know why."

"Maybe it' s a…what do you call it? A premonition? You do have the same gifts that Derek had. Maybe you saw into the future without realizing it."

"Maybe." Draco turned to her and smiled. "Thank-you. I think it's brilliant." 

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back, she gave a massive yawn that told her it was definitely time she went to bed. "By the way Derek sounded, I think its going to be a busy next couple of weeks." She said. "So I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said.

"Goodnight." She kissed him again on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." Draco smiled at her, then at the spot from where she had vanished. His smile slid off his face however, when he remembered the problem to do with Lex Slunk and his dislike of Draco. He would tell Voldemort surely, then there would be trouble. Draco shook his head in resignation. So much was happening at the one time. 

He'd have to owl his father in the morning. Maybe Lucius could give Draco a solution that would help him get around Voldemort. He did know him well. Perhaps Lucius could talk to Voldemort and clear Draco, claiming that Lex had misheard or something.

Draco used his amulet to get back to his dorm, and he crawled into bed. He fell asleep within minutes, believing that his father could solve everything. 

Little did he know that by morning, Lucius would be as much a suspect against Voldemort as Draco. Lucius was a man that could meddle in people's minds and solve all sorts of problems. But when it came to being suspected by Voldemort, nothing could help him avoid suspicion.

***

A/N- Hi everyone! Thanks for all sticking with my story this far; it's been a long haul. I've taken months and months, and I've still got more to do. I hope this chapter was long enough for you, because I was going to end the chapter after about six thousand words, but I thought you'd appreciate double it with the time it's taken me to get it up. I've got just a few answers to some questions that reviewers have asked me.  
  
I've been asked a few times and I keep forgetting to write my answer to this question. 'Why is the cabin posted in the R section?' My answer is…sorry! When I first posted this fanfiction I had intended to have more violence and swearing, but as I wrote it I realized that I don't need to have serious cursing to improve the story line. I know that I should move it to the PG. section, but I don't want to lose any of my reviewers. Plus I can't be bothered. If you think I should bother moving it at this point, let me know please.  
  
I'd like to answer the question. 'Am I a girl or a boy?' I am indeed a girl. Either that or an alien from a similar race on the other side of the galaxy who lost its way in Z-space and crashed into earth, adapting immediately to the human lifestyle…let's go with girl.  
  
To a couple reviewers who questioned my reasoning about the small reference to Melbourne, Spaced Out Space Cadet & Eli10, I am indeed a Melbournian. Sorry Eli10, I'm not gonna bag my hometown…maybe I can think of a few about Sydney though.hehe.  
  
I'm nearing the end of my fanfiction, so not too long to go now. I hope to finish it before Christmas, but I might have to do overtime! Please review.  
  
I hope I haven't gone a little bit too far with the whole Hermione in Draco's mind thingy. If I have, then whoops, it's too late now! ( Love you all, and I hope I haven't given too many 'lame' excuses to taking a while in between chapters. 


	18. An Angry Harry

Disclaimer- All JK's. All of it. And you know it too. A/N- Thanks for being patient, here's the next fix for you all. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- An Angry Harry.  
  
After lunch on Sunday, Hermione claimed she had some information she needed to research in the library, and left her friends in the Great Hall. Finding an empty classroom, Hermione used her amulet to get to the forest near the cabin. Looking around, she breathed deeply to calm herself.  
  
"Why does this have to happen?" she asked in despair.  
  
Casting her eyes skyward, Hermione found the blue sky and white fluffy clouds calming. She began to build the image of a Unicorn in her mind. When it was fully formed she felt the changes begin. A few minutes later, a pure white Unicorn stood in the clearing. Raising her head high, Hermione called to Credere.  
  
Slowly walking into the patch of trees where Credere always disappeared into, Hermione continued to call to her. After a few minutes, a silvery gold head poked out from behind a large Glowing Oak, curiously.  
  
'Yes?' Credere asked Hermione, stepping out to face her. 'Have you reached a conclusion?'  
  
'We have, with the help of others.' Hermione answered, thinking of Derek and Esmerelda.  
  
'And? Will you let me do it?' The adolescent unicorn asked eagerly.  
  
Hermione sighed in resignation. 'Yes Credere. We must allow you to give your life to the Great Evil to assist in his death and to prevent ours.'  
  
Credere moved forward and touched horns with Hermione. 'Thank-you. This is a great honor for me. Soon I will join my grandfather, who was killed by this monster years ago, in the havens.' She paused, reveling in the moment. Then she asked, 'What must I do?'  
  
'We're not sure yet.' Hermione replied. 'But I'll tell you as soon as we know.'  
  
'Thank-you, Hermione. I'll keep my eye out for you.' With that, Credere turned and disappeared into the emerald glow of the forest.  
  
Returning to her human form, Hermione sighed and walked slowly out of the forest and into the clearing. She looked at the smooth surface of the lake for a few moments before deciding to dip her feet in the cool water. Hermione removed her shoes and walked up to the lakes edge. Sitting on a large boulder, she dipped her feet into the clear water and swirled them in lazy circles.  
  
Sighing, Hermione leaned back and stared up at the sky with a small smile. Even with the Prophecy coming slowly to a close, she could still afford to relax in peace with the warm sun on her face.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing? You have no right to barge into my house like this!" Lucius demanded of the group of masked men who had forced entry on his Manor. Not one of them replied, however one did step towards him in a threatening manner.  
  
Lucius' face was white with rage as the Death Eaters slowly circled him, preventing him from escape. He was standing in his spacious lounge room with his wand in his hand. Hidden beneath his outward rage, Lucius' mind was full of doubt and uncertainty.  
  
He wondered what was going on; why there was a large group of Death Eaters in his house all aiming their wands at him threateningly. He wondered if Draco's plans had been discovered, but more than anything he wondered who the short, stocky Death Eater was who stood smugly in front of him.  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?" he asked again, now resorting to a deathly quiet voice.  
  
"We have reason to suspect you, Lucius Malfoy and your son, Draco Malfoy, of treason against the Dark Lord." The leader told him.  
  
"That is ridiculous." Lucius commented, acting as if he thought it was a joke. "The Malfoy's have always been loyal to the Dark Side, and I have always been loyal to the Dark Lord. I raised my son to be the same, and now you come in here accusing us of being disloyal? Where do you get your evidence?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that your son has been fraternizing with a mudblood. In fact, she basically told me herself."  
  
"Then she was lying. My son would never even look at a mudblood, let alone mix with one." Lucius stated firmly. "Now get out of my house."  
  
"The Dark Lord will hear about this, then you and your son will be interrogated." The short man stated.  
  
"You mean the Dark Lord didn't send you here? You just came because you felt like it? That means I can hex you all to next Halloween if you aren't out of my sight in a matter of seconds." Lucius sneered.  
  
The majority of Death Eaters vanished immediately, leaving small popping noises behind them. Only a couple remained, surveying Lucius pensively. He glared at them, "You know I would never, ever betray Him. I can't believe that you were sucked in to that little mudbloods story. My son can't help stepping on a few people's toes, so she must be trying to get him in trouble. You know how idiots are."  
  
The other Death Eaters nodded and disappeared save one; the leader of the group. He continued to glare at Lucius. He spoke, "I don't know what you and your son are playing at, but I will find a way to expose you. Trust me, I will." With that said, a loud crack sounded and he vanished, leaving Lucius breathing heavily and filled with worry.  
  
***  
  
Hermione spent the rest of Sunday with her friends. Talking, doing homework (her own and Ron's) and hanging out under the shade of the trees near the lake. The day passed quickly, and Hermione found herself cuddling under the covers early that night enjoying this rare occasion of a full night's sleep.  
  
Harry and Ron sat up a bit later that night after Hermione and Ginny had both gone to bed. Harry turned to Ron, "I don't like it." he stated.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron asked, not able to decide where Harry's train of thought had taken him.  
  
"I don't like Hermione hiding things from us." Harry said, frowning.  
  
"She can't help it, remember? She's working on 'secret business' with Malfoy." Ron said, using his fingers to form quotation marks in the air.  
  
"I know. But I wonder what she's doing that is so important. I have tried to respect her and her privacy, but if it's something that we should know about."  
  
"I'm sure she would tell us if it were life threatening." Ron told him. "Besides, it's been a year or two since there was a mystery to be solved around here. Maybe she's looking into things that are only slightly suspicious, trying to form an adventure."  
  
"I doubt it." Harry said. "I just wish she'd talk to us. I don't like these lies she's giving us."  
  
"She's not lying to us." Ron defended his friend. "She's just not telling us what we want to know."  
  
"Keeping secrets from your friends is as bad as lying to them." Harry stated.  
  
Ron sighed, realizing he was going to get nowhere with Harry in this mood. "I think we should just go to bed. If Hermione isn't sorted out by the end of the year, then we'll talk to her. But until then, just let her play her little mysterious games if it makes her happy."  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
"What about him? He's done nothing wrong to her, and he seems to be civil when he's around us. Just let them be, Harry. Stop getting so worked up. I know you, and I know that when you get worked up, it takes you a while to calm back down again. So don't get to that point, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded without much conviction.  
  
"Harry." Ron said firmly. "She's our friend, and she's not stupid. You know she's not stupid. Until you are sure something is wrong, don't act."  
  
"Alright. I suppose I am being overly suspicious." Harry smiled then. "You're right. It has been a few years since there's been some excitement around here, and I suppose I'm looking for it where I shouldn't be."  
  
Ron smiled back. "It's been nice to have some peace and quiet, though."  
  
Harry laughed. "I've actually been passing all my subjects recently; for a change."  
  
"Odd that, isn't it?" Ron asked, standing up. "I'm tired, so its bed for me."  
  
"Me too." Harry agreed. Ten minutes later as he lay in his four-poster, Harry calmed himself down. Hermione wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just overreacting. She was just trying to find some adventure in her now boring day-to-day life. That was it. It had to be.  
  
***  
  
Hermione filed into greenhouse three on Monday with Ron and Harry, for the last class of the day. She saw Draco moving in at the front of the class and sit down next to Pansy. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, who were leaning back so they could continue their conversation with each other. It was either about Quidditch or broomsticks or something related, but Hermione had stopped listening ten minutes previously.  
  
Professor Sprout moved to the front of the class and cleared her throat to get the students attention. "Good afternoon class, I hope you all had a good weekend. Today we will have a theory lesson, as we are running out of time before you will sit your NEWT's."  
  
Hermione's back straightened and she listened on with rapt attention. Sprout talked about topics they had already covered to refresh their memories, then began on a new subject.  
  
"There are a few plants that you should know the uses of for your exams, even if you never come across them in the world due to their rareness." Spout informed them. "The first is called the Droysline plant." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked across the room at Draco. He looked back at her and winked. There was a Droysline plant being kept in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione and Draco both turned back to listen carefully. "The Droysline plant grows entirely underground. The only way for a wizard to know that it is even there, is once a month, when it sprouts a single small blue flower."  
  
Lavender put her hand up curiously. "Um, do we need to know what it is used for?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course, you do." Sprout said. "The only known use of the Droysline plant is in Weakness potions. Its roots are skinned and chopped in to very small pieces. When added with a minimal amount of other ingredients, the result is very strong and can weaken even the most powerful wizards." Professor said this with a very direct look at Draco, then at Hermione.  
  
"Another plant you must know about is the Klaque vine. It must have a maximal amount of sunlight to survive. It has large dark green leaves and spreads very quickly in summer. The uses of the Klaque vine are numerous. For your NEWT's you must name at least three, so listen carefully."  
  
The class leaned forward with their quills raised over their parchment, waiting.  
  
"One of the most common uses is for healing open wounds. If water and sugar is added with its leaves, finely chopped I believe, and spread as a paste over the wound, it will heal at a rapid rate. The second use is quite simple. The young leaves are used in tea, and have a very calming effect for the drinker for a few hours afterwards. The third use-" Professor Sprout paused and allowed the class to finish writing the second use. When all eyes were back on her, she continued.  
  
"The third use is one that isn't really promoted. It can be used in transformations, to take away any pain that might be caused. Such as in an animal transfiguration, which you should all know is illegal. But, it is still a use of the Klaque vine. Fourth use is not recommended either. Some wizards find it entertaining to break open the Klaque's stem and collect the white liquid that flows out. They enjoy force-feeding it to muggles, and as soon as the liquid is consumed, the person immediately falls into a coma. Depending on how much they swallowed, the coma can last from a few days to a few years."  
  
Professor Sprout waited again for the class to finish their notes. "There are more uses." She told them. "But I think it'll be easier for you to remember if there aren't too many to choose from."  
  
She continued to inform them about various plants and their uses, and the class continued to take notes. By the end of class their hands were aching due to constant writing and their parchment was full of hastily written notes. When they were dismissed, the students traipsed across the grounds, heading for the castle.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way through the halls in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. They dropped off their books in their dorms then after a bit of chatting in the comfy chairs, they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Ginny joined them after a while, and sat next to Ron who gave her a cheery smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled a disgusted face. "Jeez Ron, you could at least swallow before you show me your teeth. I saw the entire contents of your mouth. Just lovely." She commented dryly.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, a grin still present on his face.  
  
Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs a few minutes later. "Hey, Hermione. Is that Draco's owl that just flew in?" he asked, pointing to a large dark brown and black owl that was swooping in through the high windows of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes." She answered slowly, a frown crossing her face. "I wonder what is so important."  
  
The beautiful dark bird landed in front of Draco, causing him to jump in alarm when it settled down on his plate and began picking at his food. Hermione watched Draco untie the parchment from his owls' foot and unroll it cautiously. He scanned the letter quickly, but folded it up when he noticed Pansy leaning over his shoulder trying to see who it was from.  
  
He smiled at Pansy when she pouted at him in disappointment, but shook his head firmly when she pointed to the parchment he had just tucked inside his cloak.  
  
"You finished eating, Hermione?" Harry asked her, when she turned back around.  
  
"Yep." She replied. "Do you wanna head back up to the common room?"  
  
"Sure." He replied. Harry looked at Ginny and Ron who were both still eating. "We'll see you guys up there when you're done."  
  
Ginny nodded, but Ron gave Harry a stern look when neither of the girls was looking. Harry rolled his eyes at him and left the Great Hall behind Hermione.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione leave the Great Hall and quickly excused himself to follow her.  
  
***  
  
"So Hermione." Harry started as they strolled down the second corridor. "You still busy with Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Well, with all the stuff that you can't tell us. All the secrecy. You done with that now?"  
  
"Not exactly." She replied carefully. "We're nearly there though."  
  
"Right." Harry said stiffly.  
  
They continued silently down the hall until they heard a shout behind them. "Hermione!" They turned around to see Draco jogging towards them, a worried expression on his face. "Hermione," he said again when he caught up. "I need to show you something."  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry, who was looking at Draco with an undecipherable expression. "Uh, actually I was going to hang out with Harry for a while. Can it wait for another time?"  
  
Draco gave Harry a quick glance, then nodded. "Sure. I'll show you later then?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him as they continued walking three-a-breast down the corridor. "That would be great. I'll see you later on then." Hermione was walking between the two boys, and as they turned the corner, she accidentally tripped over the hem of her robe. She tried to get her balance back by grabbing Draco's arm, but he had just started turning around to head towards the Slytherin common room, so he just made her stumble even more.  
  
She fell to the ground and started laughing almost immediately. "I can't believe I just did that." She mumbled between giggles.  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged a tolerant glance and each reached down to help Hermione to her feet. When she was hauled back up again, Harry smiled, and Draco pulled his sleeves up and brushed his hands together as if it had been tiring work.  
  
"Hermione, you're getting heavier every day." Draco then wiped the back of his hand across his forehead in mock fatigue. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, but Harry stood frozen on the spot. He was staring at Draco's now exposed forearm in shock. The Dark Mark stood out as clear as day, as it had still not toned down from its initial engraving.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry to say goodbye before he headed back to the dungeons, but he stopped when he saw the look of near horror on his face. Draco glanced down to where Harry's gaze lay and paled when he saw the exposed emblem on his arm. He hastily pulled his sleeve down again.  
  
"See you later Draco." Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Obviously she hadn't noticed anything. Draco hesitated, unsure of what Harry might do, but decided that Harry wouldn't do anything to Hermione, only to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. See you later on." He smiled at her then gave one last hesitant look towards Harry, before he walked back down the hall.  
  
Hermione continued down the corridor heading towards the Gryffindor tower, still smiling about her clumsy fall. Harry followed darkly behind her, trying to get a grip on his anger. Draco had the Dark Mark on his arm. That could only mean one thing. Draco was a Death Eater. And there was almost no possibility that Hermione didn't know about it.  
  
Surely she would have seen his arm exposed before. Harry looked at the back of Hermione's head as he thought quickly about what to do. All the secrecy, all the running around behind her friends' backs, all the lies. Maybe Hermione was-  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked him, interrupting his dangerous thoughts. She had turned around to find him staring at her with glazed eyes. She took a step towards him in concern, reaching out to touch his arm. Harry's eyes quickly darted towards the classroom door on their left, which stood slightly ajar.  
  
Looking back at Hermione, he made up his mind quickly. Harry grabbed Hermione's outstretched wrist in his strong grip and pulled her into the empty classroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione gasped in surprise at the sudden action and quickly wrested her hand free. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked in alarm, her smile gone and replaced by a worried frown.  
  
Harry glared at her, the anger in his eyes clearly visible in the dimly lit classroom. Hermione started walking towards the door, not knowing why Harry was so angry with her, but not wanting to stay and find out. An angry Harry was irrational. An angry Harry was very difficult to calm down. An angry Harry could also be very scary.  
  
Harry took a few quick steps and blocked the door. Hermione pulled back in shock. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked him again.  
  
He lowered his face so it was directly in front of hers, and whispered, "How long has Draco been a Death Eater?"  
  
Hermione couldn't disguise the fear and dread that crossed her face, and tried to turn so Harry wouldn't notice it. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, his strong body pinning her there. "I said," Harry repeated slowly. "How long has Draco been a Death Eater?"  
  
"He's not." Hermione answered. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do." Harry said softly. "How could you not? I saw the Dark Mark on his arm, Hermione. I'm not just guessing."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to Harry. He thought that she had been betraying him. Knowingly dating a Death Eater. "It's not like that." She whispered.  
  
"Not like what, Hermione?" Harry spat.  
  
"Not what you think.he's not really a Death Eater. It's only for a while, then it'll all be over." She said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"People can't just be Death Eater's 'for a while' Hermione." Harry said through gritted teeth. "It's for life. So is fighting the dark side. I'm going to be fighting the dark side all my life.what are you going to be doing, Hermione?"  
  
"I'll fight with you." She said, a few tears escaping and falling across her face.  
  
"With me.or against me?" Harry demanded.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock at what Harry was suggesting. "What?"  
  
"Has your boyfriend persuaded you to join his side? Is that why you're so accepting of him?" Harry asked, reached down for her arm. She struggled against him, but could not get free. His body was rock solid against her and completely immovable. He took her wrist in his firm grip and pulled up her sleeve. Her bare arm was clear in the dim light and Harry dropped it, staring into her face. "And I half expected to be greeted by the Dark Mark again."  
  
"Harry, you don't understand." She told him.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, his eyes widening in mock surprise. "I don't understand. Well, that puts me back in my place. I'll just let you go, and forgive and forget then."  
  
"I didn't mean that. You don't understand what we're doing. We going to fight against Him." Hermione said, wishing she could tell Harry about the Prophecy.  
  
"Against who?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Oh. Of course you can't." Harry mocked.  
  
"No Harry. Listen. I can't say. I can't mention his name. I must not say his name." She explained cryptically.  
  
His eye narrowed, then he barked a laugh. "You're trying to tell me that you and your Death Eater are going to fight against Voldemort?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why would a Death Eater betray his Lord?"  
  
"Because it's what has to happen. It's been prophesized." She told him, realizing how stupid it sounded when it was spoken aloud..  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, sneering. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because.we've read it." Hermione answered hesitantly.  
  
"When must you fight Voldemort? According to this 'Prophecy?'"  
  
"Very soon, apparently." She answered, wiping a few tears from her face.  
  
"I don't know you anymore, Hermione." Harry told her in a pained voice. "You're dating a Death Eater, with whom you say you'll fight Voldemort? Come on.that's ridiculous. You can't even expect Ron to buy that story."  
  
"But it's true." She whispered.  
  
"Then prove it." Harry told her.  
  
"I.how?" Hermione floundered. She wanted very much to convince Harry. The only reason she had never told any of her friends about the Prophecy, was the risk that somehow, by telling more people than absolutely necessary, Voldemort would hear of it. And he could not be warned.  
  
"I will.if you promise, swear to me, that you won't tell another soul." Hermione said in a barely audible voice. "Because we can't risk any body knowing if it's to work."  
  
Harry frowned. Hermione sounded as if she actually had a way to prove this ridiculous excuse. "You mean you're going to prove to me that you are in a Prophecy?"  
  
"Yes. Only if you promise."  
  
Harry swallowed hard, then stepped aside so Hermione could go free. She breathed deeply, then moved away from the wall on which she had been pinned. She looked at Harry once she had put a sizable distance between them. He nodded. "I promise."  
  
"That.?" she prompted.  
  
"I promise that I will never tell another soul about what I am going to see. I will tell nobody. You have my word." He said, laying a hand over the left side of his chest.  
  
"Well then." Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco's going to kill me." she muttered to herself, then looked at Harry once more. "Don't get scared, Harry. I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Harry backed away a few steps, now slightly wary of what Hermione was about to do. She stood in the middle of the classroom and closed her eyes. For a few moments, Harry thought she was planning on falling asleep standing up and wondered what that was going to prove. Then he noticed something very odd happening to Hermione's hair.  
  
Her hair was slowly changing from brown to white. It was growing too, at a very rapid rate. Harry pulled his head back in surprise and shock when her arms also began lengthening. Hermione's torso thickened and her legs thinned. With her arms now almost double their original length, Hermione fell forward on to them, as if they were her third and fourth legs.  
  
Harry stood, rooted to the spot in a mixture of horror and awe. When Hermione's forehead began looking as if it were about to sprout one of the biggest pimples in history, Harry took a few steps backward until he hit the wall. A small gasp escaped his lips when a long horn developed, and also when a white tail of hair grew out of Hermione's coccyx.  
  
Her head changed shape entirely and her body thickened a bit more. When the changes slowed and stopped, Hermione raised her head and looked at Harry, who was almost cowering against the wall. She stepped forward on her dainty hooves, causing a 'click click' noise on the stone floor.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said in awe. "You're.an Animagus?"  
  
'Yes.' Her voice replied in her head. She continued to walk towards him until she was only a few feet away.  
  
"You're a Unicorn?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
'Yes.' She answered. 'Do you believe me now?'  
  
"What does this prove?" Harry asked her in confusion.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked him. 'What do you mean?'  
  
"It's incredible, and I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry said quickly, eyeing her horn only feet from him. "But, why do you have to be an Animagus to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
'I'm not sure yet. We're still figuring that out. I think it has to do with fooling him into thinking I'm someone else.'  
  
"Oh right." Harry said, even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He slowly took a few steps forward and reached out towards Hermione. He tentatively rested his palm on the side of her head. She nestled her face against him gently and Harry smiled. She was beautiful, a true reflection of her natural self. "Hermione.I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I, but you can't tell a soul about this."  
  
"I know, you've already said. I won't, don't worry so much. I still don't trust Draco as a Death Eater, but I'll deal with it." Harry promised her. She rubbed her face against his palm again, then backed away.  
  
Harry watched her change back, and made the mental note that she looked as if she was a human stepping out of the melting body of a Unicorn. "That is so weird." He whispered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
A fully human Hermione took Harry's arm in her own, and walked him out of the room and up to the common room. He didn't talk, just watched her as they sat on the couch in front of a large window. When his gaze shifted to the darkening sky outside, he spoke. "I still don't understand anything Hermione, but if I can help in any way.you know to just ask me."  
  
"Ok. If I need you." She promised. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Please don't tell Draco that I told you. He won't be happy, so I'll make sure I think of a soft way to break it to him."  
  
"Why won't he be happy?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Because there is some kind of silent agreement between us that we wouldn't tell our friends about this. And I told you. He won't be happy. Trust me." Hermione winced, thinking about Draco's reaction.  
  
Harry just smiled. "I'll let you have the honor then."  
  
***  
  
Remembering at the last minute that Draco had wished to speak to her that night, Hermione used her amulet to get to the cabin, the obvious meeting point, and quickly walked inside as ten o'clock was approaching.  
  
"I thought you'd fallen asleep or fallen off a cliff or something." Draco's voice sounded from the couch. Hermione smiled and made her way over to him. She sat next to him and he wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "If that had been the case I would have been slightly upset, you know."  
  
"It's nice to know you care." Hermione answered dryly. He answered that comment by kissing Hermione on the forehead and stroking her neck softly.  
  
"You know I care, that's why you would disappoint me by falling off a cliff."  
  
"Yes, because it would obviously be by choice." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Now," she sat up straight, "what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Oh." Draco said, his expression turning serious. He reached a hand inside his robe and pulled out a folded letter. "I received this from father tonight and I think you should read it. It's a bit of a worry."  
  
Hermione took the parchment from him and unfolded it. She looked at the small, neat handwriting that was Lucius', and read aloud.  
  
'Draco,  
I have disturbing news that I will keep brief. Earlier today, the Manor was raided by a small group of Death Eaters. They claimed that you are dating a mudblood, therefore betraying the Dark Lord as you swore to him that you hated mudbloods above all else. They also believe that if you have done this that I am also not to be trusted.  
The Dark Lord has not of yet been informed, but I'm sure it will not be long before he'll send for you. I do not have any advice; aside from avoid being seen with the girl in and outside of school. I will notify you of any further developments in this situation. I will try my best to sort things out with the Dark Lord, claiming it to be a misunderstanding.  
Lucius.'  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco guiltily. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and said, "What?"  
  
"This would be none other than Lex Slunk's doing." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Of course." Draco snapped his fingers. "I'll notify father at soon as I get back to my dorm. Maybe he knows him and is able to work around him."  
  
"I hope so." Hermione said.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Draco remembered something and turned quickly to Hermione in concern. "Hermione, has Harry said or done anything to you that may have regarded.me?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"Well.I think he saw the Dark Mark on my arm earlier." Draco confessed.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes he did. He spoke and acted rather aggressively to me just after you left." Hermione stated calmly.  
  
"What! Did he hurt you? I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him! If only I'd known sooner-"  
  
"Draco, calm down." Hermione interrupted his ranting before it got out of hand. "He didn't hurt me, and he's fine now. You don't have to worry about Harry."  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco persisted. "He didn't hit you or anything?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked, not wanting to tell Draco how much Harry's actions had scared her. "It's not as if I burned the Dark Mark on you myself."  
  
"No. But surely he assumed that you knew it was there. And for that, he might have thought you were wishing you were a Death Eater yourself."  
  
"Perhaps he did." Hermione said evasively. "But he doesn't anymore, so we can drop it." she said quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly. Draco slowly narrowed his eyes and turned to survey Hermione, who innocently kept her gaze directed out the window. Draco reached over and took Hermione's chin gently in his grasp and turned it so she was looking into his steely gray eyes.  
  
"Hermione, how did you manage to get Harry to accept me being a Death Eater?" he asked her bluntly.  
  
She blinked owlishly at him and answered, "I just told him.a few things."  
  
"What few things?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important." She said vaguely, continuing to avoid answering the question directly.  
  
"Hermione, don't treat me like a fool." Draco said.  
  
"But it's only fair that I treat you like what you are." She replied, sending him a devilish grin.  
  
"You're calling me a fool?" Draco scoffed. "You're one to talk."  
  
"I talk quite often. That was a rather obvious observation, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Want to know another obvious observation?" he asked.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"No. I already did."  
  
"Well I'm changing it back." Draco said firmly. "How did you get Harry to accept me being a Death Eater?"  
  
Hermione sighed, realising that Draco would continue insisting until he found out. "Fine. I'll tell you. You win."  
  
"I always win." Draco stated.  
  
"That's a very risky comment coming from a man who lost fair and square to a 'mudblood' in a duel not many months ago." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Just bloody tell me, it can't be that bad." Draco nearly yelled in exasperation.  
  
"I told Harry about the Prophecy." Hermione said quickly, hoping to say it with Draco not picking up the worst. "I told him you had to be a Death Eater so we could defeat Voldemort, and I also.uh.."  
  
She looked at Draco, but he didn't say anything, just stared at her with his piercing gray eyes. She lowered her head. "And.I turned into a Unicorn so he could see that I wasn't lying." She looked back up at Draco from under her lashes, slightly hesitant. "I'm sorry. But there was no other way. Please don't be mad."  
  
Draco remained staring at her with an unreadable expression. Hermione sat uncomfortably next to him, not sure whether it would be safer to leave, or better to stay. Finally he spoke to her. "As much as I disapprove of you telling Harry about this.I also think it was the only way to avoid him telling others. If you made him swear to secrecy," Hermione nodded that she did. "Then I don't think he should be a problem. In fact, he might also come in handy when we need to get into the Dark Lord's company at the end. A bribe of bringing Voldemort Harry might get us in to see him."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the stars that Draco was a literal person. At least with this matter. 'Thank you for seeing it this way." she said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault anyway." He said. "I should have been more careful keeping it concealed, instead of flashing it around like Harry does his scar."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with his scar." Hermione defended.  
  
"No, of course not." Draco said sarcastically. "It's only immediate identification to anyone who sees him."  
  
"Every one knows who Harry is anyway. And it's not like he can't take care of himself." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, powerful Harry Potter can do anything. I almost forgot." He said with a sneer.  
  
"Don't you start." Hermione snapped at him. "You've been doing so well these past months. I don't want you to start picking on my friends again. They're wonderful and are not out to make themselves appear better than you. No matter how much you want to appear better than them."  
  
"That is so not true. I never tried to appear better than them." Draco said incredulously, followed by the foreseeable comment, "I already am."  
  
"Ever the egotist." Hermione muttered.  
  
"You love me for it." Draco told her.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Hermione disagreed. "I find your-" she began to say, but was interrupted by Draco's lips suddenly on hers. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her arms about his neck and moved so she was sitting on his lap. When he broke away, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I just wanted to shut you up," he said. "Plus, you're really sexy when you're angry."  
  
"I've never heard that before." She said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked in a shocked voice. "Well, have you heard that you're sexy when you are laughing?"  
  
She shook her head and giggled slightly.  
  
"You're also sexy when you're talking.when you're answering a question in class, when you're concentrating. And when you are walking, working and sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping?" she interrupted. "You've never seen me sleeping before."  
  
"Yes I most certainly have." Draco said, smiling at the memory. "I believe you were sleeping when I came here just Saturday night. Or perhaps it was Sunday morning by the time I got here." Then he laughed at one specific detail.  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded. "I don't remember anything funny about Saturday night. It was very distressing to tell the truth."  
  
"I'm sure it was. Distressing enough for you not to give a second thought to sleeping.uh, without clothes on." He told her as delicately as he could. Hermione's face paled when she realised that he was telling the truth, and Draco couldn't keep the mischievous grin off his face.  
  
"Don't you look at me like that, Mr. Malfoy." She said. "I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"But I am." He said, shifting closer to her and kissing her neck. She couldn't help smiling at him, and he took this as encouragement. His fingers traced across her back and then along her stomach, causing Hermione to shiver. His kisses moved up her neck and stopped at her mouth, and Draco's hands now moved to unbutton her robe.  
  
"Draco, don't." she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"Are you going to use that as a reason, or an excuse?" she asked him.  
  
"Neither." He said dejectedly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione paused, thinking hard and quickly. A smile slid across her face as she made a decision and leaned in so her mouth was only millimeters from Draco's ear. "I'll take it as a reason. It's as good as any. Even better. And I love you too."  
  
Draco twisted so he was looking into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. His gray eyes were full of surprise and concern. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die." Hermione replied with a large smile and a hand over her heart.  
  
"Never hope to die, Hermione." Draco told her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "I could never lose you."  
  
***  
  
Hermione awoke with moonlight playing across her face and Draco breathing heavily by her side, a sure sign that he was deep in sleep. His breath was warm on her bare shoulder and she turned to watch him silently. Draco was curled next to her on the small bed that was situated in the cabin with his feet tangled in hers and his arm resting gently on her waist.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him delicately on the lips, not wishing to wake him, but not being able to resist when they looked so soft and cool in the moonlight. He groaned and snuggled further under the rug and closer to Hermione. She couldn't help but laugh at him, then she noticed him move back slightly and look at her from under a lazy eyelid.  
  
"You woke me up." he mumbled accusingly.  
  
"Well pardon my intrusion on your dreams." She whispered.  
  
"I suppose that's alright. Reality is just as good as a dream." He responded with a smile. "Waking up to find myself next to the most beautiful lady in all the world is a dream to me."  
  
"Stop it." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm blushing."  
  
"The moonlight hides it well, you have no need to worry." Draco told her. His eyes searched her face for a moment, then he said, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes." She replied truthfully. "I've never felt better." Hermione reached down to the covers that were a little low for her liking, and pulled them up to her chin.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Oh, now you decide to show modesty."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Keep quiet, you."  
  
"My lips are sealed." Draco raised his hand and mimed zipping his lips together, then locking the corner with an invisible key. He then opened his mouth and put the 'key' in it and swallowed it. Hermione laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"You're not supposed to eat the key, you fool." She explained, not out of any real necessity, but just to talk to him. "If you had just locked your lips together, how could you possibly separate them to swallow the key?"  
  
"Good question." Draco said. "But its explanation is beyond my reach. I do but have a simple mind."  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said, kissing him to silence the mockery that she knew would follow. She separated herself from him as a thought occurred to her. "Oh no. Draco, it's Monday night. That means if I'm not in my dorm by morning, Parvarti and Lavender will send a search party after me."  
  
"Are you always in your dorm on Tuesday mornings?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Where else would I be?" she asked him.  
  
"In a secluded cabin in the very heart of the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by Glowing Oaks and in the arms of your one true love." Draco said, in a mock whimsical voice.  
  
"My true love?" Hermione questioned. Draco didn't respond, he just looked at her with a peculiar expression on his face. She laughed at how corny his statement had been, but kissed him fondly on the forehead. "I couldn't possibly imagine being with anyone else." She told him, and his face relaxed into a grin.  
  
"You couldn't even imagine it?" Draco asked mischievously. "Your mind must be smaller than I thought. Strange, every one always calls you so smart."  
  
"Oh, my mind's small, is it?" Hermione demanded, an equally evil grin spreading across her face. "At least it's not bloated like a hot air balloon due to an ever increasing ego."  
  
"Ooh, ouch." Draco said, placing a hand on his heart. "That felt like an arrow piercing my heart."  
  
"Couldn't have been Cupids arrow, could it? No. I don't suppose he'd ever go near you."  
  
"Of course he won't. I've got umpteen enchantments surrounding me so that that freak in a nappy can't come anywhere near me."  
  
"Don't start bagging freaks in nappies, Draco Malfoy, you only graduated from that position yourself a few months ago."  
  
"That's enough." Draco said, though his smile hadn't left him. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he glanced at Hermione pensively. "I recall our insults being a lot more serious a few months ago."  
  
Hermione nodded, causing a few locks of her hair to fall across her neck. "I despised you." She told him simply.  
  
"As I, did you." He poked her in the stomach gently. "Strange." He commented.  
  
"Time changes all things." Hermione said philosophically.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Draco said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you realise what we've just done?"  
  
Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean 'do I realise?' Do you think I fell asleep half way through? Explain your question, sir."  
  
"Think about what the Prophecy said." Hermione strained to remember, but Draco quoted before she could place what he was referring to. "'Once these two lovers combine their powers, the Dark Lord will be no more.'"  
  
"So?" she prompted.  
  
"So, we just locked in a part of the Prophecy. I had forgotten about its reference to 'lovers.' But now we're getting closer to the end, the forces of the Prophecy couldn't afford we leave it any later." He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in a very cute fashion. "I feel used."  
  
Hermione laughed at him and prodded his lip back in with the tip of her finger. "So do I, but what's done is done." She shifted under the covers. "I think I should get back to the Gryffindor tower now, though."  
  
"Don't go." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I want you to stay."  
  
"Well you can't have everything you want, or else you'd be a spoilt brat." She commented, shrugging herself free of his hold and leaving the small bed to get dressed. When she was dressed fully, she turned to see Draco watching her harmlessly, his head propped up on his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
"Hermione." He said. "About the letter I received from my father."  
  
She glanced at the parchment, sitting forgotten on the couch. "Should we do as Lucius suggested? Act as if we're not together anymore?"  
  
Draco shrugged sadly. "I suppose it'd only have to be for a week or two. That way the Death Eaters will have nothing to base their suspicions on. Then Lucius and myself won't have to worry about the Dark Lord taking action against us."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ok. Do I tell my friends that we broke up, or what?"  
  
"I s'pose so." Draco shrugged. "We'll come to the cabin every second night, around nine, incase there is anything we need to say to each other. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked at him. "We have to think hard over the next couple days, Draco, about how to get rid of Voldemort. We must use our resources and think of a plan. Then take action on it."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Draco said with a wink. When she tilted her head at him disapprovingly, he quickly added, "I'm serious, I'm already thinking about it."  
  
Hermione smiled and left the cabin with her amulet, appearing silently next to her four-poster bed. It would have been dangerous to appear in her dorm during the day, but at four o'clock in the morning, she was guaranteed her roommates to be sleeping. They were. Hermione quickly got changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep with a small, secretive smile on her face and thoughts of that night running through her head.  
  
***  
  
Draco was up early the next morning, despite the protests his body made at being put into action after so little rest. He scribbled a small note to his father, informing him that Lex Slunk was most likely the Death Eater who was causing all the trouble. He also wrote that Hermione and himself would no longer be together.  
  
He closed the letter with a wax seal, and walked up to Owlery before breakfast to send it off. He entered the Owlery to see Pansy setting her small brown owl off into flight with a folded piece of parchment in its talons. He nodded at her in greeting and called his black owl down from the rafters.  
  
"How are you this morning, Draco?" Pansy asked, watching him walk over to a window and set his owl off into flight. "You look tired."  
  
"I am." He said, none to friendly.  
  
"What's up with you?" Pansy demanded.  
  
"Nothing.I just had a bad day yesterday." He said quietly.  
  
"Did something happen?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I- we're not.she told me that, um-" he struggled.  
  
"She broke up with you?" Pansy said incredulously.  
  
Draco nodded dejectedly and forced a sad expression on his face. Pansy said, "Don't you even think about her, Draco. If she was stupid enough to dump you, then she's too stupid to even think about. Bloody mudblood."  
  
Draco spun around to glare at her, his face betraying his anger. "Don't you dare call her that." He spat through gritted teeth.  
  
"But Draco-"  
  
"We mightn't be together anymore, but I don't want you to curse her. Understand?" he took a threatening step towards her.  
  
"Yes." She said slowly, then she smiled, knowing that Draco would never actually hurt her. "Now let's go down to breakfast. I'm sure it's just what you need to get over this."  
  
He nodded mutely and followed her out of the Owlery. He allowed himself a very small smile when they entered the corridor. He had taken the first step to having the whole school know about his and Hermione's 'break-up.'  
  
Pansy would spread it around like wildfire as soon as she left Draco's side.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall, yawning and rubbing her eyes so they would focus properly. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and greeted Harry and Ron sleepily. Harry looked at her carefully, still trying to place all she had told him the day before. She looked tired, he noted. She must be busy working on the Prophecy. Harry furrowed his brow, thinking that it sounded really strange to have his best friend working on a 'Prophecy.'  
  
Ron glanced up from his plate of waffles, and once he swallowed his massive mouthful, said, "Morning Hermione." Then set back to work, aiming to eat every last morsel on the plate.  
  
Hermione, without even thinking, glanced over at the Slytherin table. Naturally Draco was there, but he seemed to avoid her gaze. When she didn't look away, Draco lifted his eyes to meet hers, and gave her a mock glare then tilted his head to the side, as if to say 'remember?'  
  
She quickly turned in her seat, realising that they had 'broken up' the night before. Not exactly sure how to let people know that they had 'broken up', Hermione decided to just eat her breakfast with a sad expression on her face. Neither of her friends noticed, so she took to sniffling slightly as she ate her porridge. Still nothing. Hermione didn't really want to just tell them, because she wouldn't know how to bring the conversation around, so she took the next step and put her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob.  
  
"You right there, Hermione?" Ron asked her, cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out what the reason was for the odd noise she had just made. "Porridge go down the wrong way, did it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and kept her hand over her mouth in what she believed to be a devastated fashion. Ron leaned down towards her a little, and frowned at her. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face and he leaned back on his seat. "You just burped, didn't you?" he laughed.  
  
Hermione could help rolling her eyes at him, but kept her face straight. Harry turned around when he heard Ron's laughter, and looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows when Ron informed him that their friend wasn't as sophisticated as they had thought.  
  
Attempting another sob, Hermione used her napkin to wipe away the 'tears' that had formed in her eyes. Harry then shook his head at Ron and pointed out that Hermione wasn't burping, but crying. Ron spun around and lowered his head so it was inches away from Hermione's, examining her face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." He said guiltily, enfolding her in a massive bear hug. "What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't really want to talk about it." she lied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. You're upset," he pointed out obviously. "And we're your friends. You can tell us. Maybe we can make it better."  
  
Harry got up and moved to Hermione's other side, and rested a hand on her knee comfortingly. "Yeah, come on. We'll help if we can. And if we can't, we can take the day off classes, use my Invisibility Cloak and go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeers." He said persuasively.  
  
"Ok, guys." Hermione said, with another sniffle. "Well.Draco broke up with me last night." She said, putting her face in her hands so she could pretend she was crying, without them realising there were no tears. "I suppose it's for the best, but-" and she broke down in sobs.  
  
Ron was shocked at this and let Hermione cry on him, every now and then sending the Slytherin table menacing glances. Harry however, thought about all Hermione had recently told him, and figured this to be a ploy of some sort, for some reason or another. Concluding that he really didn't know much, Harry patted Hermione on the back and finished eating his breakfast.  
  
When Ron had finished eating his breakfast- which he had done with much difficulty, because Hermione had been leaning on him in such a way that he couldn't really reach his plate, and ended up sprinkling crumbs all through her hair- he asked Hermione if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"No thank-you, Ron." She declined. "I think classes will take my mind off him, and that's what I want." He seemed to sag slightly with disappointment, but accepted her answer as a typical Hermione response.  
  
The days classes passed without event, and Hermione found herself wishing more than anything that she could sit next to Draco, or at least talk to him. But she had to act hurt when he walked in the room, and look away if he sent a glance in her direction.  
  
Harry noticed something very odd in Potions, and what Ginny told him over dinner confirmed his suspicions. Hermione said Draco broke up with her, and acted very upset about it. But Ginny informed Harry that she heard through the Slytherin girls in her History class that Hermione had broken up with Draco.  
  
Harry smiled and felt slightly smug that he picked up a flaw in their plan. Deciding to talk to Hermione when he saw her in the Common Room after dinner, Harry finished his dinner in the company of his wonderful girlfriend.  
  
"Hermione." He said softly to her an hour later, when Ginny and Ron were engrossed in a serious game of wizarding chess. She looked up from her book and smiled. He sat down next to her and spoke quietly so he couldn't be overheard. "Draco broke up with you last night."  
  
She nodded, and managed to look upset.  
  
"Don't, for heaven's sake." He told her. "I know you've both arranged it for some reason that I can't know about, but I do know that it's not real. You're still together."  
  
Hermione looked at her hands guiltily, and said, "You're right. But please don't tell anyone. Draco can't be attached to me anymore."  
  
"One thing." Harry began. "You told us that he broke up with you, but Gin heard that you broke it off with him. I think you got your stories crossed."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, then she giggled. "Trust something like that to happen." She sighed. "Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. We'll just say that we broke up with each other, and leave it at that. It's not as if anyone really cares."  
  
Harry nodded, and looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading. "'Ways to Weaken Wizards.'" He quoted. "That's quite a direct title, isn't it?"  
  
"It's very interesting." Hermione commented.  
  
"Why are you reading it?" he asked.  
  
"Just a bit of back up research." She said.  
  
"For.you know?" Harry asked, with 'you know' meaning Prophecy.  
  
"Yes." Was the only answer he got, because before even a few seconds had gone by, she was absorbed in the book once more.  
  
***  
  
Wednesday night came, and around nine o'clock, Draco draped himself across the couch in the cabin and waited for Hermione to arrive. After only a few minutes wait, the door opened and in she walked. Her hair was carelessly tied, loose strands framed her face and Draco thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.  
  
"Hey." He said, a smile brightening his face.  
  
"Hey yourself." Hermione said back, sitting down next to him. "I've been reading up on spells and potions that we might be able to use, and I've found a few possibilities."  
  
"Good. I've just been thinking about different strategies that we could use to incorporate Credere disguised as you, but have you there too." Draco told her.  
  
"What have you gotten?" Hermione asked, stretching and curling up on the couch with her head on Draco's lap. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Uh, not much, to be honest." He confessed. "But I think we have to perform a human Transfiguration on Credere, despite how dangerous or illegal they are. We have to change her from Unicorn to human, and the only way that I've found to do that is with the human, or Animal as it's sometimes called, transfiguration."  
  
"Do you know how to perform a transfiguration of that complexity?" Hermione asked him. When he shook his head, she said "I remember Dumbledore mentioning something about this transformation, perhaps he could help us."  
  
"Would Dumbledore really do something illegal for us?" Draco asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said without hesitation. "And I'll bet he knows how to do it. If you want, I'll go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after classes and see if he can help."  
  
"Great." Draco commented, then he continued, "I don't know how to get you in to Voldemort's presence without being seen though. When he kills Credere, the both of us need to be together to fight him. We can hope that by having you suddenly appear after Voldemort just killed 'you', will give us the element of surprise.does that make any sense?"  
  
"I doubt it, but I knew what you were talking about." Hermione paused. "I have a few ideas."  
  
"Tell, tell." Draco said curiously.  
  
"Well, a weakening potion would be perfect for Voldemort. We can use the Droysline plant that is being kept in the Room of Requirement. Sprout told us that it can be very strong and can weaken even the most powerful of wizards. Voldemort is definitely a powerful wizard. We can also use a spell."  
  
"Which spell?"  
  
"Not one that already exists. I think I will be busy writing one that fits our exact purpose for the next couple of days." Hermione smiled. "We'll see how that goes."  
  
"Problem number one: how do we get Voldemort to drink the weakness potion? We can't really hand him a vial and say, 'here, be a mate and swallow this, will you?' Problem number two: How will we find the time to brew a weakness potion? It will need to be watched and have ingredients added, and I'm sure the Professors will get slightly suspicious if I'm brewing a potion in their class."  
  
Hermione only thought for a moment before she smiled at him. "Use your new cauldron. It had two layers, so you can make it in the bottom, hidden section. When you need to take it to class, just say you haven't been able to find time to get it to the common room, so you had to take it to class."  
  
"And problem number one?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's more difficult."  
  
They spent a while sitting and talking about it. Draco turned the conversation to the final Quidditch match, which was to take place on Saturday. "I have training tomorrow night, but Friday we should have off to relax and get our minds concentrating on the game. I also think Gryffindor booked the pitch before we did." He added wryly.  
  
"So Friday night, meet here again? Exchange ideas or- " Hermione broke off and her eyes widened. Her face went so serious that Draco thought she might be in pain. When he asked her if she was ok, she raised a hand to silence him, and her mouth started moving as she muttered the thoughts that were rushing through her head.  
  
When she looked back at Draco, her eyes were shining with wonder. "Draco. I know how to get Voldemort to drink the weakness potion. I know exactly how to make it work."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Thanks you all for sticking with my story and reading it this far. I may not, in fact, get it done by Christmas, cos that's coming up quicker than I'd intended. But I hope you all are enjoying it so far, because I love writing it! 'swimcutie'- Happy Birthday to you! Until next time guys. 


	19. The Quidditch Final

Disclaimer- You and I both know that this all belongs to J.K.  
  
A/N- Sorry I've taken way too bloody long to get this up, but as you all know it is summer holidays where I am, so I've been away places and then last week doing 'holiday homework' (don't you just love teachers?) It's here now though, and the next one is on the way (I Promise, I really do.) So get reading (  
  
Chapter Nineteen- The Quidditch Final.  
  
Abandoning Harry and Ron in the corridor outside Charms with the excuse of an overdue library book, Hermione rushed off to drop her books in her dorm then moved steadily towards Dumbledore's office. There was every possibility that he would be busy elsewhere, but she hoped fervently that he wouldn't be.  
  
Reaching the gargoyle guard, she stopped, faced with the ever-present problem of not knowing the password. Deciding the only way to get in was to knock; Hermione pounded her fist against the wall, only to be greeted with no noise that could possibly alert Dumbledore of her presence, and an aching pain in her fist.  
  
She was not left long in low spirits, however. Her amulet grew warm and glowed emerald and the gargoyle jumped respectfully aside. Hermione stood gaping at the spiraling staircase and then cast an odd look at the amulet around her neck, which had resumed its normal appearance.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked it. "You're weird, did you know that?"  
  
Without any further hesitation, Hermione walked through the entranceway, before the gargoyle had the chance to close in her face. She stood still while the staircase spiraled her upwards. When she reached the top, she faltered for only a moment before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." she heard Dumbledore's voice say softly from inside.  
  
Opening the door and walking in, she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk with parchment strewn all over it. Once she had closed the door behind her, she turned and looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Headmaster."  
  
"No need for formality, Miss Granger. Come, sit down." He replied lightly.  
  
Hermione sat down in a seat opposite his desk. "I have a few things I need to ask you."  
  
"Of course." He said, laying his quill aside and resting his hands on the desk.  
  
"Well, Draco and I believe the time of the Prophecy is coming closer. So we're trying to prepare for the confrontation with Voldemort. We have a few ideas, but one of them we can't do without your assistance."  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward. "What is it you have in mind?"  
  
Hermione decided to start from the beginning. She told him about Credere and the offer she had made. She told Dumbledore about Credere being the sacrifice, but that they needed her to pass as Hermione. She continued, "So, we've come to the conclusion that we need to perform a Human Transfiguration with this Unicorn, but don't know how well it will work."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. That seems like the only thing to do."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well, you see Professor Dumbledore, we need your help to do it. Neither of us have any idea how to perform such a complex transfiguration without having it take a very ugly turn."  
  
"Hmm." Dumbledore thought for a few minutes, while Hermione sat watching him intently. He made no sign however, as to what he was thinking. "I think, Miss Granger, that you and Draco must complete this Prophecy alone to the very end."  
  
Hermione's heart sank very quickly.  
  
"But-" he continued. "I also believe that you both must survive to the very end; and if either of you is hurt in attempting this transfiguration, I shall never forgive myself. Therefore, I think I must complete it all myself. There is, I think, no harm in my doing so. You came up with the idea, and you have asked me for help, so it is not as if I am butting in."  
  
Hermione smiled in relief. "What will you need?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I think a part of you that holds your DNA, so it can be replicated for Credere. Just a few strands of hair will do fine."  
  
She quickly pulled her hair out of its ponytail and pulled a few strands out from the back with a grimace. Handing them to Dumbledore, she said, "If these aren't sufficient, let me know immediately."  
  
He nodded, but replied, "They'll be fine." Dumbledore then looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "I will have this completed by the end of next week. Is that, do you think, enough time?"  
  
"I hope so." She said. "Draco and I will be very busy from now on, so we greatly appreciate your doing this." She sighed and thought about what she and Draco would be doing for the next couple of weeks. Way too much, she concluded. By the end of it she would need a very long sleep. And a great deal of chocolate. Probably some butterbeers.a new book wouldn't go astray either.  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly and her face glazed over in thought. "I wish you both the best of luck. I will let either you or Draco know when I am finished preparing, then you can take me to this Unicorn."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said. "Oh, Professor?" she asked when she remembered a question she had wanted to ask him. "Do you know of anything that can take the eternal powers out of Unicorn blood? Anything at all?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I don't know actually. I'm sure there would be somewhere. I can find out for you if you'd like. And if possible, I'll get it. "  
  
"That'd be fantastic." Hermione smiled. "Because it's kind of important." She sighed and slumped her shoulders slightly. "I'd better get going. Got some homework to do, and some spell writing."  
  
"Have a good evening." Dumbledore said in farewell, and he turned his attention back to his scrolls and parchment.  
  
Hermione left his office, and made her way back to the common room. She walked in and spotted Ginny sitting next to Harry at the far end of the room. Ron was at a table with Seamus and Dean laughing hysterically. Hermione smiled at him as she passed, and he managed a weak 'Hi, Hermione," before breaking down into fits of laughter again. Hermione figured they had been messing around with edible substances made by Fred and George, because of the empty wrappers and crumbs in the corners of their mouths.  
  
Hermione nearly stopped at Harry and Ginny, but when she saw them exchange a cheeky smile and lean in towards each other she thought better of it, and continued up to her dorm with a pang of jealousy. It wasn't that Hermione didn't have someone to love, because Draco was all she wanted. But having to hide her relationship from every one wasn't her idea of happiness. She sighed and got out her homework.  
  
A few hours later, she folded up her Potions essay and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. She needed to begin writing an incantation for their final meeting with Voldemort. Thinking for only a few moments, Hermione put her quill to paper and neatly wrote every idea that came to her head. ***  
  
Draco woke up late Friday morning and rushed to class without breakfast or his books. Cursing loudly when he reached the Transfiguration classroom and realized he was empty handed, he turned on his heel, ready to run back to his dorm for his books, when the door opened and McGonagall's head popped out and surveyed him severely.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing out here? You should have been in class ten minutes ago, not out here swearing for all the world to hear." she demanded, noting his lack of books and quills in a swift glance.  
  
Draco slowly turned back around and said hopefully, "Just running an errand for.a Professor."  
  
McGonagall looked at him over her glasses. "And which Professor might that be?  
  
Draco knew that he had been caught, but wanted to get a smile out of this severe woman. "The one you don't know." He told her nodding his head slowly, as if with superior knowledge. "He's terribly elusive, I've noticed. Wears a long black cape and a white mask, most of the time. "  
  
"I know all Professors teaching in this school, Mr. Malfoy." She replied with her voice firm, but a small twitch in the corner of her mouth. "And the man you described is utter nonsense. Where are your books?"  
  
Draco sighed and faced her. "I slept in," he said in resignation. "I'm sorry, I left them in my dorm."  
  
"Well," McGonagall pursed her lips. "Next time, don't. Ten points from Slytherin. If Quidditch practice makes you neglect classes the next morning, then perhaps you should be.no, you won't be here next year. Hmm." She said almost disapprovingly. "Well, there's no point in giving you a threat to be taken off the team next year, if you won't even be here." McGonagall looked at him sternly. "There's no time for you to go back and get your books now. Come in here, you'll have to borrow parchment and quills from another student." She turned and walked back in to the classroom with Draco following behind.  
  
Draco moved to sit with Pansy, who was seated at the back of the classroom. But McGonagall turned on him as he lowered himself into the seat. He smiled at her weakly, knowing what was coming. "I don't think so. I can't trust you to work back here. Come on," she looked about the room with narrowed eyes. "Up the front, next to Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione spun around in her seat to look at Draco, who looked back with an unreadable expression. They had to remember that they had 'just broken up.' Draco scoffed, "Anywhere else I can choose from?"  
  
McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" she asked softly.  
  
"I was just wondering if there was somewhere else." he looked at her expression, and knew immediately that he shouldn't go any further. Draco slumped his shoulders. "Nothing." He said grumpily, moving to sit next to Hermione. As he did so, he was aware of all eyes in the class on him and Hermione, waiting to see the inevitable fight that would break out between them.  
  
Hermione watched him sit in the seat next to her with an icy glare on her face. "You should get an alarm clock, idiot."  
  
"Piss off." Was his reply. The lesson resumed and students turned their attention back to the Professor, but they still had to keep up the act. "You gonna give me some paper or not?"  
  
Hermione had to resist the urge not to laugh at the sulky look he had on his face. "Maybe not. It is mine, after all."  
  
"What, you're getting protective over parchment?" he sneered at her, snatching a piece off her side of the desk. He looked, but couldn't see a quill anywhere. "How about a quill?"  
  
"I don't trust you with one of my quills." She replied haughtily, picking up her bag from her feet and clutching it protectively to her chest. "Use someone else's."  
  
"I want to use yours." He said firmly. "Pass it over."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll get it myself." He reached forward and made to snatch the bag, but Hermione pulled it away from him. Therefore, instead of taking the bag, he grabbed her in a place she would rather him not. Or at least, not in front of a classroom of other students.  
  
He pulled back in surprise, but could not suppress the grin that came immediately to his face. Hermione blushed scarlet and couldn't help covering her mouth and laughing. In a vain attempt to appear that she hated Draco, she hit him on the arm and shoved the bag on his lap.  
  
Once they were writing down key points to remember in their practical exam from the board, Draco whispered to Hermione, "Sorry about that. Didn't expect you to move the bag."  
  
"Shut up." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you moved it at your own risk. In fact, I'll bet you did it on purpose."  
  
"What ever you reckon." Hermione mumbled. After a few minutes, she whispered to him, "I went to see Dumbledore after classes yesterday."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He'll do the transfiguration for us. He will try to be ready for us by the end of next week."  
  
"That's good of him." Draco commented, continuing to copy down from the board. "Did you ask him that other question?"  
  
"Yep. He didn't know. But he'll try find out, and locate it if possible." She replied.  
  
"I'm sure there is something. I mean, there's got to be. And Dumbledore will find it, if anyone can. But I suppose wanting to halt the effects of Unicorn blood isn't very common."  
  
"I'm worried about it." Hermione said in an undertone. "What if there isn't anything? Then we're out of ideas again."  
  
"Don't worry." Draco said. "It'll work. It has to."  
  
***  
  
Friday evening, Hermione found that she was able to go to the cabin without having to make up any excuses. Harry and Ron were out practicing for the Quidditch Final, which was to take place the following morning. Ginny, along with most of the Gryffindor's, were out watching them train.  
  
Hermione went down and watched for a while too, until it grew dark, then she sneaked away and used her amulet to get to the cabin. Upon entering there, she noticed Draco sitting at the table scribbling words down on parchment at a rapid rate.  
  
"Putting your order in for a new and improved brain?" she asked him. "You know, one that actually works."  
  
He smiled slightly at her comment, but continued to write. "No." he answered. "I'm on a roll."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Writing up a Weakness potion. It's very simple really. The majority will be of Droysline. We'll add some other bits and pieces too, but Droysline is the main one." He told her, all the while continuing to write down the method.  
  
"You sure it will work?" Hermione asked him, seating herself down next to him at the table.  
  
"Yep." He replied with such confidence that Hermione found she had no reason to doubt him. Hermione pulled out a few scrap pieces of parchment that held the work she had done so far on the incantation.  
  
"How are you going on yours?" he asked, looking up for only a moment before writing again.  
  
"Alright. Hard finding the appropriate words though." She responded, raising the end of her quill to her mouth and chewing on it unconsciously. Draco glanced at her again and smiled when her eyes widened as a thought struck her, and she too, began to scribble words down furiously.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat together in silence for the next half-hour, both spending the majority of that time looking at the other as they worked. Draco was just writing the last line on his method, when he felt Hermione's eyes on him again.  
  
"I'm just too sexy for you, ain't I doll?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand through his hair. "And I mean, irresistible."  
  
Hermione started slightly when she realized she'd been caught watching him, but replied quickly, "Oh no, I just find it easier to think when I'm staring into empty space so, you know, your head was the closest thing to that I could find." She feigned a look of concern. "You should send your order in for a brain quick smart. I'd hate for a bird to think it was a vacant nest and make a home in there." She thought for a second. "No wait, that would be really cute."  
  
"Cute?" Draco asked in disgust. "You think it would be cute to have eggs on my head and bird crap in my hair?"  
  
"It'd certainly be an improvement."  
  
"Ha, ha. Aren't you funny?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Some people think so." She replied, continuing to gnaw at the end of her quill. Draco reached over and gently took it away from her. "Hey, that's mine." She protested. "Give it back."  
  
"You shouldn't chew on your things." Draco reprimanded her softly. "You leave marks on them."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's not mine."  
  
"Then can I please have it back?" she asked him, smiling faintly. "I do need to write you know. And the words just don't come out the same if I use my fingernail."  
  
Draco began handing the quill over, then stopped, smirked to himself, and pulled it away again. "No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Hermione asked, wondering what thought had occurred to him in that sly mind of his.  
  
Draco found it hard to keep the smile off his face. "I don't trust you with one of your quills. You damage them. Use someone else's."  
  
"I want to use mine, now pass it over." She said, then she frowned. A feeling of dejá vu came over her, and she realized this was the same conversation they had had earlier that day in Transfiguration, only reversed. She remembered with a faint blush how that exchange had ended.  
  
"No." Draco replied, and he lowered his hand that held the quill to his lap.  
  
"Draco." She said, repressing a smile. "I know how you want this to go, but I'm not going to reach for the quill. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, pretending he had no idea why she refused to reach for the quill.  
  
"You know exactly why." Hermione told him. "I reach for it, you move it away at the last minute, I grab something else."  
  
"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "How dirty. I would never have thought of that."  
  
"Can I please have my quill, Draco?" she asked, her smile disappearing, being replaced by a frown.  
  
"Sure. It's just there." he indicated to his hand, which still lay in his lap.  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye, and he held her gaze steadily. "Don't you dare." She warned, and she reached over slowly. His hand didn't move, and her fingers curled around her quill and pulled it away to safety. When she looked at Draco he was watching her with an unwavering gaze.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She started slightly at the question. "What do you mean? After this, not really."  
  
"All I did was take a physically abused quill away from you. What reason is that not to trust me?" he said, still watching her.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Well, you were going to move it and make me.you know."  
  
"But I didn't." he answered. "I was just messing with you. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't appreciate me doing that to you."  
  
"Thank you." She responded. They were quiet for a few minutes while Hermione continued to write and Draco packed his things away. She packed her things away soon after him. They stood and faced each other.  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Play well tomorrow, my sexy Seeker."  
  
"That was meant for me, right? That wasn't some message I'm supposed to give Harry? Because the whole kissing him on the cheek part might be a bit awkward." He told her.  
  
"You think Harry is sexy?"  
  
"I- well, you said.huh? No." he answered, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm just teasing you. You're the only sexy Seeker that I know. At least, the only Seeker who will agree with me that he's sexy."  
  
"Well, I am." Draco said smugly.  
  
"Uh-huh. I know." She replied. "So, good luck. Just don't beat Harry. I still want Gryffindor to win."  
  
"What kind of good luck is that?" Draco asked her in confusion. "Why don't you just tell me to lose? It would be easier."  
  
"Fine. Make sure you lose, sweetheart." She kissed him again. "Oh! Would you mind coming here again tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." He replied. "Any reason in particular?"  
  
"Well, I don't get to see you enough." Hermione said. "And when I do, we have to pretend that we don't like each other."  
  
"I see." Draco said. "Well then, tomorrow night it is."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, grabbed her amulet and disappeared from sight.  
  
***  
  
Draco reached under his bed and grabbed the handle of his broom and pulled it out. Resting it over his shoulder and standing up, he examined himself in the mirror. With his green and silver Quidditch uniform, his sleek black broom and his masculine physique, Draco believed he could win the Quidditch Final just by smiling at Madam Hooch.  
  
But, he supposed, it wouldn't hurt to give Harry a chance at winning, therefore he would make sure he avoided all eye contact with the Quidditch Umpire until at least twenty minutes of the game had passed.  
  
Draco walked through the Slytherin Common Room, and as he went, received many wishes of luck and at least fifteen people clasped his hand. He finally reached the door, and stepped out of it with a wave of voices cheering his name. He closed the door behind him and almost ran into Chris, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, who was also in his uniform.  
  
"Draco!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking every where for you. The team is meeting in the change rooms in ten minutes for the pep talk. Make sure you're there."  
  
"Absolutely." Draco replied. "I've just got to grab something to eat first."  
  
"You haven't eaten yet?" Chris asked in shock. "I can't believe it, Draco. If you eat now, you might get a stitch while you're playing, and we can't afford that."  
  
"Get a stitch while sitting still on a broom?" Draco asked. "I doubt it. But if you're that worried, then I'll skip breakfast."  
  
"What? That's even worse! You might pass out or something while you are flying. We can't afford that either." Chris, it appeared, was suffering from a large amount of stress. "Harry ate a massive breakfast an hour ago. And when I passed him in the hall just before he was drinking from a water bottle."  
  
Draco smiled at him, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Mate, I'll be fine. There's nothing for you to worry about. I'll meet you in the change rooms in ten minutes." He turned to go. "Oh, and stop watching Harry. He's been doing this for seven years. He's knows what he's doing. Watching him will only make you stress more."  
  
"But you've been doing this for six years, Draco." Chris protested.  
  
"Compared to Harry, that doesn't seem to be enough." He said softly, and walked away. He slipped into the Great Hall and quickly ate a few pieces of toast and a large bowl of cereal. He sculled a large glass of water, and headed out towards the pitch. As he was walking across the grass with the sun on his face, he heard laughter from behind him and someone called out his name.  
  
Stopping as he neared the change rooms, Draco turned around to see who it was. Raising his eyebrows in question, he waited until Harry and Ron had caught up to him. Draco noted that Ron stood a little off to the side, as if still not comfortable with conversing with the Slytherin that had caused him so much trouble over the years.  
  
"What's up?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"We just wanted to wish you good luck for today, seems as it's the last match we'll ever play against each other." Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement.  
  
"Oh." Draco said, taken aback. "Well, thanks. Good luck to you guys too. Not that you really need it."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. Ron spoke, "We're not entirely sure what Hermione would think if she saw us talking to you. You know, you guys have broken up, and all."  
  
"I don't think she would mind." Draco said quietly. Ron frowned at this reply, and Draco quickly added, "And if she does, then that's her problem."  
  
"Right. Of course." Ron nodded, but he did look over his shoulder to see if Hermione was anywhere in sight.  
  
"Hey mate," Harry said to Draco in a half whisper. "Have you heard who's going to be here today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Apparently, the coach and assistant coach of the Chudley Cannons is going to be watching, and the coach of the Speeding Snitches." Harry told him with a grin. "Both are very good teams, and both are looking for new players."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
  
Harry nodded and his grin widened. "Yep." Ron also smiled, but more at Harry. Draco guessed that Ron was happy for his friend, as it was obvious Harry would be asked to join one of the teams, but he didn't seem to have any confidence in himself. Which, Draco thought, was just as well. Besides, Ron was after a job at the Ministry so he could work with his father.  
  
"How did you find out?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, I probably shouldn't say." Harry said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It wasn't really meant to be known, that's all."  
  
"Come on," Draco pushed. "Who told you?"  
  
"Well," Harry said quietly. "Our head of house isn't entirely without resources."  
  
"McGonagall?" Draco asked. "She told you Gryffindor's without even telling us? That's unfair."  
  
"That's what we thought," Harry said. "So we came to tell you. Probably a bad choice on our behalf, considering you'll play even better now you know you're being watched. But, otherwise, it's just not fair."  
  
Draco smiled faintly at Harry's good sportsmanship. "I thought you guys just wanted to wish me luck?"  
  
"That too." Ron put in. He looked over his shoulder once more, still worried that Hermione would see them talking to her ex-boyfriend, and when he turned back around he had paled noticeably. "She's coming." He whispered. "We should go. Or maybe, you should go." Ron said to Draco. "She might yell at you or something. Her temper is wearing thin these days."  
  
Draco concealed a smile behind a face of stubborn annoyance. "If she can't accept you guys talking to me then it's her problem. Besides, I can yell just as loud as she can."  
  
Hermione reached them, believing Harry and Ron hadn't known she was approaching. She was quite unaware of Draco being there at all, as their tall figures had obstructed him from sight. Creeping quietly up behind Ron, she moved quickly to cover his eyes with her hands, and whispered in a deep voice, quite unlike her own, "I have you now. You shall never escape my wrath. Surrender, or suffer the consequences."  
  
Draco smirked, knowing that if Hermione were aware of his presence, she wouldn't have acted quite so childishly. He couldn't see her, as she was directly behind Ron, but Harry glanced back at Hermione with a smile on his face. Harry then looked at Draco, and while Ron arranged with Hermione to 'suffer the consequences,' he was completely unaware of the small red headed girl who ran towards him from the castle.  
  
Draco managed to let nothing show on his face, therefore Harry was completely startled when a pair of hands snaked around his head to cover his eyes. Ginny didn't say anything at all, just waited patiently for Harry to act with a smile lighting her face.  
  
Suddenly feeling extremely out of place, Draco turned to walk to the change rooms without a sound. He had only gotten a few feet away however, when he heard Hermione scream. Almost instinctively, he turned back, although he knew she screamed not of fright or fear, but startled excitement.  
  
He saw that Ron had reached over his shoulder and grabbed Hermione by the arms, and had lifted her over his shoulder. Hermione was now stuck high above the ground, without a chance of escaping Ron's grasp. Hermione started laughing and squirming to get down, and Ron gave her a few moments to fret, then set her neatly back on the ground in front of him.  
  
Glancing over to Harry when he heard Ginny make a squeal similar to Hermione's, Draco saw that he had done the exact same thing to Ginny. It took a while before he set her down, and Draco had a feeling that these friends had done this before. Must be a Gryffindor thing, he thought.  
  
Hermione shouted at Ron, "That's it! You must suffer the consequences of your actions!" and she moved towards him, with hands outstretched and began to tickle him ruthlessly. Draco watched as Ron doubled over in laughter and wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her to him to try squash her efforts.  
  
Knowing that he should walk away, and actually walking away were two separate things. Draco watched with something similar to jealousy as Hermione stepped back in defeat with her arms by her side, giggling like a child. She was completely at ease, all her guards down, now that she was with her friends. She didn't have to act like her relationship was something it wasn't; not like she did when she was with Draco in other peoples company.  
  
Continuing to watch her silently from his point a few meters away, Draco realized that Hermione was never this relaxed with him, even when they were alone in the cabin, and didn't have to act like they had once gone out.  
  
Harry and Ginny's encounter had taken on a different turn, and both were now absorbed in a long kiss, oblivious to all around them. Draco frowned, and looked back at Ron and Hermione just to be sure their intentions were innocent towards each other. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ron stepped away from Hermione and motioned to the change rooms. He nudged Harry in the ribs, smiled at Hermione, and jogged off.  
  
Coming to his senses quickly, Draco realized he was in danger of being seen by Hermione. Not that he was in the wrong place or anything, but it would have been awkward if she saw him watching her.  
  
Spinning on his heal, Draco made to move out to the change room before he was noticed, but he was out of luck. His name was spoken after a matter of seconds, then he was called out to. Thinking that he would just ignore it and continue, he quickened his pace.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and a hand grabbed his shoulder gently. Stopping, he twisted around to see Hermione standing right next to him. "I didn't know you were here." she told him softly, frowning at him.  
  
He looked at the ground and shrugged her hand off. It dropped by her side. Draco looked over to where Harry and Ginny had been, and noticed them walking off hand in hand to the Gryffindor change rooms. "Well, I am." He said, wishing he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"What.? Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, and Draco could tell she was confused.  
  
"It was awkward." Draco said, not looking at her. "You just appeared, before I could leave. Then you and Ron were.I don't know."  
  
"You felt out of place, I can understand that." Hermione said. "But you could have left without me noticing. Or at least let me know you were there. Why didn't you?"  
  
Draco shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to answer her, because he knew he wouldn't get away with lying. Not to Hermione. "Because.I was just-" he stopped and fell silent.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ron is just a friend, Draco. One of my best friends maybe, but only a friend. You didn't have to watch over us. Or over me. It's as if you don't trust me."  
  
"I do trust you Hermione." Draco answered sincerely. "It's just that." he trailed off.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You were both very close." He replied, looking down at her with his cool gray eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed, then pointed her finger at him. "Don't you even think about getting jealous. There's no bloody reason to. And we have more important things to worry about right now." She was about a head shorter then he was, and right then, with the wind blowing her hair away from her face and her robe up against her she looked perfect. Her eyes were bright and clear, her cheeks slightly flushed. Draco shook his head to get rid of his sudden need for her. Seeing this, Hermione's beautiful face crinkled with a frown. Draco looked away quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you alright, Draco?"  
  
He mumbled, "I'm fine," but still wouldn't look at her. He needed to leave; to get away from her, or else he would forget that they weren't allowed to be seen together, and do something that would give them away. "I should go."  
  
"Wait." Hermione commanded sharply. "You're acting ridiculous and I want you to stop. If you won't, then I'll cancel your order for a new brain, and your plans to take over the world will be ruined because of your stupidity." She paused when she saw him trying to repress a smile, and tried to make him look at her by standing in front of him. He didn't. "So don't be stupid." She told him softly, touching his shoulder again.  
  
"Don't touch me." he said tightly. Hermione flinched from his words and stepped back as if stung.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Control is difficult for a guy when a beautiful woman like yourself is tempting them. So don't touch me, and I won't do anything that I'm not allowed to do." His voice was now full of restraint, and his eyes continued to look away.  
  
"Look at me." Hermione said. Draco didn't move, instead he repeated that he should get to the change room before Chris sent out a search party. "Before you go, I want you to look at me."  
  
"I feel as if you're ordering me, instead of requesting." He said, but turned to look at her. Draco, the master of concealment, had never been able to clear his eyes of what he was feeling. Hermione knew that, and that's why she demanded to see them. He looked at her, the sharp steel long gone from his gaze, and Hermione's heart fluttered at what she saw. Annoyance was evident, but only for a few moments. Desire and love replaced it quickly, and without thinking she reached out and touched his cheek.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, and Draco took her hand and kissed it softly. Her eyes filled with tears, but they did not spill over. "I don't want to keep you a secret anymore."  
  
Dropping her hand silently, Draco didn't have to say anything to make it known he felt the same. "Soon." Was all he said, and before the large crowd of students came out of the castle doors, he turned and walked swiftly away from her to the Slytherin change rooms without a backward glance.  
  
Willing away her unshed tears, Hermione took a deep breath, raised her head, and walked to the stand to join Ginny, who was no doubt wondering where she was.  
  
***  
  
At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked his feet off the ground and flew up high above the pitch, the students and all the other players. He was determined to win this match, that much was obvious, but he had told his other team mates that he would put off having to catch the snitch till the last possible moment, so Gryffindor could have as many points as they could get.  
  
This was Harry's last match at Hogwarts, and he wanted to win with flying colors.  
  
He circled the pitch, keeping out a sharp eye for the snitch, and also closely watching Draco's every move. It appeared Draco also wanted his team to score some real points before he'd start seriously looking for the snitch.  
  
Harry's thoughts went back to his conversation with Draco earlier. Draco had been civil, even friendly, when he realized that Harry and Ron posed no threat. He was a nice enough bloke, Harry concluded. He was good for Hermione. Harry saw the way her eyes lit up whenever Draco was around, no matter what their expressions were, or what they were saying to each other. Harry could only imagine how hard it must be for them to hide their relationship.  
  
Harry zoomed lazily around the pitch, heading for the Gryffindor stands. He passed close to where the two girls were sitting, and they cheered at him in excitement. Hermione shouted, "You make sure you win, Harry! I'll never live it down if you don't!"  
  
Ginny shouted something similar, but when Harry was nearly out of earshot, she yelled, "I love you, Harry!"  
  
Startled beyond imagining, he looked back at her. She was already blushing fiercely, and moved to hide her face behind Hermione. In his state of shock, Harry nearly got hit on the head with a bludger, almost flew into the stands, and as he changed direction to fly up higher, he narrowly missed colliding with Draco.  
  
"Hey!" Draco shouted. "Keep your wits about you Harry! You need to stay on your broom as much as I do."  
  
"Sorry." Harry managed to mumble, and he stopped his broom so he was hovering above the pitch.  
  
Draco turned his broom around, and flew back to where Harry was flying motionless. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He paused. "Well, no you don't, because you see ghosts everyday, and are probably used to them by now. But you know what I mean."  
  
"I just- I mean, Ginny just said that.um, well." He paled as a thought struck him. "I should have said it back. She'll hate me!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked curiously. "What did she say?"  
  
Harry seemed quite unable to answer, just mumbled something incoherently. It didn't take Draco long to figure out what Ginny must have said. "It's obvious she loves you, mate. Surely you knew already." He told Harry with a grin.  
  
Harry looked at Draco. "Well, I suppose, but-" he grinned helplessly. "I never thought that she'd say it."  
  
"I know what you mean." Draco said dryly, his eyes scanning the pitch for the tiny golden ball. Slytherin had already scored thirty points, but Gryffindor just scored another ten, raising their total to fifty. The match was moving quickly.  
  
Harry cast Draco a sidelong glance. "You mean that you guys.you know?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked. "Do we love each other?" It would have been almost embarrassing to have this conversation with another guy, but Harry found that Draco's tone was very serious. Harry looked upon Draco with new respect, that he shouldn't feel ashamed of his feelings. It helped that they were about Harry's best friend.  
  
Harry nodded with the question still in his eyes.  
  
Draco replied quietly. "Yeah, we do."  
  
"It must be hard for you, mate. Not to be able to act that way towards each other." Harry wished he hadn't spoken this as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It wasn't his place to go asking another guy about what he felt. Almost weird.  
  
But Draco gave a twisted smile that didn't reach his eyes. "That's the truth. The self-control required is harder to maintain then anything I've ever done. It doesn't seem as difficult for her. I wonder if she doesn't."  
  
"She does." Harry said firmly, not wishing to speak the actual words 'she does love and want you,' but managing to get away with just the first part. "I can see it when she looks at you and-" He paused, considering whether or not he should say the next part.  
  
"And what?" Draco seemed to be in need of reassurance.  
  
"Well earlier, you know, just before the match started and you two were talking. It was almost painful watching her walk after you. I could tell she feared you leaving her. Then when you started talking together." he looked at Draco, who looked back unembarrassed. "I could tell it was just as difficult for her to restrain from action then it was for you. She just hid it well, at first."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Thanks. It's just getting hard, that's all."  
  
Harry smiled back and started to fly away. Draco yelled out after him, "You're right Harry! She'll hate you if you don't say it back. My advice is as soon as possible."  
  
Harry looked back over his shoulder and nodded. Draco grinned at him, and said "And make it public, like hers was. That's the only way she'll get over her embarrassment!"  
  
Knowing Draco was right, Harry flew on, trying to think of when to tell Ginny. He couldn't just fly passed her now and say it; that'd be stupid. She'd already snagged that method. But it did have to be in front of people.  
  
***  
  
The game went on, Slytherin scoring every couple of minutes, but Gryffindor scoring at least twice between them, sending them safely ahead of the Slytherin's. Harry knew that whenever he saw the snitch would be the right time to catch it. No more delaying. Even Ron reminded him of his job as he flew passed after a bludger.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" Ron yelled at him. "It's about time for you to catch that golden bugger of a ball. Can't be that hard to find, surely."  
  
"I'll just call it over now, then." he replied dryly, as he scanned the field closely for a hint of gold. Draco was also looking intently. Gryffindor only needed to score twice more before even the capture of the snitch wouldn't be enough to allow Slytherin to win.  
  
Harry flew low to the ground, around the stands, passed the goal hoops and even alongside Draco for a while, but still no snitch. The two of them were beginning to get extremely irritated as they flew by the Ravenclaw stand. As they neared the Gryffindor's, both instinctively glanced towards their girl, and both froze at what they saw.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were standing very still looking at a point no more then a meter in front of them, where a tiny golden ball hovered. Harry and Draco both waited a heartbeats time, judging the distance, before they launched in to a speeding dive. They continued to race, neck and neck, as they got closer. The snitch still hadn't moved.  
  
For only seconds at a time would Draco be in the lead, then Harry, then Draco then back to Harry again. As they got increasingly closer, the snitch moved. But not very far. Only over a fraction so it hovered directly in front of Hermione.  
  
The Seekers both noticed Hermione look about her, trying to find some passage to move away, but the crowd was gathered close, all watching the snitch with wide eyes, and she couldn't push passed them without great difficulty. So, she stayed where she was.  
  
Draco and Harry got closer, and noted they would have to do an amazingly sharp turn to avoid hitting Hermione once they got the snitch. Swallowing hard, Draco's eyes met Hermione's and he suddenly doubted himself. What if he didn't pull up in time? He could seriously hurt her, then he could never live with himself. Draco glanced at Harry, whose face was set in determination.  
  
Only meters from the ball, Draco's heart was beating so fast that he thought it might break a whole in his chest and fall to the ground. He closed his eyes and pulled out of the dive, flying away from the stands. He knew Hermione's eyes followed him, but he didn't look back.  
  
Harry flew the remaining distance at an astonishing speed. He reached out, felt the snitch in his warm fingers, and pulled the handle of his broom so hard it almost hit him in the head. He flew up so close to Hermione that he almost hit her, but he knew he wouldn't. Flying inches above her head, Harry zoomed passed and into the sky with the roar of the crowd following him.  
  
Harry had won. Gryffindor had won.  
  
Slytherin had lost. Draco had feared hurting who he was known to hate. He had hurt Hermione before in a duel; he hadn't cared then whether he hurt her or not. But now it was different. Now, even the possibility had weakened him. Love was his weakness. Draco flew over the pitch and continued until he was lost from sight, far away above the forest.  
  
***  
  
Hermione tried to smile and laugh, she tried desperately to make her happiness for the Gryffindor team seem unaffected, but it was very difficult. She had watched Draco and Harry fly side by side towards her. She had noticed the doubt come into Draco's eyes when he looked at her. Harry had had only eyes for the snitch, and his confidence to grab it before Draco did had been clear on his face.  
  
But Draco had pulled out only seconds before he could have had the snitch. Why? Hermione wondered why he would have done that as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room alongside an ecstatic group of students. The rest of the team was carrying Harry. Ron looked as if he was about to burst, he was so happy. Even Ginny couldn't wipe the grin off her face.  
  
When they reached the common room, banners were brought out, previously prepared by Dean and food and butterbeer was fetched from the kitchens. The celebratory party started, and everyone was smiling. After a half-hour, someone shouted at Harry, "Harry! I think it's about time for a speech!"  
  
Grinning widely, his butterbeer bottle in hand, Harry walked to the end of the room, and stood up on a table so all could see him. "We won!" he shouted, causing the room to explode in cheers.  
  
When the cheers died down, he continued. "In all my years of playing Quidditch, I've never been so happy to have won. The last match I'll ever play here, and you guys," he indicated to his team, "played spectacularly." The crowd cheered again.  
  
"Our Keeper, Colin, who stopped Slytherin scoring so many times, that we owe our win to you." He paused. "To our two Beaters, Ron," he winked at his best friend, "and David. You guys pummeled the other team with the bludgers, that I'm surprised any of them have lived this long."  
  
Ginny, who was standing next to Ron, gave him a slap on the back in congratulations, and Harry's eyes stopped on her for a moment, before he continued. "To our three fantastic Chasers, Isabel, Sally and Michael. You scored us so many points, that the Slytherin Keeper won't be able to walk with pride in these halls for weeks to come!" He stopped and there was an expectant pause. Harry didn't talk, just looked at his team with pride.  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Ron called up. "Aren't you gonna thank yourself? You've done wonders for this team you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry said, smiling. "And most of all, thanks to me." Every one yelled their agreement to this statement, and for almost a minute, Harry couldn't get their attention. "Hey! Listening to the man with the scar, here please!" he shouted, pointing to himself. "I still have a few more thank you's to make."  
  
Every one went silent, all watching Harry. Hermione thought they were probably thinking back to check if they'd done anything to help Harry that might prove to get their name mentioned. "Thank you to everyone who has supported the team this year. We have had so much encouragement, that we never doubted ourselves on the field."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at the choice of wording, thinking immediately to Draco at the end of the game. Maybe if she'd been more supportive of him, instead of asking nicely if he'd lose.  
  
"I'm sure everyone on the Gryffindor team has different people to thank, so I'll leave that to them, because I ain't bloody well gonna do it, I'll just thank those who helped me." Harry looked at Ron and said, "Thanks to my best mate Ron, who made me train even when it was raining, so persistent he was, and helped me deal with such a busy year. You certainly took the load off my shoulders, thanks." Ron grinned at Harry, called out, "Too right, I did!" and Harry continued, looking directly at Hermione in the crowd.  
  
"Hermione." He looked at her strangely. "I know you've had a busy year yourself. But you have still made time for me, generously helped with a fair bit of homework so I could still train, and also so I could pass classes, so thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and blushed slightly when people turned around to look at her. "No problem." She mumbled.  
  
"And last of my small lot to thank," Harry said. "Is my beautiful girlfriend Ginny." He turned to look at her with a smile. "You've done everything you can to help. You came to most of the tedious training sessions, gave me advice, and you've been a fantastic shoulder to lean on." He paused, and looked as if he was considering saying something, but almost backed down. He quickly looked at her, and the silence in the room couldn't have been more profound. "And I love you too." He said quietly.  
  
This caused the loudest cheer yet, and Harry blushed crimson, as did Ginny. Hermione laughed as Harry was pulled down from the table by his teammates, and shoved in the more specific direction of Ginny. From Hermione's place at the side of the room, her view was obstructed by people straining their necks to watch. Sighing, Hermione glanced around, and met eyes with Ron.  
  
Being one of the tallest in the room, he could easily see his sister and Harry. Ron smiled and winked at Hermione, and she smiled, taking this as an indication that Harry and Ginny were most likely kissing. This was immediately confirmed when half the room began whistling.  
  
The afternoon went by, and Hermione found herself getting restless. She talked to people, congratulated the team over again and ate enough to last her three weeks of fasting. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, Harry sought her out quietly.  
  
"Hermione. You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be, Harry? Gryffindor just won, it's fantastic." She smiled at him half-heartedly.  
  
"I can think of a reason." Harry told her. "Draco lost the match. Surely your thoughts are with him, while he's grieving about the outcome of the match. And the reason that the match turned out as it did."  
  
Hermione looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"  
  
"No one else may have noticed, but I'm sure you did." Harry said. "He pulled out at the last minute; he had as much chance of getting the snitch as I did. Hermione, he pulled out because of you."  
  
"Why?" She asked. "Just because I asked him to lose yesterday? He knew I was kidding, surely."  
  
Harry smiled at her tolerantly. "No, because he feared hurting you. Hermione, he loves you, and I don't think he knows how to live with that. I'd say it's not happened to him very often."  
  
Hermione surveyed Harry closely. "Why do you assume he loves me?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Did he really?"  
  
Harry nodded, then shoved her towards the door. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Now go find him. I think he'd like your company." As he said this, he placed two butterbeers in her hand and a large piece of chocolate cake in the other.  
  
Hermione beamed at Harry, and slipped out of the common room unnoticed. Moving quickly down the corridor, she waited until the portrait hole was out of sight before she touched a few fingers to her amulet and pictured the clearing. Appearing there a few brief seconds later, Hermione noticed Draco's broom leaning against a tree outside the cabin. Frowning that he should have flown so far after the match, Hermione entered the cabin.  
  
Walking in and placing the bottles and cake on the table, Hermione had a strange feeling that Draco wasn't in the cabin. Looking around in confusion, she concluded that it was in fact empty. Before she could get too worried, however, the door opened and Draco stumped in.  
  
"I was sitting next to the lake. You didn't see me." he explained, not looking at her, and his voice was quiet.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say to him. Nothing that could be thought of as pity, that was for sure. "I've got butterbeer." She tried cheerfully. "And some cake for you. Not for me though, I'm stuffed like a great big elephant. I feel like the stitches of my skin are about to burst, which is actually kind of gross, so don't think about that. Eew, too late. That was the most disgusting visual I've ever had."  
  
"Hermione, don't." Draco said shaking his head.  
  
"Don't what?" she asked, feigning curiosity.  
  
"Don't try to cheer me up, or act like nothing happened out there. I lost the game, but it's something more then that." He looked at her with so helpless an expression that she almost cried. "It was you. If it were anyone else standing behind the snitch, I would have raced Harry to the end. But it wasn't, it was you." Draco paused for a few moments, as if trying to put his thoughts into words. "I couldn't trust myself. I'm not so good at Quidditch as to be able to risk the life of the one I love just to win. Winning is not worth the guilt. Or the loss of you, my heart."  
  
Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, but she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong and make Draco feel better about his choice. Or maybe forget it. "I see." she nodded her head. "So you're just using me as an excuse for losing. Nice try."  
  
He looked at her unsmiling, but his frown softened for a moment. "I've never been weak before. I've never backed down from something I want. And I wanted to win the Quidditch Final more then anything. Except for you, Hermione. I need you more."  
  
Hermione's tears spilled over, but she kept her sobs hidden down. "I know that, Draco."  
  
He stood there, hands by his side, watching her as if he were storing up her image for times when she wasn't around. Then he looked into her eyes and a thought struck him, causing a cold shiver down his spine. Hermione noticed a haunted look cross his face and stepped closer to him, so they were barely touching.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking." She spoke.  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Please." She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Tell me."  
  
Draco drew in a shuddering breath and struggled to keep himself under control. "I don't know what I'll do when we're facing Voldemort. Even the thought of losing you eats me up inside, but if he hurts you, or kills you then.I'll have to- it would make me-"  
  
"Ssh." Hermione said, moving her hand so it covered his lips. "Don't think about that. I'm not going anywhere and you know it. That's what we have Credere for." It sounded awful saying that they were passing death knowingly on to an innocent creature. But now, Draco didn't care.  
  
"What if he knows it?" Draco asked, reaching out despite himself to curl his hand around the back of Hermione's neck. "What if Voldemort knows that you're my weakness?" his hand traveled down her back, then back up again to gently tug the hair at the top of her neck.  
  
"I think he does know it. Or will know it by the time we meet with him. But Credere will be in my form, and he'll attack her thinking it's me, to harm you. To get a reaction from you. But she'll change to her natural form before she dies, hopefully wound him with her horn, and hopefully force him to drink." Hermione trailed off. "You need to drink something, and probably have something to eat." She told him sternly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He mumbled in response, looking away from her, but wrapping his other hand around her waist firmly. Hermione put both her arms around his neck, moved closer and hugged him tightly. They stayed there for a long time, neither wanting to be the one to pull away. Hermione finally did, leaving her arms about him, but pulling away far enough to look in his gray eyes. "I want to see you eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast."  
  
"Not now." He responded, and his arms tightened about her even more. "After."  
  
"After what?" Hermione asked, then he looked at her meaningfully. She felt a slow blush rise to her cheeks, but she didn't look away. Instead she leaned in and kissed him eagerly. He responded instantly, reaching into her robe and moving his hand on the bare skin of her waist. Then grabbing her gently and slowly, amongst their kisses and gasping for breath, Draco led her through the cabin to the bed.  
  
***  
  
A/N- that's it for now. I'm sending the next chapter off to my beta-reader this afternoon, so not long. 


	20. Lex Slunk

****

Disclaimer- Yeah yeah, it's hers, it's hers.

****

A/N- Here's the next one, have fun.

CHAPTER TWENTY – Lex Slunk. 

Hermione moved slowly so she wouldn't wake Draco. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. Gently lifting his arm and slipping out from under it, Hermione stood up and put her robe back on. Draco mumbled something to her and sleepily opened his eyes, but Hermione just told him to go back to sleep, and he willingly complied.

Smiling at him, Hermione walked around the cabin for a few minutes with no real purpose. She sat down at the small table, which had two empty butterbeer bottles on it and a few crumbs of chocolate cake. Draco had finally eaten late that afternoon, and now he slept after a long day. 

After a few minutes of looking out the window at the starry sky and drumming her fingers on the table, Hermione frowned and stood up. She walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved the journal from amongst the scrolls. Sitting on the couch, she opened it and flipped through the pages. Reaching a page that had previously been blank, but now held writing in a spidery text, Hermione paused to read it. 

__

'Hermione and Draco,

I've just had a vision that has worried me greatly. You both have to move quickly, immediately. Hermione, I know that you are reading this journal right now, (obviously) but you must get away from the cabin. Both of you. The Dark Lord is going to send some of his followers to look for Draco, as he believes Draco has betrayed him in one way or another. The brand, which Draco has on his arm, will draw them to him. You must leave the cabin, as it cannot be discovered. 

You're both doing the correct thing so far, and your time draws ever closer. Hermione, tell Draco that the Dark Lord has no proof, and trusts him as a Malfoy, more then he does the young Slunk fellow who has accused him. Tell him to stand firm, and he'll be fine. You can use this to your advantage when the time comes.

Now wake him up, and get out.

Derek.'

Hermione sat frozen in disbelief, until she remembered that Derek had been the most powerful Seer of his time. He had not been wrong yet. He probably wasn't wrong about this. Hermione quickly stood and moved towards Draco to wake him, but found she didn't need to. 

Draco mumbled something, and suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. He turned quickly to look at Hermione. "We have to leave. They're coming for me." Draco got up and dressed as fast as possible, then he looked at Hermione, who had been standing there watching him in shock. "I had a vision." He explained, then repeated, "We have to leave.

"Derek wrote in the journal." She said hastily. "Voldemort doesn't think you've done anything wrong. He likes the Malfoy's better than to trust Lex Slunk's word. Stand firm, and you'll be fine." 

Draco looked at her doubtfully, and Hermione wondered what his vision had been. Then he whispered, "Go quickly. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." She stayed where she was, shocked at what was happening. Or at what she'd been told was going to happen. "Go now." He said more urgently.

Hermione fumbled under her robe to grab her amulet. Draco moved forward and kissed her brow, before hastily grabbing his own amulet and disappearing from sight, his anxious expression clear on his face. Hermione pictured the edge of the forbidden forest and was transported there within seconds. The moonlight filtered down through the trees, and lighted Hermione's path until she was out of the forest. Moving quickly across the grounds, Hermione wondered where Draco had gone. His dorm would be the safest, and the least suspicious. 

As she neared the doors, Hermione heard footsteps from across the grounds and small whispering noises. Slipping into the castle, she moved off to the side of the Entrance Hall, and hid in the shadows. A few silent minutes past, before the castle doors opened again. 

The face of a masked man peered in and looked around. Believing the hall to be empty, he opened the door further and walked in, with three other masked men behind him. As it was late at night, this seemed the best time to enter the castle unnoticed. The Death Eaters gathered silently and whispered to each other.

"He's in his dorm." One of the men said.

"How do you know?" asked another.

"Because that's where the Dark Lord said he was." The first man snapped. "He can sense where Draco is by the Dark Mark. Now," he continued. "We have to be quiet. If we're seen…I don't know what Dumbledore would do. We go in, get him, and bring him back out again. He won't make a fuss if he knows what's good for him." 

The others nodded, and they moved silently across the hall and down the dungeon steps. Hermione breathed deeply, but couldn't stop herself from shaking. She had no idea what was going to happen, but believed that it would happen as soon as possible. If Draco was found innocent of sneaking around behind Voldemort's back with a 'mudblood,' he would be returned to Hogwarts before classes resumed on Monday. That gave them one day for interrogation. 

Running as fast as she could, Hermione sped through the dim, empty corridors of the castle until she reached the Gryffindor tower. Stumbling through the portrait hole, Hermione made it to the couch by the wall before breaking down in silent tears. 

After spending an afternoon wrapped up in Draco's arms, being separated so abruptly left a hole in Hermione that she hadn't felt before. He had needed her, and they had finally found time to be together, only to be torn apart by Voldemort. Anger rose in Hermione and she felt more then ever an urge to kill Voldemort. To make him suffer. To see him fall with shock and pain and mortification in his eyes, when he realizes that he has lost. 

A sound from across the room startled her out of her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see Harry creeping softly down the staircase from the dorms. In her distressed state, Hermione was happy just to watch him move across the room without a sound, until she realized that he had come from the _girls'_ dorm. 

"Harry!" she called quietly, her astonishment getting the better of her.

Harry stopped mid step and turned slowly to look at Hermione, whom he hadn't noticed before. She noticed his face redden even in the dim light and he gave her a weak smile. "Oh." He said. "Hello there, Hermione."

Hermione brushed away her tears and grinned at him, her mind completely taken off Draco. "What where you doing up there? And how did you get up there? There's a charm preventing any guy entering that staircase."

Harry's blush didn't leave his face. "Uh, apparently the charm doesn't work if a girl accompanies him up there." He didn't answer her other question. 

Hermione couldn't keep a small giggle escaping her lips, despite her best efforts. "And which girl accompanied you up there, Harry?"

"Ginny." He replied, looking at his feet and grinning foolishly.

"I see." Hermione said, and laughed at his embarrassed face. "Come over here, Harry. Don't worry, I'm not about to ask you questions, or tell you off." 

Harry grinned at her, and moved to sit by her side on the couch. "You've embarrassed me, Hermione. If I had known you were out here I wouldn't have- wait. Hermione, it's really late, what are you doing up?"

"Oh. Um, I was just thinking." She lied. Harry looked at her closely and noticed her tears streaked face. 

"You were thinking about something that was making you cry." Harry pointed out. "Tell me what's wrong." When Hermione remained silent, he asked, "Has it got something to do with Draco?"

Hermione nodded. Harry continued guessing, "Has he hurt you?"

"No." she replied softly.

"Then has he been hurt?"

"Not as yet." 

"Has he done something that might get him hurt?" Harry asked, trying his best to pinpoint what was upsetting her.

Hermione nodded. 

"Hermione." Harry scolded gently. "You're really not helping me out here. Can't you just tell me why you were crying?"

"Fine." She said softly. "But it goes without saying that you're not to tell anyone."

"Of course." Harry said firmly. "You know I wouldn't tell. You're giving me your trust by telling me, why would I betray that trust?"

Hermione just smiled faintly at him. "Well, Draco and I have been together all afternoon. But just a few minutes ago, Draco got a message, almost like a premonition, saying that Death Eaters were coming here to look for him." Harry's face portrayed his shock at there being Death Eaters in the castle as they spoke. Hermione continued, "They're going to take him away and question him. I hope they don't hurt him."

"Why are they taking him?" Harry asked.

"Because he's been accused, by that _stupid_ Lex Slunk from the cauldron store, of going behind Voldemort's back to be with a mudblood. To be with me. And Voldemort doesn't take kindly to being lied to."

"How would being with you, be lying to Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"When Draco became a Death Eater, he swore that he hated mudbloods above all else. Aside from you and Dumbledore of course."

"Of course." Harry said, somewhat uncertainly.

"He was lying Harry." Hermione told him. "But Voldemort can't know that. Or else he'll probably kill him. And I'm not ready for him to die. I never will be." With that, Hermione began crying again. Harry put his arm around her comfortingly and let her cry on his shoulder. 

"If there's anything I can do." Harry told her. "Just let me know, and I'll do it." 

Hermione nodded and sniffed, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. Harry tried to change the subject so Hermione's thoughts were somewhere less upsetting. "So, what were you and Draco doing this afternoon?"

Hermione colored slightly and said, "Nothing." 

Harry narrowed his eyes mischievously, noting her blush. "The same nothing that Ginny and I were doing before?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to him, and felt her cheeks grow hot. "It's a possibility." 

Harry laughed wickedly. "Ha! Needed a bit of, how should I say it…cheering up, did he?"

Hermione whacked him on the shoulder with a grin. "You shut your devious little mouth, Harry Potter." She said as sternly as she could. "Or you will no longer be known as The Boy Who Lived, but the…The Boy Who Didn't Shut Up In Time, So He Is Now A Toad." 

Harry's grin didn't leave his face, but he stopped teasing his friend. "Fine." He stood up and sighed. "Well, I'm stuffed, so I'm off to bed. You make sure you get some sleep and don't worry about things. Everything will be all right."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked him in a hopeless voice.

"Because Draco is very smart. He's deceived Voldemort once before, and he'll do it again. He'll be back Monday morning, mark my words." Harry gave her shoulder a little squeeze, then walked off to his dorm.

Hermione sighed, and tried to make herself believe what Harry had just told her.

***

Draco lay awake in his four-poster, fully dressed, awaiting the Death Eaters' arrival. He didn't have to wait very long. In the silence, he heard a muffled whisper that clearly wasn't Goyle sleep talking. Footsteps followed the whispered command, and after only a moment, Draco's bed curtain was pulled back.

A masked man stood before him triumphantly. The man reached down, as if to shake Draco awake, but to his surprise, his wrist was suddenly grasped by Draco and thrown aside. Draco sat up, with his eyes glinting in the moonlight and stared at the masked man. He assumed this was Lex Slunk, the stupid man who was attempting to blacken the Malfoy's name in Voldemort's eyes. 

Standing up so he was eye to eye with Lex, Draco whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was sent for you. You're coming with us." The man smirked, grabbing Draco's upper arm and dragging him across the room to where another Death Eater stood waiting. Draco's other arm was grabbed by this man, and he was taken out of the room. Draco made not a sound. Another Death Eater met them in the common room and a fourth in the dungeon corridor. 

Draco was led through the castle by the four Death Eaters in silence, and then across the grounds. They left Hogwarts and only when they had passed the big stone gates did they stop. Draco was shoved to the ground as the men talked quietly to one another.

"We have to apparate now." One of them said. "It's not as if we can walk back."

"I know that." Lex Slunk replied sharply. "Don't tell me what we have to do." He turned to Draco, and noticed that he had stood up and was glaring at him with steely gray eyes. "What are you doing? I told you to stay where you were."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Draco said quietly. "I demand to know what is going on here."

"You have lied to Voldemort, and will be punished." Lex told him viciously.

"Lied, have I?" Draco asked, looking defiant. "What exactly have I lied about?"

"The filthy mudblood you've been screwing with. I hope she gave you what you wanted, because you won't have a chance to get it again." Lex said with a grin. "I'm sure Voldemort will be happy to see you suffer. Not only with physical pain, but emotional as well. No one betrays him without suffering the consequences. I'm sure your pretty piece of filth will suffer along side you." 

Draco kept his face under tight control. "There are hundreds of mudbloods at Hogwarts. I don't care if you kill them all. In fact, life would be much easier if you did."

"Have you used the cauldron yet?" Lex asked with narrowed eyes, trying a different tactic. "It's very durable. And handy, what with two layers and all." 

Draco frowned and looked at Lex like he was on something. "Are you aware that you just started talking about a cauldron?" Lex just raised his eyebrows. Draco cleared his throat. "So, you've written with those quills, I hear. Helpful, the way they write what you're thinking. And that parchment, wow, the way it just absorbs nasty ink blotches. Incredible."

"Shut it." Lex hissed, turning back to the men. "Make sure he goes to the right room. I'll go ahead and tell Him that we're coming." Lex waited until the men nodded then disappeared with a pop. 

The three remaining men were silent for a few moments, then one said loudly, "One day I'm gonna bash that loser's head in so hard."

The others laughed their agreement then approached Draco. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you at the Malfoy Manor. You can apparate, can't you?" One of them asked him.

"Of course I can." Draco snapped, sounding offended.

"Good. He's in the lounge. Appear there. Understand?" A different man asked in a halting speech. 

"Yes. I understand. I'll appear there. In the lounge." Draco shot back, mocking him.

"Watch yourself, boy." The masked man threatened. "Now get moving."

Draco glared at him, then apparated to the Malfoy Manor with a loud pop. Draco looked about him, taking in the few Death Eaters that lined the room, the dark cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room with glowing red eyes, and the smaller man who stood beside him, whispering.

"Mr. Malfoy." Voldemort spoke. "Come here." 

Draco swallowed and moved forward, noticing Lucius standing not far from Voldemort. Draco bowed his head when he reached Voldemort in a sign of respect, but did not speak. 

Voldemort looked at him piercingly. "I have been told that you've been seeing a mudblood. If this is true, then you are a disgrace to the name Death Eater. You put yourself in a very awkward position of death, along with the piece of filth you have taken to your side." Voldemort reached out and grabbed Draco by the wrist. A sharp pain shot through Draco's left side, but he made no show of it. "Now tell me, is this true?"

Draco stared hard into Voldemort's disgusting red eyes. "No." he said firmly. "I would never even touch a mudblood, unless it was to kill one under you instruction. They are vile beasts who contaminate all those purer than them. Which is everyone." He added. 

"I see." Voldemort said, turning to Lex Slunk who stood by his side. "Speak your evidence of this accusation and then we'll see what Mr. Malfoy has to say."

Lex stepped forward almost eagerly. "Last Sunday, two students from Hogwarts came into my cauldron store. But they weren't just any students, I recognized them as Potter's friends from when I was at Hogwarts myself. I asked some questions, hoping to find out something that Harry wouldn't us to know, and the little wench confirmed that she was Potter's friend. The mudblood." Lex spat the word 'mudblood' with such distaste, and such venom, that a few specks of spit landed on Draco's face. He pulled back in disgust and almost raised his fist to punch Lex out of pure annoyance. Instead he just wiped his face with the back of his robe. 

Voldemort was watching Draco closely, and it seemed that he thought nothing amiss. "Continue, Mr. Slunk."

Lex nodded and said, "Hermione Granger is her name. She told me that she was going out with someone from Slytherin. Then her friend came in and asked if Hermione had found a present for _Draco_ yet. I must say, 'Draco' isn't a very common name, and we all know that is was his birthday just last week, a perfect reason for his girlfriend to buy him a gift."

The room was silent. Draco remained silent, his expression devoid of emotion. Voldemort did not speak, but looked at Draco shrewdly. Draco had no idea what to say. What _could _he say that would be believable enough to get him out of trouble with Voldemort? He waited for Voldemort to speak accusingly or ask Draco to explain, but he never did. Suddenly Draco realized what he was doing. Voldemort was searching Draco's mind for evidence.

Quickly concentrating on his own mind, Draco realized there was an extra presence there. An evil presence was searching and sifting through his every thought with no consideration to Draco's privacy. Draco quickly gathered all thoughts of Hermione and shoved them to the back of his mind and placed a wall in front of them just like he had done at his Death Eater ceremony. Bending the wall so it fit against the back crevices of his mind, Draco made it so Voldemort wouldn't sense that thoughts were being hidden from him. 

And not a moment too soon. Draco felt his memories being played through. Knowing that he shouldn't speak even as he did, Draco said, "What are you looking for in there, my Lord?" 

Voldemort's presence disappeared momentarily from Draco's mind, and he looked at him in something resembling shock. Obviously Voldemort had never been picked up on when sifting through another's mind. Narrowing his eyes, Voldemort ignored the question and reentered Draco's mind sharply, causing Draco to flinch in pain. 

Voldemort searched for minutes without finding anything to prove Lex's story correct. When it seemed he was about to pull out, a dangerous thought occurred to Draco. If Voldemort could view Draco's memories so easily, then he could probably be shown things. Draco could make up a scenario, and shove it in Voldemort's direction, and have him view it. Draco could make it seem like it was a real memory, and have it so Lex was lying.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Draco formed a 'memory' and placed it in his mind where he knew Voldemort would stumble across it. After only a few seconds, Draco felt Voldemort pick it out and play though it with interest. Draco's concentrated on keeping it firm and unwavering.

__

Draco was walking down a street in Hogsmeade, pleased that he could get away from the castle. Away from Dumbledore's presence. He was alone, as his friends were visiting the new lolly store, which Draco had no interest in whatsoever. 

Unexpectedly, Draco heard a sound from behind him. He turned and saw a young man who he recognized from attending Hogwarts a few years ago. Lex Slunk came out of a store and noticed Draco watching him. He sneered and said, "Well, if it isn't Malfoy junior."

Draco narrowed his eyes and tried to remember who this man was, and why he would have a problem with Draco walking down the street. "You don't recall who I am, do you? Stupid little oblivious brat." Lex spat in disgust.

"You were at Hogwarts. I know that." Draco replied.

"I'm a respected and feared man." Lex said, his tone turning smug. "Exactly the type of person you want to be."

Suddenly it occurred to Draco that this man must be a Death Eater, and had witnessed Draco's ceremony. He must view me as a threat to his position in the Death Eater society, Draco thought. "I'd say I'm respected and feared already." He replied. 

Lex glared at him. "Just because your father is close to Voldemort doesn't mean you will be. You can't just come along and replace people. I've been a Death Eater for years. You know nothing about respect. Or pain…"

Draco frowned, thinking this man a overly large grudge against him, considering Draco had never even spoken to him before. "You are…?"

"Lex Slunk, but I don't expect you to remember. Too busy scheming to be a devious bastard like your father, no doubt." The man replied viciously. 

A sound was heard behind them, further down the street, and they both turned to look. There a brunette girl walked with Potter and Weasley. They laughed and chattered with each other, barely noticing Draco and Lex watching them. They were soon out of sight, and Draco turned to look back at Lex, only to notice an evil grin spreading his face. "What's wrong with you? Never seen Potter in the flesh before?"

"Shut up. Tell me, who was the girl?" Lex inquired rudely, now staring at Draco.

Draco spat, "A mudblood. Not worth anyone's time, that one."

"Her name?" Lex pressed.

"Why? Are you interested in her? You're not supposed to fancy mudbloods, they're bad for you." Draco answered.

"Tell me her name." Lex took a threatening step towards Draco, who didn't feel threatened in the slightest, but replied disgustedly, "Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor. The mudblood. The filth and shame of the school."

Lex just smirked, turned on his heel, and had retreated into his store before another word could be spoken. Draco shrugged his shoulder's, muttered something about a "weird freak." And continued on his way. 

The memory faded, and Draco kept his face impassive as he felt Voldemort retreat from the crevices of his mind. Voldemort turned his blazing red eyes on Lex's triumphant form. He spoke in a deadly whisper, "I do not accept liars in my service."

Lex's smile faded only slightly, then it grew again. Lex believed Voldemort was referring to Draco, and was about to thank him for exposing him. That belief didn't stay with him very long, however. "I have proof," Voldemort continued, "that _you_ Mr. Slunk, have been the one lying to me."

The small man's face fell in disbelief and he stared at Voldemort, then at Draco. "He's…he's lying!" Lex protested, pointing at Draco. "Whatever he told you, it's not true! I know what I saw, and what I was told. He's been going around with that bitch, Hermione Granger!"

"I don't think you need to yell." Voldemort continued. Slowly he extended his hand, and pointed it at Lex. Quickly, Lex fell to the floor screaming as some unknown pain seared through him. His scream caused a few of the watching Death Eaters to shift slightly, but no one spoke. Wise choice on their behalf, but Lex wasn't known for his wise choices. 

He screamed in pain and protest. "Draco's lying! Listen to me, I wouldn't lie to you, my Lord. You should know that, if you don't then you're-"

They never got to find out what Voldemort was exactly, because Lex found himself squirming on the floor, unable to speak through his agony. Draco glanced at Voldemort, who stood calmly, watching the young man dying in front of him. "Do not think I won't find out these things. I always do." He then turned to the Death Eaters who stood silently. "Does anyone else think I am wrong? Do any of you believe that Mr. Malfoy has indeed been with a mudblood?"

No one spoke. Another wise choice. 

"Good." Voldemort turned back to the Lex, whose withering was slowing as the dark magic gripped his heart. He pointed his finger once more at Lex and muttered something under his breath. 

Before the curse killed him, Lex turned his bloodshot eyes to stare at Draco in disbelief. He shuddered in intense agony as Voldemort's curse hit him, and as he took his last breath, the corner of Draco's mouth turned up in a tiny smile and he held Lex's dying eyes with his own. No one would get away with trying to hurt Hermione. Not a soul would ever try have her killed, (or try have Draco killed, for that matter) and live to see a victory. His smile was gone in a heartbeat and when Voldemort turned to face him, Draco's eyes were grave once more.

No one spoke, and Draco thought they were all waiting for him to say something. But since he didn't have the foggiest idea of what would be appropriate, he remained silent. Voldemort gave a tiny flick of his hand, and all the Death Eaters disapparated seconds later. Voldemort remained behind long enough to say,

"I would be quite disappointed to discover you have lied to me, Mr Malfoy. So soon after welcoming you to my service, too. Make sure you don't disappoint me. I have eyes everywhere." And he disappeared. 

Draco was left wondering whether Voldemort had truly believed his 'memory,' until his father interrupted his doubtful thinking. "You must be careful."

Draco turned to face Lucius, whom he had forgotten was still in the room. "I know that. I will be."

"You can be seen with her nowhere. The Dark Lord does indeed have eyes everywhere. Nowhere is safe."

Draco decided not to mention that the cabin was the safest place that anyone would ever find. "Yes father. We know."

"Then you'd better get back to Hogwarts before you're found missing." Lucius strode forward and clasped Draco's shoulder tightly. "The time's drawing closer. Good luck."

Draco nodded and smiled slightly, then disapparated to the Hogwarts gates. Draco sighed and looked up at the dawning sky, and felt a wave of fatigue flow over him. Remembering that he had only had a few hours sleep earlier that night, since waking for the Quidditch Final, Draco conceded that he should be tired.

He had thought to walk back to the castle, but now all he wanted to do was go to sleep in his own bed. No, all he wanted to do was curl up with Hermione in _her _nice warm bed. But his bed would do for now. 

Draco sleepily raised his hand to his amulet and formed the picture of the Astronomy Tower in his mind. He felt the momentary disorientation that accompanied travelling via the amulet, and opened his eyes to see the Hogwarts castle looming up behind him and the forbidden forest stretching out before him. He yawned loudly and dragged himself through the halls and into his cold, lonely bed.

***

Draco woke early afternoon on Sunday and remained in bed staring out the window for another half-hour. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, still feeling as exhausted as he did at dawn. He concluded, as he rummaged through his chest for some clean clothes, that concentrating so hard on the powers of the mind definitely took its toll.

He slumped into the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower, turning the water up nice and warm. He stood there letting it rush over him for a few minutes without moving, before washing himself thoroughly with a nice smelling soap. Not too nice, mind you. He didn't want to smell like a girl. 

Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and used a small hand towel to wipe the fog from the mirror. As he looked at his own reflection, he noticed that he didn't look as tired as he felt. Hardly any sign of bags under the eyes, skin wasn't too pale, and his eyes still looked bright and sharp. Draco turned to grab his clothes and was moving to remove his towel when he heard a distinct sound from behind him. The distinct sound of someone who had come in and unintentionally found him half-naked. And Draco knew exactly who this someone was. This situation wasn't the first of its kind. 

"My body must call out to you when it's half dressed. That's the only explanation for this." He turned to see Hermione standing on the other side of the bathroom with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. Her cheeks were slightly red at the sight she had been greeted with, but it's not as if she hadn't seen it before. 

"Sorry." She apologized with a grin. 

"No seriously. Your timing is impeccable. You must share a wave link with my chest, and whenever it's uncovered it calls to you. That's the only explanation."

Hermione laughed softly. "I just wanted to be sure you were safe. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, so I thought you might still have been with the Death Eaters. I thought of you, and let the amulet do the rest. At least I didn't end up inside you this time."

Draco's face turned hard. "So you came looking for me? How could you be so stupid?"

Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There was the possibility that I was with Death Eaters, even Voldemort for Merlin's sake. How could you risk your life by coming to look for me? If I was still with them they would have killed you without even thinking." Draco stared at her in disbelief. "Even after I told you how much I was scared to ever lose you, you still came looking for me?"

Hermione nodded. "I know you said you couldn't live without me, Draco. But doesn't it go unspoken that I feel the same way? Draco, you were missing. Or, at least, I thought you were. I couldn't stand thinking that you may be in trouble, and I was just sitting back letting it happen. I had to come searching for you. Understand that, and don't be angry."

Draco sighed. "All right. Fine. I'm not angry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes you are. But thank you for pretending not to be." She moved over to him and hugged him tightly to her. "I was worried sick, you know that, don't you?" he nodded into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her delicate figure. They stood like that for a moment, until Hermione giggled into his bare chest. He pulled away from her.

"What?" he asked her. 

"It's a good thing I didn't come any earlier, or I might have actually embarrassed you." She smiled, looking at his barely covered body, and thinking that if she'd come a few minutes previously, it wouldn't have even had a towel.

Draco grinned. "I think that would have embarrassed _you _more then me, my love." She laughed, and moved forward to kiss him. He gathered her in his arms and held her to him. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, and they continued to kiss until neither of them had any air left in their lungs. Breaking apart and breathing heavily, Hermione glanced at Draco. She then realized that he was beginning to blush. Watching him curiously, she frowned slightly when his color deepened even further.

"What's wrong with you? You basically just said you weren't one to get embarrassed, and here you are the color of a tomato." She told him. Draco didn't respond, just looked down at his feet. Hermione followed his gaze, but didn't find anything particularly embarrassing about his toes. Her eyes lingered up his body and when they reached the towel covering his more personal body parts, she finally realized what he was blushing about. Her eyes snapped to meet with his and a devilish grin spread across her face. 

Draco looked at her bashfully and he quickly turned around to hide himself. "Want to help me out?" he asked her hopefully.

Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing. "I don't think that's a good idea, Draco. This isn't a private dorm. You do share with two roommates, and that wouldn't be the greatest situation for them to walk in on."

Draco looked almost crestfallen, but understood where she was coming from. "I suppose you're right. But they are down at lunch, and you know sometimes eating takes them hours…"

Hermione, with great difficulty, swallowed the laughter that was still threatening to burst out and spoke, "I still don't think it's a good idea." She paused. "What's with you anyway? It was just yesterday afternoon that we…you know." she trailed off.

"It's nothing to do with me." Draco said, quickly pulling his pants on, hoping it would help with his current problem. "It's your fault. If you hadn't come in here and touched me like that, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, sorry." But she continued to smile. "I'd better go now, then." and she reached for her amulet. "I'm glad you're safe Draco." She added.

"Wait a second." Draco said, turning to face her once again. "You're just going to leave me here like this?" 

"There's nothing that I _can_ do." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, nothing that I feel _comfortable _doing in here anyway. Sorry." She smiled at him, moved forward and whispered in his ear. "I love you, my Draco." 

Her breath was warm on his ear and he groaned in frustration. "Get out of here, will you? You're no help whatsoever. I thought you said you didn't want to see me suffer?"

Hermione laughed wickedly. "See you in class tomorrow." Wrapping her hand around her amulet she disappeared, but not before saying in a more serious tone, "You'd better start your potion, by the way." then she was gone, and Draco was alone in the bathroom. 

"Ugh! Witch woman. That was definitely pure evil." He muttered to himself, pulling a shirt over his head and dragging himself out of the bathroom.

***

Once Hermione rejoined her friends after making sure Draco was back and safe at the castle, they wandered down to the lake in the afternoon sun. Ron and Harry had brought their brooms down and Ginny and Hermione decided to take the time to talk.

"Hermione." Ginny began, as the conversation on how old Mrs. Norris was ended. (Hermione believed her to be of the half-magical breed of cat, Jefferies, which sometimes lived to be 100 years, and Ginny said simply 'I dunno. Older than me, I suppose.') 

"Yes, Gin?" Hermione asked. They were lying on their backs on the shore of the lake, gazing up into the azure blue sky. Harry and Ron were flying over the lake, laughing hard, trying to knock each other off their brooms and into the water.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny questioned, somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure can." Hermione replied, turning on her side to face Ginny, who did the same towards Hermione. 

"Well, you might not approve of me asking you this." She warned. "But, do you miss Draco?"

Hermione looked at Ginny without speaking for a few minutes. Ginny thought that her question must have been out of order, due to the silence, and apologized quickly. "No, don't be sorry. Why did you ask that question?"

Ginny said, "I know that you've only been apart since Tuesday, and that you only publicly got together a few days before that, but I don't know how long you were-" Ginny broke off, trying to phrase question properly. "I don't know how long you two had been hiding your relationship, or at least your feelings before that. It must have been awful."

"You know from experience." Hermione stated, looking across the lake at Harry. She turned her attention back to Ginny and said, "You're right. I do miss him."

Ginny sighed, and lay back to stare at the sky again. "How long did you two have feelings for each other before you had the courage to tell the school?"

Hermione thought about it, "I don't know. It came on so slowly, that I didn't realize I had feelings for him until he kissed me."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, and Hermione could tell from her tone that this was only the first question of a set. 

"Yes." Hermione whispered back. 

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" was the next question. 

"Yes." Hermione replied softly again, deciding there was no reason to keep this information from her friend. Ginny then asked,

"Did you say it back?"

"After only a few seconds." She answered. Hermione knew exactly what the next question was, but had no idea how she was going to answer it. She thought quickly while Ginny asked,

"Do you still love him, Hermione?"

"I don't know." Was the easiest reply. 

"I don't understand your relationship." Ginny said, causing Hermione to smile. "You go around behind our backs to be together, claiming you're working on something 'secret.' Load of bollocks, if you ask me. Next I catch you talking tolerantly to each other on the Astronomy Tower. Then, I could tell by the way you looked at each other, that you were kind of friends. Next, you're kissing in front of a whole classroom, but only a few days later you've broken up with each other. Which didn't seem completely acceptable to me, because you claimed Draco broke up with you, and he claimed you broke up with him. Sounded like a plan gone wrong, to me."

Hermione stared at Ginny, knowing there was more. She realized that she had completely underestimated her friend and how well she observed Hermione's behavior. When Hermione didn't reject what she had said, Ginny continued quietly.

"Since Tuesday, I've seen you two when you pass in the halls. If you know people are looking, you'll glare, throw an insult or simply ignore each other. But if you think no one's watching, you'll smile, whisper something or just get lost in each other's eyes. I've seen it all happen. It's painful to watch you both deny your feelings for each other, when it's obvious you need to be together. Who cares if you're from opposing Houses? I don't, and stuff anyone who does." 

Hermione tried to keep the tears from filling up her eyes at Ginny's talk. "It's not that easy. We just can't do it. It's not safe to be together."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean, 'it's not safe?' Where's the danger in it?"

Hermione remained silent, not trusting herself to speak. She had already told Harry all this and she was sure Draco wouldn't approve if she started going around telling her friends everything. Especially this close to the end. Just a little bit longer and she could tell Ginny and Ron everything, but not yet.

"I see." said Ginny, waving at Ron, who had stopped flying briefly to see how the girls were going. Harry noticed Ron's distraction, and took this as the golden opportunity. Flying quickly, he swerved into Ron's side, causing him to topple off his broom and fall down into the lake. But not before Ron grabbed on to Harry's cloak and pulled him down with him. 

The girls laughed at the two guys, who emerged dripping wet and laughing so hard they weren't making any noise at all, just doubling over, and motioning that they couldn't breathe.

"Will you ever get back together? Maybe after Hogwarts?" Ginny continued the conversation when Harry and Ron mounted their brooms once more and went zooming across the lake. 

"I hope so." Hermione replied.

"So, you loved each other." Ginny was stating the facts, so everything was clear in her mind. Hermione nodded. "And, in my opinion, love doesn't disappear whether you want it to or not, so I think you still love each other." To this, Hermione made no comment. "And," Ginny suddenly grinned mischievously, "You've seen him without his shirt on."

"What?" Hermione almost shouted, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Why on earth would you say that?"

Ginny surveyed Hermione closely. "Well, Harry told me."

"_Harry _told you? I thought I could trust him with a secret like that." Hermione said, suddenly feeling she had judged Harry incorrectly. "When I caught him sneaking out of your dorm last night, I thought that if I didn't tell anyone about that, he wouldn't tell anyone about Draco and myself sleeping to-"

"Hermione." Ginny interrupted, her eyes going wide. "You and Draco slept together?" 

Hermione froze. "Isn't that what you were saying Harry told you?"

A slow smile spread across Ginny's face. "No. I was talking about a small thing in your Charms class. Harry told me that you were helping Draco with a charm and his shirt disappeared. I never thought that…" she started laughing. Hermione managed a weak smile, and thought that if her mind was standing in front of her, she would have slapped it silly. How stupid was she? Of course Harry wouldn't tell Ginny that. He wouldn't tell her anything secret between them. Hermione could trust Harry. 

Ginny noticed the expression on Hermione's face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said.

"You promise? About all of this, I mean?" Hermione said firmly. "I don't want people knowing that I still like him. Please, keep it to yourself?"

"Of course." Ginny promised, ending their conversation.

***

Walking passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy for the third time, Draco turned to see a door that hadn't been there before. He opened it and quickly closed it behind him. Facing the room and sighing, Draco pulled out his parchment that had the Weakness potion written on it, and checked the ingredients again. It was a very small potion, hardly any ingredients but incredibly powerful. Draco had no idea how Credere would cope, but decided to worry about _that_ later. 

Draco walked over to a pot that appeared to be empty, save for a whole lot of soil. Grabbing a small spade from a nearby shelf, Draco began to dig up the Droysline plant that he knew grew here. After only a few minutes he had exposed the pinkish roots and began to sever chunks off it. Not too many, because he only wanted enough for the potion to fill one vial. 

Moving over to another plant, he stripped it of its small lavender colored leaves, and stuffed them in his pocket alongside the roots. Draco then grabbed a handful of odorless flowers from a shrub call a Folve and put them in his other pocket. They had to be kept separate until it was time to add them.

Looking around him to make sure there was nothing he had forgotten Draco noticed a plant in the corner that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. A rose bush with small red blooms on it, sat basking in the sun. There were plenty of flowers, enough so no one would notice if some went missing. Not that Dumbledore or Sprout would really mind. Draco moved over to it and examined it closely, making sure he would choose the nicest ones. 

Once he had a small bunch, he placed them carefully inside a pocket of his robe, then used his amulet to get to the clearing near the cabin. The sun shone on his back as he followed the small stream into the trees and up to the cabin. He entered, and after closing the door, emptied his pockets on to the table. His new cauldron sat on the floor where he had placed it earlier; heating up due to the fire he had created underneath it. 

Draco skinned and chopped up the Droysline roots very finely as he waited for water to come to the boil in the hidden section of the cauldron. He then added the small pieces into the simmering water and closed the lid to the section, causing the cauldron to look empty. 

In his writing of the potion, Draco had allowed exactly three days time for the Droysline to soften and slowly liquefy. He looked at his watch. That meant he had to add the small lavender colored leaves at two thirty on Wednesday, at which time he would be in Transfiguration. Bugger. He'd have to come up with some excuse to carry a seemingly empty cauldron into McGonagall's class. 

Sitting back on the couch for a few minutes of peace and quiet, Draco's thoughts went back to the previous night. Voldemort had believed Draco's fictional memory, which was incredible. He had killed Lex Slunk instead of Draco, and though it sounded awful to think, Draco was extremely relieved that Lex was now out of the way. 

After such a big day on Saturday; Quidditch, an afternoon of Hermione and then being dragged across the country to face Voldemort, and only a few hours rest, Draco's eyes closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

He was woken a few hours later when the door to the cabin burst open and Hermione walked in, looking quite happy. She noticed him glaring groggily at her from the couch and she smiled, "Sorry. I didn't just wake you up, did I?"

"Of course not. You'd never do that." Draco replied dryly, sitting up and looking at her questioningly. "Why are you here?"

"I just went looking for Credere to tell her that her time is coming closer. Dumbledore will try have everything ready by next Sunday. So hopefully we can do it then. I also let her know that now was her last chance to back out, but she said no. She's very set on doing this. I really hope it works, for her sake as much as ours."

Draco yawned and held out his arms to Hermione, beckoning her over for a hug. She smiled again and sat next to him on the couch, leaning over and resting her head on his chest. He draped his arms around her and held her close. "So, you just went Unicorn?" 

"Yes." Hermione said. "I just 'went Unicorn.' Interesting phrase that one. Don't hear it all that often."

Draco agreed. "So what else have you done today?" he asked her. "Aside from 'going Unicorn' to speak to Credere and interrupting me this morning when my naked chest called to you, then leaving me quite alone?"

Hermione laughed, remembering their encounter that morning. "I'm sorry about that. I just had to know you were safe. I didn't mean to cause any problems." She giggled slightly, and looked up at him. Draco looked down at her with a mock glare on his face, but his eyes were smiling. 

"Hmmm. It wasn't very thoughtful of you." Then he smiled almost naughtily. "But I do like your timing. Perhaps I'll have to use _your_ watch one night when I decide to pay you a visit."

Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped him on the arm. "Don't you dare. I won't have you appearing in my dorm. It's much too dangerous with Lavender and Parvarti around." Draco continued to grin at her. "I'm warning you. If you even _think_ about looking for me, hoping to catch me in just a towel…"

"Too late. I already did." Draco replied easily.

"Well, in that case…" Hermione raised her hands and wiggled her fingers slightly as if preparing them for something. Then she grinned and began tickling him. She did not stop, even when he begged her to between fits of laughter. Draco laughed so hard, that it made him realize he had never been so ruthlessly tickled before in his life. It wasn't the kind of bonding he had ever shared with his parents, and all of his Slytherin friends were too cool for such activities. 

When Hermione finally pulled back to allow him to breathe, Draco turned to her. "In my opinion, that wasn't a bad consequence for thinking about you in just a towel. I might have to think it more often."

Hermione laughed despite herself. "Fine, do what you want." 

"I plan on it." Draco's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her to him. He used his other hand to hold her chin gently and tip it up so he could kiss her. She kissed him back deeply, but after a few moment pulled away to look at him. 

"If I have to take back my previous comment then I will." She told him. "Don't get yourself worked up, because you'll only be as frustrated as you were this morning when I tell you no." 

"Why will you say no?" he asked her, his hands moving under her robe, and he leaned forward to kiss her neck softly. 

She colored slightly and didn't look at him. Draco stopped when she didn't answer, took hold of her chin once more and made her look at him. "Why?" he asked her, almost in concern.

She sighed. "Because I can't."

"Why can't you?" he pushed.

"Because, Draco, I would be uncomfortable doing so at this time of the month." Hermione told him, looking at him quite directly. Draco frowned at her, obviously not grasping the reason all too quick. 

"I don't see why now's different then any other time of the month. I mean, it's not as if you've got your-" he broke off, then lowered his head as the reason occurred to him, and muttered a soft, "I see. Sorry."

Hermione smiled, "Don't be sorry. It's not as if it's your fault."

"I know that." He said. "But I just didn't think about…" he raised his eyebrows and inclined his head in the general direction of her stomach. "It's not really something a guy has to think about."

Hermione leaned over and gave him a very tight hug. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"You know I love you." He mumbled with his face buried in her hair. 

They sat for a few hours, talking or just holding each other. Hermione commented on the smell of the Droysline roots, saying they smelled nice. She also stated that Draco didn't small all bad either. 

"Do I usually?" he asked in mock offence.

"No. But today you smell noticeably nice." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'" Draco asked. "I have a beautiful girlfriend whom I want to smell nice around."

Hermione laughed. "That's just stupid." She sniffed. "It smells like flowers."

Draco's eyes widened when he remembered the roses. He reached into an inside pocket and slowly pulled out the slightly squashed flowers. Handing them over to Hermione silently, he wished he had remembered them before he went to sleep. 

But Hermione didn't seem to notice that they were squashed. Her eyes brightened and she smiled so wonderfully that Draco's heart swelled at the sight of it. Watching her as she took them from him, carefully so as not to get pricked by the thorns, Draco marveled at how he could have gotten the most glorious woman in all the world. 

"Oh, Draco." She whispered, her eyes now looking a little damp. "They're beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"That's a secret." He said, not wishing to tell her that he had stolen them from the Room of Requirement. "I hope you like roses?"

"Of course I do. I don't mind jonquils either." She informed him with a smile. She kissed him gently, barely touching his lips with hers. "They're as beautiful as you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Hermione smiled. "Modest, aren't we? Although, I suppose I can see a little bit of rose in you. Just around the eyes." she traced a faint line around his face.

"What?" Draco asked, now confused. "Oh! No, I meant that I was thinking they were as beautiful as _you_ were. Or less than." At this Hermione moved forward and kissed him deeply and passionately, her hands closing in about his middle and holding on firmly so she could be as close to him as possible. Draco's hands wandered her body and soon she had to force her self to pull back and stand up weakly. 

"Don't do that." She reprimanded him, trying to catch her breath. "It's not fair on either of us."

Draco looked at her longingly. He sighed, and said, "Sorry. You'll have to promise to sit on the floor then."

Hermione smiled then remembered something. "I have to go back to the castle now."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Just stay with me for a while. I won't touch you again, I promise."

"It's not that. I have to use the bathroom, that's all." Hermione explained, slightly embarrassed.

Draco looked out the window. "There's plenty of trees out there to hide behind. And I promise I won't look."

Hermione gave him a look bordering on repulsion. "Draco, that's disgusting. Only guys do that. Besides, I need the bathroom for my present situation."

"Oh right." Draco said, trying to figure out how he should act when discussing this particular topic. "I forgot about that. Well then, off you go." 

Hermione shook her head at him and laughed softly. "You're wonderful." She kissed him gently on the forehead, before reaching up to grab the amulet that sat around her neck. Draco watched her raise the roses to her face and smell them just before she vanished from sight.

Hermione appeared in her dorm, knowing Lavender and Parvarti were spending the day catching up on their homework in the library. Conjuring up a vase filled with water, she placed the roses in it and made her way towards the bathroom. As she closed the door, her irritation finally got the better of her, and she cursed, "Bloody period."

***

Classes on Monday and Tuesday passed quickly, and before she knew it Hermione was packing her books away at the end of Herbology, the last class of the day. Before she could turn to leave with Harry and Ron, her name was called out by Sprout, and she waved them on, saying she'd meet them in the common room later.

Hermione turned back to find that Professor Sprout had asked Draco to remain behind also. This caused a few odd glances from other students, but no one was stupid enough to comment on it. At least, not in Draco's presence. They both reached Sprout at the same time as the last student left the greenhouse. 

"Ah," Sprout said, turning to face them. "Now, there was something I wanted to ask you two."

Hermione looked at her inquiringly and Draco said, "What?"

"I went into the Room of Requirement yesterday after classes to check that everything was still in order, and I noticed that the Droysline had been hacked into and a few other plants were missing things that had been attached to it before." 

Sprout smiled at Draco, and continued. "I just needed to make sure that it was one of you who had taken from the plants, and not Peeves or another set of mischievous twins that have been overlooked."

"It was me." Draco told her. "I took the ingredients I needed to make a Weakness potion. I'm sorry if I didn't clean up after myself too well."

"No, you were quite tidy." She assured him. "I was also wondering if you needed help with anything? I'm always willing to assist if you need advice or instruction."

Hermione smiled at the Professor's kindness. "We're going fine for the moment. But if we have any queries in the future, then we'll take you up on the offer."

Sprout smiled at them. "You two are so capable. I don't think two better students could have been chosen for this task. It's a shame it had to be now, so you both had to miss out on being Head Boy and Girl. You would have been, otherwise. Dumbledore had you both lined up then he suddenly changed his mind at the last minute. I thought it odd, until he informed me that your attention would be needed elsewhere."

Hermione frowned and Draco looked at the teacher incredulously. "We would have been Head Boy and Girl?"

Sprout covered her mouth, but nodded. "I don't suppose I should have told you that, though. Ooh." She looked grumpy with herself. "Dumbledore will kill me if he finds out. Don't let on that I told you, please?"

"Of course not." Hermione promised. Draco nodded his agreement. 

"Good. Now, I'd best be off. I've got a few plants I must attend to." Sprout smiled at them both, then bustled out the door, humming to herself.

Hermione and Draco faced each other. "Well, that's a bugger." Hermione commented. "Head Girl would have looked pretty damn good on a résumé."

Draco chuckled, "And I suppose 'Defeated Voldemort' won't?"

Hermione looked slightly shocked. "Oh. Yes, right. I forgot about that. And if we don't end up defeating him, then we wouldn't really be in a situation where we need résumés."

Draco frowned. "That's true. Not all that cheery a thought, but true all the same."

Hermione smiled at him, and offered her hand. "Now, why don't you hold my hand until we reach the door? It wants to be held by yours."

"Of course, my lady." Draco took her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing it softly, but lovingly enough to make Hermione bite her lip, he then began to walk with her slowly towards the door. They made such a point at walking slowly, that when they reached the door after only half a minute, they both glared at it. "Stupid small greenhouse." Draco muttered.

They faced each other and Hermione sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, forcing herself to smile.

"Don't do that." Draco told her. "Don't act happy when you're not. I'd prefer to know what you're really feeling, not what you want me to think you're feeling."

The smile vanished and she nodded. "Ok." She looked into his perfect eyes and said, "So tell me what I'm feeling."

Draco assessed her for a moment, before smiling slightly. "You're feeling disappointed that you haven't heard the call of my sexy chest for nearly three nights. Or at least you haven't felt the need to respond to it, for some reason unknown to me. I have stood in just my towel uninterrupted for a few nights now, so don't you go thinking that I haven't showered or anything, just because you two are having transmission problems."

Hermione smiled, this time sincerely. She loved it how he was trying to cheer her up, even when he didn't know why she was upset. Hermione didn't want to leave him. She wanted to walk up to the castle, still hand in hand. She didn't want them to go their separate ways. And she most certainly didn't want Draco thinking about her in her towel, or he might come looking for her at the precise moment that she _was_ only in a towel. Perhaps she'd have to take her clothes into the shower with her and just dry them with a spell.

"That's the smile I love." Draco commented, kissing her on the temple. "Bye now. I'll see you later on." Then he opened the door while assuming a neutral expression and crossed the grounds with Hermione following a few paces behind, hoping that he had meant tomorrow and not later on as in inside her bathroom. 

***

A/N- well bugger me. That's two chapters up in about a week. I'm impressed with myself J I've been writing so much that these chapters should tide you over till I get the next one finished and up.

I would like to know your opinions on some things, if you don't mind answering these in your reviews, (if you would please review this chapter, I will love you forever!)

I havebeen extending these recent chapters a lot, so if you would like me to just get to the end of the story, let me know. There are a few things I have up my sleeve to add in, if you don't want it to end just yet. So let me know which way you want my fic to go, so I don't extend or end it unnecessarily. I have had a few ideas for a possible sequel. If you think I should write a sequel, (It wouldn't be nearly as long nor have as big a plot, but I can think of a few things…) then let me know if you would be interested. It would be set directly after Hogwarts, so it won't be with them all old or anything. Yeah…your opinion here too, please. This one is just out of curiosity on my behalf. I want to know a bit about my reviewers, because you're all so cool! So, just tell me a little bit about yourself that you wouldn't mind me knowing. Maybe what country you're from, (I'm from Australia) whether your at school or have a job, (Student here) and what your favorite Harry Potter book is and your favorite characters. (CoS and OotP. Aside from Harry; Ron, the twins, McGonagall, Lupin, Dudley (Big D), and the new and confident Ginny in OotP. Oh! And Luna Lovegood, of course.) 

Thanks everyone! omfg, I can't believe I have over 900 reviews, that's just out of this world! When I started I was like, 'Yep, I think I'll aim for 200 before the end.' Ha! I'm laughing at my past self now. You're feed back is great, I love long reviews, they make me so happy. (And I need to be happy, because I just started back at school, and I'm all bummed out that summer holidays are over for another year. Bugger bugger bugger.) 

So, until next chapter, "May the stars always shine a path for your footsteps." –Star Drifter, The Wayfarer Redemption. 


	21. Lavender's questions

****

A/N- Here we are again. I won't bother blabbing, just give it a read and tell me what you think. Thank you for coming this far without yelling or cyber punching me. 

****

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- Lavender's questions. 

Praying silently that this would be as easy as he hoped, Draco opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom and walked in with his cauldron under his arm and his books sitting inside it on the top layer. He moved quickly, hoping to seat himself next to Pansy before McGonagall turned around. It seemed luck wasn't in his favor. 

"Mr. Malfoy. What on earth are you doing with that in my classroom?" McGonagall demanded, causing the students who had already arrived to turn in their seats and stare. Hermione was among them. She bit her lip in apprehension. 

"I was just using it, when I remembered I had to get to class." he lied, knowing it sounded as stupid to her as it did to him. 

"So, why didn't you leave it where you were, and come to class?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"I didn't think of that." Draco tried. 

"Yes well, that much was obvious, Mr. Malfoy." She sighed, as if lecturing such a student would be useless. "Put it on the ground next to your desk. Don't let it distract you."

Draco nodded, amazed that it had been so easy. He placed it next to the table, and sat down next to Pansy. Hermione's table was directly in front of his. He would have to make sure he didn't watch her. Pansy turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Draco. I see you've brought your favorite cauldron to class. Worrying, to think you can't even part with it for an hour." She teased him.

"Well, you know we don't like to be apart, Pansy." Draco told her. "Cauldie doesn't like to be left alone." 

Pansy laughed, and Draco could have sworn a small chuckle came from Hermione, though she kept herself facing the front. The class started and Draco paid as much attention as he could, though he continued to check his watch every few minutes. Finally two thirty came. Draco had the small lavender colored leaves in his pocket. He just had to open the 'trapdoor' and get them in there without anyone's noticing. 

He cleared his throat, now worried that Professor McGonagall would turn him into something nasty if she caught him making potions in her class. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the class. McGonagall looked at her in surprise, because it seemed Hermione was going to ask a question, and Hermione didn't need to ask questions, because she knew everything already. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" 

Hermione moved so she was standing directly in front of McGonagall's desk, blocking her view of the class. Draco smiled at her idea, and 'accidentally' knocked his quill off his desk and into the cauldron. Cursing softly under his breath for the benefit of Pansy, he reached down into the cauldron with a hand he had just extracted from the pocket of his robe. 

Moving quickly, Draco opened up the base and dumped the leaves into the now liquefied Droysline roots. It was a thick liquid, but a liquid all the same. Draco then grabbed his dropped quill and used the end of it to stir the leaves in. He closed the trapdoor with a small snap, and sat up in his seat with the quill in his hand. 

Pansy looked at him with a small quirk in the corner of her mouth and a raised eyebrow. "That took a while. Was it playing hide and seek?"

Draco glared at her. "Shut up. It kept rolling around, wouldn't keep still." 

"Ah, yes. Quills and their nasty rolling habits." She said with a smile, then turned back to her work.

Draco glanced up to find Hermione casually looking over her shoulder. She made eye contact with him and he nodded very slightly. She turned back to where McGonagall was half way through explaining something to her.

"Oh right." She interrupted. "Now I get it. Thanks Professor." Hermione walked back to her seat, ignoring the peculiar look on McGonagall's face, and winking at Draco, though her face remained impassive.

When class was over, Draco lugged his cauldron down to the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm. He placed it beside his bed, as he was unable to shrink it while a potion was brewing or it may affect the potion. Standing next to it for a few minutes, he thought about what to do. He hadn't seen Hermione alone since Sunday, if he excluded the few minutes in Herbology the day before. 

The cabin wouldn't be a bad place to head, perhaps Hermione would have the same idea. Listening for a few seconds to make sure Crabbe and Goyle weren't coming down the hall, Draco touched his amulet and pictured the cabin. Feeling his feet lift off the ground, Draco opened his eyes to find the cabin appearing around him. He sat on the couch and waited. 

An hour can pass very slowly when someone doesn't have anything to do. Draco found himself tapping his fingers on the couch, staring dazed out the window and reading some of the books of magical history that were kept on the bookshelf. Finally he stood up and walked outside and in to the clearing. The sun was still shining, though it was moving steadily towards the horizon. 

He removed his shoes, rolled his pants up and walked into the water a little. As he thought about taking his robe off and going for a real swim, he heard a voice behind him. 

"You'll get cold feet. That water has a bad habit of being icy." 

Draco turned with a smile to see Hermione standing on the shore close by, watching him. He said, "Then you'll just have to buy me some wooly socks." He moved out of the water and rolled his pants back down again. After he slipped his shoes back on, he leaned over and kissed Hermione warmly. 

"I thought you might be here." She said, taking his hand and walking back to the cabin. 

"Then why didn't you come sooner? I've been hanging around for ages hoping you were going to come." Draco told her, opening the door for her, and stepping aside so she could go in first. 

Hermione smiled at him. Once they were seated on the couch with Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulders, she asked him about earlier that day. "Did you get the next ingredient in the potion?"

"Thanks to you." Draco said. "I was worried McGonagall would notice and throw me out or show me the wonders of living as a toad, but you covered that for me."

"No problem. She was a bit confused as to why I asked her a question about poltergeists in Transfiguration, but it was all I could think of on the spot." Hermione confessed. 

They didn't have much to say, and were content to just sit together. They asked each other a few small questions. "How is your spell writing going?" Draco asked Hermione, referring to the spell they would say in their final meeting with Voldemort. 

"Good. I'm nearly finished. I'm just trying to find a way to finish it off." She said. "I hope its good enough." 

"It will be."

A few minutes of silence later, Hermione looked up at him, "When do you next add something to the Weakness potion?"

"Saturday morning. It's the last ingredient."

"There are only three ingredients?" Hermione asked incredulously. "That can hardly work."

"Do you doubt my potion making skills?" Draco asked her, raising his eyebrows. 

"No. But _three?_ Why so little?"

"I could probably make it out of only Droysline roots, because it's so strong. But I needed to make sure Credere could stay in control long enough. It'll weaken her too, you know."

"I know." Hermione said sadly. "I hope she manages. We're relying on her so much."

Draco squeezed her shoulder. "She'll be fine. You have to hand it to her, that animal has a lot of determination." Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything.

Hermione looked at her watch a while later, and made to stand up. "I'm going to go to dinner now, I think. Then I'll have a long shower and an early night. I can't wait."

Draco tried to keep his mischievous grin off his face. "I can't wait either. Have a good one." He kissed her on the cheek, and noticed she was frowning at him. "Off you go then, love." He said, hoping to avoid being warned to not 'visit' her in the bathroom.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. After a moment she was gone. Draco's grin widened, then he used his amulet to get back to the castle and get down to dinner to keep an eye on Hermione's progress. 

***

Hermione yawned hugely and stood up. Ron and Harry glanced up at her, and Harry said, "You tired, Hermione?" She nodded sleepily and told them that she was going to have a shower and go to bed. 

"Ok, Hermione." Ron said, turning back to his dessert. "Have a good sleep."

She nodded again, and walked out of the Great Hall, unaware of Draco's gray eyes following her every step. When she got to her empty dorm, she grabbed her pajamas from under her pillow, and made her way into the bathroom. 

Turning the water on, Hermione stripped her clothes off and stepped in, enjoying the warm water on her skin. She definitely needed to make more time for showers in her days. After washing her hair, she regretfully turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. 

As she was reaching for her clothes, she felt unexpectedly ill. Swaying slightly on the spot, Hermione grabbed the corner of the vanity to keep her balance. Hermione felt like retching, but kept her mouth firmly closed. Deciding to get to bed quickly, she removed her towel, glanced at her reflection briefly in the mirror and resolved her stomach looked bloated, then reached for her pajamas. 

She was just about to pull her pants on, when she heard something that made her freeze. 

__

'Oh crap.' 

A thought slowly occurred to Hermione, and she realized why she felt so sick. A frown crossed her face and she turned away from the mirror abruptly. Pulling her pajamas on, she faced the mirror once more and looked into her eyes, knowing that she was looking into another set as she did so. 

__

'Draco Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?' she demanded inside her head. 

__

'Uh…nothing much.' He replied uncertainly. _'What's up?'_

'Nothing much? Draco, you've appeared inside me. I thought we learnt about this when it happened in the Room of Requirement.' She snapped at him. _'You thought about my mind, didn't you?'_

'Yes. I didn't mean to though.' He said softly in her mind. _'I forgot not to.'_

'This also means that you were thinking about me. I told you not to come when I was having a shower. You know I didn't mean to when it happened the other day. I can't believe you!' 

And as it happened last time, they could hear each other's thoughts. Draco began thinking quickly. _'Bugger. Now I've done it. I didn't intend on blotching this up. Just wanted to surprise her, that's all. She thinks I'm some kind of pervert now. Good job Draco. Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the Biggest Dumb Ass of the Year. Tickets are free, line up now…Hey, I got to see Hermione nude without her knowing it. Her stomach didn't look bloated to me. Girls are so critical of themselves.'_

'Draco.' Hermione interrupted. _'Shut up, will you? I'm trying to remember what we did last time to get out of this. Do you remember?'_

Draco was suddenly aware of the fact that Hermione could hear what he was thinking. A bit of a dangerous situation, but he tried to think about the question. _'Didn't we just use the amulet, and at the point of disorientation, the other person thought of a different spot and pulled away?'_

Hermione thought to him, _'Oh right, now I remember. We'll have to do that then.' _But her private thoughts continued. _'I feel so sick, this is awful. Great, he saw my reflection in the mirror, which is kind of embarrassing. But he doesn't think I look bloated, that nice of him, I suppose. Now let's get this done…'You ready Draco?'_

'Sure am.' He said. Hermione reached up to grab her amulet and pictured the spot by the door to the bathroom. She concentrated, and they felt their feet lift off the ground. At the point where the ceiling could have been anywhere, as could the ground, Draco pictured a different point in his mind and pulled away from Hermione.

Hermione appeared by the door, and suddenly felt better. She glanced around the bathroom, but couldn't see Draco. She had thought that he would have appeared somewhere in here, but obviously he thought it wise to go back to his dorm. She turned to go, then heard a sound from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the shower door open and Draco stepped out looking a bit damp. "You left the shower dripping." He scolded her, glaring slightly. 

Hermione laughed at him. "You can be such a prat sometimes." 

He shrugged. "I've been told it's in my genes. You know, along with extreme sex appeal and a gorgeous smile."

"Of course it is." She patted him on the arm. He moved forward and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her long and deep. When they broke apart, they kept their mouths close together, just enough so they could talk. Hermione whispered, "You said you wouldn't try find me when I was in the bathroom."

"I said nothing of the sort. You just trusted me too much." He replied gently.

She pulled back a bit and looked him in the eye. "Trusted you too much? Do you think I should stop trusting you?"

He shook his head and pulled her back towards him. "No at all. I'm sorry, I meant no harm by it. Do you forgive me, my beautiful, not bloated girlfriend?" he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out so it brushed against Hermione's. 

She laughed at him, a sign of forgiveness in its self, then froze. Outside the door came Parvarti's voice, "Hermione, are you in there? I really need to use the toilet!" 

Hermione and Draco broke apart, and Draco grabbed his amulet quickly. He smiled at her and disappeared within seconds. None too soon. The door burst open and Pavarti rushed in. She saw Hermione, and stopped, though she began bouncing on the spot.

"Oh, you are in here. Sorry" Her eyes darted to the toilet in the corner. "Do you mind if I hurried you along."

Hermione couldn't help smiling at her, and said, "Not at all. You go ahead." as she grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Pavarti closed the door behind her with a snap, and Hermione made her way over to her bed.

Lavender looked over at her from where she sat on the edge of her bed. "Hermione. Can I ask you a question?"

That's a dangerous opening line, Hermione thought dryly, but she said, "Sure. Go ahead." She pulled a hairbrush out of the trunk at the end of her bed, and began to brush her damp hair as she seated herself, facing Lavender. 

"Well, I was just wondering about something." Lavender began. 

"What? Do you need help with homework or something?" Hermione offered, grimacing when her hairbrush caught a tangle. 

"No, no." Lavender laughed. "It's to do with Draco…" she left it hanging, waiting to see by Hermione's reaction whether she should continue. Hermione just raised her eyebrows and continued brushing her hair.

Lavender looked at Hermione closely. "Do you still like him?" 

Hermione sat up straight in shock of the question. What was it with people asking her that? Was she so transparent? "Why do you ask that?" she asked carefully, trying not to give the answer away by her facial expression. Keep it calm, she told herself. That's what Draco does. 

Lavender cleared her throat, and looked at the ground. "Well, you weren't going out for very long, so you can't have formed much of a bond. I mean, it was a disaster of a relationship, wasn't it?"

Hermione frowned. That wasn't what she was expecting. "Sorry?" she paused. "What are you getting at?"

Lavender looked at Hermione apprehensively. "Do you mind if I ask him out?"

That was almost too much for Hermione. She dropped her hairbrush off the side of the bed in shock, and leaned down to pick it up, allowing her hair to cover her laughing face. She tried desperately to keep her laughter silent, but a few little squeaks were the result of that. Hermione heard the bathroom door open and Parvarti walked out. 

"Hermione, what are you doing down there?" she asked, in some concern.

"I think she's crying." Lavender said softly. "I asked her about Draco…"

"Oh, that." Parvarti said, sitting down next to Hermione, who was desperately trying to gain control. "Hermione, it's all right. Lavender won't ask him out if you don't want her to."

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione sat up with a calm face, but laughter hiding inside, dying to escape. "It's not that. I just didn't expect Lavender to ask that."

"So you wouldn't mind?" Lavender asked nervously. 

"No." Hermione replied, not knowing how to avoid this without hurting Lavender's feelings. "But, why do you think he'd say yes? Not to be rude or anything. But, has he paid you special attention or something?" 

"Well, no." she answered. "But he never paid _you _any special attention, and he still went out with you. I know it's a Gryffindor/ Slytherin relationship. But he did go out with you, and you're the most Gryffindor one of us all, friends with Harry and everything. Sure it was only for a few days, but all the same. That's all I'd need."

"All you'd need for what?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling herself getting angry. Keep calm. Think about Draco. Breathe in, breath out.

"You know…" Lavender said, raising her eyebrows and smiling mischievously. 

"How did you arrive at _that _conclusion?" Hermione questioned, now frowning.

"I took the train." Lavender said seriously. Then she smiled, and said "Well, he just looks like the kind of guy that would only need a little bit of encouragement before…" Parvarti giggled and Hermione tried not to gag.

"You've obviously been looking at him from the wrong direction then." Hermione snapped. "Draco doesn't date lightly. I don't think he'd go out with you."

Lavender looked hurt, but determined to sort this out, resulting in her favor. "It's not for you to decide. Draco will. I'm just as attractive as you, maybe more so. I don't see any reason why he'd go out with you and not me."

"Not everything's about looks, Lavender." Hermione said. 

"Not to you maybe, but I'm sure Draco appreciates a looker when one's offered." 

Hermione concluded that this was a funny situation, not one requiring her to be angry or jealous. She sighed and thought that the only way to get this sorted was to let Lavender see that she was wrong. "You know what? I'm being selfish, not letting you have a try. Ask him, Lavender. I mean, you never know your luck. Maybe it'll work between you."

Lavender smiled in relief. "I knew you'd see it my way, Hermione. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but you know how sexy he is."

"So does he." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Thanks Lavender. Good luck." She smiled, said goodnight and pulled the bed curtain closed. Only then did she laugh into her pillow, imagining the look on Draco's face when she warned him about this tomorrow.

***

Thursday's classes went by slowly for Hermione, as she was unable to get Draco alone to warn him, therefore had to wait and watch apprehensively as Lavender 'stumbled' into him outside Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She almost fell over right in front of Draco, an overused ploy, Hermione thought, to get his attention. 

Draco glanced up when she bumped into him, slightly startled and Pansy narrowed her eyes curiously at Lavender. Obviously without thinking clearly, Draco reached out a hand to grab Lavender's arm to steady her. Going out with me is definitely making him soft, Hermione thought, working to keep the smile off her face as Lavender began shamelessly flirting with him. 

Draco's mouth curved in to a smirk and he shot an incredulous glance at Pansy, who was biting her lip to stop the smile. Lavender didn't seem to notice, just touched his arm gently in thanks and moved away with an obvious sway to her hips.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that Lavender hadn't asked him out then. It would give her the chance to warn him about it, she'd just have to get him to go to the cabin. Damn, she thought, we need a 'visiting the cabin' schedule or something. 

DADA went without event and after an evening of homework with Harry and Ron, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. There, she sat with Lavender and Parvarti, who were unsurprisingly talking about Draco.

"He was so sweet." Parvarti said. "He caught you without needing to think about it." 

"I know." Lavender sighed happily. "I wonder if he has a secret crush on me, and that was a rare chance to touch me that he wasn't going to pass up."

"Or maybe," Hermione put in as she sat down and began dishing up her plate. "He caught you because you ran into him, and it was a reflex to stop you falling over. Personally Lavender, I don't think he even knew who you were. Maybe you should just let this go."

"No. I'll have to make him know who I am." She replied confidently.

Hermione smiled with raised eyebrows. "Or you could do that."

Hermione ate her dinner in silence, not trusting herself to speak in such a conversation. She would definitely hurt Lavender's feelings if she said too much more, so she bit her lip and ate her chicken. As she was finishing up, Ron and Harry joined her. 

"Hey Hermione." Harry said. She smiled at them, and Ron looked at her empty plate.

"You finished already?" he asked her. She glanced over at the Slytherin table quickly and noticed a white haired guy standing up and moving towards the door.

She nodded and stood up. "Just leaving actually. I'll probably see you later on. Bye guys."

They said goodbye and turned to the food in front of them, and she walked quickly out of the hall. Spotting Draco moving across the Entrance Hall toward the stairs to the dungeons, she thought quickly of a way to get his attention. The problem was, Pansy was walking next to him. 

She moved quickly over to them as they were passing a large staircase that lead up into the castle. She cleared her throat, and Pansy turned around at the noise. Draco obviously hadn't heard it. Pansy frowned at Hermione, not unfriendly, just sort of confused. 

She poked Draco on the shoulder at pointed back at Hermione, who was now pretending to do up her shoelace. He glanced over his shoulder, and met eyes with Hermione. He smiled slightly but stopped when he noticed Pansy watching him.

"What?" he asked Pansy, as if wondering why she had pointed Hermione out to him.

Pansy smiled at him, and answered cryptically, "I'm not stupid." 

"I never said you were." He answered. 

She shook her head in disbelief, and faced Draco. "I'm going to the common room. Whether you come with me, or go...somewhere else, is up to you. I assume however, that I'll see you later." With that, she turned on her heel and walked down to the dungeons. 

Draco looked after her, then turned back to Hermione who was now standing up and smiling at him. He frowned and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I need to tell you something." She grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs quickly, making sure no one was watching in the process. When they reached a corridor that was empty, Hermione wrapped her fingers around her amulet and closed her eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what could be so important. 

A few seconds later they had appeared inside the cabin. Draco looked around and noticed that they were backed up against the door. Hermione opened her eyes and frowned when she saw how close she had been to making them appear inside the door. Draco raised his eyebrows at her, then cast a glance at the heavy piece of wood beside them.

"I'm a bit distracted, that's all." She said, leading him to the couch. "Wasn't concentrating properly."

"I see. What's this about?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Well, last night I was asked by Lavender if," she laughed quietly, "If she could have my permission to ask you out."

Draco stared at her without expression. After a few moments he blinked. "Sorry?"

"Lavender wants to ask you out, believing that if you've gone out with one Gryffindor then you wouldn't have a problem going out with another. She'll probably try tomorrow. This is just a warning, to tell you that she is very determined and I doubt she'll believe you when you say no."

Draco looked over his shoulder as if expecting to find Lavender standing there. When he turned back around, Hermione noticed a sly smile spread across his face. "Lavender, you say. She's the hot one, isn't she? Chestnut hair falling down her back, hazel eyes, white teeth, pale complexion, perfect figure and a sultry gaze?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to stare. "Shit Draco. You make her sound like a goddess."

"Just a lonely man's observation." He said.

"Lonely? Do I have a tendency to turn into a hippo, waddle off and leave you alone?" Hermione asked, prodding him in the stomach.

"Yes, hippo woman. And it drives me crazy." Draco said with feigned frustration.

"Hippo woman. That's a pet name I never thought I'd hear." Hermione commented dryly. 

Draco smiled, "And its here to stay." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "_Anyway_, Lavender. She's the brunette right?"

Hermione nodded. "The one who _fell for you _today. She was very excited that you caught her."

Frowning, Draco said, "That was Lavender? Oh, right." He paused. "What was I supposed to do, let her fall over? That's not very gentleman-like."

"Since when have you ever acted gentleman-like?" Hermione asked. "I swear, I have been influencing you without your notice."

"Awful, isn't it?" he commented, then he thought about the problem with Lavender. "So what am I supposed to do about this?"

Hermione frowned at him. "You could always say no."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Duh. I meant, how. Maybe I could just avoid her."

Hermione smiled. "I doubt that would work. We do have classes together, and she's very determined." 

"Bugger her."

"I don't think she would appreciate that line." Hermione informed him.

"I don't care what she appreciates." Draco said firmly. "She has no place with me. There's only room for you in my arms."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're so romantic."

"Why thanks, babe." He ran a hand through his hair and smirked at her. "You're not too bad yourself. Especially nude in front of a mirror."

Hermione suddenly whacked him on the arm, and blushed slightly at the incident the night before. "Draco! That completely ruined the moment."

"Sorry." He grinned, then as his arm snaked around her waist his tone went serious. "Tell me, had it been a week yet?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when?"

"Since you got your…" he struggled, determined not to say anything in exact terms. "Since you became uncomfortable doing certain things…with me."

Hermione blushed slightly, catching his drift. "Not as yet, Draco. Sorry." She kissed him when he slumped slightly. "Kissing will have to do for you. Now, what will you say to Lavender?"

"I'm not known for being nice. I'll just say 'no'. Surely that'll be enough for her." Draco said, and at that moment he truly believed it.

Hermione thought for a second. "I doubt it. I hate to be rude about one of my friends, but when she has her mind set she doesn't take no for an answer."

"She'll have to learn to. There's no choice in the matter."

"Make sure you don't look at me, when she asks you." Hermione told him.

"Why not?" Draco asked her curiously.

"I'll be laughing so hard, I'm sure it'll be distracting." She told him, her voice quaking with premature laughter. 

"That's not helpful. I mean, she's _your _friend. That makes this _your _fault. You could have talked her out of this." Draco said, clearly not impressed.

"Actually no, I couldn't have. I tried, but she wouldn't accept that fact that you might say no."

"Why not?"

"She said that if you went out with me, then there's no way you wouldn't go out with her. She's quite sure of herself, that one." Hermione said lightly, but curious to see what Draco would say to that.

Draco looked a bit angry. "How dare she say that!" Hermione was pleased with this reaction, until he added, "I'd pick brains over beauty any day." 

She didn't respond immediately. She narrowed her eyes dangerously then said quietly, "So you're saying she's more attractive than me?"

Draco started at this, then realized the mess he'd just got himself into. "Oh. I fucked that one up didn't I?"

Hermione nodded with an eyebrow raised. 

"Well," Draco began. "That's not what I meant. You know I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And the smartest. So don't be stupid and start acting like those girls who take every unintended comment and turn it around so it's insulting."

Hermione now wore a shameful smile. "So now you're calling me stupid? For heaven's sake Draco, make up your mind."

"All right. You are intelligent and beautiful, but are clearly trying to avoid helping me out here. I mean, sure I appreciate the warning so at least I won't scream or laugh in her face, but give me some advice."

"Just say 'no, sorry.' And leave it at that."

Draco sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice and tiptoe around her 'personal feelings' just because she's your friend."

"I don't expect that." She told him. "The only thing I expect is that you don't say yes."

"But she's so hot…"

"Draco, don't start that again." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Anything you say." Draco said, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Naturally." She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco just shook his head in disappointment. 

"Hermione, Hermione. That's something I'd say. Then you'd comment on my large ego. I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "Heaven forbid."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's not to say you're not rubbing off on me, though. I looked in the mirror last night and noticed I was definitely a bit bloated around the middle." 

Hermione laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." 

"And I love you, my bloated witch."

***

Hermione found herself more then amused through classes on Friday. Lavender certainly doesn't have much subtlety, she concluded. In Potions, she worked on a bench opposite Draco's, and 'accidentally' dropped her ingredients at least five times so she had to bend over to pick them up. 

When she brushed her Glowing Oak bark on to the floor for a sixth time, Draco decided that was enough. He reached down and grabbed it for her, and when he handed it across to her, he said "Stop being so clumsy."

She giggled and said, "I can be silly sometimes, but today I'm finding something too distracting for me to concentrate." She gave him a direct stare, then lowered her eyelashes. Draco turned to Pansy with a smirk, then pointed a finger inside his mouth in a gagging motion.

Pansy laughed and rolled her eyes in agreement. Hermione laughed from the other side of the room, receiving an odd look from Ron, but she stopped laughing when Pansy glanced over at her. Pansy raised her eyebrows at her and smiled faintly, then turned back to her work.

In Transfiguration, Lavender sat as close to Draco as she could, and asked Professor McGonagall many questions, hoping to sound smart and interested, but ended up portraying the fact that she hadn't listened the class before. When Lavender tried the done-to-death dropping her quill off the side of her table, Draco cast her a look of concern. 

"Excuse me, but have you got some condition that makes you drop your belongings on the floor constantly?" This caused Pansy to laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach, and after she claimed he gave her a cramp.

Lavender blushed faintly, not sure if this was a bad sign. "I don't think so." 

"Well, you might want to look into it. Get some potions for it or something." Draco told her quite seriously.

At that moment, McGonagall turned around and noticed Lavender getting out of her seat to retrieve her quill, which had rolled forward so it was under Hermione's seat, in the row in front of them. "What are you doing, Miss Brown?"

"I just dropped my quill, Professor. Sorry." She apologized. Hermione glanced at Lavender and picked up the quill for her. 

As she handed it over, she said "Quills and their nasty rolling habits."

This most definitely caused a look from Pansy, who was getting surer of her theory every passing moment. She hid her smile from Draco, and watched Lavender return to her seat. Draco kept his face impassive, so she was unable to tell if he had picked up on Hermione's comment as well.

The last class of the day, DADA with Professor Snape, proved to be a disappointment on Lavender's behalf. When they were told to get into pairs to practice their stunning spells and other hexes, Lavender moved quickly to Draco's side and smiled at him. He looked at her coolly, and didn't say anything.

Snape glanced at the pairs, and paused when he noticed Lavender next to Draco, and Draco's sour expression. Snape's mouth curved into a sneer and he said, "I think I might rearrange a few of these pairs. You have to be on the same level to compete against each other, and I don't think Miss. Brown, you would be fit to take you NEWT's in a few weeks if you were unconscious in the hospital wing.

Lavender blushed, and waited to see who she would be paired with. Snape continued, "Go back to your usual partner, Miss. Patil. And Miss. Granger, please come over here to match your skills with Mr. Malfoy's."

Hermione glanced at Lavender as she passed her, and received a look of jealousy. She reached Draco and they moved off to a corner of the classroom where they could hex each other in peace. Hermione smirked, "How are you coping with the giggling affections of the hot Miss Brown?"

"What, you mean the quill dropper? I think it's amusing." He replied raising his wand. "I don't want to hurt you, but I do at the same time."

"Try your hardest, young sir, but none can beat me." Hermione replied wickedly, and she muttered a spell under her breath, while pointing her wand at him. Draco suddenly found he couldn't move, and he fell to the floor like a frozen log.

"Ever the master of '_Pertrificus Totalus.'" _She told him smoothly, removing the spell so he could stand and face her again. 

"If you show no mercy, then neither shall I." He said, raising his wand quickly and shouting, _"Stupefy!"_

Hermione flicked her wrist and muttered a few words, which quickly deflected the spell. Draco narrowed his eyes and hit her with a jelly-legs charm. She started wobbling around, and he laughed at how stupid she looked. Without waiting for him to remove the spell, she threw an aging spell at him.

Suddenly Draco was growing long white hair and a long beard. His skin grew wrinkled and he began hunching over. He glared at her and removed the jelly-legs, and she waited a few moments before countering the aging spell.

"You look good with facial hair." She commented. "But I'd stick with stubble. It's much more attractive."

Draco smirked at her, and muttered a ditz spell towards her. Hermione began giggling and curling her hair between her fingers. She sighed and began talking about how much she _loved_ shopping and lip-gloss. Raising his eyebrows, Draco stood back to watch a Hermione without a brain. 

She began looking at other pairs and staring with admiration. "They're so cool. I wish I had a robe like Lavender's, it makes her look so pretty. Pansy has nice hair today, wouldn't you say Draco?" 

When she started wondering what shade of foundation would suit Draco's complexion, he quickly reversed the spell. Hermione took a deep breath and glared at him. "That was the most evil thing you've ever made me experience. I just kept saying stupid things without being able to stop myself."

"What's new?" he asked, and ducked as she aimed her wand at him with a dangerous glint in her eye. 

The class finished many spells, hexes and injuries later. Snape appeared unimpressed with the result, but he always did. The students filed out of the classroom, and began walking down the corridor. Suddenly Hermione had a feeling that Lavender wouldn't put off her question for much longer, and she turned around to find her suspicions confirmed. 

Stopping on the spot, she saw not four paces behind her, Draco and Pansy staring at Lavender with equally shocked expressions. Hermione moved over to them without really thinking and stood beside Pansy who cast Hermione an odd glance but couldn't help smiling.

Lavender looked at Hermione for a brief moment, before turning her attention back to Draco. "Here she is now. Hermione Granger, your partner from today. She's so good with spells and hexes, and you deflected as least half of them." She said this as if it would be something new to Draco. Almost as if Draco didn't know who Hermione was.

"That's a exaggeration." He replied coldly. "I only stopped three of the twenty four. I don't know who you were watching, but it wasn't us."

Unaware that her statement hadn't complimented Draco, Lavender continued. "So you must be very smart. And I thought it was really sweet of you to pick up my bark in Potions this morning. I was just so distracted with…someone." She looked at him from under her lashes, to make no room for uncertainty that she meant him.

"Yeah…have you got pills for that?" he asked her bluntly, causing Pansy to laugh, and Hermione try extremely hard to keep her mirth in.

"For what?" Lavender said blankly. 

"Never mind." He said, then he turned to leave with Pansy.

"Wait, Draco." Lavender said, and he turned back as if surprised that she had said his name.

"What do you want now? You haven't dropped something else, have you?" he looked down at the ground searchingly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't really give me a choice there, did you?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Lavender looked slightly confused, but continued with confidence, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Pansy began laughing in such mirth, that she had to lean on Hermione's shoulder for support. This didn't help Hermione at all, as she was trying to look compassionate towards Lavender when Draco answered. But then she glanced at Draco's face and couldn't hold it in anymore. His face was a mixture of amusement and shock at her question, as if he hadn't been warned of this in advance at all. 

"Would I _like _to?" he asked, trying to make sure he understood her question properly. She nodded, and he replied, after the two girls laughing had quieted down slightly, "I don't think I would like that, no."

Lavender's face fell, but she held his eyes. "Why not? You went out with her." she pointed at Hermione, who was now leaning on Pansy in her weakened state. Draco glanced over and remembered the warning Hermione had given him the night before. 'Don't look at me, I'll be laughing so hard you'll find it distracting.' Well, he certainly found it distracting.

"So?" he asked, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him. 

"Well, look at her. Not to be rude Hermione," she said towards one of the two girls who were now lying in a laughing heap on the floor, "but surely this would be considered a step up for you?"

Draco's face lost all mirth it had held, and hardened dangerously. Lavender noticed this change and realized that she had probably gone to far. "What did you say?" he demanded quietly.

Lavender swallowed, but didn't answer immediately. Hermione stopped laughing, and looked at Lavender with worry, knowing that she was too silly to realize how insulting she had just been, but knowing that Draco wouldn't have approved. Pansy also gained control and looked at Draco curiously.

"I just said that it wouldn't be a bad idea if we were to go out." Lavender tried.

"That's not what you said. You said that you were better then Hermione. Do you actually believe that?" he asked quietly. "You look at her. The smartest thing since the school was opened and surely the most beautiful. I couldn't find a single flaw with her while we were going out, yet already I've already got plenty on you."

Lavender looked at Hermione, who with Pansy's help, was getting to her feet. She frowned, and asked, "You don't still like her do you?"

Draco's face resumed his undecipherable expression. "Of course not." He snapped. "But I like you less. You have the nerve, no, the _stupidity_, to insult my ex-girlfriend, who I chose above all others. We have broken up, but for a time we did have respect for each other, and that doesn't just go away. I don't think I can ever respect you."

Lavender looked slightly mortified, but kept her composure. "I'll take that as a no then?"

"That would be wise." Draco responded icily, giving Pansy a glance and walking away with her directly behind him.

Lavender stood where she was, a devastated expression on her face. Hermione walked over and wrapped her arm about her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright, Lav. There'll be others."

Lavender sniffed slightly. "But I wanted _him._" 

"Apparently, you can't have him." Hermione reminded her firmly, beginning to lead her down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the retreating figures of Draco and Pansy. They both looked over their shoulders at the same time. Draco didn't notice Pansy watching them, and winked at Hermione. Hermione quickly turned around, so she didn't see Pansy whisper something in Draco's ear while made him shake his head in protest.

Delivering Lavender to Parvarti's arms, Hermione went and sat down on the common room couch and pulled out her Herbology homework. As she picked up her quill it slipped out of her hand, and fell to the floor. As she picked it up, she muttered, "I must get my hands on some of those pills."

***

Saturday passed uneventfully, and Sunday morning at breakfast, Hermione received an owl at breakfast. Once she unfolded the parchment, she noticed the handwriting was neat and precise. She scanned it and realized it was from Dumbledore. 

__

'Miss Granger,

I am prepared to do the transfiguration this morning if it suits Mr. Malfoy and yourself. All is arranged and I have confidence that this will work. We will meet you at the Astronomy Tower in an hour. I have sent a message to Mr. Malfoy also, so you don't have to worry about passing this message on.

Albus Dumbledore'

Hermione glanced up and met eyes with Draco's across the hall. He held a letter in his hands also. She nodded at him and he winked in reply. They would do the animal transfiguration this morning with Credere.

Finding she couldn't concentrate on anything, even for an hour, Hermione walked up to the Astronomy Tower to sit and wait. She leaned against the banister, looking out across the forbidden forest, which could be seen for miles from a point so high up. Her mind wandered on to whether the transformation would actually work, and Hermione began doubting the plan Draco and herself had created.

"Seems I'm not the only apprehensive one." Draco voice spoke from directly behind her. Hermione jumped and spun around, to find him standing only a pace or two away. 

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Usually you would have heard me, but it seems you were too distracted in your thoughts to pay attention to my manly footsteps approaching."

Hermione smiled and took his hand in her own. "Yes. Your footsteps are undoubtedly manly." He smirked and leaned on the banister next to her. They waited for Dumbledore in silence, taking comfort in each others touch, and after a half-hour of worrying, Hermione heard the door open.

Springing away from Draco incase it was someone they didn't want to see them together, she noticed with some relief that it was Dumbledore. He smiled at the both of them and his blue eyes were clear and confident. But he wasn't alone.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said, in some shock. "What are you doing here?"

McGonagall looked between Hermione and Draco, but didn't reply instantly. Before she got the chance, Dumbledore replied, "Minerva has been kind enough to agree in assisting me today. She is, after all, the expert of the Transfiguration department. I believe even I may need a little guidance in a transformation such as this." 

Hermione smiled and looked at what they held. It was very little. Dumbledore held two pieces of parchment, and his wand. McGonagall held a small vial filled with a green liquid, and her wand. Draco had also noticed what they had brought with them. "What's the potion?" he asked curiously.

"A complex concoction developed by Professor Snape for this purpose." McGonagall replied, not really answering the question at all. 

"Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned Dumbledore incredulously. "Headmaster, how many of the Professors know of this? I thought it was meant to be secret." 

"It is, Miss Granger. All of the Professors who know can be trusted." He told her. "It is only those whose help have been required. That's Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and obviously myself. The secret is still safe."

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was frowning. He looked back at her with question in his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Well," he started. "We are here. Yet, Credere is out there. How is this going to work? She can't come up to the Astronomy Tower. I mean, that's a lot of stairs for a poor Unicorn." 

"Then we'll have to go to her." Hermione said simply. "The clearing."

Draco nodded and moved over to stand by McGonagall, and Hermione stood by Dumbledore. "We'll go by the lake." Draco told her, causing McGonagall to frown slightly. "You keep to the tree line." 

Nodding, Hermione turned to Dumbledore who was smiling expectantly. "If you wouldn't mind, please close your eyes. This'll feel odd, and it's not uncommon to feel ill afterwards."

He obeyed her instructions, and McGonagall followed suit. Raising one hand to their amulets, and the other to hold their selective Professor's hand, Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, then disappeared from the Tower with in a few seconds.

Appearing in separate spots in the clearing, Hermione and Draco opened their eyes, let go of their teacher's hands, and moved towards each other. Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked slightly pale, dizzy and a bit confused. Draco put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and said quietly, "Wait for it. My bet's on McGonagall. She'll definitely be first."

Hermione shushed him for speaking like that about their Professors, but couldn't help agreeing with him. McGonagall blanched faintly, and she made a run for the trees. Draco grinned, muttered, "See. I told you," and watched Dumbledore follow her a few seconds later. 

Hermione covered her mouth in sympathy for the two of them. Not long later, McGonagall and Dumbledore emerged from the trees, wiping their mouths on their sleeves. Hermione smiled at them apologetically, and Draco said, "The only way to travel."

"Indeed." Was McGonagall's response, as she looked around the clearing in curiosity. "I've never been this far into the forest before. Or at least not this far into the Glowing Oaks. Quite lovely." She commented, glancing at the clear lake. 

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "Could I ask you to find this Unicorn for us? I don't believe we can start until she is present, as we may as well get it done as soon as we can."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Just give me a few minutes." Draco pulled his arm from her and took a few steps away from her. She grinned at him, then closed her eyes. Picturing the Unicorn in her mind, she felt the changes begin. Keeping the picture still in her mind with concentration, she soon felt herself standing on all fours, and felt the urge to run. So she did, directly into the trees across the lake. 

She called to the young Unicorn, _'Credere! We are ready for you!' _Hermione continued calling as she ran through the forest, enjoying the freedom of this form gave her. Soon enough, she heard a reply to her calls. 

__

'Hermione? I am here.' Hermione turned around to find Credere standing behind her. _'Are you ready now?'_

'Yes. The people who will complete the transformation are waiting in the clearing for you. I'll be there to comfort you, and so will Draco. You remember him, don't you?' 

'I think so. His hair is similar to my coat in color?' Credere asked as they trotted back towards the clearing.

__

'Yep, that's him.' Hermione said as they emerged from the trees and walked across the lake to join the three that waited for them. _'I'm going to change back to my form now, but I'll still speak to you. Just try to stay calm. Neither of the males will hurt you, so try to be at ease with Draco being close by.'_

'I will try.' 

Hermione pictured herself, and less than a minute later, she was back as herself. She saw the slightly awed look on McGonagall's face as she looked at the now fully silver Unicorn standing so close to Hermione. She then looked at Hermione with pride over the fact that her top student was a successful Animagus. Credere took a few steps backwards as Draco approached slowly. Hermione laid a hand on her neck to calm her down. "It's ok. You know he won't hurt you." She murmured. 

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Is she ready for us to start? It will only take a few minutes, but in that time, we can't be interrupted. Minerva and I will recite a spell that needs to be said clearly and fluently. One of you must hold her, because she will feel strange, and this may cause her to run." 

"You can do that." Draco told Hermione. "She prefers females, and I don't think a Unicorn horn through the chest would be all that comfortable." He paused. "Or any horn for that matter."

Hermione winced at the thought, then moved forward to wrap a comforting arm over Credere's back. McGonagall stepped forward with the potion bottle still in her hand. "Can you give her this after we've finished? It will take away any pain that she would experience when changing her form, and allow her to change into you. There is an entire cauldron full of this in the potion storeroom. You are free to collect more when you need it. The unicorn must drink it whenever she is going to change, or else the pain would probably kill her."

"I don't have to drink anything as an Animagus." Hermione said with a frown.

"Yes, but this isn't making the unicorn an Animagus. It's just giving her the ability to change her form. The potion holds a part of you, I believe it was a few strands of hair. But if she took the same potion with a part of someone else, then she would change into them."

"So," Hermione said, trying to get things clear. "The spell you're going to say is just giving her the ability to change. Whereas the potion will decide who she changes into?" 

"Exactly right, Miss Granger." McGonagall replied. Then she smiled slightly. "As usual."

"Ok. So, you'll say the spell first. Then I'll get her to drink this. Then she will change. Is that right?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall nodded and moved so she was standing beside Dumbledore. They were beginning to look slightly nervous, but their faces were set, knowing they had to do this. Even if it was illegal, and had a tendency to kill the subject of transformation. They looked at each other, held the parchment with the spell written on it out in front of them, then Dumbledore said, "Keep as quiet as you can, and Credere as calm as you can." 

Draco and Hermione nodded. Draco moved so he was standing on the opposite side of Credere as Hermione. She looked worried and her hand was shaking slightly were it lay on Credere's back. 

"It'll be ok." Draco whispered. "They know what they're doing."

She smiled at him, then turned her attention to the wizard and witch in front of them, who had began muttering under their breaths. Neither Draco nor Hermione could understand what they were saying, possibly because they were speaking too quiet to be heard, or because the words were in a language they couldn't understand. 

Credere suddenly began to tremble under Hermione's arm, and she began to speak soft words of reassurance, before she noticed Draco fiercely shaking his head at her. He mouthed, 'You're too loud.' Then his eyes glazed over. _'Let me do it.' _He spoke inside Hermione's head, suddenly reminding her of his strength in the powers of the mind._ 'I'll speak to her, mind to mind. I'll try take her thoughts off what she's feeling.' _

Hermione silently agreed with a nod of the head. She watched Draco close his eyes, and after only a few moments, Credere stopped shaking. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were speaking continuously under their breaths. Hermione listened hard to hear a point where they paused to draw in air, but never did. 

Hermione felt Credere slump slightly, and turned back to her. Draco's eyes were still closed, as he concentrated on the world in his mind, not the world outside it. Feeling useless for the moment, Hermione waited while the spell continued, though she could tell by the way they were getting louder, it was nearly complete. 

Credere began shaking again, and her legs went weak, causing her to fall to her knees. Draco's forehead creased in concentration, then he opened his eyes slowly to look at Hermione. He shook his head and mouthed, 'It's no use. She's scared shitless.' 

Hermione couldn't help smiling at his choice of words, but knelt down beside the frightened Unicorn. Resting both her hands on her back, Hermione murmured in her ear. "It's ok. They're nearly finished. Then you'll be able to change your form. Just stay calm."

Looking up to Dumbledore and McGonagall, he saw them both staring at Credere, obviously on the last stretch of the spell. Their voices grew more confident, then abruptly they stopped. 

Complete silence filled the clearing. Dumbledore's gaze then turned to Hermione, and he nodded at her. She pulled the stopper off the vial, and spoke to Credere, who was resolutely standing up again. "You have to drink this to make the change possible. It might taste disgusting, I don't actually know. I'll pour it down your throat. Can you tip your head back a bit?"

__

'Yes.' Credere raised her head with her mouth open slightly. Hermione tipped the green liquid into her mouth and Credere allowed it to run down her throat. When she lowered her head again, she said _'That was the worse water I've ever tasted. But if it was necessary.'_

Hermione smiled and said, "The change will start now. It begins as soon as you've swallowed the potion. But you can change back to your Unicorn self whenever you want to. Just think about returning, and you will. Do you understand?"

__

'Yes.' She paused. _'It's happening now, isn't it?'_

Hermione looked closely and saw her mane slowly turning brown. "Yes it is. Here's what you have to do. Staying calm is the most important thing. Breathing is probably the next important. I don't want you forgetting about that. Ignore any pain you feel though you shouldn't feel any. Don't get scared. We are all here to help you."

By the time Hermione had finished saying those few things, Credere's change was almost half-complete. Hermione looked in amazement at what looked like _her_ stepping out of the melting body of a Unicorn. Well, technically it _was_ her. When Credere's back legs disappeared, she began to fall backwards. Hermione and Draco moved forwards and grabbed her. Continuing to hold her upright, they waited until the change was complete, before lowering her to the ground so she was lying flat on her back.

"There." Draco said, standing up straight again. "No chance of her falling down from there. That is to say, unless we just laid her on the top of a large hole and just didn't notice." 

"I believe we're safe with her there." Hermione said. Then she turned her attention back to Credere, whose face was expressionless but she was breathing heavily. Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly made their way over. 

Dumbledore crouched next to Credere and looked into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Credere's mouth moved, but the only sound that came out was a small questioning mumble. Draco said with a frown, "I doubt she can answer you. She probably doesn't know how to speak." He paused, then said, "Hold on. I'll find out."

He closed his eyes again, and after a few moments, Credere's astonished eyes, glazed over as she concentrated on Draco's voice in her mind. When Draco opened his eyes, a massive grin spread across his face. "She said she's never felt better. The awe and excitement of the change has filled her with incredible determination to get used to this body. She's very upset that she doesn't know how to speak as an instinct. Quite upset she was when I told her we had to _learn_ how to make intelligible sounds."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and McGonagall smiled, which was a very rare sight for the two students. 

Hermione laughed in delight and grabbed Credere's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "We will teach you to speak, don't worry. But I think teaching you to walk, or at least stand will come first. You can communicate with Draco until then. Now, you promise you're feeling all right?"

She nodded, knowing this was an affirmative reply from watching Hermione and Draco do it before. "That's wonderful." McGonagall said, clasping her hands together. "But I'll never teach students that an animal transfiguration is illegal the same again, knowing that I've performed one and it was successful."

Hermione smiled and stood up. Then she turned to Dumbledore in curiosity. "Sir, did you happen to find anything that could counteract the eternal powers of Unicorn blood?" 

Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Yes indeed, Miss Granger. An odd combination of substances if I ever saw one. There are only two, that when combined together perform this task. The first is actually sap from a Glowing Oak tree."

Draco raised his eyebrows and was impressed that one of the ingredients could be so easily accessible. Ignoring the annoying fact that the trees would no doubt scream when he forced it out of them. He listened to Dumbledore as he told Hermione the second ingredient. 

"You may be surprised to learn that it is muggle detergent." Dumbledore said, still wearing a trace of his smile.

Hermione looked at him almost blankly. "Did you say detergent? What magical potency does _detergent_ have?" she asked incredulously. 

Draco had expected to have a similar reaction to Hermione, but all he felt was confusion. Scratching his head, he asked, "What's detergent?"

Dumbledore answered Hermione's question. "Glowing Oak sap contains the correct magic, and the detergent, apparently contains the correct chemicals. Odd, I know."

"Is it dangerous?" Draco queried. "I mean, is it known to have hurt someone?"

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, full of a thin greenish liquid. He handed it to Hermione, who read then label then laughed. "What is _this? _No Name brand? You can't expect that to work, Dumbledore."

He nodded his head, and said, "I have it on the best authority." He paused. "I actually had the pleasure of going into a muggle supermarket yesterday to get that for you. An experience I always love."

Hermione was about to make a comment back, when Draco interrupted, "Is that detergent?" he pointed to the bottle Hermione held in her hand. "Is it poisonous? Will someone answer me, please?" 

McGonagall turned to him. "Well I can't really ignore the first 'please' that I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Mr. Malfoy. Detergent's a muggle liquid used to clean dishes when mixed with hot water. You can touch it and not have it harm you in any way, but it is not recommended to consume it."

"Right." Draco looked reasonably relieved. Then he asked, "Professor McGonagall? If you knew about this thing that Hermione and I are working on, why did you take points away from Slytherin because I had my cauldron in your class?" 

"Mr. Malfoy. I don't care _why _you brought it in. You still had a cauldron in my classroom." She answered him. 

Draco sighed at her harshness, then looked down at Credere, who was watching them all and making sounds, but not having them form words. "Oops! Sorry Credere." He quickly closed his eyes and slipped into her mind. _'Is everything all right?'_

'Yes it is. But I feel very helpless with you all looming above me. Can I change back now?' She replied.

__

'Of course. Just concentrate on changing back, and you will.' Draco slipped back out of her mind, and warned the others that she was about to change. Hermione and Draco bent down and pulled Credere to her feet, holding her upright and the other two stepped out of the way.

It took less than a minute for her to complete the change. Hermione and Draco pulled their arms away from her shiny silver coat, and Hermione said with a large smile, "It worked. We'll start teaching you how to act like a human soon. How about you meet us here tomorrow evening? We can start then."

__

'I will be here.' Credere said. _'Thank you for this. I am happy beyond words.' _She then turned and trotted back into the forest and was gone from sight within seconds. 

Dumbledore spoke, "Well Minerva, we should be getting back to the castle." 

Draco offered, "We'll take you back." He indicated to the amulet at his neck. 

The two Professors shared a look. "No, I think it would be more enjoyable if we walked back." Dumbledore declined. "Considering we aren't used to that mode of travel as yet, we prefer exercise to illness, thank you."

Hermione smiled and watched them walk in to the trees. She then looked at Draco and held up the detergent. "I'll go put this in the cabin. Store it somewhere safe."

Draco followed her there, and sat down on the couch as she opened a drawer and placed it inside. Sitting next to him, she said, "Draco. We'll need more of the potion for Credere. If she needs to take it every time she changes, then we should just bring the whole cauldron full out here. I'm sure Snape has no use for it."

"You never know." Draco replied. "He may want to change into you some time."

Hermione's eyes widened, then she shuddered. "That's _really _creepy. Look," she extends her arm in front of his nose and points to it. "I've got goosebumps. That's what thinking about Snape in my body does." There was a moment's silence, in which Draco raised an eyebrow, slightly alarmed at the visual that had just popped into his head. Hermione made a sound of utter disgust. "Ok, I did _not _mean for it to sound as if he was inside me because we were…gross! Nightmares will definitely come tonight."

Draco smiled and continued answered her previous statement. "Then its best if we remove it from his grasp and leave it here, where only semi-suicidal unicorns can use it."

Hermione frowned, "When you put it like that, it doesn't sound much better."

"So, when will you get the potion? When you get back this afternoon?" Draco asked, putting an arm about her shoulders casually. 

Hermione didn't answer immediately. She just blinked at him, then asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco frowned, "Sorry? What do _you _mean? Because I mean exactly what I said. When are you going to get the potion? Not all that difficult to understand." 

Hermione scratched her cheek. "I thought _you _would get it."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, considering Snape actually likes you. At least more then he does me." she replied.

"So? All you're doing is getting a potion from the storeroom. You won't even see Snape." Draco told her.

"But why take the risk?" Hermione asked, now beginning to pout at him. 

"Don't be stupid. He's only a wizard." Draco said, using his index finger to push her lip back in. 

"You mean, he's only a wizard who hates me." Hermione retorted. 

"I don't _like _him either, Hermione." 

"Please?" she begged.

"No." he said firmly. "I think it's time you moved on. Face your fears." He leaned in close and whispered, "Get the potion."

Hermione looked around, hoping to find some inspiration. "But it might be too heavy." She tried. "Do you want a girlfriend with a broken back, knowing you could have prevented it?"

"Of course not. But I don't want one myself." Draco said, causing her to slump when she sat. He decided to change the conversation around. He pointed to his seemingly empty cauldron that stood in the corner. "I had to get up bloody early yesterday to put the last ingredient in the weakness potion. You should be feeling sorry for me."

"How early?" Hermione asked.

"Ten." He replied. She just laughed at him, then questioned, "So, it's finished now?"

"Yep. But the longer it sits, the stronger it will be." He stated. 

Hermione nodded, then stood up. "I think I should go get the potion now then." she looked at him closely. "Unless you were going to get it? I forget whether you wanted me to have a broken back, or have me love you? Which one was it?"

"Both." He said with a grin. She glared at him mockingly, then kissed him on the forehead. 

"Fine. I'll go get it now. I'll probably see you tomorrow in classes. Don't forget to come here just after dinner. We'll have to start helping Credere to walk and talk and stuff. Oh crap," she groaned. "How hard will that be?"

"It'll be fine." He assured her. "Off you go." 

She sighed and touched her amulet, and a few brief moments later she was gone.

***

****

A/N- Thanks for your amazing response to my last chapter and the questions I asked. It was great to hear from you all, as it always is. As you've already figured out this was chapter twenty-one, and I'm still going. Not too long now, but I have to make sure everything is organized for the final meeting between good and evil. I can't _believe _how many reviews I have. Every time I check my hotmail account, I'm ecstatic when I see reviews there. 

I hope this one was all right. Let me know what you think, as you are so good at doing. 

Thanks.


	22. Pansy speaks

A/N- This is the 'more!' you've all cried for. (cool, that rhymes…I'm such a loser) I hope you like it, as always. Now I'm going to bed… 

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- Pansy Speaks 

Once Hermione got back to the castle, she walked down into the dungeons until she reached the potion storeroom. Trying the door handle, she discovered it was locked. Why wouldn't it be? She pulled out her wand, muttered "_Alohamora" _under her breath and pushed the door open when she heard it click. 

She walked in and looked around the gloomy room. Searching the vials and bottles for a label that might give the potion away as the one she wanted, Hermione remembered McGonagall saying there was an entire cauldron full. Glancing around the room, she noticed there wasn't a large enough amount of any potion to be the one she was after. Sighing, Hermione realised she would have to ask Snape where it was.

Exiting the room and closing the door behind her, she made her way to the Potions classroom. Peering in through a small window at the top of the door, she saw Snape sitting at his desk, correcting papers. She knocked softly, opened the door and walked in. 

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" she said, causing him to look up at her with no interest whatsoever. 

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" he asked her with a sneer.

"I was wondering where you kept the potion?" she asked, knowing he would know which potion she was talking about.

"'The Potion?'" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. I was told it would be in the storeroom, and that I was free to go and collect it. But I couldn't see it anywhere." She told him.

"There are plenty of potions in the storeroom, Miss Granger. I don't see what the problem is, considering you haven't been at all specific in what potion you're after. It would be easy enough to take one that is there, and label it 'The Potion.'" 

Hermione looked at him, annoyed that he was pretending not to know what potion she was talking about. "Oh, well in that case, considering you as good as gave me permission, I'll go and take some of the potions that are in there, and hope I get one that's correct." 

Snape's lip curled in a sneer at her boldness. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Then tell me where it is. You know I don't want to say the name of the potion. You never know when someone is listening."

"I assure you, no one is." He paused. "'The Potion' is not in the store room. It's in my office. After spending so long on it, you can't expect me to leave it where any student could happen across it."

"But the store room is forbidden to enter without your permission." Hermione protested. 

Snape stared at her directly. "That hasn't stopped students before." 

Hermione averted her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Can I have the potion, Sir?" she asked.

"Wait here. I'll go get it." With that, he stood up and walked swiftly out of the room. Hermione stood in the classroom for only a few minutes before Snape came back in, carrying a cauldron in his arms. He dumped it unceremoniously on his desk and looked at Hermione in mild amusement. 

"It's heavy. Are you sure you'll be right?" he wasn't offering to carry it for her, just making sure she knew that he found it amusing. 

"I'll be fine. It's not as if I have to carry it anywhere." She replied smoothly, receiving the slightly confused look from Snape she had hoped for.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Granger. This cauldron will not stay in this classroom." He said firmly. "It must be removed at once."

"It will be, Professor Snape." Hermione said. "Just give me a few moments." She wrapped an arm tightly around the cauldron, and lifted it very slightly off the desk then she raised her other arm to touch the amulet on her chest. 

"You're going to need to lift it a bit higher then that, Miss Granger." Snape said, definitely enjoying himself.

"I doubt that, Sir." She replied, then was gone. When she was placed in the cabin, she started laughing at the expression she knew Snape would be wearing right now. Then she realised she still had the cauldron in her arm. It wobbled and she cursed as it nearly dropped on the floor, but two strong arms came from behind her and grabbed the cauldron before the disaster could happen. 

Hermione turned her head to see Draco directly behind her. His arms had circled around her, then he noticed that she was about to drop the cauldron and had grabbed it instead. Hermione was stuck in between Draco and the potion. She bobbed down and stepped out from under his arms. He smiled at her, shaking his head, then carried it easily over to the table and put it down.

"If I hadn't waited for you, you _would_ have broken your back." He said. "Or dropped the bloody thing all over the floor."

Hermione looked extremely relieved. "Thanks for waiting." Then she glared. "Snape _was _there. He was mean. You should have gone. It was heavy. He sneered at me. I had to talk to him. I think I broke my back." She collapsed on the floor in a heap to prove her point. She looked up at him with her shining brown eyes and Draco laughed at her.

"You're beautiful when you're lying on the floor in a heap." He said to her. "Especially when your robe isn't covering much of your legs at all. Actually, I think we can do without the robe altogether. Want help taking it off?" 

Hermione couldn't help scoffing, though she smiled as she did so. "You never give up, do you?"

"What kind of a Malfoy would I be if I gave up?" he asked, moving over to her. 

"And what kind of a Granger would I be if I helped you get what you wanted?" she asked, hoping to stump him. Who knew what traits the Granger's were famous for?

Draco wasn't stumped on his reply, however. He bent down and wrapped his arms about her, picking her up off the floor. He kept hold of her, and began carrying her across the cabin. "You'd be a very loved Granger."

Hermione understood exactly what he was hinting at. She smiled at him, and said, "What exactly do you want, Mr. Malfoy? That a simple Granger could possibly help you with?"

Draco grinned and placed her on the bed. "As long as it was a female Granger, I can think of plenty of things, but one more insistent in my mind then the others. Shall I tell you?"

"I think I can guess." She told him, reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck and pull him into a long, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "You want me to wash your clothes, don't you?"

Draco laughed and allowed her to pull him down next to her. As they kissed once more, his hands slowly undid the clasp of her robe and slipped it off over her shoulders. He then rested his hands on her waist, and after a few moments, he took the next step by removing the singlet she had been wearing underneath. Allowing her to remove his robe and shirt, he grinned at her serious face. When she looked at him, a large smile spread across her face, clearly showing she had no doubt of her love for him or his for her.

Draco pulled her closer to him, and his hands gently traced across her bare stomach and her back. As he began to kiss her neck and work his way down her chest, Hermione ran her hands through his hair, and looked at, without really seeing, the floor of the cabin. Suddenly however, her eyes focused on something and she let out a startled scream.

Pulling away from her in shock, Draco looked at her in concern. She quickly stood up on the bed, and moved into the corner closest to the wall. She pointed at a point on the floor, and Draco spun around in alarm. When he rested his eyes on a large huntsman spider that was slowly scuttling across the floor he sighed.

Standing up, Draco walked over and stamped on the spider heavily. Glancing back at Hermione, who looked as alluring as ever, standing on a bed with only her boxers and her bra, Draco smirked. "All gone."

Her expression changed from panicky to outraged. "Draco! That was mean." 

"So was you scaring me like that." He replied, sitting back on the bed.

"You didn't have to kill it." she said with a frown, lowering herself next to him.

"What's with you?" he asked, a bit confused. "A few seconds ago, you were screaming in fear. What _should _I have done?"

"I was not in _fear. _It just startled me." To this, Draco raised an eyebrow. "You should have just taken it outside."

"I wasn't going to touch the bloody thing." He told her, his face screwing up in distaste. 

"Ever heard of _Wingardium Leviosa?_" she asked, in an almost patronizing tone.

"Have you?" Draco retorted. 

Hermione frowned, then answered, "I wasn't thinking straight." 

"And you think in my previous situation, _I_ was thinking straight?" Draco asked, snaking an arm around Hermione's bare waist and kissing her softly on the shoulder.

"Well, we need to give it a burial now." Hermione paused, and Draco couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "Oh, I know! We can send it down the river in farewell." 

"No we bloody well cannot." Draco said firmly. "The majority of that spider is stuck on the bottom of my shoe, and we are not sending my shoe off. It's not even dead yet."

"Come on Draco, have a heart." Hermione said.

"You have a heart." He told her, prodding her low on the chest with his finger, though leaving it there to trace against her skin for a while. "These shoes cost me thirty five galleons."

"You paid thirty five galleons for shoes?" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"I like them." He said defensively. 

"Don't you think that's a waste of money?" Hermione asked, peering down at his shoes to see what was so good about them. Finding them nothing but black and reasonably clean, she looked back at him.

"No." he answered her question simply. "I'm going to inherit."

"Inherit what?" Hermione asked, rendered curious by his statement. Draco looked at her for a few moments, as if deciding whether to tell her or not. He shrugged slightly, then tried to remember.

"All of my father's money, for one." he said. "The entire contents of his three vaults at Gringotts. The Malfoy Manor, though if father dies before mother has, then I'll have to live with her there. Not much of an inconvenience though, it's so big, I'll just live in the East Wing and let her stay in the West. Probably fathers connections, and his pets." He grinned as he said the last bit. "Can't remember the rest." 

Hermione stared at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and she swallowed a few times before finding her voice. "You…" she stopped, then tried again. "You're going to inherit all that when Lucius dies?"

"Yep." Draco said, pausing to watch her closely. "But I wouldn't want him to die anytime soon. I would be made Master of the Manor, and that's a responsibility I won't be ready for, for years to come."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew that the Malfoy's were well off, but this just made her realize how out of her league he was. Hermione wasn't going to inherit anything, aside from a few books or something equally as useless. She averted her eyes and realised that they were actually filling with tears. 

Outraged that she should do something as stupid as cry, Hermione turned her back on Draco until she had regained her composure. She felt Draco's arm that was still around her waist, tighten and try to turn her around to face him. She blinked away her tears then looked at him with a forced smile. "That's a lot." She commented.

Draco looked at her, more then confused. "You're crying."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Am not."

"Don't lie. Especially about your feelings. I've told you I don't like that." Draco said, reaching up to cradle her cheek in his hand. "Now, why are you crying?" he paused. "It was _just_ a spider Hermione. If you really want we can give it a burial. Or send it down the river. But we'll have to scrape it off the bottom of my shoe, because as I said, I like them too much to part with one of them. Once a pair, always a pair."  


Hermione tried to smile, but found it wasn't much of a success. "It's not about the spider. I'm just being stupid. Just ignore me."

"I'm never going to do that." Draco told her sternly. "Is it what I said? You're crying about what I'm going to inherit?"

Hermione nodded. Draco frowned, and asked "Why?"

She sniffled, and didn't look at him. "Because, I never realized how rich you really were before now. You can have everything you want. It's not as if I don't have any money, but surely I'm below you. You should find someone who is your equal, not have me. I'll only bring you down." 

Draco stood up in outrage at her words. Hermione looked at him to see anger on his face, an emotion he hadn't held towards her for many months. His eyes were burning at the words she had spoken. _"What?"_ he demanded in a deadly whisper.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't _want_ to answer. He had heard her, and she waited for him to speak, knowing that he had something to say, but not sure what. His eyes burned into hers and his breath was shallow and unsteady. "How dare you even _think _something like that? These past months I have grown to love you so deeply, and I thought you returned these feelings."

"I do." Hermione said quietly.

"Then how could you say that?" Draco demanded of her. "Even consider that I wouldn't want to share all that with you? Hermione," he reached out and took her hands in his own. "I love you. I would leave all that in a heartbeat if you even hinted that you wanted me to. Money means _nothing _to me compared to you." He took a deep breath, as if what he was about to say was more difficult then anything. "I'll even send my shoe down the stream if you want me to."

Hermione laughed through her tears. Draco smiled very slightly at her, then said, "I would ask you to stay with me forever." It was then that Hermione noticed him kneeling down in front of her, and she frowned at him. "But, we're kind of in the middle of a big scary Prophecy, so you'll just have to trust me. Please trust me. I'm not like I used to be, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed, and whispered. "I know. I'm sorry that I keep doubting you. It's hard after nearly seven years of hatred, though." 

Draco just nodded, then he grinned. "I had hoped you would ask me what pets I was going to inherit, but you had to do the girl thing and cry instead."

Hermione smiled as he brushed away her tears with a few fingers. "Sorry. What pets are you going to inherit, Draco?"

His grin remained on his face as he said, "Well, there's this little problem. Lucius didn't realise what he was doing until it was too late. But by that stage, he had a dragon. There was no turning back." 

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did your father accidentally buy a dragon?"

"This wizard from Romania talked him into buying a ticket for a raffle to raise money for the Pureblood Society Assembly. Lucius thought it sounded like a worthy cause, and bought a ticket for a few galleons. Only then did he find out that the prize was a bloody dragon. Believing that he wouldn't win, - I mean, who ever does? - he didn't bother to take his name out of the draw. Then he won."

"He won a dragon in a _raffle?"_ Hermione asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"You're telling me." Draco said. "We didn't know what to do about it, then decided that a dragon in the family wouldn't be all that bad. Sounds cool, when you say your father has a dragon."

"Any other pets I should know about?" Hermione asked him.

"Yep. I suppose I should tell you about the Niffler." Draco said in mock seriousness. "That would be a nasty surprise in the future. Oh, and house elves. But, there not pets so much as servants."

Hermione's face hardened. "You still have house elves?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Draco asked, confused. "Unless they die. Or get set free by accident, through the devious schemes of other wizards." He didn't mention the Harry and Dobby incident, but it was obvious what he was talking about. 

"I see." Hermione said, not wanting to anger Draco again by beginning to rant about house elf rights. She wrapped her arms tentatively around his neck and leaned forwards. "Will you forgive me for saying what I did?" 

"There's nothing much that I wouldn't forgive you for." He said. She smiled and gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. When she leaned back again, he followed her, so they were both lying on the bed. Hermione looked into his gray eyes and felt her heart flutter at what she saw. How could she have ever doubted that he loved her? How stupid for her to even consider him giving her up for another. Draco would always love her, and for tonight, she would let him show her just how much. 

* * *

"Oh fuck!" was the first curse Hermione heard when she woke up the next morning. It was quickly followed by "Shit!" then an even louder "Bloody hell." Opening her eyes groggily, she saw Draco sitting up next to her glancing out the window. He turned to see her watching him, and he pointed angrily out the window, where the sun was up and the gurgling of the river could be heard faintly. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him, raising a hand to place on his bare chest to hopefully calm him down.

"You let me fall asleep last night." He said to her accusingly.

"Well, for a few hours you _wouldn't _let _me_ fall asleep." Hermione told him, causing a sheepish smile to spread across his face. "I was tired. You let me fall asleep as much as I did you. Besides, I don't see what the problem is." 

"Hermione." Draco said, amazed at her lack of realization. "Today is Monday. We have classes."

It only took a few seconds for Hermione's eyes to widen, to scramble out of the bed, collect all her previously discarded clothes and begin to dress. Draco followed her lead, pulling his clothes on as quickly as possible. They finished at the same time and Hermione hurriedly reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, also taking hold of her amulet. She took them to the forest border, as nowhere in the castle would be safe during the day. 

Exchanging a few words to confirm they had Charms now, they raced across the grounds and into the castle. Draco in the lead, they ran quickly along corridors and up staircases until they reached the door to their Charms class.

"Shit, this is bad." Draco cursed, waiting to catch his breath before he entered the classroom. 

"My sentiments exactly." Hermione replied, glancing up at him. Then she looked around and realized that she didn't have any books or parchment. "Yep, definitely shit. Perfect word for this situation." 

"There's no point not going in together. If we don't, one of us will be even later." Draco told her, to which she agreed.

"What's our excuse?" Hermione asked. "For being late?"

"Um…" Draco thought about it, his breath coming more steadily now. "We were…dueling?"

"Dueling?" Hermione sneered lightly at the suggestion. "Yeah, I can imagine how that excuse would go. 'Oh, sorry we are late Professor Flitwick, we were just trying to curse each other just outside. Hope you don't mind.'"

"I notice _you _haven't thought of anything, little miss I'll Knock Draco's Suggestion Back, But Not Give My Own." Draco said, glancing at the door. "I think we'll have to wing it. It's getting later by the second."

Hermione looking worried. Draco leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Don't worry, it's just one class. I'll see you after dinner in the cabin." Then he opened the classroom door and stepped in. Hermione followed him, and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw the entire class scattered about the classroom, busy performing altering-appearance charms. 

She sneaked across the back of the room, Draco moving the opposite way and managed to reach Harry and Ron without being noticed by Flitwick. Harry looked at her in amusement when she sidled up next to him and asked what they were supposed to be doing. 

"Where were you?" He asked, instead of answering her question.

"Nowhere." She replied quickly, looking as if daring him to make a comment. 

Harry grinned devilishly. "Ha, nowhere my butt. You were getting some, weren't you?" 

Hermione's jaw dropped at hearing such a phrase come out of her friend's mouth. She whacked him on the arm, trying to ignore the blush that rose to her cheeks. She was spared answering his blunt question when Ron turned around. He looked at her with a small jump of surprise, and then he smiled. 

"Hermione! I didn't think you would come to class. I thought you might be sick, or something." He paused for a moment. "Where were you? You're nearly an hour late."

"You were right." She replied, latching on to his idea. "I was feeling ill, but when I started to feel better, I thought I'd come to class. Only a few weeks till our NEWT's, you know."

Ron nodded, looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Then he slowly glanced around the classroom to see Draco also now present. Shaking his head slightly, he waited until Hermione moved away to help Parvarti with her charm, before turning to Harry. 

"I can't believe they're still together." Ron said quietly, jerking his head at Draco across the room. "I thought she would have told us."

Harry knew there would be no point in denying Ron's words. "I suppose they have their reasons, and we should respect them."

A smile crept across Ron's face and he looked over his shoulder at Hermione. "I wonder where they could have been? Studying, do you think?" Ron's face showed he clearly didn't believe this option, and knew exactly what they had been doing. 

Harry grinned. "That appears to be the likely option."

Ron chuckled, then got back to practicing his charm. Harry watched Hermione for a few minutes, then turned his attention to Draco across the room. Harry could tell they found it hard not to look at each other, or smile across the room. He sighed and thanked Merlin that he and Ginny could be open with their relationship.

* * *

Draco opened the door of the cabin from the inside and peered out into the darkness. He couldn't see much, aside from the emerald glow of the Glowing Oaks, and a faint patch of moonlight through the trees. He called over his shoulder to Hermione, who sat on the couch, "I don't know where she is. Can't see her out here."

Hermione sighed and called back, "Just leave the door open so where she gets here, she can just walk in."

"You make it sound like she's a visitor." Draco said, standing the door open and walking back to the couch. "Maybe I should put on the tea and get the biscuits out. Our very first visitor is very exciting. I don't see how you're containing yourself."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, tea wouldn't be all that bad." Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled out his wand. Quickly drawing up two mugs, he muttered a few words under his breath, then handed a mug full of hot tea to Hermione. She took it from his with a smile, and sipped it. She pulled a small face and handed it back to him, much to his confusion. 

"I don't have sugar." She said. "White, with no sugar." 

"Oh." Draco said with a frown. "I didn't know that. Do you drink coffee the same way?" He muttered a spell, which replaced the sugared tea, with plain white tea. He handed it back to her and she took it with a small "thanks."

"No. I don't really like coffee." She confessed. Draco nodded, and made a mental note to remember that for the future. "Hot chocolate's nice when it's snowing outside." She said. "But usually just tea. What about you?" 

"Coffee." He said. "But tea is good enough for now." 

They sat for only a few minutes before a clicking sound by the door alerted them of Credere's arrival. Her hooves clicked gently on the wooden floor as she walked in nervously. Hermione stood up quickly with a smile and walked over to her. "Hello Credere."

__

'Hello Hermione.' She answered, her eyes darting around the room in apprehension. 

"You don't need to be nervous. It's only Draco and myself. We'll help you. He will communicate with you like he did the other day. Is that alright with you?" Hermione asked, as Draco walked over to the cauldron full of the potion and scooped out a cup full.

__

'That is fine.' Credere replied. _'Where do you want me?'_

"Right here will do for now. Once you've changed back, we'll carry you to the couch," Hermione pointed to the couch, because it wasn't as if Credere had ever heard of one before. "Then we'll try to get you standing up. It might be hard, but hopefully we can get you standing without holding on to anything by the end of the night."

__

'That sounds good.' Credere replied. Draco walked over with the potion, and held it out to Hermione. 

"You do the honors. I'll stand by to catch her." he said. Hermione nodded and poured the potion down Credere's throat. She spluttered softly after she had swallowed, but didn't comment on the foul taste. Quickly, the changes began, and after a minute or so, Draco and Hermione stepped forward to catch her before she fell backwards to the floor. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, as Hermione stepped aside. Casting an unreadable glance in Hermione's direction, Draco carried her to the couch, and put her down. Moving away quickly, Draco motioned Hermione forwards. Hermione sat next to Credere and waited for her to open her eyes, which she had closed in fear at being lifted off the ground. 

"Credere? Are you all right? We can do this tomorrow if you want." Hermione suggested, which caused Credere's eyes to snap open in protest. Hermione smiled at her. "OK then. Let's get started. First I want you to watch me stand up, so you can see what I do."

Demonstrating standing up a few times, each time feeling like a bit of an idiot, Hermione allowed Credere to see when she leans forward, how her feet are set on the ground and the way its possible to stand up _without_ pushing off the couch with your hands.

Draco was trying extremely hard not to smirk at Hermione. He knew that this was the only way to do this, but she did look funny, explaining how to stand up. After a while, it was time for Credere to try. Hermione made Draco sit on the other side of Credere and then made Credere put an arm around each of their shoulders.

They both stood, and slowly pulled Credere up with them. She wobbled when they made to let go of her, and fell back onto the couch, looking upset with herself. 

The night passed slowly. After a few hours, Credere was able to balance by herself, but still found it difficult to stand from sitting without help. Draco mentioned that in their confrontation with Voldemort, he doubted there would be sitting on a couch then standing up involved. It's not as if Voldemort would invite them to have tea or anything. He suggested they concentrate on walking the following evening, but for now, call it a night

"You're right." Hermione agreed. "It's nearly twelve. I think we should get back to the castle." She turned to Credere, who was standing with her arms out to the sides, swaying slightly, but managing to balance on just two legs reasonably well. "Credere, we'll continue tomorrow night. When it gets dark, come back here. Is that all right with you?" 

Draco closed his eyes and entered Credere's mind incase she wanted to say anything before she changed back. After a few moments, he looked at Hermione. "She says that's fine, and that she's very happy about getting so far tonight. She'll be back tomorrow night, and wants to say thank you for being so patient."

Hermione smiled, then watched Credere change back into her natural Unicorn body. Credere nickered softly, then walked out of the cabin and into the night. Hermione sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Don't get me wrong," she said to Draco as he sat down next to her. "I don't mind doing this, but that was the most tedious couple of hours I've ever experienced. Hopefully things move faster tomorrow night." 

"She's learnt balance." Draco pointed out. "That's a pretty big step."

"Yes, but now she has to learn to walk. That'll be just as difficult." Hermione sighed.

"Well, it's not as if we have deadline for this." Draco said. "I mean, I had been aiming to get this done before our NEWT's in three weeks, but if we need another week, then we can have it. Voldemort is not expecting us, either way we'll surprise him."

"Maybe we should set a date to confront Voldemort." Hermione suggested. "After we've both finished NEWT's, otherwise, if something happens and we are injured or can't concentrate, it won't effect our results." 

"Sounds good." Draco said, nodding.

"We have two weeks of revision classes left." Hermione stated. "Then one week off classes, set aside for us to concentrate on studying. Then a week full of NEWT's. How about that Friday night? We get it done with as soon as we can." 

Draco sighed. "Ok. In about a months time, we'll go and kill that evil bastard." 

"Right." Hermione said, her tone slightly scared. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Don't start worrying already, Hermione. It's plenty of time. The Professor's have been reminding us how close our NEWT's are since the start of the year, and they still haven't happened yet. Everything always sounds closer then it really is."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "A month of security until a night when our lives will change forever."

Draco frowned at her gloomy statement, and asked her what she meant. She answered, "I know in this next month that, unless we are extremely unlucky, both of us will remain alive. But on the night of confrontation, anything can happen. I might lose you, or you might lose me. Or we might both meet when our bodies have died and our spirits find each other again."

"Hermione." Draco said firmly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I want you to stop. I will have no pessimism spoken in my company. We have involved Credere in this so neither of us will die. So stop depressing yourself unnecessarily." 

"Sorry." Hermione apologized, then she yawned. "I want to go to bed."

"Then you should go." Draco told her, and kissed her on the forehead. "See you in class."

Hermione smiled at the touch of his lips on her face and grasped her amulet, picturing her bed. She gathered that Lavender and Parvarti would be asleep at this late hour, and a few moments later that was confirmed. She pulled on her pajamas and crawled under the covers, but didn't fall asleep for a few hours. Hermione couldn't help thinking about how quickly a month would pass, when it might be the last she would ever spend with Draco. 

* * *

Draco glanced at Pansy who sat next to him in Herbology when she elbowed him in the ribs. He frowned when he noticed her amused face, looking at someone across the room. Following the direction of her gaze, he jumped slightly when he met eyes with Lavender. She smiled at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a ridiculous manner.

He scoffed softly, rolled his eyes and continued with his work, but apparently, according to Pansy's running commentary, this didn't discourage Lavender. "Hey, Draco look. Now she's pointing at you and giggling with her ditzy friend, hoping, I believe that you'll look at her and admire her 'seductive smile.'" 

Draco muttered, "Her smile is only seductive to stupidity. And she's managed to score as much of _that _as is humanly possible." 

Pansy continued to watch with interest. "Now she's pulling her scarf off and tying her hair back loosely, probably so you can admire her bare neck. Ooh, look. Her neck is very nice. All pale and skin like." Draco glanced up, but not at Lavender. His eyes quickly sought out Hermione, whose hair was up in a high ponytail, with its locks cascading down to rest gently against the back of her neck. 

Pansy paused for a few moments, then said. "Ha! Now she's dropped something on the floor at the front of the class, and is bending over to pick it up, now hoping you'll look up to admire her 'big fat backside.'" 

Herbology passed, with the commentary continuing to keep Pansy and himself amused. However, after Lavender continued to strive for Draco's attention in Transfiguration and, though more subtle, in Potions, it became clear that Draco's flat refusal to go out with her had not dissuaded her. 

When Potions finished, Draco found himself being bumped into on his way out the door. He glanced around and saw Lavender, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. He sneered at her, and looked her up and down in distaste. Apparently, this was a bad idea, as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear as they were passing through the door, "You can look anytime you want. But if you went out with me, you could see it without anything on." 

Lavender giggled then, and walked away, evidently pleased with her progress. Draco stood where he was, staring after her incredulously. How could anyone be so thick? That wasn't normal. It had to be a disorder of some kind. 

Hermione brushed passed where he stood, and sent him a very small smile. He asked softly, "You're not jealous of her, are you?"

"I don't think I have any reason to be." Hermione whispered back.

"That's my girl." He smiled, then she turned and disappeared down the corridor with Harry and Ron on either side. 

"Draco." Pansy's voice spoke from behind him. "The Slytherin common room is this way." 

He turned around to see her casting him a strange smile. The same strange smile that he had been receiving from her for the last week or so. "What?" he asked, turning to walk next to her as they headed for the dungeons. 

"Just ask her out, will you?" Pansy said.

"Who, Lavender?" Draco asked in repulsion. 

"Yes, because you know I would encourage _that _relationship." She rolled her eyes. "No idiot. Hermione."

"Oh." Draco couldn't think of what to say, so he left it at that.

"I know you still like her. Don't you?" Pansy asked curiously.

Draco waited until they had passed a group of fourth year Ravenclaw's, to say, "I can't like her."

"And why not?" Pansy asked, stopping to shift her books around so she wasn't in danger of her ink bottle dropping on the floor.

Draco took a few of her books to make it easier for her, and answered, "I'm a Death Eater, aren't I?" 

"You mean she won't accept you because of that?" Pansy asked in shock. "Well, that's just ridiculous! You've accepted her, and she's a mudblood for Merlin's sake."

Draco glared at her, but realized that she was just stating the facts, as she knew them, not insulting Hermione. "No, not because of that. Because Voldemort won't accept one of his Death Eaters dating a _mudblood._" 

"If you don't tell anyone, then he can't find out." Pansy suggested. "I mean, go out in secret or something."

Draco averted his eyes for a moment. "Huh. It's a good idea, but I don't think it would work."

Pansy examined him closely and then her eyes slowly widened. "Oh shit. I can't believe I've been so stupid."

"Try." Draco said, a little smirk quirking the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up." Pansy said in a dismissive tone. "You never really broke up, did you?"

"Well…" Draco said slowly. "Define the term 'broke up.'" 

Pansy began to smile as they walked down the stone steps leading down into the dungeon. "I'll give you multiple definitions. A) You stopped seeing each other. B) You're not going out anymore, but have managed to stay friends. C) You hate each other to death, or D) It was all a ploy and you are still together, but don't want anyone to know about it."

Draco remained silent, but when Pansy pushed him by saying, "Go on. Pick one." he felt obliged to answer. 

"I would like to choose C) to shut you up." he selected.

"But which one is closest to the truth?" Pansy asked, stopping as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. They didn't go in, as there would be too many people to continue this conversation, and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to escape Pansy's questioning that easily. 

He sighed in defeat, knowing Pansy knew the answer. "D."

Pansy grinned. "Ha! How cool, I didn't think you were actually going to tell me."

"I wasn't." Draco replied grumpily. "You forced it out of me."

"It was fairly obvious Draco." Pansy pointed out. 

"It was? I mean, it is?" he asked, a worried frown appearing on his face. Pansy's grin disappeared and she seriously considered his question. 

"Well, no I suppose. But I've known you a long time, and I can read your every expression. Plus, you've defended her enough times. And certain encounters have left no room for doubt."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, shifting his books slightly.

"When you first 'broke up,' I called her a mudblood and you nearly bit my head off." Pansy told him with a smile. "There was a Transfiguration lesson where McGonagall made you sit next to her. I noticed you accidentally touch her chest region, and all she did was blush and laugh in embarrassment. No serious comment or violent action. Also before the Quidditch Final, I saw you two talking together. Kind of sad, that one was. The other day, she followed you across the Entrance hall after dinner, then led you away." Pansy paused for breath. 

"In DADA when you worked together," she continued, her eyes narrowed as she recalled. "Not once did either of you use a hex or curse that involved pain. She shares looks with you all the time. Hermione seemed overly interested in the whole Lavender asking you out thing, which personally I'm glad about so I had someone to laugh with, but if you two had seriously broken up, it wouldn't matter if she was Lavender's friend or not. She would have avoided you." 

"Are you done?" Draco asked, and Pansy held up a hand to silence him. 

"_And _yesterday in Charms, I thought you two sneaking late into class together was only slightly suspicious. Considering you never came back to the common room Sunday night, and neither of you were at breakfast." Pansy stopped. "Do I need to continue?"

Draco was now looking at her in mild alarm. "That's almost creepy. Seems like you've been spying on me." 

"Nope. Just observing." 

"Hmph." Draco grumbled. "Well you can't tell anyone."

"I don't intend to. I just wanted to make sure I was right." Pansy told him.

Draco smirked. "Of course you did."

Pansy eyed him as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Is Voldemort the reason you two 'broke up'?"

"Yes." Draco answered shortly.

"Did he find out about you two?" Pansy asked, concerned.

"Yes." Draco replied. "But I fooled him so he thought it was a lie told by another Death Eater."

"How did you do that?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"I'd prefer not to say." Draco told her, shuddering at the memory of Voldemort sifting through his every thought.

"What happened to the other Death Eater?" Pansy asked hesitantly, believing she already knew the answer.

"Yet again, I'd prefer not to say." 

"Voldemort killed him?" It was less of a question, and more of a statement. Draco just nodded.

"Well." Pansy said, her tone resuming its lightness. "It seems your life is much more entertaining than mine. The highlight of my days is watching to see what the highlight of _your _day will be. And in cases such as that Lavender chick asking you out, I prefer my life than yours." 

"I would too." Draco said, opening the entry to their common room and walking in after Pansy.

* * *

For Hermione and Draco, every night that week was devoted to teaching Credere how to stand, balance on only two legs, and walk. By Friday night, Credere could walk around the cabin without any troubles at all, and even tried a quick jog before tripping over and nearly falling on her face. Luckily Draco reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

Draco suggested that they leave the cabin door open, so over the weekend, Credere could just walk in, lap up some of the potion from the cauldron and become Hermione by herself. Then she could practice walking and maybe a bit of fast walking and improve without Draco or Hermione's presence being necessary. 

Credere liked this idea, and promised that she would be careful. She knew how to change back to Unicorn, and if she felt at all unsafe she would change back immediately, then wait until Monday evening until she continued.

Hermione agreed to this idea also, as now the NEWT's were only a fortnight away, and she could use the weekend to her advantage by studying. Draco sighed at her devotion to her schoolwork, but decided that no matter how boring it would be, he should do the same. 

The weekend passed quickly enough, and Hermione was pleased that she had had the opportunity to concentrate on her study for a few solid days. Harry, Ron and Ginny enjoyed her company (and her knowledge) and were pleased that she took time away from Draco to spend with them. All three had accustomed themselves with Draco being Hermione's choice, but liked it when she was around.

Sunday evening, all four were sitting in the common room. Hermione was writing down points to remember in her Potions essay, the other three were chatting amongst themselves. A small tapping at the window caught their attention, and Ginny walked over and opened it for a large brown owl. 

She untied the letter off its leg and waited until it flew away before closing the window and sitting back down. "It's for you, Harry." She said, passing it across.

Hermione looked up, wondering what it could be. Harry opened it with curiosity, saying he didn't recognize the writing. He skimmed the letter, then read aloud.

__

'Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I am writing to inform you of my enjoyment in watching you play Quidditch a fortnight ago. It was a most exciting experience, and I marveled at your Seeking skills. As you might know, I have a few vacant positions on my Quidditch team, the Speeding Snitches, and I would be honored if you would take up the position of Seeker. 

The current Seeker has recently discovered she is with child, and therefore has resigned from her place on the team. The season training is to start in September, and I would appreciate it if you could write back to me as soon as possible. 

Thank you for your time, I hope to see you in September.

Simon Harrow,

Coach of the Speeding Snitches.'

Ginny practically squealed as Harry read the letter and when he finished she was hugging him in excitement. When she finally released him, Hermione saw his massive grin and Ron stood to congratulate his friend.

"I knew you'd get it, Harry." Ron beamed at him. "You knew it too, I don't doubt."

Hermione stood also and kissed Harry on the cheek then embraced him tightly. "Well done Harry. This is fantastic." 

Harry turned his attention back to his girlfriend, who was jumping up and down and yelling to her other friends in the common room. Hermione and Ron moved away for others to congratulate Harry, who had the biggest smile on his face and seemed to be as happy as he could be. 

"Now he doesn't have to worry about his NEWT's." Ron said in mock annoyance. "That's so unfair."

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron. "You'll do great, and you'll be working at the Ministry before you know it."

"Thanks Hermione." Ron smiled. "And before you know it, you'll be…" He paused and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you want to be?"

Hermione frowned along with him. "I don't know. I just want to do well so I can do anything I want."

"Hermione, you could do anything you wanted, even if you stopped studying from now." Ron told her. "You'll get the highest marks in our year, as you always do. I'll bet you'll be Minister of Magic in a few years. Or Mistress. Whatever it would be."

Hermione smiled. "You have a very wide imagination, Ron. But thanks for the compliment."

Sunday night was spent celebrating Harry's job offer, as it was something he had only dreamt about. He promised Hermione that he would still study and try hard in his NEWT's, so if it didn't work out he would still have his Hogwarts results to fall back on.

Most Gryffindor's took this opportunity to stay up late and eat a fair amount of junk food. Hermione stumped up to her dorm well after midnight with Lavender and Parvarti, and only once she was half-asleep did she stop to wonder if Draco had also received a letter. 

* * *

****

A/N- Thanks for the amazing response I am getting for my story. Sorry if I'm starting to take a while to get my chappies up again, but I am doing year 12 at school this year. (For those who don't know, that's my final year of high school.) The homework I'm getting is bordering on ridiculous. 

I hope this chapter was alright. My beta-reader informed me that nothing really happens in it. I suppose that's true, but I hope it was good all the same. As always, I would love you to review me you thoughts on it...until next time. 


	23. The Dream

A/N- So sorry about the wait. This chapter is short and hasn't been corrected yet, but I'll re-post it once it has been. So please just ignore any spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks for not flaming me!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- The Dream  
  
Hermione woke Monday morning to the sound of stupidity. If stupidity could have a specific definition, it would be Lavender and Parvarti when they're talking about guys. Common sense is so far removed in these conversations that Hermione almost finds it painful.  
  
She sat up with a yawn, and pulled back the bed curtains to stare blearily at the two girls as they brushed their hair. Lavender was, amazingly enough, still talking about Draco. Hermione believed that this was now becoming ridiculous, and as she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, she spoke her opinion.  
  
"Lavender. I have to be honest here. I don't think Draco likes you." Lavender's response to this was just a roll of her eyes. "I'm serious. He turned you down the other day, making it clear he had no feelings for you. Yet still you convince yourself that he does. Why?"  
  
Lavender began plaiting her hair in pigtails, and replied. "Because I know he's hiding them. He just needs to be convinced. The only reason he turned me down the other day was because you and Pansy were there. I just have to find him alone."  
  
Hermione felt like screaming at her friend. "No Lavender. You'll only hurt yourself. You know how depressed you were when he turned you down the other day. Don't get your hopes up, just to be refused again."  
  
"Hermione." Parvarti interrupted, slightly annoyed. "Leave Lavender alone. Just because you still like Draco, doesn't mean he still likes you. He's moved on, hopefully to Lavender. Now you have to move on too."  
  
"I have moved on." Hermione said quickly. "I just don't want Lavender to get hurt."  
  
"She won't." Parvarti replied confidently, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Lav's going to get him this week for sure, aren't you?"  
  
Lavender nodded with a grin. "He even checked me out on Friday. It seems he's already curious about me. It won't take long before his curiosity has to be fulfilled."  
  
"I thought it was a look of distaste, not curiosity." Hermione said, walking over to the door. She decided leaving was the easiest thing to do. Stupidity just annoyed her. "But think what you want. I give up, just don't think you can cry on my shoulder when you realize I was right. I'm going to breakfast."  
  
She stumped downstairs, realizing that Lavender's attentions towards Draco were affecting her more than she had originally thought. Hermione knew that Draco would never act on Lavender's wishes, but it would be nice to be able to tell her friend off, saying that Draco was out of bounds. Hermione ate breakfast with Ginny, then went to class shortly afterwards.  
  
In the few minutes before Professor Flitwick arrived, Hermione couldn't help watching Lavender closely, making sure she didn't approach Draco without her noticing. As the class filed into the classroom, Hermione hung back so she could watch everyone. She noticed Lavender position herself next to Draco as they walked in, and she pressed herself close against him, pretending the doorway was smaller than it was.  
  
Draco looked down at her, and shoved her away from him with his elbow. Hermione smiled and went inside. Hermione's mind was fixed mainly on her work, but occasionally she would glance across at Lavender to ensure she was leaving Draco alone.  
  
It was just after lunch when the next encounter between Draco and the persistent Lavender occurred. Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished eating and were leaving the Great Hall, when Ron stopped and stared at the Slytherin table as they were passing it. "You've got to be kidding me. That girl's a nut."  
  
Hermione and Harry followed his gaze and saw Lavender standing beside Draco, talking to him. She appeared to be oblivious to the death glares she was receiving from all the Slytherin's. She leaned down to whisper something in his ear, and he quickly stood up, using his height to his advantage to tower over her menacingly.  
  
"If you don't stop following me around, I swear I will ask for a restraining order." Draco told her loudly. Most of the Slytherin's heard this and laughed at her.  
  
She blushed and looked up at him. "But I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Does it look like I care what you want?" he asked her with a sneer. "Because I don't. You're annoying me, and I don't want to talk to you, especially alone."  
  
"Why not?" she asked softly.  
  
Draco didn't even bother replying, he just turned on his heel and walked out of the hall. Hermione shared a glance with Harry and Ron, and they continued out of the hall in silence. As they neared the common room to collect their books for the next classes, Ron stated, "I know I'm not the brainiest wizard around, but how could anyone be as stupid as her?"  
  
"She has been incredibly dense." Harry agreed. "I don't think anyone has been knocked back as many times as Lavender by Draco, yet stupidly she keeps trying."  
  
"Surely she's got the point now." Hermione said. "I don't see how she couldn't after that."  
  
"Let's hope so." Ron said as they entered the common room. They met up a few minutes later with their books and went to Transfiguration together. Hermione didn't notice Lavender paying Draco any attention for the rest of the afternoon. In fact, she seemed to be ignoring him, but since he always ignored her, this lack of attention on her behalf went unnoticed.  
  
***  
  
"I seriously suspect something is wrong with that chick." Draco told Hermione that evening as they sat in the cabin, waiting for Credere to change from Unicorn to human. "I mean, could I have spelt it out any clearer? No. I won't go out with you. I don't like you." He sighed in exasperation. "Yet she continues to piss me off."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "I think she got your point this afternoon. We shouldn't have to worry about that anymore."  
  
"I was never worrying about it." Draco told her, his cold voice projecting his bad mood. "It's just really annoying. She won't leave me alone. At dinner I almost came across to the Gryffindor table to commit a punishable act of violence to stop her pouting at me."  
  
"I'd offer to talk to her for you, but she doesn't listen to me." Hermione said, holding out a hand for Credere to grab on to until she got her balance. Credere smiled at her, let go after a few seconds, then displayed her hard work of the weekend by walking confidently around the cabin. She walked quickly, and even jogged a few paces.  
  
Credere then stood in front of Hermione and Draco expectantly. "You're a legend!" Hermione said in excitement. "You have improved so much, it's incredible. But now the time has come to teach you how to talk. It helps a lot that you can understand our language, and just need to be taught how to make the appropriate noises. So," she clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."  
  
Draco sighed almost bitterly and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. He wasn't in the best of moods after Lavender's persistent affections. He only wished that Hermione and he could make their relationship known, so he wouldn't have problems like this.  
  
"Ok." Hermione started, when Credere had sat on her other side. "Let's start by just making noises, so you can get used to what it feels like. So, make a sound, the same way you do as a Unicorn."  
  
Credere opened her mouth and screamed. Draco raised his eyebrows at the noise, but didn't comment. It was progress, he supposed. When she finished, Credere looked at Hermione, awaiting instruction. Hermione continued by making Credere make different sounds. First all the vowels. Then all the consonants. Then combined sounds, such as 'sh,' 'th' and 'ch.'  
  
Draco sat through it all, putting in comments here and there, but leaving it mainly to Hermione, who seemed to know what she was doing. Knowing it would be rude to leave her there alone, he pulled out his wand and made hot drinks for them all. Hermione's tea, white with no sugar, his coffee, and he thought he'd attempt a tea for Credere too.  
  
Hermione took hers gratefully, but Credere was uncertain. She mumbled softly, her sounds forming gibberish, but they knew that she wanted to know what it was before she drank it.  
  
"It's just tea." Hermione told her, sipping her own. "It's nothing poisonous. It comes from a plant, so I suppose it's natural and all..." She trained off, not sure what she was saying. "Just try it."  
  
Credere took a gulp of it, and spat it back out almost immediately. She poked out her tongue, and Draco guessed she had burnt it. Credere tried to talk to them, obviously to explain what had happened, but she just bit her tongue, which had remained outside her mouth. This caused her to scream, as it was the only thing she could do successfully, until Hermione told her to stop.  
  
"It's just hot. You have to be careful." She told her. "Would you prefer water?"  
  
Credere nodded, and Draco changed her drink with a flick of his wand. After a couple hours of slow progress, Credere was able to say her alphabet, reciting each letter as Hermione said them. She left the cabin as a Unicorn once more, and Draco sighed restlessly.  
  
"That was so boring." He said to Hermione, as she drained the last of her third cup of tea.  
  
She looked at him with raised eyebrows, and said, "You think I found that fun? It is so tedious, but it's the only way to teach her. And Credere has to know how to talk if Voldemort is going to believe that she is me. So I have to put up with it. But you don't have to come if you don't want to. I can teach her without your bored presence, you know."  
  
"I know that." Draco snapped, his mood not improved from earlier. "But it's not safe for you both out here alone. This forest can be dangerous."  
  
Hermione couldn't help laughing. "Draco, don't be daft. You think we're two girls sitting alone in a cabin. But you forget that within a few seconds we'd be two grown Unicorns. And I'm a witch with a wand. We could handle ourselves."  
  
"Fine." He said grumpily. "It's the only time that I can be with you, without people around."  
  
"That's a better excuse."  
  
"It's not an excuse." Draco told her.  
  
"I know." Hermione told him, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately, but didn't complain when she pulled away. Hermione decided he was in too much of a grump to be in the mood for anything, which didn't bother her, as all she felt like doing was sleeping. "Goodnight."  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Draco said with a small smile, which she returned the moment before she vanished from sight.  
  
***  
  
Tuesday passed without much excitement, and by the end of Wednesday, the seventh year students had begun to stress out big-time. They had two more days of classes, then one week off to study for exams. Following that would be a week of NEWT's.  
  
Hermione walked into the common room around midnight, after spending a few progressive hours with Credere and Draco in the cabin. Harry and Ron, who were just making for bed after their studying, glanced at her but didn't question where she had been. Ginny was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Oh, you're back." Was all Ron said, casting her a grin. Hermione smiled back, and sat down at one of the tables, pulling homework out of the bag she had with her.  
  
"You're not going to stay up are you?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn. "It's really late."  
  
When she nodded, the guys sighed and retreated to their dorm. Hermione had worked and revised for just under an hour, when she couldn't keep her eyelids open any longer. She packed up her things and slumped off to bed, wishing she could jump three weeks into the future and have everything be over. Hermione fell asleep quickly, but she didn't remain in sleep very long.  
  
***  
  
After a long and boring night of watching Hermione teaching Credere how to speak, Draco went to bed feeling slightly restless. Thinking for a while about Hermione and her place in his future, Draco fell asleep with dreams of his girlfriend running through his head. He hadn't been asleep long however, when his dreams were interrupted by an unsettling vision.  
  
'Hermione laughed and smiled at him fondly, then walked up the stairs of the Malfoy Manor, pausing half way up to glance over her shoulder at him. Draco felt his stomach flip slightly at the look in her eyes, and he reached a hand into his pocket to finger something small and smooth.  
  
The image shifted, and Hermione moved away from him towards a cloaked figure at the front of a large stone chamber. She spoke in a challenging voice, and the man replied in deathly tones. Hermione changed as she walked, so by the time she was a Unicorn, she was charging towards the wizard who looked back calmly.  
  
Draco felt a wave of sickness wash over him as he watched Hermione plow into the man with her horn held steady in front of her. It pierced through his stomach, causing him to scream in anguish. Within a matter of moments, the man reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. Whipping off an outer layer to expose a blade, he slashed it across Hermione's neck before she could back away.  
  
Falling to the ground, Hermione made a soft gurgling sound before the blood fell in a thick stream down her neck. She shuddered and fell on to her side, her life stripped from her in a matter of seconds.  
  
The image changed once more to Hogwarts castle. Hermione was lying on the stone floor, with a small pool of blood forming next to her stomach. There was a crowd of people gathered around her, but no one spoke. She was pale, had her eyes closed and her breathing was very shallow.  
  
"She's slipping away." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
Draco got up from the bed and stomped heavily on the spider that had caused Hermione to scream. "All gone." He said to her, as she stood half dressed on the bed. She looked at him in shock that he had just killed the spider instead of taking it outside..."Draco! That was mean."  
  
"So was you scaring me like that." He replied, sitting back on the bed.  
  
"You didn't have to kill it." she said.  
  
"Oh yes." Voldemort said to Draco from the front of the stone hall. He glanced at the dead Unicorn at his feet. "I had to kill her. She was a mudblood. A good for nothing bitch who contaminated this world just by living."'  
  
Draco woke up slowly, but as he gained consciousness, he remembered the image of Hermione dying on the stone floor of the castle. He sat bolt upright in his bed and realised that he was shaking, and that his sheets were soaked with sweat, even after such a short nightmare. Draco didn't want to think about what this vision might mean. Was it a premonition? Is this something that would happen to Hermione in the near future? Or was it happening right now?  
  
Draco felt his eyes fill with tears and his lip trembled at the thought of Hermione dying so near in the future. He ripped the covers off himself and stood up so he was looking out the window. Draco raised a trembling hand and grabbed his amulet. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Hermione. The image wavered, as Draco couldn't concentrate well enough.  
  
Not realizing that he wasn't wearing substantial clothing to go running about the castle, Draco sped out of his dorm and the Slytherin common room. He ran out of the dungeons and up the marble staircase that lead to the first floor. Draco was panting by the time he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, but still he didn't stop to catch his breath.  
  
"I have to get in!" he yelled at the Fat Lady, rousing her out of her sleep.  
  
She looked at him grumpily. "Password?"  
  
"As if I know!" he said. "I'm not in Gryffindor, am I?"  
  
She peered at him, then her expression turned stern. "I can't let you in then. Now apologize for waking me up."  
  
"Let me in, and I'll apologize." Draco tried in desperation. "Please? She mightn't even be there. She might be bleeding to death somewhere in the castle. You've got to help me!"  
  
"No password. No entry. Especially to those who aren't in Gryffindor." She replied in finality. "Go back to bed before I call Filch to deal with you."  
  
Draco's eyes widened that she would threaten him with such a thing. But he was desperate and not willing to go back to bed without giving it a good try. His eyes brightened dangerously when he thought of something. "Tell me, do you remember Sirius Black?"  
  
The Fat Lady's eyes widened in horror of the memory. "Yes, that beast of a wizard."  
  
"He managed to get into the Gryffindor tower even though he didn't have the password." Draco reminded her. "Do you think if I used the same method, I'd get in?"  
  
"You wouldn't." The Fat Lady said in fear. "You're not a criminal."  
  
"Not yet, I'm not. But if you don't let me in then I might just have to become one." Draco threatened. "Let me in or I'll slash you to pieces!"  
  
The Fat Lady gave a little squeal and the painting sprung back from the wall. Draco ran through the hole as quickly as he could and glanced around the room. It was large and had two staircases at the end. He darted forwards, but realised he didn't know which were the girls dorms.  
  
"Fucking hell!" He cursed in absolute frustration. He heard a small gasp from behind him, and spun around to see Ginny sitting up on a couch gazing at him in sleepy curiosity.  
  
"Draco?" she questioned, standing and walking over to him. Her eyes traveled over his body, and it was only then that Draco realised that boxers didn't do much for covering up. Ginny didn't comment on his lack of clothing however, just said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to see Hermione." He said, his voice cracking. "Please, just let me see her."  
  
"Are you alright? You look terrible." Ginny told him, reaching up to touch his face, where she could have sworn she saw traces of tears. Draco snatched her wrist before she could touch him, and pulled her close so her ear was next to his mouth.  
  
"Take me to her. Now." He said between gritted teeth. Ginny looked at him in alarm, but immediately began walking towards the girls' staircase with Draco hardly a step behind her. She walked swiftly to Hermione's dorm, but turned to face him before opening the door.  
  
"If the other two girls see you, you'll be in the biggest trouble imaginable. Not only are you a Slytherin in the Gryffindor tower, but you're a male in the females dorms. Be very careful."  
  
"I will be." Draco reached for the door handle, but Ginny grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
  
"Wait. I'll check that they're all asleep." She opened the door slightly and slipped into the room, leaving Draco standing impatiently outside. Ginny emerged after only a few seconds. "Alright. But don't make any noise, and I didn't let you in here. Understand?"  
  
Draco nodded but couldn't help asking, "was Hermione in there?"  
  
"Of course she was." Ginny frowned. "Where else would she be?"  
  
Deciding the answer 'dying' wouldn't really be suitable he just shrugged. Ginny gave him a weird look, and said, "She's fine, Draco. You don't have to worry."  
  
He smiled at her in relief, and before he realised what he was doing he leaned forward and gave her a hug. When he pulled away, Ginny smiled at him reassuringly. "I don't know why you're here, Draco." She told him. "But I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I know I would be." She looked towards the bottom of the stairs, as if hoping to see Harry standing there. She sighed, and said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah." He said, not aware of what she had just said. Hermione was safe and in her bed, and that's all he could think of. Opening the door quietly, Draco slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He passed the bed closest to the door and peered through the bed curtains. A large mass of dark brown hair fell across the pillow, and Draco recognized it as Parvarti's.  
  
He moved on to the next bed, and peered through the bed curtains. He noticed it was Lavender immediately. He also noticed that she wore very little in place of pajamas, finding that a tight low-necked top and knickers would do her. The sheets were around her knees, and Draco took a few seconds before pulling himself away.  
  
He turned to the last bed and walked softly over. He knelt down next to it and pulled the curtain back to reveal Hermione fast asleep. He smiled again in relief that she was safe, and reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock.  
  
"Draco, what...?" she started, then stopped as her eyes narrowed. She glanced around the room, as if to confirm that she was still in her dorm. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I can't say." He told her, remembering his promise to Ginny, and deciding that Hermione wouldn't appreciate knowing about him threatening the Fat lady.  
  
"Then, what are you doing here?" she whispered. "If you get caught..."  
  
"Ssh." He said, covering her mouth with his hand. "I won't. I just needed to see you, that's all."  
  
"You just saw me a few hours ago at the cabin, Draco." Hermione reminded him gently, after removing his hand. "Did something happen?"  
  
"I had a bad dream." He said, knowing it sounded stupid as soon as he said it. But Hermione didn't laugh at him. She knew what kind of 'bad dreams' Draco had.  
  
"Was it just a dream, or was it a premonition?" she asked softly, moving over so he could lie next to her on the bed. He crawled in and snuggled up next to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him to warm him up, and Draco kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"I couldn't tell. I hope it was just a dream." He answered.  
  
"Will you tell me what it was about?" Hermione asked him, closing her eyes.  
  
"No." Draco responded. "I just needed to see you."  
  
"That's not encouraging." She said. "I assume it was something bad about me then. I don't suppose I died or anything."  
  
"My lips are sealed." Draco said, though it was obvious that Hermione knew the basics of what he had seen.  
  
"Well I'm not going to die." Hermione whispered. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms tightly about her stomach. "I love you."  
  
Hermione laughed softly and kissed him in reply. Not long after that, Hermione fell asleep, cradled in his arms. When she woke up the next morning, Draco was gone.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Crap guys, I'm so sorry I left this so long! This chappies so short, but I thought it's better than nothing. It hasn't even been corrected yet, so I'll re-post it once I have all my spelling/grammar checked. Sorry, I've got holidays in a week, so hopefully I'll have more time then, but I've been run down with homework that I can't think of anything else. But don't worry, I WILL NOT abandon this fic, it just might take me a wee bit longer than imagined. Thanks for your incredible support! 


	24. The Party

A/N- Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! I've been writing it for about a year now, but I'm nearly finished. So don't think it'll be another year before it's done, because it should be soon! But then there'll be a sequel, I think…we'll see. But for now, give this a read please. Oh, and this hasn't been corrected yet, so please over look any mistakes until I replace it with the corrected document.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – The Party

On Thursday, Hermione noticed Draco staying closer to her than usual. He sat in the row behind her in all their classes, walked with Pansy only a few paces behind her and he threw her glances continuously at meals in the Great Hall. 

Hermione suspected that it had something to do with the nightmare he had experienced the night before. Although he hadn't told her what it had been about, she guessed that it was something bad regarding her. Hermione continued about her day as normal and pretended that she didn't notice having a protective boyfriend that no one knew about, following her around. 

Harry and Ron both cast her a few odd looks, but she smiled and stayed silent, and they took her lead and did the same. Hermione knew that Draco had been scared about her, or else he wouldn't risk getting caught to enter her dorm, but this behavior could be risky. 

That night in the cabin, Credere managed to recite the entire alphabet without any help. Hermione sat with her on the couch and tried to start a conversation going, with Draco sitting on her other side having trouble at keeping quiet.

"So, Credere." Hermione began. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Good." Credere replied. "You?"

"I'm very well, thank you." She smiled. "What did you do today?"

Credere took a few moments before responding. "Awoke. Ran around the drink-"

"The lake." Hermione supplied. 

"Yes." Credere nodded. "Ran around the lake. Ate some things. Walked to here. Said the elphabit."

"Alphabet." Hermione reminded her. "You're speaking very well now, Credere. You must be pleased with your progress."

"Yes. I am, thank-you to you, Her-mee-ni." She said happily, then looked at Draco. "And you, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "You don't have to be polite with me, Credere. I know I haven't done anything to help. But you are doing very well."

"I know. How was your day, Draco?" Credere asked, hoping she was sounding fluent.

Raising an eyebrow, he replied. "Oh, yeah. Just the usual, you know." 

Credere swallowed and looked at Hermione. "I'm afraid I don't know what he means."

"He means uneventful. The same as any other day." Hermione informed her. 

"But every day is different." Credere protested, looking at Draco. 

"Not today." 

Hermione turned to Draco with an amused expression. "You don't think today was any different than yesterday? I noticed that yesterday you weren't following me around as if I was about to disappear to some unknown place where you could never find me. Today I had to make sure I didn't stop too suddenly or else you'd plow into me, you were standing so close." 

Draco dropped his eyes momentarily. "I was not." 

"Yes you were." She said back. "I assume it had something to do with that nightmare last night."

"What is a 'mare?'" Credere asked. 

"A _night_mare is a bad dream. A scary vision." Hermione informed her. "Do you ever have those?"

Credere nodded her head in understanding. "Ah, yes. One of them." She turned to Draco, who was looking at Hermione with an oddly haunted look on his face. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing." He replied shortly, turning away slightly.

"That must have been scary." Credere said with a serious face. 

Hermione looked at Credere with a half smile on her face. "What that sarcasm?"

Credere turned to Hermione with an excited smile. "Did it sound like sarcasm?" 

"It sounded like something I would say." Hermione said. "So, yes."

Credere beamed at them. "I am mastering your style of speak." 

"Speech." Draco corrected. "And that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." Credere said to him. "But I do not think you can have a nightmare about nothing. That would be just sleep- not a nightmare. What was it about?"

"I think it was about me." Hermione said to Credere, although she was watching Draco closely. "But he won't talk about it, so I wouldn't bother if I were you."

"But you are not me. _I_ am _you_." Credere said. "Was it about Her-mee-ni, Draco?" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." He replied after looking between Hermione and Credere.

"What happened?" Credere asked next.

"Nothing." Draco replied again, sterner this time.

"Yet again, a strange thing to occur in a nightmare."

Draco glared at her. "Since when did you get this quick at talking?"

Credere smiled. "Practice is everything. Now tell us what happened. It will have you feel better."

"_Make _you feel better." Hermione corrected quietly, before looking at Draco. As he looked back, she noticed the same scared look creep into his eyes that she had seen there the night before. 

"Hermione got hurt, that's all. I overreacted." Draco said simply, breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"It was more than that." Credere observed. "You've seen Her-mee-ni get hurt before. In fact, from what I have listened-"

"Heard." Hermione said.

"Yes. From what I have _heard, _you even hurt her yourself not long away." 

"Not long _ago_."

"Yes." Credere concluded, looking at Draco. 

Draco burst out in frustration. "Alright! She was dying, okay? Now don't ask me again, because I'm not going to tell you any more."

Hermione and Credere remained silent for a few seconds, before Draco stood up and walked across the room so he was looking out through the window at the night sky. 

Credere also stood up. "Well, dying is a nightmare. I know I am going to experience a nightmare in a few weeks, and I nightmare it every night." 

Hermione didn't bother to correct Credere. After a few more seconds of silence, Credere said "goodnight Her-mee-ni and Draco," and she walked out of the cabin to leave them alone, deciding to change her form outside. 

"What is wrong with people these days?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject. "No one can ever say my name right without breaking it into syllables. And even then they get it wrong."

"I don't think you should get upset about it, Her-min-nee." Draco said, immediately joining her in the change of topic. "It's just a name."

"Well, if that's what you think, Dumbo..." Hermione said, moving over to stand next to him by the window.

"Dumbo?" Draco snorted. "That's not even close to my name." 

"I know, but it fits your character." 

"Shut up." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head softly. Hermione looked up at him and noted that the haunted look in his eyes had not changed.

"Dumbo-Draco, this is getting ridiculous. I'm not going to die." She said firmly. "So stop stressing about it, you're losing weight." 

He looked back out the window. "But it was so real." 

"But it _wasn't_, that's what you have to remember." Hermione said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him soundly on the lips. "See? I'm right here in front of you. That's never going to change."

Draco looked at her for a few more moments, and then he hugged her close, said goodnight and disappeared from the cabin. Hermione sighed and wondered how much more they could take. They only had two weeks before they would face Voldemort in a final confrontation, but at that moment, Hermione wondered if they could last until then.

***

The seventh year Potions class filed out of the dungeon after class on Friday and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. Ron, Harry and Hermione took the lead, because Ron had been complaining of a hunger induced stomachache almost all lesson.

"Ron, I don't see why you don't eat more at breakfast." Hermione told him as they rounded a corner.

"I eat as much as I can. I just get hungry quickly." Ron defended himself. His expression then changed to one of extreme happiness. "I can't believe that that was our last Potions lesson _ever. _Just cant believe it."

Harry nodded with an equally happy smile. "No more Snape."

"It's a bit sad I think." Hermione put in with a frown. "After next week - our 'study' week - then the week of exams, we won't be coming back here anymore. That's only two weeks left at Hogwarts. A place we've spent the last seven years."

Harry and Ron looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right Hermione." Harry said, his face slowly changing to depressed. "This is my home. I don't really want to leave it."

Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're coming home to live with us though, mate. You can stay at the Burrow as long as you need to."

Harry smiled. "You're right. But I will miss Hogwarts." 

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked down at her books. "Oh bugger. I forgot to collect my notes from Snape after he corrected them."

"Do you really need them?" Ron asked her, pausing to look back at her.

"Yes." She answered, beginning to turn around already. "I need them to study for the exam. Listen, I'll go get them now, and meet you two in the Great hall in a few minutes."

"Ok, Hermione." Harry said, and she turned and made her way back quickly through the dungeons to the Potions classroom. 

***

After telling Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to go on without him, Draco walked to the front of the room where Professor Snape sat, correcting a students set of notes. Snape looked up as Draco reached the desk. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, putting his quill down on the desk. "Your final Potions class has come to an end. You must be at a loss."

"Yes sir." Draco replied respectfully. "I wanted to thank you for the past seven years. I have learnt potions so strong and powerful that sometimes I hope I never have to use them."

"But Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with an odd expression. "_You_ already have had to use them for this…thing you and Miss Granger are involved in."

"True." Draco nodded slightly. "This won't be the last you see of me, sir. I just thought you ought to know."

Snape smiled a very small smile that only a few people had ever seen. "I hadn't thought it was going to be. Make sure you post me what you're doing next year. I like to know what my better students get up to once they leave Hogwarts."

Draco cleared his throat and frowned slightly. "Actually professor, I already know what I'll be doing next year. But I haven't told anyone yet."

Snape raised his eyebrows, knowing that Draco would tell him. Draco sighed and said, "I received a letter on Sunday night, offering me a position on the Speeding Snitches Quidditch team. I've already written back accepting the place."

"That's great news, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said with a smile. "I always thought you would make a professional Seeker one day, and it seems I am rarely wrong."

Draco cleared his throat again, and looked at his feet. "Well, actually professor…I wasn't offered the position of Seeker. I could only assume that it went to someone else." He paused, making it obvious that Harry must have received the position. "I was offered the position of Keeper. The coach must have seen me stop all those bludgers hitting me in the head with my bare hands, and thought that I could cope with being Keeper."

Snape looked pensive, which was an expression that Draco found funny on Snape's face, then he said, "I think that will be a great thing for you. Although Potter may be a problem to be sorted out, but that's next year."

"I think I'll manage." Draco said, and he turned towards the door. "I'll write to you, sir. And I expect replies."

Snape smiled at him and nodded. He then picked up his quill and returned to his correcting. Draco walked from the room and down the hall towards the Great Hall where everyone was having lunch. He didn't get very far however, before he heard his name being called from behind him. Not knowing whose voice it was, but believing it to be Hermione's because it was a female's, he stopped and turned around.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as he saw Lavender stalking towards him with a smile. "Why do you insist on following me?" 

"I know you want me to." She replied huskily, stopping inches from where he stood. "Why do _you _insist on rejecting me, when you know I'm exactly what you want?"

"Ah, that would be because you're _not_ exactly what I want." Draco pointed out bluntly. 

Lavender just smiled at him. "Denial won't work Draco. Not with me." She moved herself closer to him, and he immediately stepped backwards. Into the dungeon wall. Lavender giggled and moved so she was blocking his way of escape, and barring him against the wall. 

Draco, at this point, wanted nothing more than to run away screaming and to then recommend her to a psychiatrist. But he thought that this might appear as a weakness on his behalf, so he lifted his chin and stared at her challengingly. 

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked him, battering her eyelashes.

"No." Draco stated. "Or do you mean when compared with a gnome cross bred with a giant squid? Because even then, no."

Lavender wilted slightly, and Draco thought that perhaps he had gotten through her thick head and into her brain. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if signaling that it was time for her to get out of his way. 

It seemed to have the opposite effect. Without any warning Lavender took a step closer to him, causing Draco to start in surprise, because he hadn't thought this was possible. Now they were almost touching, and Draco decided that it was the perfect time to push her on her backside and make a run for it. 

Just as he was about to do so, Lavender quickly stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him forcefully. Draco had never been more shocked and disgusted in all his life. Her lips were sticky with lip-gloss, her odor was strong with perfume and she wasn't Hermione. That was the main problem. Someone else was kissing him aside from his Hermione. It had been so many months since Draco had kissed anyone other than Hermione, that it took him only a few seconds to realize that he never _wanted _to kiss anyone else but Hermione for the rest of his life.

Draco raised his hands to push Lavender away from him, but found that she was suddenly pulled backwards by another source. Not caring who had freed him, Draco continued to raise his arm and wiped his lips vigorously with his sleeve, to try remove all the lip-gloss and Lavender germs. 

When Draco thought he had gotten rid of the worst of it, he heard Lavender make a sound of disgust and say, "What is wrong with you, you cranky bitch?"

This caused Draco to look up and notice who had pulled Lavender off him. The sight of Hermione and the expression on her face as she held Lavender's ponytail tightly in her fist nearly made Draco retch. Hermione had seen him and Lavender kissing. Although there was nothing in the world Draco would want to do less, _that _was what she had seen.

"Hermione." He said in a strangled voice.

"Shut the hell up." Hermione said, in a voice so deathly quiet it made Draco cringe. "I don't want to hear a word from you. But _you_…" she turned on Lavender, who appeared slightly worried. "I have told you that Draco's not interested in you. I have told you that you should stop pursuing him. And now I am going to tell you to _never do that again._"

"Hermione." Lavender said angrily, twisting her hair out of Hermione's grip. "What is your problem? You have no business here-"

"Oh no, see that's where you're wrong." Hermione said, her eyes flashing in anger. "This is my business, and _you _are my problem."

"I knew you still wanted Draco." Lavender said, a smile now sliding onto her face. "I knew it. But you lost your chance. He's mine now." Lavender moved to link her arm in Draco's, but found that he moved away from her as if she were a flame. "Draco…?"

"I hate you, Lavender." Draco said coldly. He stepped around her to stand by Hermione. He slipped an arm around her waist protectively and felt her immediately melt in to him. "But I love Hermione."

Lavender's face paled and her eyes widened. She looked between Draco and Hermione and they remained silent, gazing back at her coldly. "You two are still together?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"And if you tell anyone, we'll find you and hex you until you look like a tree frog in a blender." Hermione told her calmly, though her voice shook slightly. "No one can know."

Lavender's face began changing from deathly pale to a bright red of humiliation. "I didn't know." She said helplessly, dropping her head to look at the floor. "If you had just told me, Hermione."

"I told you, no one can know." Hermione repeated, and Draco noticed at that moment that Hermione was shaking. "Now get out of here, and don't you ever touch Draco again."

Lavender nodded at the ground and ran down the hall without saying a word. Draco knew that she would keep her promise, not only out of fear of being hexed, but out of embarrassment. He then felt Hermione step away from him, causing his arm to fall limp by his side. He looked at her and found that he was staring in to her deep brown eyes.

"Hermione." He said in a level tone. "I hope I can trust you not to take this the wrong way. You _know _I would never do this to you. Lavender latched herself on to me before I knew what was happening, then you came along and saved me."

Hermione continued to look at him, and eventually said, "I know you Draco. I know this was all Lavender. But you don't understand what it was like for me to come around the corner and see you kissing another girl."

"But I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me." he said defensively. "I love you."

Hermione smiled at him slightly. "You always seem to work that into the conversation somehow. As if I would forget." She moved forwards and he embraced her in a passionate kiss. He held her tightly against him and she wrapped her arms about his neck as if she was never going to let go. In the emptiness of the corridor, they forgot about lunch and remained absorbed in each other until someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." An all too familiar voice said in an amused tone.

Jumping away from each other, Draco and Hermione turned to see Snape staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed and looked at the floor, though Draco noticed that she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Draco held his head high and smirked at the Professor, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble. Not that they had broken any school rules by kissing.

"Professor." Draco returned the name stating, causing Snape to smirk very slightly. "We were just on our way to lunch."

Snape nodded in a way that made it clear he didn't believe a word. "Miss Granger, I've corrected these notes." He handed her a few pieces of parchment. "Considering you know all that information, I don't see you having any problems with the written exam."

"Thank you Professor Snape." She took the parchment from him and glanced at his corrections. She then shot a glance at Draco. "We'd better get to lunch."

"Sure." Draco looked at Snape once before turning away with Hermione and walking away down the corridor. They split up before they reached the Great Hall, deciding that Draco would enter the hall first and Hermione would follow him after a few minutes to avoid suspicion.

As Hermione waited alone outside the Hall, she thought about Lavender knowing about their secret. Hermione concluded that she wouldn't be a problem. Draco and Hermione were going to let the school know about their relationship in a week and a half anyway, hoping Voldemort will hear about it, and call it a betrayal on Draco's behalf. Hopefully, Voldemort will then have his Death Eaters capture Draco and take him to his 'secret hall' which Draco had heard about. 

Hermione sighed, hoping that everything went the way they planned, then straightened her robe and entered the Great Hall.

***

After the final classes of the day, the seventh year Gryffindor students began planning a party to celebrate the fact that they will never have to attend another class again. When Hermione pointed out that they still had their NEWT's to complete, Ron just sighed.

"Hermione, Hermione." He tutted. "What will we do with you? You have to understand that if we celebrate the end of classes now, we can have _another _party to celebrate the end of our NEWT's in two weeks. It's more fun this way."

"Oh." She said, and smiled at him. "So where is this party going to be?"

"We were thinking the common room." Ron said, frowning at her. "Where else?"

"Well, if it's in the common room, then students from younger years will be…disrupted by it. They still have work to complete." Hermione replied. 

"I see." Ron said with a sly smile. "You think it would be better if we didn't have to maintain our position of 'setting an example.' You're very sneaky Hermione. But I suppose you're right. It would be fun to have a party for us older students."

"Yes, I think we should keep it strictly to those who have reason to celebrate. Perhaps we should find somewhere else, maybe somewhere with a bit of a risk too, to make it more fun."

Ron thought for a few moments. "Hey, how about outside the castle? No professors would find us there."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea. We can have it by the lake; the noise shouldn't carry to the castle from down there."

"Yeah!" Ron said, turning around to Harry who was with Ginny on the other side of the common room. "Oi Harry! Cancel tonight in here! It's not happening. Our Hermione had a better idea!"

There were a number of outraged yells from students all around the room. The seventh years were upset because they wanted to celebrate never being in Snape's class again, and the younger students because they wanted an excuse for a party. Harry stood up looking a bit irritated. "What do you mean?" he shouted back.

"If we have it in here, we'll disrupt these hard working, studious pupils." Ron pointed at the younger students, who didn't appreciate the consideration at all. They all wanted to eat stolen junk food from the kitchen and drink butterbeer. "So we'll cancel tonight, and have it somewhere else."

"Where?" Dean shouted out, and everyone turned to look at Ron and Hermione. 

But Ron raised a finger to his lips indicating it was secret. "That information is for seventh years only."

"That's not fair!" A fourth year guy called out, looking annoyed. "You can't do that."

"And why not?" Ron asked him curiously. "You haven't finished school yet, so there's no reason for you to celebrate. Sorry."

The fourth year glared at Ron, then turned his shoulder on him coldly. Ron didn't seem to notice however, as Harry and Ginny were making their way over, along with the majority of Gryffindor seventh years. "So Ron, can you tell us where and when this party is going to happen now?" Harry demanded, though he was smiling.

"Certainly." Ron replied. "Hermione came up with the bright idea that we hold it _outside_ the castle, so we have less chance of getting caught by a professor, or Filch."

A few of them murmured to each other, obviously stating that the fact that getting out of the castle holds just as much risk of getting caught as hosting a party inside. But no one spoke up. 

Ron continued. "We think it would be fun to have it down by the lake. It would be great seclusion, and we wouldn't have to worry about keeping the noise down. But I don't think we could manage to do it tonight. We should probably organize it, so we have everything we want. What do you think?" 

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Yeah, sounds good. You said seventh years only?"

"Yep." Ron said firmly, then he looked at Ginny. "Except for Gin, of course."

"Why Ginny?" Lavender asked, glancing at Ginny in hostility. 

"Because she has connections." Harry answered, looking at Lavender. "A brother and a boyfriend give her special advantages." He turned back to Ron. "So if not tonight, when?"

"Dunno." He admitted. "We'll think about it. Tomorrow night is also too soon, so perhaps Sunday?"

"Why is tomorrow too soon?" Parvarti asked curiously.

"Surely we might want some things from Hogsmeade." Hermione put in. "We mightn't be able to get there tomorrow, so to be safe, we'll say Sunday."

"What about seventh years from other Houses?" Seamus asked. Hermione smiled at him, fully aware that he had recently been taking interest in a seventh year Ravenclaw girl. "Can they come too?"

Ron exchanged a look with Harry, and they both shrugged. "I don't see why not. I doubt any one that'd cause us trouble would want to come anyway, so we may as well invite the other houses."

Seamus smiled. "Cool, thanks." 

Hermione looked at Lavender, who blushed slightly when she met Hermione's gaze, and shifted uncomfortably. She had obviously thought about the possibility of Draco being there, then recalled how protective Hermione had been over him. 

Harry smiled and looked around at the small group of Gryffindor's. "Alright then. Tell anyone from other houses, seventh years only, who you might want to be there, that the invitation is open. Sunday night, after nine, down by the lake, and bring some food and drinks. Maybe some music…?" he looked at the girls, who would be the ones wanting to dance.

"Yes." Ginny told him sternly. "It would be crap without music. It would also give you and Ron the opportunity to supply us with music and embarrass yourselves in front of everyone. So yes, bring music."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other. "You might be unable to stop us, even if you do have music. We don't get embarrassed, but you…who have a relationship of some sort with both of us, might feel the humiliation."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at Ron and said, "Don't you dare." Hermione smiled when noticed that Ginny didn't glare at Harry, although he was just as likely to embarrass her as her older brother. Hermione was glad that she wasn't in that situation, although she thought it would have been nice to have a boyfriend that _could _embarrass you, not have to ignore you.

***

While Ron and Harry made trips into Hogsmeade with Harry's cloak to get 'supplies,' the other students made sure everyone they wanted to have come, was invited. 

Hermione was in two minds about Draco. She couldn't really invite him, because that would give people the wrong impression. She couldn't pretend that Lavender had invited him, because Lavender had suddenly made it known to everyone that she was not interested in him at all. She hadn't specified why; she just said she didn't like him anymore. 

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall after lunch on Sunday, she was struck by an idea. Turning to glance at the Slytherin table, she saw Pansy sitting next to Crabbe, finishing off her lunch. Draco was no where in sight.

Hermione walked over to Pansy and smiled at her when she looked at Hermione in confusion. "Hi Pansy."

"Uh, hello." Pansy smiled back. Hermione noticed Crabbe looking at her strangely, but went back to his food as he obviously found it more interesting. "Sit down?" Pansy offered.

Hermione sat down next to Pansy and glanced at her hands. "Have you heard about the party we're having tonight?"

Pansy nodded. "Yep. But I didn't expect to be invited. Not many Slytherin's have been."

"Well you're welcome to come, if you want." Hermione offered. 

Pansy glanced at Hermione with a strange smile. "I see." 

Hermione frowned at this response, not sure if it was a yes or not. "It's down by the lake, seventh years only, bring your own food and drink, but I'm sure by this stage there are enough people coming that there'll be plenty to share already." 

Pansy took the last bite of her sandwich, and turned to Hermione. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she then glanced at Crabbe sitting next to her, then back at Hermione, obviously indicating the need of privacy for what she was going to say next.

"Sure." They stood up and left the hall, then made their way out of the castle and onto the schools grounds. 

Pansy sighed and looked at Hermione. "I can only assume that you're inviting me, so I will bring Draco with me, because asking him directly will seem suspicious?"

Hermione looked at Pansy in mild shock. "You know…?"

"I guessed and Draco confirmed. I haven't told anyone, and I don't intend to." Pansy told Hermione reassuringly. "So you're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Hermione stated gratefully. "And yes. I hate it to seem like I'm using you, but I had hoped you would bring Draco with you. But if you don't want to come of course…" 

"What?" Pansy said in mock shock. "Not want to come to a Gryffindor party?" She smiled. "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't do that to you and Draco. And I want to celebrate the end of classes too. Why not do it with everyone I've taken classes with over the years?"

Hermione smiled, and realized that she was beginning to consider Pansy as a friend. "Oh, and you can bring Crabbe and Goyle too if you want."

Pansy laughed. "I'll bet it pained you to say that. But thanks; I'll ask them. They might not feel comfortable. Not that I'm going to feel comfortable or anything, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks for doing this Pansy. I know it's just a stupid party and everything, but it'll be nice to have Draco there." Hermione said, as they neared the end of their brief walk around the grounds. 

"Not a problem." Pansy relied. "I'll see you there around…wait, what time does it start?"

"After nine." Hermione said. "Since we don't have classes this week, but 'study time,' we thought if it goes late it doesn't really matter, because we can all sleep in tomorrow."

"Good thinking." Pansy said, then she smiled at Hermione as they entered the castle again and went their separate ways. 

***

"Hermione, carry this for me, will you?" Ron struggled to lift up a crate of butterbeer, with his arms already full of food of various sorts. Hermione laughed at him, and reached forward to take a pile of cakes and chips from him before he dropped them. "Thanks. Would you mind taking them down with you?"

"Not at all." She said, frowning at Ron when he turned his back. He had already asked her to carry down the crate of firewhisky, three platters of various dips, five bags of mixed lollies and chicken sandwiches. Each time she was handed something new, she would take it up to her dorm and use her amulet to get to the lake front and put it down, where a few Gryffindor's were starting to set up. 

Ron was obviously so excited about the party that he didn't realize how impossible it was for Hermione to _walk_ so many trips down to the lake, in the time that she did. Hermione shook her head as she carried up the cakes and ships to her empty dorm and, once arranging everything so she was able to touch her amulet at the same time as holding the load, transported herself to the lake front. 

It was quite dark, and she made sure she appeared a few hundred meters away from where the party was being set up. Hermione walked over to a table and placed it down on it, smiling at Dean and Seamus as they arrived with a massive load of Filibusters Fireworks. 

"Think you've got enough?" She asked jokingly, as they began setting them up. They smiled at her, the kind of smile that made it obvious that they could never have enough. 

Not long after, they had tables full of food and drinks, a few bonfires crackling and Ginny was organizing some music. Students from other houses began to arrive, and Hermione found herself continuously looking around for any sign of Draco or Pansy. Okay, just Draco. But Pansy would link her to Draco. 

Music started playing and Hermione found herself swept up by Ron to dance with a large group of people ready to have a good time. She laughed at Ron's ridiculous attempts to do the robot dance; a dance he had always loved since seeing a man doing it for money on the sidewalk in London. Hermione had to tell him to do it with his head moving at odd angles, and to make sure he kept his fingers together, because it didn't have the same effect if they were splayed out.

At one point, Ron lifted her up on to his shoulders when he saw her looking the other way, (searching for Draco in the crowd) which caused her to squeal in surprise. Ron danced for a few minutes with Hermione sitting precariously on his shoulders, and he was fully aware that she was using this opportunity to search for Draco among the students. When he felt her straighten slightly, he bent over so she could get off, knowing that she had spotted him. 

"I'm just going to get a drink." He told her, and left her standing alone. 

Hermione looked after him with a smile on her face, before turning and walking to where she had seen Pansy and Draco from her lookout on Ron's shoulders. She reached them and received a smile from both of them, however Draco's appeared guarded. 

"Hello Hermione." Pansy greeted her, then she looked around at everyone. "Looks like most seventh years have come tonight." 

"Yeah, seems like it." Hermione replied. "Have Crabbe and Goyle come?"

"No." Draco answered. "They're still not very social with people from other Houses, although the idea of all this food had them in two minds for quite a while." 

Hermione smiled at him and Pansy rolled her eyes. "They're so stupid, those two."

"That's why you get on with them so well." Draco told her with a smirk. Pansy whacked him on the arm, and looked around. 

"I don't really know many people here." She stated. "Most of the Slytherin's stayed back at the castle. I think we're still the House on the outside." 

"Hopefully things will change soon." Hermione said softly. 

Pansy raised her eyebrows, looked between Hermione and Draco and replied, "I see they've already started to."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance and smiled, but remained silent. Suddenly Hermione felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and whisper in her ear. "I will steal you now, my pretty little witch."

Hermione laughed and waited as Ron appeared next to her with a crooked smile on his face. He nodded at Draco and glanced at Pansy curiously. He knew why Draco was at the party, but why Pansy came, he couldn't figure out. Glancing at Hermione, Ron extended his hand towards Pansy with a small grin. "Thanks for coming."

Pansy frowned slightly, but shook his hand. "Uh, you're welcome. You've got a good turn out."

"That's because every one knows we Gryffindor's know how to have fun." He told her, tapping his nose with his index finger knowingly. 

She smiled at him, and unconsciously ran a hand through her dark hair. "I see. Well, I expect to have fun then. I hope I won't be let down, or else I'll have to report you for false advertising."

"Oh, there won't be any of that." Ron told her, as a new song started up. He glanced over his shoulder at where people were dancing on the shore. He turned back to Pansy hesitantly, not exactly sure what type of person she really was. "Do you dance?"

She looked taken aback, but after being shoved slightly in the ribs by Draco she smiled. "By asking 'do I dance?' do you mean '_can_ I dance?' or 'do I _like _to dance?'" 

Ron grinned. "I think, do you _like _to dance might be the appropriate question here."

"You'd be right." Pansy agreed. "I like dancing, but I don't look at all attractive when I do. Similar to someone with the jelly legs curse, I've been told. Not that I'm concerned about what I look like in the present company." 

Ron frowned slightly at her jest at Gryffindor's, then nodded towards the dancing students. "Do you want to then? Even though you mightn't look as attractive as you would wish."

She shrugged. "Sure." 

They walked off, each giving their friend a smile. Draco and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That's a bit interesting." Hermione commented.

"Tell me about it." Draco replied. "Pansy hasn't spoken that civilly to a Gryffindor – excluding you, of course – since…never."

"They're giving us a bit of time together, I think." Hermione said quietly, now watching Ron as he danced a bit self-consciously with Pansy. It didn't take too long before Harry and Ginny went over, and a few other Slytherin's, so they were all dancing in a group, instead of pairs. 

"I have a surprise for you." Draco said, leading her back into the shadows as inconspicuously as he could. "But not really."

Hermione frowned at him. "What does that mean? Should I be nervous?"

He laughed slightly. "Probably."

"Great." Hermione said dryly, looking over her shoulder into the darkness. At this part of the lake, the forbidden forest grew close to the shore. Draco began leading Hermione away from the party and towards the forest. "Can't we avoid the cabin, just for one night?" she asked him in a pained voice.

"Most certainly." He said. "But we can't avoid -" 

"Credere?" Hermione interrupted, staring into the shadows as another Hermione walked out to greet them. "What are you doing here? You might be seen."

"I know." She said. "That's what Draco said he wanted."

Hermione turned to Draco with pursed lips and crossed arms. "Explain. Now."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "This afternoon, once I heard about the party tonight, I went and visited Credere and told her to meet us here. I think this is a good opportunity for her to mix with other humans. She does need to pass as you, Hermione. So why not try tonight?"

"Because it's dangerous!" Hermione responded quickly.

"But don't you think it'd more dangerous to take Credere to see Voldemort, posed as you, without having any practice dealing with other humans?" Draco asked. 

Hermione sighed. "Fine." Though he could tell she wasn't too happy with the idea. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just wait here." Draco told her. "It won't be for too long. Only for half an hour or so."

"Half an hour?" Hermione said in annoyance. "How boring to sit for half an hour when everyone's just over there."

"I am you." Credere stated. "Become me. Run for a while."

Hermione nodded, shot Draco a look he didn't want to know the meaning of, and walked off into the forest. Draco looked at Credere and began heading off towards the party again. Credere followed after him. Draco talked to her over his shoulder.

"We're not supposed to be seen together too much, so I'll point out who your friends are, and you try just act like you think Hermione does. I'll keep an eye on you, and if you seem like you're in a bit of trouble, I'll get you out. Do you think you'll cope?"

"Yes." Credere said firmly. As they got closer, Draco pointed out Harry, Ron, Ginny and even Pansy. "Harry knows the most about us, so if you bugger up around him, he'll cover up for you, or pretend not to notice. Avoid the girl with long brown hair who is looking our way now. She's Lavender, and not a very good one to try talking to. At least not for you." 

"I see." Credere said. "I will go talk to Harry and Jimmy now." 

"That's _Ginny_, not Jimmy." Draco pointed out, before walking off to join Pansy at the drink table.

"Yes." Credere said absently, making her way over to Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Oh, hi Hermione." Harry said. "Having a good time?"

"Yes, a very good time." She replied politely. "Are you?"

"Sure am." He grinned, draping an arm across Ginny's shoulders. "Lots of people tonight. It was a great idea of yours to have this party down here, and to invite people from other Houses."

Credere had no idea what houses Harry was talking about. She thought everyone came from the same big building on the top of the hill, but she just smiled and said, "I know."

"Have you danced at all, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I have, although Harry doesn't seem to be joining me much." She poked Harry in the ribs.

"Not too much, no. But I will soon." Credere answered, thinking it sounded convincing considering she had no idea if Hermione had danced at all. "I was just talking with Draco."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, then Harry looked at Credere oddly. "I assume it was hard to remain civil with him." he offered.

Credere then remembered about Draco and Hermione 'not being friends.' "Yes, very difficult. But we managed. I would like a drink of water."

"Water?" Ginny asked, looking a bit confused. "We have plenty of butterbeer. Why don't you have some of that?"

"I feel like water right now. Maybe I'll have some betterbur later." Credere said. Harry nodded with a raised eyebrow, but went and got her a drink of water. He handed it to her, and she thanked him.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Ginny said in delight as new noise started. Credere smiled and nodded without comprehending. "Come and dance Hermione." Ginny took hold of Credere's sleeve and pulled her to where everyone was dancing. Watching the people around her for a few moments, Credere tried to copy their movements, but felt like she was going to fall over. Hoping that her lack of balance wasn't obvious, Credere continued to move her limbs around in hope to regain her balance by chance.

No such luck. Credere lost her footing, and stumbled over and started to fall backwards. She was suddenly caught and set back on her feet before she hit the ground. "Merlin, Hermione. Have you had too much to drink already?" Ron asked her, coming around to stand next to her. Ginny looked amused and Credere said, "I tripped over my feet." 

"I don't hear people admitting that very often." A dry voice said from Credere's other side. She turned to see a dark haired girl looking at Hermione strangely. This was Pansy who Draco had talked about before. 

"You don't?" Credere asked, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong. 

"Not really." Pansy said in a dismissive tone. 

After that, Credere got better at dancing and started to enjoy herself, when she heard Pansy ask, "Where's Draco gotten to?"

"Behind you." This soft comment caused Pansy to jump and twirl around to see Draco standing only a few feet away. He chuckled, "You scare too easily."

"Only when your ugly face is around." She shot back. Ron smiled at this, but turned his face away when Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hermione, I'm getting a drink." Draco said, aware of the strange looks he received from the others, but knew they were all aware of his and Hermione's relationship anyway. "Do you want to come?"

"Not really." Credere said. She wanted to keep dancing, but when Draco's eyes narrowed, she added, "Just joking. Yes, I am thirsty too."

Draco shook his head slightly as he walked off with Credere trailing after him. They stopped to get a drink for a few minutes, then continued walking out of the party area and towards the forest. When they reached the trees, Hermione stepped out to face them.

"How did you go?" she asked Credere.

"She went ok," Draco said before Credere could talk. "But she fell over a few times while dancing. You may have to act like you're a little drunk to fit back in."

"I'll do nothing of the sort." Hermione responded. "I'll just tell them I tripped over my feet."

"That's what I said." Credere told her helpfully.

"Oh." Hermione frowned. "I see."

"I had fun." Credere said, causing Hermione to smile at her.

"I'm glad. It was good practice for you." Hermione said. "We'll meet you in the cabin in two nights. We might be tired tomorrow night, I think."

"Okay. See you both then." Credere agreed, then walked into forest. 

Hermione looked at Draco. "Was it bad?" she asked as they walked back slowly. 

"Not as bad as I had expected." He replied. "She fit in reasonably well. Though Harry probably has some suspicions that something was up. But you'll be back to normal now, so they'll probably forget about it anyway."

"Right." Hermione said as they neared the party area again. The bonfires were large and crackling on a spell of some sort, students remained dancing and there was a bit too much drinking going on for the noise level to stay low. Just outside the main light of the fires, Draco and Hermione passed a couple engrossed in each other on the sand. Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who tried to cover a smile. Whoever these two were, they had thought they had found a relatively private spot for their snogging session. 

Obviously unable to resist knowing who they were, Draco 'accidentally' stumbled over them as he passed. Hermione covered her mouth to hide her smile when she recognized Seamus's head rise up from the Ravenclaw girl he had been kissing.

"Oh, sorry mate." Draco said as sincerely as he could manage. "Back to it, then." 

Hermione giggled and they walked quickly over to the largest bonfire, after stopping to get a drink for Hermione. As Hermione turned away to sit with Ron, she felt Draco grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She glanced at him and he winked back with his mouth quirking at the corners. He let go of her hand and he walked off to join a group of Slytherin's, and Hermione sat next to Ron, who had been talking with Pansy. 

"Hey Hermione." Ron said, looking at her with a strange smile. Pansy looked as if she had just been laughing when she peered around Ron to look at Hermione. 

"Hi, you two." She greeted them, suddenly feeling as if she had interrupted something. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Intrude?" Pansy asked, frowning at her. "Don't be stupid."

A conversation started up between the three of them, but as time passed, Hermione contributed less and less. Soon, Ron began unconsciously shifting so he was facing Pansy, until his back was to Hermione. She knew he hadn't done this on purpose, and since she didn't feel like talking, she didn't say anything about his lack of manners. 

Hermione found herself sipping at her third bottle of butterbeer, while gazing across the bonfire at Draco. He was lounging back on the sand chatting with a few guys from Slytherin and a girl Hermione could have sworn was in Hufflepuff. 

She watched as Draco got up and danced with the blonde Hufflepuff girl, though the girl seemed to be making sure she kept her distance. As Draco danced, Hermione couldn't help smiling. She hadn't really seen him dance before, and he was obviously only doing so now due to one too many firewhiskey's. 

He only danced for one song, but the girl wanted to keep dancing, so she stayed with one of her friends. Draco walked around the bonfire passed Hermione on his way back to the guys. She had continued watching him, so when he glanced at her he met her dark eyes glinting in the dim light.

Draco smirked at her and gave her a slight nod of his head. She smiled back and wished that she could go sit with him. He sat back down and continued talking with the guys, but now he sent her glances every so often. 

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to Harry and Ginny, who were still dancing. It seemed that Ginny wouldn't allow Harry to sit down while she was still dancing. They didn't hold Hermione's attention for very long though, and she soon stood up and stumped over to the lollie table for something to do. She had reached such a state of boredom, that she didn't pay attention to the pair of grey eyes that followed her across the sand.

She fiddled inside a bag of mixed lollies hoping to find something that was plain chocolate. At last she felt something square and semi-squishy, and pulled it out. A large piece of chocolate sat in her hand and she held it up in the dim lighting to examine it, making sure there wasn't any thing gross on it from when other people had stuck their hands in the bag. Deciding it appeared safe, she raised it to her mouth, but stopped when someone wrapped an arm about her waist. 

"Whatcha eatin?" Draco breathed in her ear.

"Chocolate." She replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "And I think it's the last piece."

"Well in that case…" Draco snatched the chocolate out of her hand and stuffed it into his mouth before she could stop him.

"Draco!" she whined, picking up the bag and tipping it upside down on the table. "That's not fair." She began sifting through all the sweets, but never came across any more chocolate. "It was a big chunk too."

"Well," Draco said with his mouth full of chocolate. "You can try getting some back." He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, which was covered in chocolate, and wiggled it at her. Hermione cringed and turned her head away.

"Don't do that. You're gross." She complained, and he closed his mouth again. Draco rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. His fingers drummed on her stomach in time with the music, and she leaned back against him. 

"You're not bored are you, Granger?" he asked her, as she sighed dramatically. 

"You could say that." She replied. 

Draco leaned his head down and kissed Hermione on the neck, causing her to look around them worriedly. "Hermione," Draco scolded. "No one's looking at us. Besides, every one has had too much to drink to notice anyway. We could get away with anything tonight."

Hermione twisted around so she was facing him. "Which is exactly what you are hoping for, isn't it?"

Draco didn't reply to Hermione's question, just smiled slyly at her. He looked her up and down meaningfully, noting for the first time that night what she was wearing. It was strange how Hermione's modest manner, made it unnoticeable that she was wearing semi-revealing clothes. Only now that he looked, did Draco see how her knee length black dress clung to her figure, and how low her square neckline dipped. Hermione's hair fell down her back, but also fell across her right shoulder, where the strap of her dress was starting to slip off. 

Draco reached across and pulled the strap back on properly, then traced his fingers up her neck softly. He leaned in, and whispered quietly in her ear, "Come with me." 

Hermione looked into his gray eyes as he pulled away, and recognized the desire in them. She had seen it many times before. Draco knew that once he looked at her like that, he would get what he wanted. A shiver ran up her spine as Draco took her hands in his, and began to lead her away from the party. 

Hermione knew that if she wanted to stop him, she would have to do it fairly soon. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, but no one from the party was watching them. She turned back and realized that Draco was leading her towards the forbidden forest, a reliable spot for seclusion. 

"Draco…" she tried, knowing it wouldn't sway him in the slightest. Instead of pausing to see what she wanted, Draco just glanced over his shoulder at her and winked. They reached the forest and Draco entered without a moment's hesitation. He continued leading Hermione until they couldn't see the edge of the forest. 

Hermione stopped when Draco turned around to face her. "Hermione," he spoke to her softly. "If you say no now, I'll take you back. But if you leave it any later, I won't be able to stop."

"I understand." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Meaning…?" he asked her, taking a step forward and kissing her seductively on the neck, hoping to influence her answer. 

"Meaning, I would like you to take me back." Hermione felt Draco's lips freeze on her neck, and he seemed to slump. She smiled at this, and added, "Afterwards." 

***


	25. Study Week

A/N- SORRY! I know that the word sorry is not enough, nor is the excuse of school work, but here's another chapter. I know it's been way too long, but you've all been _fantastic _in sending me reviews. I love you all, and your feedback is greatly appreciated. Just to let you all know, because you continue to ask even though I've answered this question before, I am _not _going to abandon this fanfiction. I might not be the quickest person at updating, but I will finish it.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – Study week

Only once Hermione stood up from the forest floor and looked around for her dress, did she realize how cold it was. She looked about her, and shuffled the leaves with her feet, but couldn't find her dress. Stupid, she thought. Why did I wear a _black_ dress? The branches and leaves of the overhanging trees blocked out most of the moonlight, and Hermione realized that she mightn't be able to find her dress till the sun came up.

"Draco, have you seen my…?" she trailed off as she turned to face him. He was standing with a smirk on his face, wearing only his pants and holding her black dress in his hand. " Draco, you knew I was searching for that. Why didn't you say anything/"

"It was more fun to watch you search." He smirked. "You might not be able to see much in the dark, but I can see well enough…"

"You pervert." Hermione smiled, taking the dress off him and pulling it on. She glanced at Draco's bare chest just before he pulled his own shirt on. "I'll bet you've never had a problem picking up girls, Draco."

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "Sure it's the truth, but how do you know?"

"Well, all you'd have to do is walk into a room, take off your shirt, and the girls would flock to you." She stated, wrapping her arms about herself to keep out the cold.

Draco walked over to her and enfolded her in his arms. She snuggled up against him and heard him say, "You know Hermione, you could always do the same thing. Guys don't mind a chick without a shirt on. In fact, we welcome it."

"Shut up." she said. "I'm cold."

"Already?" Draco asked. "Then we'd better get you back to the bonfires."

Hermione smiled and let Draco lead her out of the forest back to the party. As they approached, they noticed a few people heading back up to the castle, but the majority of students were still standing around on the beach dancing and drinking.

Draco draped his arm around Hermione's waist and when he sat down on a log next to the fire, he pulled her down on his lap. The party continued, because everyone knew that this was their last chance for fun before they'd have to buckle down and study for their NEWT's.

Only once the sun began to rise, did they have any reason to go back to the castle. Hermione sat watching the sun's ray's glimmer across the lake, when she heard a familiar voice sound from behind her.

"This is ridiculous." The voice sounded tired, but also firm. Hermione and Draco both turned around slowly, after pausing a few seconds to figure out who it was.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling more awake than she had the past couple of hours. "What are you…um?"

"Teachers aren't as ignorant as you students wish to think." McGonagall replied. "Most seventh years hold a party at this time of year, but usually they are inconsiderate and hold it somewhere inside the castle. You have been kind enough to hold it away from the castle, so we could 'not notice.' But I expected you back in the castle before the younger students saw you on their way to Care of Magical Creatures."

Draco stood up, forcing Hermione to stand also. "Sorry, we'll head back in now."

"Make sure you do." McGonagall said, passing a hand over her face in fatigue. "No one should be up this early."

"You should get back to bed Professor." Draco told her, hoping to sound concerned for her well being. He laid a hand on her arm and attempted to steer her around and back towards Hogwarts castle.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly, though she did smile slightly. "I know which way the castle is, thank you very much. Just make sure you are all inside before breakfast, or Professor Snape will be next down here."

Draco's smile faded at this, and he watched Professor turn around and walk slowly back up to the castle, before facing Hermione and sighing. "Well, I suppose that means we have to pack this up."

She nodded and murmured her agreement. "I'll go tell the boys." Hermione looked at Draco, before taking a step towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Then she walked off to find Harry and Ron and let them know that they had to move inside.

As Draco watched after Hermione, he suddenly felt a weight rest heavy upon his shoulders. They had less than two weeks before they were planning on confronting Voldemort, and their safety during that confrontation was not certain. Hermione was strong, and didn't let it show that she was scared, but Draco now knew her well enough to know that she was. Every time she looked at him, he saw the same look of fear in her eyes that he knew was mirrored in his own.

An hour later, Draco and Hermione volunteered to perform the final cleaning charms on the shore of the lake. Harry thanked them in a voice so tired it betrayed the big night he had just had. Once Harry and Ginny walked off to the castle, Draco and Hermione pulled their wands out and began clearing up.

"Hey Hermione!" Draco called to her from a few meters away. She turned to face him after vanishing a whole pile of empty cups and bottles.

"What?" she asked.

"I found you some chocolate." He smiled at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag. "I think it's dark."

Hermione's eyes widened and she moved towards him. "You found dark chocolate? Where?"

"It was just sitting here in my pocket." He said, raising his arms out to the side as if he was confused that it ended up there.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she took it off him and peered inside. "Where did you get this Draco?"

He shrugged, and performed a vanishing charm on the remains of the large bon fire that had been burning all night. "Some Ravenclaw was walking around offering to her friends, but when she walked passed me she didn't even offer. I smiled at her and everything."

"You sure it was a smile and not an intimidating sneer?" Hermione asked him, reaching into the bag and beginning to eat the chocolate.

Draco frowned. "I suppose it could have been a sneer. I just wanted the chocolate."

"So how come you have the whole bag now?" she questioned as they began walking up to the castle.

"She put it in her robe pocket and turned around." He explained. "Never a bigger mistake made. I brushed passed her, reached into her pocket and removed the bag. That's teach her."

"Draco." Hermione reprimanded. "You shouldn't steal off people."

"You're welcome to give it back to her." he said.

"Don't be stupid." She said with a full mouth. "This is delicious."

Draco laughed and opened one of the large front doors to the castle, and stepped back for Hermione to enter. She smiled at him and walked through. As they walked through the entrance hall they heard the younger years eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione cast Draco a look that portrayed how tired she was. He leaned down and kissed her before saying, "You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow. No cabin tonight, I think. We'll both still be in bed."

Hermione nodded her agreement, and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor castle. She didn't even bother to remove her clothes, and sleepily noticed that Pavarti and Lavender had done the same. As she lay her head down, she thought about her time in the forest with Draco and smiled. Only a few seconds later, she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke on Tuesday morning with a headache and an empty stomach. She sat up groggily and pulled herself out of bed. She staggered into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her head pulled back in disgust at the dark circles under her eyes., and she shuddered away from her tangled hair. Hermione pulled her clothes off and turned the shower on cold.

After washing her hair and attempting to wake up, Hermione got dressed in clean clothes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She slumped down at the Gryffindor table and ate her porridge while staring dully at her glass of orange juice. Once the younger students cleared out of the hall to go to first classes, Hermione looked around and noticed a fair few seventh students sitting with glazed over faces at their house tables. She smiled slightly to herself, and walked back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Harry were sitting in arm chairs with their eyes closed and hands resting on their foreheads when Hermione entered the common room. Hermione hadn't drunk nearly as much as her friends and smiled evilly as she approached them. She stopped right beside them, took a deep breath and screamed,

"It's only a hangover Professor Snape! You don't have to expel them!"

Both boys jumped up and looked wildly around the room. When deciding that Snape was not actually about to expel them, they turned their heads slowly to glare at Hermione, who was laughing at their reactions. "Gotcha." She grinned, and sat down on the mat on the floor in front of them.

"That was not funny." Ron complained, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"We didn't appreciate that Hermione." Harry added, passing a hand over his eyes in fatigue.

"I know." She said. "But you boys must remember why we have no classes this week."

"To sleep…" Ron said dreamily, snuggling up in his arm chair and putting on a small smile.

"No." Hermione disagreed. "To study for out NEWT's, which start in six days. I'm going to get my books and start to study. Will you both do the same?"

Harry sighed and Ron groaned dramatically. "But _Hermione." _He pleaded. "Can't I sleep for just a few more hours? I'll study afterwards."

"No, you'll just keep sleeping. Then you'll wake up and decide that you're hungry. You'll eat, then feel sleepy again, and go back to sleep." Hermione told him. Ron looked as if he was about to object, then slumped in his chair and muttered,

"But that's living, Hermione."

She laughed at him. "Go get your Charms work, both of you. We'll start with that."

"Yes, mother."

Hermione and Draco's days were spent studying for each of their NEWT's. They studied in various places. The library, their respective common rooms, the school grounds if the sun was out, but the most used was the silent retreat of the cabin.

Their evenings were spent with Credere as she perfected her act of Hermione. Draco found that towards the end of the week, the two of them began pulling tricks on him to see if he'd notice who he was talking to. He nearly kissed Credere a few times, but pulled back when Hermione would clear her throat from across the cabin. Credere would just smile and start talking. Or rambling, as Draco called it. She never shut up, but Hermione told him that that was a good thing, because it helped her perfect her words.

Friday afternoon, Hermione was sitting on the couch in the cabin studying with Draco next to her. After a few hours of silent study, Draco packed his books away and sighed audibly. He looked at Hermione expectantly and waited for her to do the same. But she continued to read her Potions text book, writing down dot points every so often.

Draco reached over and brushed her cheek softly with a few fingers. A trace of a smile crossed Hermione's face, but she continued to read. Draco let his hand fall to rest gently on her thigh. Hermione glanced at it for a moment before returning to her book.

A few moments later, Draco tried a more direct approach, and kissed her on the neck a few times. She reached up and placed on a hand on the back of his neck, but didn't say anything. Draco frowned, reached down and undid the clasp of Hermione's robe. Then he ran his hands down the back of her neck, barely touching her skin, and he felt her shiver slightly.

But she didn't respond, just continued reading her potions book.

Draco sat back and watched her for a few minutes. When she studied, she really studied. Hermione allowed herself no distractions. Draco smirked ever so slightly and edged over so their thighs were touching. He leaned towards her and kissed her temple. He ran his hand gently through her hair. He touched her lips with a few fingers and from there, trailed them down her neck and across her chest.

Still receiving no response, Draco sighed and snatched the book off her.

Hermione looked at him with a level stare. "Draco. You're annoying me."

"And you're annoying me. What are you, made of stone?"

"No. I want to pass Potions. Give me back my book." She extended her hand and waited for him to hand it back.

"You will pass potions." He told her. "You've been studying for hours. Take a break."

"I have a feeling that at the rate you're going it won't be much of a break." She said with raised eyebrows.

Draco grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Interested?"

"Only in getting my book back." Hermione replied.

"Fine." Draco's grin didn't disappear, and he quickly stuffed the book down his pants. "Get it back."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the amusement off her face. "You're revolting. That book was clean."

"Well now it's not." Draco informed her with a wink. "So take a break."

"I don't understand how my book not being clean has any effect on whether I take a break or not."

Draco frowned at her stubbornness. "You still need your book." He tried.

"Then I'll get my book." Hermione reached over, held Draco's eyes defiantly with her own, and stuffed her hand purposefully down his pants. A few seconds later, she pulled out her potions text book. Wiping it on his robe, she opened it once more and continued to read.

Draco sat back grumpily on the couch and folded his arms. "Spoil sport."

"I can't do this. I don't know why I didn't leave school three years ago, before it got hard. I'm going to fail, there's no way to avoid it." Ron paced in front of Hermione, Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room Sunday night. His face was slightly pale and his expression was twisted with worry.

"Ron," Ginny tried to say comfortingly. "You'll be fine. The only exam you have tomorrow is Herbology, and you know all that. You can keep studying tomorrow night. Don't stress."

"But Gin," he turned on her pleadingly. "Mum will kill me when I fail school. It'll be worse then when Fred and George left Hogwarts early. She might kick me out of home…I have nowhere to go." Ron closed his eyes in a pained manner.

"You can come and live with me, mate." Harry said with a slight smile and his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry in shock. "You think I'm joking, don't you? You've got no idea that this time next year I'll be living in a gutter with no money and no education, all because I _failed _school."

Harry's smile widened. "If you think _you're_ going to fail school Ron, then I don't think _I_ should even bother sitting the exams."

Hermione sighed. "Shut up you two. Ron, read a textbook or something, just stop whining. It's giving me a headache."

"Oh." He looked at her for a few moments. "Sorry, Hermione." And he sat down on the couch next to her in silence.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "If I knew it was that easy, I would have said that hours ago." Ginny commented.

Harry smiled at her, then continued to read his Herbology notes. That evening, most seventh year students had a breakdown of some description with the prospect of their NEWT's the following day. Ron's breakdown was mild compared to Neville's, who actually started crying hysterically when he heard someone mention Potions. Hermione had to perform a sleeping charm on him so he would stop, because even the comforting reminder that their Potion's exam wasn't until Wednesday didn't seem to help.

Parvarti fainted when Lavender told her that she needed to know at least thirty constellations, and their histories for their Astronomy exam, and Dean angrily threw his Charms text book into the fire when he forgot the wand flick in his levitating charm.

Hermione, much to everyone's surprise, was one of the few who didn't breakdown. She didn't even pull an all night study session like Ron, but closed her notes early and retired to bed before nine.

Monday morning dawned all too early, and Hermione made her way down to breakfast feeling bright and ready for the day. Which was quite the opposite of Ron, who had dark bags under his eyes, and hung his head in fatigue.

"Morning all." She said, in an evilly loud voice, causing Ron to start in alarm and nearly knock his porridge in his lap. Harry's hand quickly reached over and caught his bowl just before it tipped, then set it straight on the table again.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry relied, looking wan and dispirited. "I know you slept well, but we didn't, so if you're any sort of friend, you will keep your happiness to a bare minimum this morning."

She smiled at him, and nodded. "Sure. How about I test you, Ron?"

He looked up from his porridge. "So you can see how much I don't know? I don't think so, Hermione. You used this tactic two years ago, to make you feel better about yourself. And although I was very happy for you and your bountiful supplies of knowledge, it didn't make me feel very optimistic about exams. So if you'll pardon me, I'll pass."

Hermione looked slightly guilty, but pressed him. "I promise I won't do it like that this year. I'll test you on stuff and actually _tell you_ the answers if you don't know it, instead of telling you to find the answer yourself."

Ron glared at her. "That was so mean of you, Hermione." He turned to Ginny and explained. "I was just about to be called in for my Charms practical exam, I forgot how to do something, and Hermione tells me to borrow a particular book from the library and learn it myself. I had half a minute at the most." He explained in exasperation. "Even if I could apparate in the castle, I wouldn't have made it."

"Get over it, Ron." Ginny told him in her blunt, sisterly manner. "Just let her help you now."

"Fine." He sighed, dropping his head in his hands in defeat. "Test me."

Hermione smiled and sat down between Ron and Harry and quizzed them on topics from Herbology. Every now and then, Neville would chip in from across the table when neither of the boys could remember the answer. Before long, the teachers asked that all students leave the Great hall and wait out in the Entrance hall for the tables to be set up. Only a few minutes after that, were they called and asked to file in and sit at the table that was marked with their name.

As Hermione walked in the doorway and scanned the hall for the 'Granger, Hermione' label, Draco slipped passed her inconspicuously and pointed to the middle of the hall. "Over there," he whispered to her. She looked to where he had pointed and smiled when she saw her name.

"How did you find it so quickly?" she asked quietly as they moved into the hall.

"I can find you anywhere." he winked at her, and left her to find his desk. With a smile on her face, Hermione moved off to the table Draco had pointed out to her, and sat down. Hermione saw Ron down the back of the hall, twisting his quill in nervousness. She caught his eye and smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be fine." She mouthed at him. He just shook his head and looked away.

"Alright students." McGonagall addressed them from the front of the hall, causing silence among the tense students. "The first of your NEWT's is about to start. Good luck, you have two and a half hours. Starting now."

"Would you like one word that describes the past three days?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione on Wednesday afternoon, as they headed to the Gryffindor common room after their potions exam. The day before, they had completed their Transfiguration exam, and some students had done their Divination.

"I think I can guess it." Harry said dryly, but Hermione glanced at Ron in curiosity.

"You ready for it?" Ron asked, then without waiting for an answer, stated, "Shit."

"Is that the word?" Hermione asked as they opened the portrait hole and entered the common room.

"Yep, that's the word. Shit." Ron said in finality. "Just shit. _Shit._ Herbology exam; shit. Transfiguration exam; also shit. Divination exam; oh yes, that was shit too. And Potions exam; biggest pile of shit to be found on this planet. Perhaps I should have taken a photo of it, because you'll never see shit any bigger than that."

"Ron, get over it." Harry said. "I'm sure my Potions exam outdoes yours on the shit scale."

"Not possible." Ron moaned. "Now I have the prospect of Charms tomorrow…guess what word comes with that thought?"

"I can't possibly." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Try." he said, flopping down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Yippee?" Hermione suggested, also sitting down.

"Nope." He said. "Shit."

"Pansy?" Draco asked, approaching her in the Slytherin common room. She looked up from her Charms notes curiously. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She answered. "Where?"

"Feel like going for a walk?" he asked her, making it obvious that it was a conversation he wanted to keep private. She nodded, set her notes aside and followed Draco out of the dungeons, out of the castle and into the cool afternoon air. Once the two of them were far enough away from other fifth and seventh-year students, who were taking the outdoor silence as a refuge to study, Draco turned to Pansy.

"Can I ask for your help?" he said, looking at her with a querying expression.

"Anytime." She replied. "What can I help you and Hermione with?"

He smiled at her correct assumption that Hermione was involved. "Well, it's a big ask."

"I'll do whatever it is." Pansy told him instantly. "I don't have to understand why, just tell me what you want done, and it will be."

"Thanks." Draco said in relief. "You won't understand why, that's a given. But Hermione and I are going to do something tonight at dinner, and you have to owl your father, telling him about it immediately."

Pansy frowned at him, and said slowly, "Okay."

"He has to know right away, so it gets passed on to Voldemort and taken action upon as soon a possible. Maybe try to get Crabbe and Goyle to write to their fathers as well." Draco told her. "Everything we do will be on purpose. So don't leave anything out to try save my back, alright?"

"What are you going to do?" Pansy asked. "Start a revolt-against-Voldemort-club or something?"

"Not exactly, but he won't be happy with me." Draco told her evasively.

Pansy sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"What?"

"Not explain yourself properly. It's really annoying." She smiled at him. "I promise I'll owl my father directly after dinner. Is that what you want?"

"Yes. We greatly appreciate it." Draco said. "Now I suppose we'd better get back inside and cram for Charms tomorrow."

"Ah, the prospect of it is enthralling." Pansy said sarcastically, but turned and walked with Draco back up to the castle.

"Shit."

"Ron! If you say that word one more time, I'm going to whack you repeatedly over the head with your broomstick." Ginny threatened as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. "I don't care about you or your exams. I just want to eat dinner without any profanity reaching my ears. Do you understand me?"

Ron sniffed and slumped his shoulders. "Yes."

Ginny smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry. I do care about you. Just not how you're going on your exams, ok?"

"You're a great sister, Gin." Harry commented. "I can tell you care for your brothers future."

"I really do." She nodded, and began dishing up her plate. Hermione sat next to Harry, but left an empty seat on her other side. She had only been eating a few minutes, listening to Ginny and Ron bicker about irrelevant things, when she heard Lavender gasp softly. She glanced at Lavender, to see her staring at something behind Hermione.

Slowly, Hermione became aware of the silence that filled the hall. Even Ron and Ginny's squabbling faded, and they turned to look at Hermione with strange expressions. Harry whispered, "Uh, Hermione? Right behind you, love."

But before she could turn around, she felt someone rest their hands on her waist and literally lift her out of her seat. She was placed on the ground, facing Draco, who looked down at her with a small smile. In one quick glance, Hermione noted that the entire student body was sitting with their eyes transfixed on the two of them. She looked back at Draco, who said to her in a voice audible from the other side of the room, "I love you, Hermione."

Though it was planned that they would do this, he still took Hermione by surprise. Draco smiled at her and his eyebrow quirked slightly as he waited for her to say something. The rest of the school waited too. Eventually, Hermione said, "You've always known that I love you."

There were squeals and whisperings as everyone tried to speak at once. As Hermione leaned towards Draco, she heard Parvarti talking to Lavender. "Oh my goodness! Lav, don't look, it's not a pretty sight. I can't believe her, she's been lying to us!"

"It's alright Parvarti." Lavender said softly. "I knew already."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Parvarti sounded outraged.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell." She replied, as she stood and left the hall. Parvarti followed her, glaring at Hermione as she passed.

Draco hugged Hermione and asked her in a quiet voice, "Do you think this is enough?"

"Should be." She replied. "Sit with me and eat."

Draco sat down in the empty seat next to Hermione and ate dinner with the Gryffindor's. Surely just the act of sitting with Gryffindor's would anger Voldemort, let alone what he had confessed to Hermione in front of the whole school. At one point Draco glanced across the hall, and saw Pansy get out of her seat, whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. They soon stood and left the hall in her wake.

Once dinner was over, and Ron and Ginny had resumed their argument on the word shit and Ron's free use of it, the group of friends stood and left the hall. Hermione and Draco lagged behind and stopped when they came to the marble staircase that led up towards the Gryffindor tower. Draco said quietly, "Tomorrow night we'll have to get organized. He won't leave it long after he finds out."

Hermione frowned in worry. "Once Voldemort hears that you've been keeping this from him, he'll be angry. But I think he'll be slightly hesitant about you, considering you've actually managed to keep it secret. Usually he knows everything. Secrets are punishable. He'll wait a little while to get organized. I think we have till Friday."

Draco nodded. "After dinner tomorrow night, meet in the cabin and we'll get everything ready. Including Credere. Did you remember to tell her to meet us there when you last saw her?"

"Yep." Hermione affirmed. "She'll be there."

"Great." Draco said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck in Charms tomorrow morning."

"You too." She replied.

Draco waved a hand carelessly. "I don't need luck."

Hermione laughed at him and started to walk up the stairs. "Ah, yes. You and your ever present ego."

"You love me for it." Draco called out after her. Hermione smiled and shook her head, and soon began thinking about the following night, and what she would need for it.

A/N- Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think, as usual. Please review, you fantastic people!


	26. Preparations

A/N- Thank you all for being so patient while I was neglectful and focussed on my studies. I've taken a break from school today, or perhaps it could be called wagging the school Athletics carnival, and have finished this chapter for you. I hope it's long enough to tide you over until the final installment. That's right, if all goes well, there's only one more chapter to follow. But for now, read this one and please tell me what you think.

****

Chapter Twenty Six – Preparations.

Hermione exited the Great Hall after completing the practical part of her Charms exam. It was Thursday afternoon, and she had to cram up on her studies for her DADA exam the next day, before she went to the cabin with Draco that night.

As she walked out the doors, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and was pulled against someone from behind. Suddenly she felt someone's breath in her ear as they whispered, "You failed, didn't you?"

She smiled and leaned against the figure behind her. "Yes. There was no way for me to avoid it. I'm prone to failure."

"I've always known that about you, but it's nice to hear you say it." Hermione turned around to face Draco, who continued, "Another thing that I've always known about you is that you're very advanced in being a bitch. Admit that, and you're on your way to recovery."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and cleared her throat in an unimpressed manner.

"What?" He asked, then he gasped dramatically. "Oh, gosh! Did I call you a _bitch? _Because you know that I meant to say witch."

"Of course I do." Hermione said in an unconvinced tone. "I also know that _you're_ a-" Draco cut her off by kissing her lips, then by placing a silencing finger over them when he pulled away. "I can probably guess the gist of what you're going to say, and I don't think I need to hear it."

Hermione smiled and let him lead her away from the Great Hall and out into the sunshine. She breathed in deeply and raised her face up to the clear sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Draco watched her with a strange expression and reached out to touch her neck with a few fingers. She lowered her face and his hand cupped her chin, which made her smile softly at him. "Yes," he said quietly, looking in to her eyes. "It is beautiful."

Hermione lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. When Draco noticed this he smiled, and commented, "I didn't know I could still do that to you."

"Depends on the moment." She replied, and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, trying not to think of what the next day would bring. His tension must have shown through his body language, because Hermione shifted slightly and she spoke to him from where her head rested on his shoulder. "Don't fear it. What has to happen, will happen. There's nothing we can do about it. We're as prepared as we can be, all we have to do is stand strong."

Draco kissed to top of her head and hugged her tighter. "I can't help fear it." he replied. "Not because I'll be seeing _him _again, but because you'll be there."

"Am I _that_ scary?" Hermione asked him sarcastically.

"No." he said seriously. "But the thought of losing you is."

"Draco." Hermione's voice became firm and she pulled away from him. "I don't know how many times we have to go through this. You are not going to lose me. Do you think I'm so weak that I can't defend myself? You don't fear dying yourself, because you're so strong and experienced, but me, well I wouldn't have a clue how to fend for myself-"

"Don't you dare try turn this in to me thinking you are weaker than me." Draco raised his voice in warning and a scowl began to creep over his face. "You know that I'm just scared about losing you. Surely it's natural to fear the loss of the one we love."

"It is natural." Hermione said, her voice also raising. "But it's not natural to dwell on it. Get over it Draco, you have to, or it will consume you. I'd prefer you to fear Voldemort than to fear losing me. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" he demanded angrily, though he didn't want to hear it.

"Because he'll know Draco!" She yelled, unable to control her temper, which had risen unexpectedly. "He will be able to feel it the moment you walk in the room! If you don't want to lose me, then help me by not fearing it. If Voldemort knows what you fear most, he'll go out of his way to make it happen. Do you want to know something Draco? I don't want to die either. It goes without saying that I would give my own life so you could have yours, but I would still feel a little disappointed to die before my life with you had even begun. And to tell you the truth, hearing you talk about how much you don't want to lose me is making me feel a little pessimistic about my future."

Draco's expression was stormy, his jaw was clenching and he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to perform an act of violence, just to make himself feel better. He glared at Hermione, and she could see that although his exterior showed he was pissed at being yelled at like that, his eyes were almost hurt.

Hermione stared back at Draco, daring him to contradict what she had just said, but he didn't. She sighed in frustration and sat down on the grass, staring unseeingly at the Great Lake. Draco ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to stay with Hermione, but didn't know if she wanted him to leave.

"Come and sit here, Draco." She said quietly without turning around. He moved over, and sat next to her on the grass, leaving a little bit of distance between them. Hermione continued to look at the lake, but said to him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. My stresses are high, and I'm not good at controlling them. I shouldn't take it out on you."

He nodded, but didn't reply. Hermione cast him a sidelong glance, then shifted so she was lying on the grass with her head in his lap. She gazed up at him and he looked warily down at her. She frowned at him, and asked "What now?"

"Nothing much. I'm just worried that if you get annoyed at me again, from your vantage point you might bite me and I think that if you choose the closest area, I might get seriously hurt." He told her. "So I was just wondering how far away Madam Pomfrey is, and how I would explain the situation I was in to be bitten in such a place."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione started laughing. Draco smirked slightly, but couldn't really find such a situation amusing. When Hermione didn't stop laughing, he said, "It's really not funny Hermione."

"Yes it is." She managed between peals of laughter. "I can just imagine Madam Pomfrey's face." Then Hermione began speaking like Madam Pomfrey, "'Well, what have you done there Mister Malfoy? I'm sorry, I don't do enlargement charms, we must all live with the way we are, not the way we want to be.'"

Draco clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth and stared at her in shock. "You surprise me sometimes, Hermione. Such a sweet thing, no one would ever guess it."

She giggled mischievously and kissed the palm of his hand. He removed it slowly and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry I've been worrying about tomorrow. I never thought of Voldemort knowing what I fear. I didn't realize that I would be putting you in danger by worrying about you being in danger. Does that make sense?"

"Probably not to anyone else, but I know what you're saying." Hermione said. For a few minutes they sat in silence, thinking their own thoughts. Then Hermione sighed, "I'd better get back to the castle and study for DADA tomorrow, seeing as I won't have any time tonight."

Draco nodded, and waited for her to sit up before standing and offering his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up, then they waked back to the castle. They went their separate ways in the Entrance Hall, Draco to the Slytherin common room and Hermione to the Gryffindor.

Draco, although Hermione had told him quite firmly to do otherwise, continued to worry about her. Voldemort was dangerous, and Hermione had never been confronted with him before. What if she didn't know how to respond to his presence? What if she froze up and could not speak her spell? Even one moment's hesitation might be all Voldemort needs to finish her. She's too valuable to have to do such a thing, but she's one of the only people who even have a chance of succeeding, Draco thought. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would, in fact, have to get over it. In approximately 24 hours. He sighed again and began wondering about his acting abilities, and how convincing he could be. Not only to Voldemort, but in front of Hermione as well.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Hermione said to Harry and Ron later that night, as she stood to go up to her dorm.

Ron looked up at her from where he sat with Harry, discussing something about Dark Arts. DADA was his favorite subject, so he was determined to learn as much as he could from Harry. Naturally he had left this quest for knowledge to the eve before the DADA exam, instead of attempting to learn it all through the year, but at least he was showing interest. "Are you tired already, Hermione?"

"Not really." She replied with a slight smile.

"Oh." Said Harry knowingly. "So if we send Ginny up into your dorm in a few minutes, there's the possibility that she won't be able to find you?"

"That is a possibility, yes." Hermione agreed.

Ron looked at Hermione, then at Harry. "So, basically, you're going up to your dorm, then you'll go somewhere with Draco."

"Basically."

"But you won't tell us where you're going, or how you plan to get there from up in your dorm, without a broom and an open window?" Ron questioned.

"Exactly right." She smiled, and they smiled back at her and shook their heads. "I'll tell you later though."

"Oh really?" Ron asked. "And when exactly is this 'later' going to be?"

"If all goes well, Saturday." She replied simply.

Harry frowned and half-stood from his chair. "Saturday? As in, not tomorrow but the day after?"

"When the present time is Thursday, that's what Saturday usually means, yes." Hermione said, looking at him steadily, as if to say 'don't you say anything in front of Ron. He doesn't know I'm going to be in any danger, and you're not going to change that.'

Harry sat down again after holding Hermione's eyes for a few seconds. "Oh."

"What's the big deal about Saturday?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Uh…I was going to practice Quidditch, but it seems that might have to wait for Hermione's explanation." Harry said, though he was still frowning. Hermione knew that he was wondering what her plans were, to have everything over by Saturday. That would mean she would be facing Voldemort within the next 2 days. But he obviously knew he could do nothing about it, because all he said was, "Have a good night, then."

"Thanks." She said and walked up to her dorm. She took only a few minutes to gather everything that she would be taking, then she touched her amulet and appeared in the clearing near the cabin. She sighed and looked around, taking in the soft moonlight and the smooth ripples that covered the surface of the lake.

"Admiring the scenery?" Draco's voice sounded from the tree line.

"Just had to build up my supplies of beautiful images before I could face looking at you." Hermione said, turning to greet him with a smile.

"We do have a strange relationship, my love." Draco said, placing an arm about her shoulders and leading her towards the cabin. "You insult me any chance you get, yet you maintain that you love me. I really don't know what to do."

"Agree with everything I say." Hermione suggested.

"Ok, that's one of the few things I know _not _to do." He told her, jabbing her in the ribs with a finger. "Or else one day I may find myself agreeing that I'm an oven baked onion with springy hairs and a smelly inside."

"Why would I call you that?" Hermione asked, opening the door to the cabin and stepping inside.

"I don't know. But I don't know why you say most of the things you do." Draco said, also stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Hermione put the things she had gathered from her dorm on the table and sat down. She yawned widely and then blinked at Draco in a tired manner. "I'm sleepy."

"You can sleep all you want on Saturday." Draco told her, causing her to slump. "Now, what have you brought?"

Hermione picked up a folded piece of parchment. "This is my written spell. I'll speak it once he's been Weakened. Have you got the potion ready? For Credere, I mean?"

"Sure have." Draco replied. "It's been sitting in the corner for weeks. It should be incredibly strong by now. I hope Credere will last."

"I'm sure she will. How about the potion to counteract the eternal powers of Unicorn blood? Have you mixed the Glowing Oak sap with the dishwashing detergent?"

"Just this afternoon, actually." He informed her, pointing to a few vials on the bench, full of brownish liquid. "Those bloody trees screamed like hell when I cut them open to collect the sap. They just wouldn't shut up. I felt like chopping one down completely to kill it so it would stop yelling."

"You didn't though, did you?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course not." He said. "I knew you would kill _me _if I did."

"You know me well." She commented, then she looked around. "Where's the journal?"

"I could only imagine that it's on the bookshelf. I haven't moved it from there in a while. I suppose there must be something else in it by now." He walked over to the bookshelf and rummaged around for a few moments, before making a triumphant grunt and holding up a small maroon journal. "I am so good." He commented himself quietly, smirking and nodding his head.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stared at him. He sat down opposite her, still smirking to himself over his wondrous discovery of the journal. He looked up at her and went still. "What?"

"Don't you dare come near me."

He pulled back from her slightly, alarmed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't come near me." Hermione repeated. "With a head that big, you're bound to knock me out, and I don't feel particularly partial to a concussion right about now. Although _you _wouldn't have to worry about anything like that, your head's so thick it would protect you from such an injury."

Draco sat staring at her for a few moments, then he laughed. "Ouch. That one hurt."

Hermione smiled and took the journal from him. Flipping it open, she turned the pages until she reached a page that had new writing. "So they have another message for us." She commented.

"What does it say?"

"Draco is stupid and needs to be whacked on the head by a large cauldron." Hermione said, looking up from the journal and glancing around the room. "Is there a cauldron in here, darling?"

"Uh…no." He replied, staring at the cauldron in the corner, which contained the Weakness potion he had made several weeks previously. "None at all."

Hermione smiled at him, and looked back to the journal. "It says,

__

'Hermione and Draco,

I do hope neither of you two are nervous about tomorrow, because Esmerelda and I seem to have the nerve side of this confrontation covered. I think Esmerelda is being sick in the lavatory at this precise moment. Poor dear. Now, getting down to business. You have everything prepared for the confrontation. Make sure you keep a sharp eye for evil around Hogwarts tomorrow. You don't want anyone to capture you by surprise, when you're not ready for them.

Your creature will be loyal during the confrontation, but she will be very scared, so you must remain supportive. She will go knowing it will be her death, so try to be sensitive.

There really is nothing much for me to say to you at this time, except you both have our love and blessings. You have done us proud, and we wish we were alive to see you.

Good luck, Derek.

P.S. Take this journal with you.'"

Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged. "It's what I expected."

She nodded. "Me too. We'd better not forget this journal though. I don't know why we have to take it, but I suppose they wouldn't tell us unless it was important. Here." She handed him the journal.

Draco took it from her and slid it into his robe pocket. He patted the outside of his pocket twice, and said "There. All safe."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but glanced towards the door when it started to open. Draco stood and waited warily for a moment or two, but he sat back down when he saw that it was just Credere. Credere, in the form of Hermione.

"Good evening." Credere greeted them both with a smile, as she turned and closed the door behind her. "I am here."

"Yes, we see that." Draco said to her with raised eyebrows. "How are you feeling?"

"I am trying not to think about tomorrow." She replied, moving over to the couch and sitting down.

"Good idea. And after we have this quick discussion, you can go back to doing that." Hermione told her. "But we just have to make sure we all know what is going to happen tomorrow."

"Ok." Credere agreed, twisting around so she faced Draco and Hermione, who remained seated at the table.

"Well, Hermione and I were seen together in public, and one of my friends is ensuring that Voldemort hears about it." Draco explained. "He's already waited one day, he won't wait till the end of another before he captures us."

"Why will he capture you?" Credere asked curiously.

"Because, I am a Death Eater. One of his followers. He will hate it that I have been with a mudblood; in his opinion, one of the dirtiest creatures on this earth." Draco told her. "I'm sure we have until after our exam, because he wouldn't want the school to be alert of our absence. So, I'd say we have till just after lunch until they'll come to get us."

"I will come out here to the cabin to meet you when the sun is directly overhead." Hermione said. "Then I will take you to the castle, where you will change into me. Then, you can wait for the Death Eaters to capture you. We hope that it all goes according to plan, and if it doesn't, just do as much damage to them as you can."

"I understand." Credere said. "Meet here tomorrow. Go back to the castle with you. Wait. Then hope to see you soon after."

"That sounds about right." Hermione agreed. "I'll tell you more details tomorrow, but for now, just make sure I can find you if I need you."

"I will stay here tonight. I won't leave. I'll still be here when you come tomorrow. Is that good?" Credere asked.

Draco stared at Credere and then at Hermione. His eyes wandered over to the bed in the corner of the cabin, which had obviously been a part of his plans for that evening. Hermione glanced at him and he pouted slightly, and indicated to the bed questioningly. She sighed and took a few moments to think. Eventually she looked back at Draco and shrugged helplessly.

"Um…that sounds great to me." Hermione answered, turning to Credere with a smile. "We have two potions that we'll need you to take at different times tomorrow, but someone will be with you at both those times, so you don't have to remember. Just be willing to take it."

"I will be." Credere said, then she yawned. "I am tired."

Draco stood up, now a bit irritated. "We'll leave you to sleep then. I think we need to try and get some rest as well. I hope to see you tomorrow."

Hermione also stood and smiled. "Goodnight Credere. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight both of you." Credere smiled and watched them as they took hold of their amulets and disappeared from the cabin. She sighed, lay down on the couch and tried to her best to sleep.

Hermione walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole and rubbed her eyes warily. She knew sleep would not be possible tonight, but she may as well try. She was half way across the room when she heard her name. "Hermione!" She turned and was startled when someone enfolded her in a tight hug.

"What the...?" she muttered. She pulled back and looked into her friend's face. "Harry? What's wrong?" she noted that he looked pale and was shaking slightly.

"I thought you were gone." He stated softly, and Hermione was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Harry. Tell me what's wrong." She demanded, and walked with him to the couch and sat down.

"I…was just getting ready for bed, when I was hit by a terrible pain in my scar. The last time it hurt that badly, was when Voldemort was angry. Very angry, Hermione. There's no doubt that he's angry again. I don't know how he found out, but I'm sure he's heard of Draco being less than loyal to him by being with you." Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I thought you two were gone. I thought you had both left to face him tonight, without telling anyone. Hermione, he was so angry, I thought I might never see you again."

With this finally being said, Harry sniffed once more as new tears started to squeeze out of his eyes, no matter how badly he wished to keep up a manly appearance. Hermione hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry, you silly boy. I told you when we were going to meet Voldemort. We're more prepared than that. He found out when we wanted him to. We don't think he'll come after us until after exams, or else the school will know that we are missing."

Harry leaned back into the couch and nodded. "So you expect to be taken sometime tomorrow after our DADA exam?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "At least that's what we hope."

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you _hope _to be taken hostage by Voldemort?"

"We have been preparing for this for months Harry." Hermione informed him. "It's our perfect way in to see him. We'd never be able to find him ourselves, so we may as well make it seem like he's got the upper hand by capturing us unawares. Then we'll fight."

"Hermione," Harry whined. "You're worrying me. _I'm_ the one who deals with this sort of thing. Not very well, mind you, but I deal with it all the same. To be on the outside and not have a clue what is going on is not normal for me."

"It's the way things have to be, Harry."

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked her, now leaning forwards eagerly. "Anything at all? Please, give me something to do."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, then she looked up with a smile on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial and another small object. Handing them over to Harry, she said, "Yes, there is a small task that you can do. It would help us a lot. Will you do it?"

"Of course."

"Shit." Ron's voice sounded from behind Hermione as the seventh years filed out of their final exam. "My last exam is over and I already know my results. Ruins the surprise, that does."

"And what are your results Ron?" Hermione asked over her shoulder, although she already knew what he was going to say. Pansy was walking next to Hermione, and she glanced back to hear Ron's reply.

"I already told you." He said. "Shit. On each exam paper will be the word 'shit.' I don't think there's any other term to describe it."

Pansy laughed and said, "I don't think that's an achievable score to receive on NEWT's. Though I suppose you could take the 'T' further, and call it Troll Shit. So I suppose you haven't been completely unsuccessful in your schooling. You managed to invent a grade that no one has ever achieved before."

Hermione smiled and Ron looked at Pansy in mild shock. "Uh…" he paused. "Thanks?"

Pansy smiled at him, said "No problem," and walked off to the Slytherin common room. Hermione made eye contact with Ron and raised an eyebrow. He flushed very slightly and began mumbling to himself about the many kinds of failure that he had managed to achieve in his lifetime. "Then there was the time Fred and George were playing Quidditch and I asked if I could play, when they finally said yes, I whacked the quaffle so hard it smashed mums bedroom window upstairs. All it took was a spell to fix, but she knew it was me and she yelled at me for at least five hours. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's what it felt like. I'm sure that could be called failure…"

"Or shit?" Harry suggested, also walking beside Hermione and Ron as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron nodded, but scowled when he realized he was being mocked.

"You two just don't understand." Ron said grumpily.

"Don't understand what?" Harry asked. "What it's like to wield the ability to complain so often it even wears thin on your own ears?"

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs. "Shut up. That's not funny."

"I'll shut up if you do, mate." Harry compromised.

"Yeah, whatever." Ron muttered. Hermione shook her head at Ron and his pessimism. Then her stomach lurched when she remembered what she was going to be doing in only a few hours. If all went well anyway. If things didn't go the way Draco and her hoped it would, by the end of the night, one or both of them would be dead.

Hermione paled and her walking became unsteady as they reached the portrait hole. Harry glanced over his shoulder at her as he waited for Ron to enter the tower. "Woa Hermione!" He exclaimed, and reached out to hold her shoulder with a steadying hand. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." She replied weakly. "Just realizing the facts."

"That your time has come?" Harry asked dryly.

"Exactly." She entered the Gryffindor tower and let Harry walk her towards the girls' dorm. "You will be here, won't you?"

"I won't move until you walk back down those stairs." Harry told her firmly. He pointed across the room to a large, empty armchair. "I'll sit there and watch the bottom of this staircase like a hawk."

"If you fall asleep, I'll kill you." Hermione threatened.

"I swear." Harry placed a hand over his heart. Then he leaned forward, wrapped an arm around Hermione and hugged her tight. As he pulled away, he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. At this, Hermione felt her lip begin to tremble. "There's no time for that, Hermione. They'll be here soon. Go quickly."

Hermione nodded, swallowing her tears, and trying to ignore the fact that she may never see her friend again. She rushed up the stairs and took hold of her amulet when she was sure Lavender and Parvarti weren't around, then pictured the clearing by the cabin. Moments later, she felt her feet lift off the ground and when she opened her eyes it was to the sight of a crystal clear lake and Glowing Oaks.

She moved quickly through the trees, and was soon opening the large wooden door to the cabin and stepping inside. "Credere?" she called.

"Yes Hermione. I am ready." Credere replied, standing up from the couch and approaching Hermione. "I am already in your form to save time. In fact, I stayed like this all night, just to save time."

"Well, the time has been saved." Hermione smiled slightly, as she grabbed a vial from the bench on one side of the cabin. "Before we go, you have to swallow this. I'm almost positive it will taste repulsive, but you have to try get it all down."

"Yes." Credere said, taking the vial from Hermione and attempting to remove the stopper. It came out with a pop and she raised the bottle to her mouth. Tipping it into her mouth, she began to swallow. Halfway through, she made a gurgling noise and her face screwed up in distaste. When she was finished, she made a run for the door.

Hermione followed her outside, where Credere knelt beside the river with her head submerged trying to rinse out the taste by drinking water. When she had removed as much of the foul tasting potion as she could, Credere stood up and faced Hermione. "What was that for? It better have been worthwhile."

"It was." Hermione nodded. "That potion was made to counteract the effects of your blood. Within the next half hour, your blood will no longer hold eternal powers." She crossed her fingers. "I hope it works."

Credere looked at Hermione's crossed fingers in confusion, then she held up her own hand and attempted to twist her own fingers. She found this task to difficult to complete, and her hand fell limp by her side. "What now?"

Hermione sighed. "Now, we go back to the castle, where you will wander and hopefully be taken by Voldemort's followers, Death Eaters."

"What does death taste like, I wonder?" Credere pondered to herself, as Hermione took hold of her arm with one hand and her amulet with the other.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully you'll never find out. I could only imagine it would be worse then that potion." Hermione smiled while Credere shuddered. "Now close your eyes for a moment, you might feel a little bit ill."

"Draco."

Draco heard his name called from the door of his dormitory. He ignored it, and continued to sit on the end of his bad and stare at his feet.

"Draco. What are you doing?"

He looked up slowly to see Pansy's troubled face watching him from across the room. "Go away. I'm busy." He then looked back down at his feet and continued to stare at them with a slump of his shoulders.

"Oh yes, I can see that. It must take a lot of concentration to state at your feet." She said sarcastically. "They grow as quickly as your head does, so I suppose there's quite a lot of foot to look at. Is it interesting? Can I have a go?"

Without waiting for a response, Pansy walked across the room and sat down next to Draco. She looked down at his feet and stared. After a few moments, she said, "_Oh. _Now I know why you find this so captivating." She looked up at him, and waited for him to raise his eyes to meet hers. Then she whacked him over the back of the head with her palm. "Because you're an idiot."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, for he had been expecting sympathy. "Why?"

"Draco." She said in frustration, and she looked out the window. "Let's go outside."

"Huh?" Draco made a noise of confusion. "Why do you want to go outside?"

Pansy shrugged and opened her mouth to respond, but for some reason no words came out. Draco watched her closely, and noticed when Pansy's face suddenly became scared. She looked over her shoulder and grabbed Draco's wrist tightly in her own. She leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.

"Because they're here for you."

"Now, you'll go directly down the stairs and enter a large room. When you walk into the large room, Harry, who you've met before, will come forward to meet you. Remember to act like me. All the people in this large room know me, and will find it suspicious if I've all of a sudden changed my character." Hermione explained to Credere as they stood alone in her dorm.

Credere nodded, her face rapt with attention. Hermione continued, "Harry knows what to do, and where to take you. Just follow him and you'll be ok. He has to give you the second potion, but you don't swallow this one. Let him give it to you, even though it might hurt a little." She paused and looked at Credere. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Credere replied without even thinking about the question. "I have always been ready."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Credere tight. "Thank you so much. You're the bravest creature I have ever, and will ever meet. You're giving your life to save ours. You will be the reason Voldemort falls tonight."

"I will fall tonight too." Credere stated.

Hearing that, Hermione couldn't keep the tears from spilling over and running down her cheeks. She sobbed and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Credere watched her, but didn't know what to do. She said, "I did not say that to make you sad. I was just stating the facts. I am happy with the facts. They are how I wanted them to be. Now, I must go now, yes?"

Hermione nodded, unable to talk. She pointed to the door and watched Credere turn calmly, and leave the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

Harry sat staring at the staircase that led to Hermione's dorm. He didn't know how long Hermione would take, but however long it took, would be however long he sat and waited. In his wondering, he didn't notice the form of Hermione walk down the stairs until she paused at the foot of the stairs and look around the room nervously.

He jumped up and moved forward to meet her. "Hermione." He greeted her, knowing that it wasn't actually Hermione. "I've been waiting for you. Do you want to go for a walk outside?"

"Yes." Credere replied, taking Harry's arm that he extended towards her. "I like it outside."

Harry smiled and led her through the common room. As they were passing through the portrait hole, Harry heard from behind him, "Hey Hermione! Harry! Where are you both going?"

He called over his shoulder to Ron, "Just going to the library. Hermione wants to check an answer from the DADA exam. Do you want to come?"

That stopped him, Harry thought. Ron stopped walking towards them, and made a grunt of distaste just at the word 'exam.' He replied, "Oh. Have fun. I'm going to stay here and not go anywhere near books for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

"See you later Ron." Harry called back, and followed Credere through the portrait hole and out into the corridor. Harry led Credere through the castle and out onto the school grounds. He led her exactly where Hermione had instructed him to the night before.

Credere walked very steadily on her feet, and Harry wondered how an animal that was used to walking on four legs, accustomed itself to walking on only half that. Soon, they reached the edge of the forest and Harry looked into the trees, but couldn't see or feel anything close by.

He turned to Credere and pulled a vial and another small object out of his pocket. "Hermione, I have to give this to you. I've been told it will feel unpleasant for you. But you have to stay strong. Not for long, but until the end, remember your strength." He said the last bit as if he was reciting, and Credere knew that those words came from Hermione.

Credere nodded opened her mouth. But Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid this one isn't swallowed. It has to go directly into your bloodstream." He unstopped the bottle, and held up a small syringe.

Credere stared at the needle in apprehension. "What is that?"

"Nothing important." Harry told her. "Now if you could, please hold out your arm, but face the trees. Tell me what you see."

She took a few moments before she turned away from him and stared deep into the forest. Harry took Credere's extended just above the elbow, and held it firmly so she couldn't flinch away. Credere began describing what she saw, and Harry put the syringe into the vial and filled it with the Weakness Potion. Dropping the empty bottle to the ground, he made sure there was no air in the syringe, and carefully lined it up with one of Credere's veins.

Credere had trailed off, because there wasn't a whole lot to describe when all you could see were trees. Harry asked her a question to get her mind off the pricking feeling the needle made as it entered her arm gently. "So Hermione, what is your favorite thing?"

Credere closed her eyes tightly, and focused on the question the human had asked her. "My…my favorite thing?"

Harry agreed, "Yes. Please tell it to me." He had nearly completed injecting the Weakness Potion, but needed Credere to stay alert for him.

"My favorite thing is life." She replied, causing Harry to feel a pang in his heart. Hermione had told him that Credere wasn't going to live out the night. "Not my life, but all life. Anyone who seeks to destroy the thing I love, does not deserve to posses it."

Harry removed the needle from Credere's arm, and applied pressure to the point with two fingers. "All done." He told her, and Credere wilted slightly from relief.

"I don't like that." She told him, turning to face him. "It feels bad."

"I never liked it much either, but it was the only way Hermione could think of to get it directly into your blood." Harry said quietly, then he glanced over his shoulder at the castle. When he looked back at Credere, a movement in the trees caught his eye. "I have to go…it's nearly lunch."

Credere had seen his eyes dart behind her, and knew that they were there. As soon as Harry left, they would take her to wherever the Evil was. Just as the Weakness potion now flowed in her veins, a wave of determination washed over her. It would work. She would make sure of that.

"Ok Harry. I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes. I need to think a few things over. I'll meet you later on." Credere said, for the benefit of the Death Eaters in the forest than for anything else.

Harry nodded, and just before he turned to leave, he held her eyes and whispered, "Good luck."

Credere lowered her eyes in thanks, and when she looked up again, it was to the sight of Harry's retreating back. She waited for only a few minutes before wizards in masks surrounded her, with their wands pointing at her heart. Acting scared and confused, she took a step forward and shouted out, "Harry, help me!"

Even if he had heard, he would have ignored it. This was meant to happen. It was all part of the plan. It came as no surprise to Credere when she was hit by a curse in the chest that made her lose all control of her body. As the evil humans began leading her away, Credere watched the forest, her home, and thought, "So the end finally begins."

Hermione took hold of her amulet and tried to clear her thoughts. Breathing deep, she couldn't stop herself shaking or the tears that continued to stream down her face. She had never been this scared in her life. She was going to face the most evil wizard in the history of the world. With a spell, a lover and an animal to assist her. Things could have been better, but this is how they were.

She focussed on Draco. Pictured him in her mind, then thought about his mind. His beautiful mind, that loved her so much. Soon, she felt her feet life off the ground, and when she felt them touch down again, she was hit by a wave of sickness that threatened to escape through her mouth.

When she had calmed herself down enough to open her eyes and become aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was walking. She was outside, quite far from the castle, with the forbidden forest close by on her right. Pansy was walking next to her, talking very quietly and glancing into the trees with regularity.

"Dad says he's angry." Pansy whispered. "He told me not to go near you because they'll be coming for you. But the next owl he sent me was just after the exam, telling me to bring you outside, by yourself so they don't have to come into the castle to get you."

Hermione felt her mouth move as Draco replied. "You'd better go then."

"Be careful Draco." Pansy whispered, hugging him tightly. "I love you, please don't die."

"I'll try my best, but you have to go quickly before they get here. Go now." Draco told her, glancing into the forest, looking for trespassers. Pansy whimpered slightly, leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Goodbye Draco." She turned and ran off towards the castle, not once looking over her shoulder.

__

'Bittersweet goodbye.' Hermione commented dryly to Draco in his mind. He glanced around him, and peered into the trees, but saw no sign of Death Eaters. Seating himself on the ground, he positioned himself to make it look as if he was thinking about something, not waiting to be captured.

__

'She's scared Hermione. We've been best friends since we could walk. You'd be scared too.' He told her silently. Then added, _'Though I suppose it's not far off the mark to say, you _are _scared.'_

'Not too far, no.' Hermione replied, then explained to him about Credere. _'Harry's leading her out towards the forest, giving her the Weakness Potion, and leaving her there to be taken. I hope it works.'_

Draco saw movement from the forest. _'I'm sure it has.' _He paused and casually reached into his pocket. Hermione felt as he did, and felt the ends of two wands stowed there. Draco's wand, and her own. _'They're here.' _Draco thought, and Hermione watched as wizards started apparating around him, with their wands pointing at him threateningly.

Draco quickly stood in alarm, as if he hadn't expected them to be there at all. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "You have no right to-" He was cut off when he was knocked hard in the back of the head with something heavy. Draco stumbled to the ground and was pinned there by at least four Death Eaters.

As they bound a piece of material around his eyes, Draco gloated to Hermione. _'They are so scared of me that they need four grown men to hold me down. I always knew I was scary, but this shows just how much.'_

'Yeah, you're the scariest damn thing I ever saw.' Hermione told him. _'And dangerous when someone gets in the way of you and your reflection.'_

Draco was silent for a second, and Hermione felt him processing her comment as the Death Eaters raised him off the ground with a levitating charm. _'That's nasty Hermione.' _He conceded.

__

'So you're scary, and I'm nasty. What a match.' She commented, as one of the Death Eaters roughly grabbed Draco's face and apparated with him to someplace that Hermione immediately noted to be very cold. The surrounding Death Eaters footsteps could be heard next to them, as the group walked while levitating Draco.

__

'I think we're being led to him.' Draco said, then fell silent. Usually, when in this state of one being inside the other, Draco and Hermione could hear each others thoughts, but at this point in time, both were so scared, that their thoughts seemed to have stopped as if their minds were frozen.

A few minutes of silent walking passed, and soon a door was opened and Draco was taken through it. By the sound of the footsteps echoing, Hermione figured them to be in a large stone room. Suddenly, the levitation charm was removed and Draco fell heavily to the ground, an act of which Hermione also felt the pain. _'Shit, that hurt.' _They both thought in unison.

Draco's hair was grabbed and his head was pulled back brutally, and the blindfold was removed. Draco and Hermione looked up into a pair of deep gray eyes. A pair of eyes which was familiar to them both. Though he glared down at them, they both noticed the wink that Lucius gave. Lucius stepped back from his son and faced the front of a large hall. "He is here, my Lord. To do with whatever you wish."

"Thank you for your permission, Malfoy." Voldemort's high-pitched voice said sarcastically from across the room. "Now stand aside."

Lucius backed away, and returned to his position along the side wall. Draco glanced quickly around the stone hall, and noticed four Death Eaters lining the right wall, and four Death Eaters lining the left wall. No one was behind Draco, but he saw a door closing, and knew that there would be more Death Eaters waiting outside the hall, if they were needed.

He looked then, to the front of the hall. About fifteen meters in front of him stood Voldemort. Possessor of the most disgusting mind the wizarding world had ever known. Voldemort smiled wickedly and waited for Draco to speak. When he didn't, Hermione spoke to him, _'I think you should say something.'_

'What?'

"Anything. Just speak before we get to dinnertime and have to order Chinese. If you didn't notice, I haven't brought any money with me, and I hate watching people eat when I'm hungry.'

"What am I doing here?" Draco demanded, as harshly as he could manage it. He stood up off the damp stone floor and squared his shoulders.

__

'Wasn't too hard, was it?' she asked encouragingly.

Voldemort's smile widened; a disgusting sight, and he raised the wand that he had been holding loosely in his hand. He didn't aim it at Draco, but to the back corner of the hall, where Draco hadn't noticed a lump of black material.

Suddenly, the lump gave a frightened yelp as Voldemort struck it with the Crucius curse. Draco watched as the material was pushed aside, and Credere stood from under it. Her face was contorted with agony, but her eyes burnt bright with anger. Voldemort lifted the curse and waited to see what Draco's reaction was. He widened his eyes, and turned to stare at Voldemort.

"Why have you brought her here?" he asked, pretending he was unaware of Voldemort knowing he was with her. "She's just a mudblood. She doesn't scare me."

"No, she doesn't _scare_ you, does she?" Voldemort said coldly. "But she does love you."

Draco froze, then looked from Voldemort to Credere. "No…"

"Yes." Voldemort said victoriously. "I know about you, and your affection for that filth. I must admit I was extremely disappointed when I found out that you had been lying to me. And angry. But I can feel that you love her, which is repulsive. So, to make me feel better about this whole situation, I will have to kill you. But first, you have to watch me kill _her._"

He raised his wand once more, and pointed it at Credere, who moved forward to stand next to Draco. She grabbed his hand in her own. Draco felt the way she held on to him, and realized it was not out of fear, but for support. The Weakness Potion must have been effecting her. _'Hermione, she's getting weaker.'_

'I can feel it too, Draco. Tell her it's nearly over.' Hermione said silently to Draco.

Draco concentrated very hard, and pushed his thoughts out to the creature standing next to him. _'Credere? Stay strong for us, it's nearly over. You have been great to make it this far. Just think about killing this fucking piece of evil. That thought should give you strength, even in moments as dark as this.'_

'Yes.' Her thought replied to him, and he felt her stand a little bit taller next to him. _'It is nearly over.'_

From across the hall, Draco and Hermione both heard the dreaded curse being yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A/N- And that's it until the final chapter! It should be coming your way any time now because I seem to be on a roll. I love you all for continuing to review even when I stopped updating! Please let me know how my conclusion is coming along, and I'll let you know how it ends as soon as I can…laughs evilly as all readers squirm in frustration…No seriously, I'm working on it already.


	27. Confronting Voldemort

**Disclaimer- **All these characters, aside from my self created Credere, belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything in this story has come from her, whether it be the location, themes or inspiration. She is a pure genius and no one can ever replicate a mind such as hers. Thank you J.K for Harry Potter, who has given your fans not only five (so far) of the best books fantasy lovers could ever find, but a world to dabble in and create our own stories and adventures from. I know I'm not the only one who appreciates J.K. allowing us to use her works to entertain us and expand our minds.

**A/N- **This is the final chapter! There's not much I can say, except enjoy this final installment, (until the sequel!) Thanks for reading right up until the end; I know it has been long. Much longer than I ever expected it to be, and you've done it with nothing but compliments. Thanks again!

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Confronting Voldemort**

Draco plunged his hand deep into his robe and pulled out his wand. Spinning on his heel, he raised it and pointed it at the first Death Eater that stood lining the wall on his right. While Lucius killed the other three Death Eaters on the left side of the hall, Draco killed the other four within a matter of seconds.

_'The element of surprise.'_ Draco thought. _'Works every time.'_

_'Yeah, just hold the gloating till we're finished here, Draco.' _Hermione told him. Draco looked back at Voldemort who stood, stunned at the seven deaths that had just taken place.

He quickly moved his wand from aiming at Credere, to point at Lucius. "It seems it's not only your son who has betrayed me Malfoy! And I _hate _traitors." He sneered. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius' eyes widened in shock as the green curse struck him in the chest. The breath died on his lips and he fell limp to the floor. After a few moments of disbelieving silence, Draco felt his stomach churn, and before he could stop himself, he fell to his knees and was sick all over the floor. He sobbed once before raising his head to glare at Voldemort. "You just killed my father."

"And after I've killed your mudblooded girlfriend, I will kill you." Voldemort continued for him.

"You can't kill me. Or my girlfriend." Draco told Voldemort, returning to his feet. "Not while she is safe inside me."

"A memory can only preserve itself, Malfoy. A memory can never preserve a life. I've learnt that from experience." Voldemort said. "And even if she lived inside you, surely you know that your memory of her would die as soon as I killed you."

"I won't let you kill him." Credere spoke from next to Draco. Voldemort shifted his eyes to rest on her in amusement.

"Really? A mudblood like your self plans to stop me?" he asked her, now becoming highly amused.

"Yes." Credere held her head up high, and her eyes burnt in rage.

"I like to kill mudbloods." Voldemort told her with a smile. "Slowly."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Others might call it a death sentence." He replied, beginning to raise his wand. He lifted it slowly, hoping to make Credere as scared as possible in apprehension.

"You're scary." Credere said dully, then she suddenly began to change. Her legs grew, as did her arms and her middle thickened. Credere's nose began growing at an alarming rate, and by the time she was half way through changing her form, she looked like the ugliest thing Draco had ever seen.

"What the hell is happening Malfoy? If you don't tell me I'll kill it right now." Voldemort demanded, still aiming the wand at Credere.

"She has a weapon over you." Draco said cryptically.

"Really and what is that?" Voldemort sneered. "She plans to make me die at the sight of her ugliness? Well Malfoy, I think you should know I've seen things much worse than…that…" he trailed off when he looked back at Credere, to see her now taking on the recognizable form of a Unicorn. The change was completed within moments, and without wasting any time Credere began to charge at Voldemort with her head lowered.

"Crucius!" Voldemort screamed at Credere's oncoming form. The bolt of light shot out of his wand at hit her on the side of her head. Credere stumbled as the pain seared through her, and she dropped to her knees.

_'Hermione, now.' _Draco said to her, and he reached up and took hold of his amulet. Hermione concentrated as Draco did, and though they both felt their feet lift off the same point on the floor, the both reappeared in different places of the hall.

Draco pulled Hermione's wand out of his pocket and threw it to her across the room. She snatched it out of the air and aimed it at Voldemort. The both yelled in unison, "Crucius!" and Voldemort's hold over Credere faded for just a few moments. But a few moments was all it took for Credere to get off the floor, and continue her run at Voldemort.

Draco watched Credere plow into Voldemort with her horn held steady in front of her. It pierced through his stomach, causing him to scream in anguish. Within a matter of moments, he reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. Whipping off an outer layer to expose a blade, he slashed it across Credere's neck in one fluid motion, before she could back away. This caused a deep wound, and Credere fell to the ground, making a soft gurgling sound as the blood fell in a thick stream down her neck. She shuddered and fell limp, her life stripped from her in a matter of seconds.

Voldemort fell to the floor next to her, and as the life left Voldemort's own body from the wound Credere had inflicted on him, he lowered his head and drank the blood of the Unicorn. Hermione gagged at the sight, but did not move her gaze from the evil wizard. Draco's face was impassive and he walked over to Hermione and led her forward so they stood directly in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort began to smile because he thought he was about to regain his strength through the powers of Unicorn blood. Then he seemed to notice Hermione for the first time. He frowned and looked down at the dead and bloodied Unicorn beside him.

"What is going on?" Voldemort asked weakly. "How is the mudblood alive again?"

"She never died you bastard." Draco said, then he spat on Voldemort. "But you're just about to. Do you feel yourself getting weaker? You just drank a weakness potion, and I made it extra strong, just for you." Draco turned to Hermione. "Grab his hand."

Hermione knelt down next to Voldemort, snatched his wand out of his hand and placed it on the ground. Draco also knelt beside Voldemort and they both grabbed one of Voldemort's hands in theirs. With his other hand, Draco reached into his robe and pulled out the journal. The two golden thumbprints on the cover were shining brightly, and they each placed the thumb of their free hand into their pre-traced thumbprint.

"Ok, Hermione. It's your turn." Draco said to her, and she nodded and swallowed. Taking a deep breath, Hermione lowered her gaze to meet Voldemort's, and began to speak the spell that had taken her weeks to get right.

'By the power of the words in this spell,

Clear the world of an evil red stare,

Curse him, kill him, send him to hell,

Even the devil won't want him there.

The Dark Lord has thrived on power,

While sitting on his evil throne,

He laughs as innocents tremble and cower,

And has killed to get hold of the Philosophers stone.

This eternal power was wrenched from his grasp,

But still he has lived too long,

And now to the two of us has fallen this task,

To kill him, and together remain strong.

Listen not to the cry of this horror,

Destroy him before it's too late,

The deadly arm of this black sorcerer,

Reaches out and kills at a devastating rate.

Into children's lives this evil has entered,

And of many has taken their future,

Of ruling all, his life has centered,

Now it's time to stop this dark creature.

Only a few does this monster fear,

A young boy with a lightning scar,

An old man whose eyes are clear,

But those threats remained afar.

Had he known to search the people nearby,

And doubt his power couldn't be beaten,

He would have found one to make him cry,

In rage, as he acted with treason.

But this act went undetected,

As did a forbidden love that defied one's duty,

The Dark Lord will be severely affected,

By his former servant and his Beauty.

To mark his victory on those who serve him,

He's burnt a Deathly Mark,

Remove this brand that could replace the Grim,

When the Lord is thrown into the dark.

You are unable to stop us now,

We are strongest when we are with each other,

To Lord Voldemort no one will again bow,

Or scream and run for cover.'

Hermione paused momentarily when Voldemort, twisting his hand out of her grasp and picking up his wand, broke her focus. Before she could respond, he whipped it forwards and slashed her across her side, causing a deep wound. She screamed and doubled over, her hand leaving the journal to clutch at her stabbed side, which quickly began to bleed.

Draco pulled his hands free of both Voldemort and the journal and quickly snatched the wand away from Voldemort and threw it across the room. Voldmort had gotten weaker, obviously the work of the potion, but without the spell being completed, he knew he was not going anywhere. He smirked at Draco and indicated to Hermione with a small nod of the head.

"If you stay here too much longer, she'll die from blood loss. You'd better take her away quickly."

"I'm not taking her anywhere." Draco said firmly, though his eyes darted to Hermione, who was now sagging over herself as she knelt on the floor. She began whimpering, and Draco could see her blood beginning to stain the floor around her. "I have to kill you first."

"I've never felt more threatened." Voldemort said sarcastically, though Draco wasn't sure if it was actually the truth. Draco grabbed Hermione's hands, and blinked back tears of terror when he felt the sticky blood that covered them. He placed one in Voldemort's hand, and moved the other to rest on the journal. He roughly took hold of Voldemort's other hand in his once more and placed his thumb in his groove on the journal. Then he started to speak a spell, though where the words came from, he didn't know.

'All my life I have had your name pressed upon me,

Now I want to be free to live with Hermione,

She has suffered for the mudblood she's been,

I love her, I hate you, and from now on you'll be a part of history.

I'll tell you, as her dying heart you clutch,

There is a bond between Hermione and my self,

So strong is our love and so deep is our touch,

It cannot be broken by one like your self.

So go away and leave us alone,

No one wants you in their lives,

Feel agonizing pain right to your bones,

And when you're gone, know that no one cries.'

Voldemort suddenly screamed, and Draco felt his amulet grow warm and begin to glow emerald green. The journal also glowed, and Draco felt a power flow through him like he had never felt before. Voldemort's hand began to burn in Draco's, but Draco held onto it tight.

Hermione screamed in pain, and Draco watched helplessly as she used all the power she could, not to let go of Voldemort's burning hand. Voldmort's skin began to shimmer and pucker, and Draco realized that he was actually burning. It wasn't just a sensation, it was actually happening. Suddenly, flame erupted from the wound Credere had given him to the stomach. It burnt quickly, and Voldemort continued to scream, drowning out Hermione's dying wail with his own.

And almost as suddenly as it had started, Voldemort was gone. His entire being had been burnt to ash and it lay scattered and smoldering next to the young witch and wizard. Credere's dead body lay between them, and the journal's emerald glow faded, flicked and went out.

Hermione moaned and slumped to the floor in unconsciousness. Draco sat in shock for a few moments. He stared at the ash that was once Voldemort, and wondered how it was over. After all the months of preparation, he was gone. Defeated. Voldemort was no longer. He had almost believed it was not possible.

When his eyes rested on Hermione's motionless form, he was jerked back to reality. "Hermione." He sobbed before he could stop himself. He dropped the journal and moved quickly over to her side, lifting up her chin so he could look into her eyes. But her eyes were closed and her face was as pale as snow.

"No." He whispered in despair. Without really knowing what he was going to do when he got there, Draco enfolded Hermione's bleeding body in one arm, and closed the other around his amulet. He pictured Hogwarts castle, gave no specific rooms, so long as he appeared somewhere safe in the castle. He felt himself lift off the ground with Hermione in his arms.

After a few moments of disorientation, they landed on a stone floor. Hermione sprawled out in front of Draco, and he just sat staring at her, not knowing what to do. He heard a noise behind him, but didn't bother to check what it was. He just watched his beloved Hermione, bleeding out the life that he had come to love. Draco hardly noticed when he was shoved slightly as someone rushed passed him and knelt beside Hermione on her other side.

"Hermione!" Draco heard a familiar voice say in horror. He didn't listen to it. He didn't care about anyone else's feelings for Hermione. None could be as strong as his own.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have to tell me what happened." It was only when he was directly addressed, that he looked up to see Madam Pomfrey watching him intently. "What did Voldemort do to her?"

"Stabbed her there." he said softly, pointing to her side that was still bleeding steadily. Madam Pomfrey began working on her wound quickly, and with such sureness that Draco felt his eyes glaze over as he watched.

Dully, he became aware of others in the room. He glanced uninterestedly over his shoulder and saw Harry's hovering form, watching tensely. His green eyes shifted to meet with Draco's for a brief moment, and though he didn't smile, Draco saw compassion pass through his eyes. Then he looked back to watch Madam Pomfrey over Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked and saw Dumbledore standing solemnly not far from where they had appeared. His blue eyes were closed, and he was muttering very quietly to himself. As Draco began to turn back to Hermione, he noticed a small group of people standing frozen in the doorway, not daring to come any further into the room. Not noting or caring who they were, his gaze rested once more on Hermione. Madam Pomfrey was lifting her hands from Hermione's side, and Draco saw with a tiny spark of hope that she had stopped bleeding.

"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said in a firm tone. "This doesn't mean everything will be alright. I can only imagine that she has lost a lot of blood already. Though I've stopped the bleeding, there is no way for me to replace lost blood." She paused and looked down at Hermione's face. "But there will be no chance at all for her if she does not wake up."

"Can't you use a potion, or spell to try waking her?" Draco asked. "Surely you do that to patients all the time."

"I have a strange feeling it will not work. This is different than usual, I think." She told him regretfully, but after holding Draco's glare for several seconds, she sighed and pulled out a vial form the case she had by her side. She removed the lid, then tipped the liquid carefully down Hermione's throat. She pressed two fingers against Hermione's neck to check her pulse, then looked closely at Hermione's face. She was pale, her eyes remained closed and her breathing was very shallow.

"She's slipping away." Madam Pomfrey whispered, glancing over Draco's shoulder at Dumbledore.

Draco looked over his shoulder once again at the old man, and saw him shaking his head sadly at her. Draco quickly stood up and faced Dumbledore threateningly. "Don't you give up on her! Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean she can die now too!"

"I am fully aware of that Draco." Dumbledore said in a level tone. "And I have not given up on her. To tell you the truth, her wound wasn't all that bad. Voldemort must have been weak when he struck her, because usually he stabs deeper than that."

Draco eyes filled with tears as he looked between Hermione, who remained unconscious, and Dumbledore. "Then why isn't she waking up?" he asked, his voice tight as he tried his hardest not to cry. "She should know that I want her to wake up!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "That is precisely the problem, Draco. She doesn't know that. Or at least, she has forgotten that you do. I think the only way to bring her back to us, is if you go and get her."

Draco stared at Dumbledore for a few moments, before turning around and kneeling next to Hermione. He picked up her hands, which were very cold, and closed his eyes. Concentrating for a few moments, Draco pushed his mind out slowly until he felt it reach hers. He moved slowly into her mind, and noticed with a shiver of fear that it was all black. She wasn't there. She had gone already. There was no point; Dumbledore had been wrong. Voldemort had managed to take Hermione with him. A life without Hermione is worse than no life at all.

But something made Draco keep searching. Through the darkness of her mind, Draco could feel warmth coming from some hidden place. _'Hermione.' _He called out. Suddenly, the warmth disappeared, and he wondered why she had retreated from the sound of his voice, instead of moving towards it.

_'Hermione, please come out.' _He called. _'I want to speak to you.'_

Draco continued searching, moving towards the part of her mind where he had felt the warmth. Very slowly, he began to feel it again, and he knew he was getting closer to Hermione.

_'Hermione, where are you? Please come out to me, my love.'_ Draco moved on, and very slowly, he noticed that where there was warmth, there was also color. Not blackness. The color began to form images, and as he pushed carefully towards where Hermione hid, he watched the images. He saw the world through Hermione's eyes, and saw the images she was using to keep herself alive. As he drew closer to the warmth that he knew was Hermione, he realized that every image was of himself.

She was hiding in her memories of Draco.

_'Hermione, what are you doing, you silly thing?' _He asked. _'You can't survive on memories alone. If you come out, you'll be able to be with the real me, not just the me of the past.'_

From the recesses of Hermione's mind, he heard her call softly out to him. _'But our work is done. Voldemort is gone. There is no reason for you to have to stay with me.'_

Draco's mind quickly surged forward, traveling closer and closer to Hermione. There was no way she was going to start thinking like that again. Why couldn't she understand that she was the only one he wanted to be with? No one else would ever make his life worth living.

_'Hermione, my angel.' _He called, though quieter now that he was so close to her. _'Why do you think like that? Haven't I told you before that you're the only one I love? Just because we've killed Voldemort doesn't mean that has changed.'_

Hermione didn't respond, but her warmth grew a little, and Draco knew that he had gotten through to her. He stopped searching for her, and called out, _'Hermione. Please come over here.'_

For a few seconds everything stayed as it was, and then he felt Hermione next to him. She felt weak, but he knew she was strong enough to go back to the surface. _'Now Hermione, you have to stay with me. I'm going to leave you now, and that means you have to come out of here. Will you do that for me?'_

_'Yes.' _She replied softly.

Draco didn't press her any more, and he slowly began to withdraw from her mind. As he traveled back, he noticed with relief that the blackness, which had previously shrouded her mind, began lighting up. Draco pulled himself fully out of Hermione's mind, and opened his eyes. He looked down at her, and kept a hold of her hands, that twitched very slightly.

For a few minutes, everybody waited in silence. No one questioned Draco as to what he had found in his search for Hermione, they just stood. Draco glanced once over his shoulder to the doorway, and realized that the people who were standing there was Ron, Ginny, and to his surprise, Pansy. She stood sidled up close to Ron, and she clutched his hand tight in her own as they waited in apprehension.

Hearing Madam Pomfrey gasp, he turned around and watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered, and opened very slowly. Madam Pomfrey suddenly began to bustle around her, applying ointments to her wound, dabbing damp cloths on her head and the like. ____

Hermione looked up at Draco with her beautiful brown eyes, and he held her gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they slowly fell down her cheek each time she blinked. Draco leaned in close to her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He heard her breathe, "I love you too," weakly, and he raised his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back briefly, and then stopped just before Draco pulled away. He sat up and looked down at her, seeing that she had just fallen back into unconsciousness.

Madam Pomfrey murmured, "It's alright this time, Mr. Malfoy. She's just tired."

Draco nodded and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Standing up slowly, he turned to face Harry, who looked at him with a strange expression. It almost looked like awe. Draco felt his legs grow weak beneath him, and Harry reached out and grabbed his shoulders firmly. "I think you need to sit down, mate."

Draco's vision blurred from fatigue, and as his mind jumped back to the events of the night, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. His father's death, Credere's death, and the death of Voldemort seemed to weigh him down, and Draco allowed himself to slip into a blissful sleep.

Hermione awoke with a stabbing pain in her side, a bandaged left hand and a thudding headache. She kept her eyes closed and allowed herself to breathe. In and out, with no thought of what she was going to open her eyes to. After only a few moments however, she heard familiar voices talking close by.

"How is it that I knew nothing about this?" Ron demanded in a outraged voice.

"Ron, ssh! Don't wake Hermione up. She wasn't meant to tell anyone, but I got too close to wrong assumptions that she had to tell me." Harry explained. "And I'm glad she did tell me, it helped her in the end that's for sure."

"I can't believe that Hermione killed Voldemort." Ginny's recognizable voice said softly. "I didn't think it was possible, and then she goes off and kills him as soon as she'd finished her NEWT's."

"Shit." Ron said as the subject of their exams was brought to the surface of his mind. "Thanks for that reminder, Gin."

"Get over it Ron." His sister told him sternly then their conversation paused when footsteps drew close to where Hermione lay. "Madam Pomfrey, will she be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, but will need plenty of bed rest over the next few weeks." The nurse replied. "Not only so her wound can fully heal, but also because she's exhausted."

"But she will be ok?" A drained voice asked from across the room. Hermione opened her eyes immediately, causing her three friends to jump in surprise of her sudden awakening. She lifted her head, and Harry stepped aside, knowing who she was looking for. Draco lay in a hospital bed on the opposite side of the room, with Pansy sitting on the end of it.

He was watching her, and when he saw her open her eyes, his face split into a grin. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Don't lie to me." She responded, resting her head back down on her pillow. "I know I look terrible when I sleep. I've probably drooled and matted my hair."

This caused everyone who was in the room to laugh, not because it was overly funny, but to release their tension. Their Hermione was alright. Madam Pomfrey smiled, and left the room, knowing that they probably wanted to talk without an adult present. Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be fussed over by Ron, Harry and Ginny for the next twenty or so minutes before asking, "So what happened?"

They fell silent, and looked over at Draco. He looked at Hermione silently, trying to think of where to start. He cleared his throat slightly, and questioned, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione thought back, "Credere fell, Voldemort drank her blood, we held on to his hands, I said most of my spell." She paused and closed her eyes, shivering at the next memory. "Then he pulled out of my grasp and slashed me just below the ribs. It hurt." She added needlessly. Everyone listening knew it would have hurt terribly. "You started speaking a spell, and Voldemort got really hot."

Draco smiled dryly. "Really hot might be an understatement. He burned to death."

"So he really is gone?" she asked, in need of assurance. "It's too hard to believe."

Draco nodded. "You can say that again. I wouldn't believe that he is dead, even though I watched him die, if I didn't have this as proof." He raised himself up onto his elbows and pulled back the sleeve of his hospital gown. Hermione stared at his bare arm in wonder.

"It's gone." She breathed. "The Dark Mark is gone."

Pansy grinned from the end of Draco's bed. "You don't know how much that has confused the Death Eaters. Their leader is missing. They won't believe that he has been killed, but they have no idea what to do. They know Voldemort would never release them from his service, and the Dark Mark was the brand that bound them to him. Now it has vanished. They are leaderless and without direction. It won't take long before they are all captured and put in Azkaban."

Hermione smiled at this news, then asked, "So what happened after he died?"

Draco frowned. "I picked you up, because you passed out as Voldemort burned, and took hold of my amulet and pictured Hogwarts. It could have been anywhere in Hogwarts, as long as I got away from that cold place."

"So where did we appear?" Hermione queried.

"The Room of Requirement." He told her. "Apparently it was the safest place Hogwarts had to offer. And it really was, because these four were all waiting there," he gestured to Pansy, Harry, Ron and Ginny, "along with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."

"What were you guys doing there?" Hermione asked them curiously, shifting her gaze to Harry, who she knew had something to do with it.

He winked at her, and said, "Surely you knew not to trust me with such secret information. You were going to face Voldemort, and I didn't know what condition you were going to be in when you got back. Or even if you would come back. I was stressing out about you Hermione, I felt like I had to do something but I had no idea what. Then my scar started burning at dinner and I couldn't take it any more. "

"So he went to Dumbledore during dessert, and confused the hell out of Ginny and myself." Ron added in.

"Only because you couldn't figure out why he would leave half his mud cake uneaten." Ginny told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, he left his ice-cream as well. I just couldn't figure out why he would do it." Ron agreed, not completely realizing that he was being teased by his sister.

"Dumbledore knew that you had both gone to Voldemort, and he called Madam Pomfrey and Snape out of the Great Hall." Harry continued. "Ron and Ginny followed out of curiosity, and Pansy came as well, guessing it had to do with Draco."

Pansy smiled and nodded at this.

"Dumbledore led us to the Room of Requirement, saying that if you were to appear anywhere inside the castle it would be there, because no evil could follow you to it. It changes depending on the need of the person, and your need was to stay safe and hidden." Harry said. "We all waited, and not long later, Snape's arm started paining him. He rolled up his sleeve, and the Dark Mark was fading. We all stared at it until it had completely disappeared. Then Dumbledore sent Snape to go alert the Ministry that Voldemort was gone."

"Dumbledore knew for a fact that Voldemort was dead just by the disappearance of the Dark Mark?" Hermione asked.

"He said, 'The mark disappears with its creator.' We had no reason to ever doubt Dumbledore." Ron explained.

"Then we just waited for you two to come." Ginny said quietly. "We were so scared that you wouldn't."

There was silence for a few minutes as everybody thought about what _might _have been. The quiet was broken by the door to the hospital wing opening, and Dumbledore walking in. His blue eyes were twinkling as he looked at the students gathered there.

"Ah, Miss Granger." He commented. "It's wonderful to see you awake again. You certainly slept long enough to worry Mr. Malfoy that you may prefer the world of dreams more than reality. He thought he might have to go retrieve you again."

Hermione smiled over at Draco, "No, I much prefer reality."

Draco smiled almost shyly at her across the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked at the students who weren't restricted to bed and said politely, "Could I please speak to these two alone for a few minutes?"

They nodded and left the room, making promises to come back and visit later that afternoon. Draco propped himself up in bed with a few pillows, but Hermione remained lying down. Dumbledore sat himself in a chair and sighed contentedly. "You two have put the wizarding world in to quite an uproar." He chuckled. "But they'll sort it out sooner or later. The newspapers are having a wonderful time making up absolutely ridiculous stories."

"I can only imagine." Hermione said in understanding.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "I'm sure you two have a very successful future ahead of you. You can do anything you want to, after this. The choices are endless. My advice is to decide what is most important to you, and stick to it. With the amount of publicity you will receive, I can only imagine priorities will easily become twisted."

They both nodded at him, and he continued. "Hermione, your parents will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning to take you home. Make sure you stay in bed, no matter how tempted you might be to get up and wander around. That wound needs to fully heal. It was inflicted upon you by pure evil, and evil takes a while to heal." He smiled. "Give it a few weeks."

Hermione agreed by nodding again. Dumbledore then turned to Draco with a solemn expression. "Draco, you have a more difficult time ahead of you. Sadly, Lucius' life was taken in the events of Friday night. The Manor has been left to you, as I'm sure you know. Your mother is in quite a distressed state, and I daresay that you will have many businesses to attend to. Also, because Hermione must rest, you will be the one who must talk to the media about this."

Draco sighed and stared at his hands, one of which was bandaged similar to Hermione's. "I know. I'll go home tomorrow morning too. I can only imagine mother needs me around. The Manor is a very big place for only one person."

"Very good. That's all I needed to say." Dumbledore said, and then he stood up. "Oh, one more thing." He paused and looked at them both. "Congratulations. You will bear the mark of this victory always." With that statement being said, he turned and shuffled out of the hospital room.

Hermione looked over at Draco, then glanced at his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Same thing that happened to yours." He said, motioning to her bandaged hand. "Take a look."

Hermione frowned and slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her hand. Carefully, she held it in front of her, looking at the back of her hand. Her brow furrowed when she couldn't see anything wrong with it. "What are you talking about? It doesn't even hurt."

"Turn it around." Draco instructed.

She did as he said, and stared at her palm in amazement. Below her thumb was a scar, red and puckering slightly because it was still new. It was the exact shape of a thumb print. She looked up at Draco, and he was holding up his hand, which he had unwrapped too. He had an identical scar, but on the opposite hand to Hermione's.

"What is it from?" she asked.

"Voldemort." Draco answered simply. "We were holding his hand as he burnt to death. He got so hot that it began to burn into our skin. This is what marks our defeat over him." He smiled dryly. "I lose one brand of his, and gain another. I guess one can't outdo Voldemort without having a scar to show for it."

Hermione remained silent for a few minutes. "So, we're both going home tomorrow."

"Yeah." Draco said sadly. "It will be strange without you."

"Mmm." Hermione agreed, not trusting herself to speak with the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. Draco slowly sat up and lowered his feet over the side of his bed. Hermione watched him stand up and move over to her bed, where he lifted the sheet and snuggled in beside her.

He rested his head next to hers and kissed her gently on the temple. "I'll come visit as soon as I can. Just make sure you stay in bed. I don't want to hear that you've made yourself worse by getting up too soon."

"I promise." She whispered, looking into his deep gray eyes. "I'll miss seeing you everyday."

Draco didn't answer, but it went without saying that he felt the same. Hermione closed her eyes, and Draco played with the hair that fell about her face. She sighed and allowed herself to feel peaceful in Draco's arms, enjoying the softness of his touch. After at least a half hour, Hermione sleepily opened her eyes again, to notice that Draco had attempted to plait her hair.

"What is that?" she asked him, and he looked at it with his head cocked to the side.

"It was meant to be a plait." He pouted.

"It looks like a bird has decided to take up residency at the front of my head." Hermione told him.

"It does not look like a birds nest." Draco protested. "I've just done it differently, that's all."

"Differently, as in tangling it up." Hermione suggested.

"It's not tangled! That's how it's meant to look." He told her, and he shifted himself away so they were no longer touching.

Hermione stared at him then said "I didn't know you had that much room behind you. I would have made you move over ages ago. You bed hog."

"I don't really have that much room here." Draco explained. "It's just that my sexy butt needs plenty of space. If it gets squashed, it's in jeopardy of being reshaped, and we both know how dreadful that would be."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid."

"Exactly."

"Draco." Hermione said, poking him in the stomach. "You really do have the biggest ego imaginable."

"And you love me for it." He told her, kissing her on the lips in return.

"Yes." She said, moving closer to him, and wrapping her arms about his neck. "You know, I really do."

**The End **

**A/N- **I don't believe it. After so many months and months of ideas, writing and procrastinating I've finally finished 'The Cabin.' I was beginning to think it wasn't possible. I really hope I've ended it well enough for you all, but you have to remember, that this isn't really the end! I'm going to write a sequel, it just might take a few months before I get it up. The sequel to 'The Cabin' will be called 'The Manor.' Please keep a lookout for it, just so you know what happens to our dear Draco and Hermione. It will probably be posted in the PG-13 section, because I had so many complaints about the rating not being suitable.

I didn't kill them! You have to give me credit for not killing them. Even if that's the only thing you liked about my conclusion, take pleasure in the fact that they're not dead. I would love to hear from you all, and if you haven't reviewed 'The Cabin' before, now is the best time to do so.

I am thinking that in between 'The Cabin' and 'The Manor' I might post a shortish unrelated fanfiction, just to let some of my other ideas take form. It will also be a Hermione/Draco romance, because honestly, which pairing can beat them?

I want to thank all of my readers and reviews for staying with me for so long. I love you, and your reviews made me smile, and gave me the encouragement to continue writing. I'm glad you enjoyed reading my fic, and I apologize for all the late nights of reading my fic caused many of you! Thanks again, stay safe, love Halfling.


End file.
